


Beneath the Onlooking Cliffs

by Multifandomfuckfest



Series: Beneath [1]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 87,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfuckfest/pseuds/Multifandomfuckfest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor must become human in order to hide from the Family of Blood. What happens when the TARDIS makes him believe his name is Alec Hardy, a Scottish detective inspector in Broadchurch. How does Donna cope with this sudden change stranded in 2013 where reaching out could mean messing with time lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Absence of a Heart

Six hours ago she never thought her day would end in a hospital then again six hours ago Donna Noble wasn’t watching someone she loved fight for their life. Wrapped up in a blanket and curled in a chair next to his bed, she had tried to get comfortable, but no matter how many times she was assured that he would be okay she couldn’t take her eyes off him. Off the slow rising of his chest, or the monitor ensuring his heart was still beating. The look on his face and the fear struck into his brown eyes as he reached for her hand desperately once revived would never leave her. Neither would giving him CPR after he clutched his chest and fell to the floor. No matter what she did, even when blinking her eyes the images haunted her.  
“Donna,” he gasped, going extremely pale as he collapsed.  
Rushing to his side she was unsure what to do but she didn’t have time to be scared; she had to help her best friend. “I’m here. What’s wrong,” she panicked.  
His brown eyes searched hers for help as Donna pulled out her cell phone calling 999. She didn’t even wait for the operator to talk, hearing her answer was enough. “My friend, he’s collapsed, something’s wrong,” she explained beginning to cry.  
“Ma’am is he breathing,” the dispatcher asked. Looking down at his face she noticed his eyes were lacking and his chest was absent of movement. “Oh God, no, he isn’t, he isn’t breathing,” Donna gasped in horror.  
“Do you know CPR? I can talk you through it,” the woman on the other line calmed Donna. She had taken a class once a long time ago but it had been a while.  
“Yeah, I think I remember it. I’m gonna put you on speaker,” she told the operator, setting the phone down and moving beside his body.  
Pulling his shirt open hurriedly she placed her hands in the correct position beginning to push into his chest. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty,” she continued to count out loud as she pumped his heart for him.  
“You are doing great. We are tracking your position,” the dispatcher informed Donna.  
She tried to push past the feeling of his ribs crackling beneath her pressure although it gave her chills. Hearing the sirens she breathed a sigh of relief as they stopped outside, bursting through the door.  
Taking over from her, a young paramedic who couldn’t be but barely out of school began chest compressions as another hooked up an oxygen mask and various other wires connected to a huge portable machine. Two others came in with a stretcher and when they found his sinus rhythm steady they began transportation.  
“Ma’am, does he have a next of kin,” one asked.  
“Uh. Yeah, I am, I’m his next of kin,” she wavered. As they lifted him to the board and onto the stretcher his wallet fell from his pocket. Donna quickly swiped it placing it into her purse as she followed them into the ambulance.  
Administering medication aroused him as he began reaching for Donna’s hand, searching her eyes for hope as he was obviously filled with fear. Willing the trembling in her hands to stop, Donna reached out taking his hand and lightly stroking the side of his face with the other.  
“It’s going to be okay,” she comforted half to herself as much as him. Arriving at the A&E he was rushed out of her sight, leaving Donna in a more panicked nature.  
A nurse came over handing her paperwork. “I’m going to need you to fill these out. We will update you on your husband as soon as he is stable,” she informed her before leaving. Donna didn’t even have a second to correct her that he wasn’t her husband.  
Instead, Donna reached for the wallet she had tucked away in search of answers. Opening the black billfold, she smiled spying a picture of them together tucked inside. Directly across from it was his id.  
“Alec Hardy,” she read aloud, noting his birth date and other identifying information. Filling in the forms Donna continued to search his wallet for clues. Finding his detective inspector badge she couldn’t hold back her snickering. “Of course he’d be a cop,” she sighed. Turning the paperwork into the nurse Donna sat back in the waiting room unable to sit still in her anxiety. Every time the door opened she would stiffen, but they never came for her.  
After forty-seven minutes since Donna had started counting yet another doctor burst from the door speaking to the nurse for a few moments. This time the nurse pointed to her. Donna inhaled deeply straitening as he approached.  
“Misuses Hardy,” he questioned.  
“Yes,” she nodded deciding against correcting them.  
The doctor swallowed. “I’m Dr. Watkins. Your husband has stabilized.”  
Donna exhaled the breath she had unwittingly held. “Thank God,” she exclaimed.  
“Your husband suffered a heart attack. We’ve started him on anticoagulant tablets to prevent blood clots from forming. He will need to be on antiarrhythmic drugs until his surgery,” he explained.  
Donna shook her head unsure she heard correct. “Surgery,” she gasped.  
The doctor nodded. “Yes, I’m afraid so. Alec will need to have a pacemaker to help his heart fire at the correct rate.”  
Her own heart was in danger of stopping at the moment. “I need to see him now,” she demanded unable to hold the tears at bay anymore.  
“I’ll have a nurse take you to him,” the doctor told her stepping away.  
Donna sat there unable to comprehend what was going on. “How did we get here,” she muttered, dragging her hands over her face. Standing and walking over to the nurse’s desk Donna worried her lip. “I was told I could see my husband,” she spoke up.  
The nurse smiled, “yes missus Hardy, right this way.” Leading her through the doors that separated them and into a larger room, he was there lying on the bed, hooked to various wires and tubes. He was pale, paler than she’d ever seen.  
Instead of feeling relieved, Donna only felt worse. She would do anything to help the Doctor but right now she was out of her element. Just when she thought she had begun to understand what traveling with him meant he went and pulled something she never expected by becoming human. Not just any human either, but a sickly one and could die.  
“He’s been sedated. He kept trying to pull all the wires out,” the nurse informed her.  
Donna giggled. “That sounds like him,” she sighed, “stubborn shit he is.”  
Patting her on the shoulder the nurse turned adjusted a few monitor buttons. “I can get you a blanket if you like. It gets a bit chilly in here,” she offered.  
Nodding, Donna didn’t take her eyes off the Doctor. “Yeah. I’d like that. Thank you. Um, what was your name again?”  
“Nicole but I’ll be off in an hour. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she cheered handing Donna the blanket.  
Minutes turned into hours, a nurse would come check on his unconscious, sedated form and be gone again. Yet, the Doctor didn’t wake and Donna couldn’t close her eyes. The images were worse than the one before her. Getting extremely restless she reached out for his hand again, it was the only thing that made her feel normal at this point. “You better get well. You hear me? No dying allowed,” she ordered.  
Trying to find something to do Donna riffled through the purse the TARDIS had also provided with her own paperwork, drivers license, temp agency card, a note about calling someone at the paper regarding the research position and that dastardly fob watch. Taking it out she examined it closely noting the circular pattern similar to the ones the Doctor so often wrote notes to himself in. She wanted to open it, to end everything now but the thought of another alien eating the Doctor worried her just as much as this did. Six months. Donna Noble could handle six months with a human version of the Doctor. There was no other choice. Finally succumbing to sleep, Donna nodded off in the chair unintentionally.  
Lying in a field of blue apple grass Donna giggled as the Doctor pinned her to the ground tickling her ribs. “Stop it, stop it, please,” she begged giving in.  
She heard him gasp. “What am I doing here,” he questioned in a rough Scottish accent, forcing Donna to open her eyes in a start. Seeing the Doctor; no, he wasn’t the Doctor, his eyes were full of fear and his face relaxed in a manner the Doctor’s never was. Alec was lying before her he was wiping at his eyes, before trying to stretch and instead wincing, “Donna why am I here,” he asked, still in a Scottish accent, taking her by surprise.  
She sat trying to formulate an answer but nothing came to mind. “Um, what do you remember?” she softly prompted.  
Alec shifted carefully, weary of causing himself pain again, “we were at the house. My chest began to hurt and I felt like my heart was about to explode,” he recalled.  
Reaching out she took the Alec’s hand in hers. “You had a heart attack,” she paused. “I think I should have the specialist explain it to you,” she blurted, unsure how she was to tell him. If his face hadn’t already been pale surely he would have gone stark.  
“I’m so sorry,” he whispered.  
Donna sat there shocked. “Why are you sorry,” she questioned.  
Alec squeezed her hand. “That I put you through this,” he swallowed hard, using her brilliant eyes as the courage he needed. “After everything you went through with your dad,” he paused, licking his lips unsure of what to say. “You must have thought you were going to lose me.”  
Her quivering lip was what betrayed her; honestly Donna felt like she had let down her dad now, realizing that her mind never thought of him once, it was always concerned with the Doctor. “It’s okay. You’re here. You are alive and going nowhere anytime soon,” she stated matter of fact.  
Alec gently pulled on her arm. “Come here,” he begged, pulling Donna who was noticeable hesitant to him.  
Resisting, Donna continued to sit. “You need to rest,” she ordered.  
“I love you,” Alec croaked through his sore throat as she sat there stunned.  
The silence was too much to bear. “D,” she stopped herself. “Alec,” Donna corrected hearing the name fight her tongue. Donna patted his hand gently. “I’ll see if the specialist has a moment. He can explain better than I.” Standing, she left his area, going out to the nurse’s desk.  
Wringing her fingers together Donna rested them on the counter. “Is there a specialist around who could explain things to, um, to Alec,” she forced the name out of her mouth again.  
Looking up the nurse nodded. “Let me see who I can get for you,” she answered beginning to type into the computer. “Dr Watkins has left for the day, but Dr Barnett is here. I can request he speak with you both. He’ll likely check in after surgery,” she explained.  
Donna smiled. “Thank you,” she responded before making her return to Alec. Outside the door she stood, waiting to push the door open but she couldn’t; she didn’t want to, not yet. Surely she could spare a couple moments to regain her composure. Taking a deep breath in Donna closed her eyes, seeing the Doctor’s face, Alec’s face. She could do this for the Doctor, surely there was more the two shared than a face, Donna would just have to find out what they were.  
Taking a deep breath Donna pushed into the Doctor’s ward again all the while forcing a smile on her face. “Someone will be in soon. He’s in surgery now,” she explained crossing her leg and arms.  
Alec crooked an eyebrow as his demeanor changed. “It isn’t good news though is it,” he pressed.  
Shaking her foot to relieve the antsy pressure she worried her lip. “No,” she confessed.  
Reaching out, Alec took her hand in his trying not to grimace at his movement. “Tell me,” he tried to persuade her.  
“Your heart isn’t well,” she sighed. “You’re…they said you need a surgery to put in a pacemaker, that you’ve developed an arrhythmia and although pills can help for a while you’ll need the pacemaker,” she explained what the specialist had said, chastising the TARDIS mentally for allowing this to happen.  
Removing his hand from hers, Alec sat quietly absorbing the new information he had. “And my chances,” he questioned, not looking at her. Donna licked her lips, “I don’t know. He didn’t say. I. He can better explain everything. I know nothing about how a heart works,” she huffed, mildly irritated that she didn’t know how to comfort Alec. Quickly, she opened her purse. “You must be hungry. I have, well I have a banana in here and a juice box and, well, a couple pieces of candy. You should eat something. Here,” she said handing him the banana.  
Taking the banana from her Alec looked it over. “I can wait until dinner. Not so much in a banana mood,” he revealed setting it on the table beside him.  
She wanted to cry, not in the mood for a banana? The Doctor was never not in the mood for a banana, this just resolved even more so that this wasn’t the Doctor but some imposter, an imposter she was going to have to take care of for the next six months. “Okay,” she resigned sitting there quietly for a moment.  
Hearing the door bang shut both their eyes were drawn to the young doctor. “Hello Mister Hardy, Missus Hardy,” he continued as Donna interrupted him.  
“I’m not his wife,” she protested.  
Alec looked at her, surprised. “Not yet; we haven’t set a date. She hasn’t even chosen a ring,” he explained.  
“I can come back at a better time,” Dr Bartlett suggested.  
Reaching for Donna’s hand Alec gave it a gentle squeeze. “No, no, that’s fine,” he commented.  
“Mister Hardy, testing shows your heart appears to have developed an arrhythmia recently. It’s a fast deteriorating one. You will need to have surgery for a pacemaker to be placed as soon as possible,” he explained.  
Observing Alec’s expression, Donna lightly rubbed his hand as an act of comfort. “Is a pacemaker the only option,” he asked.  
“No, we can use medication to help manage the arrhythmia like currently, but that also strains the heart, putting you at increased risk for another heart attack,” Dr Bartlett cautioned.  
Mulling over what was said Donna could tell he had another question on his mind, at least the Doctor did when he made that same face. “If the medication will strain my heart won’t surgery as well,” Alec questioned, glaring the specialist down.  
Looking from Donna to Alec he sighed. “One never knows the extent of heart damage until we get in there. Our technology gives us a scientific, educated guess that helps us to determine the best route of treatment,” he conceded.  
“So, I could die either way,” Alec stated. “I need to think this through before making a decision,” he told them both allowing the specialist to leave.  
Donna sat there waiting for him to say something; instead he turned away from her, looking out the window. “Why don’t you go home and get some rest,” Alec suggested.  
Donna’s heart broke seeing that look on his face, the look that only meant one thing. “No,” she firmly told him.  
Turning his head to face her he scowled. “Go. I’ll be fine,” he urged.  
Moving closer Donna perched herself next to him on the bed. “No. I’m not going to leave you alone so you can sulk in private,” she paused placing her palm to his cheek. “I know you better than you think I do Alec Hardy,” she informed him.  
Placing a kiss on her wrist Alec held onto her hand, “Donna, I could die,” he reiterated. “You deserve someone who can give you a long, happy life. Maybe you should leave, meet someone who can be that, who can grow old with you,” he advocated.  
“I don’t need anyone but you, you silly, silly man,” she reassured him leaning in to kiss his forehead.  
Anticipating her move Alec tilted his head up meeting her lips with his own. “I love you,” he confessed again.  
Donna smiled kissing his nose. “Yea, I know that bit,” she chuckled.  
“Shove over,” she told him shifting on the bed. Donna brought her feet next to Alec’s, putting her arm around him. The Doctor always was one for touch, maybe he would be too she hoped.  
Relaxing his head against her chest, Alec closed his eyes to her fingers running through his hair as his breathing evened out. She always loving watching the Doctor sleep; Donna quickly realized Alec looked the same, like a little boy innocent and relaxed. In fact he was more relaxed than he’d ever been before. The worry wrinkles that accented his eyes were gone and his jaw line wasn’t rigidly set. Even with the news he’d received today he was at peace in his sleep.  
Unable to stop herself from snickering when Alec started snoring Donna tried to slip from the bed before she disturbed him. Sinking into the chair she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. Looking at the flip phone Donna scrolled through her contacts. Her Mum would only give hear an earful, Gramps would at least be understanding but neither of them could actually do anything. Now Martha on the other hand, she could help with the medical mumbo jumbo, but would the Doctor want her to know? Did it even matter anymore?  
Pressing send, she stepped away from his side and prying ears allowing the phone to ring.  
“Hello, this is Doctor Jones,” she answered.  
“Martha, it’s Donna, well, it’s the Doctor really, something is wrong. It’s a long story but I don’t know what to do,” she sighed into the phone. She was met from laughter on the other end, “Real funny, whose phone is this,” Martha giggled.  
Donna took a deep breath, “I’m serious. We were running from these people and the Doctor had to make himself human. It’s his heart, his human heart, I can’t let him have surgery, right? Because one day he’ll turn back into the Doctor and it will not be good? Or, can you come. I don’t know what to do,” she revealed trying to prevent her lip from trembling.  
Martha sat silently, “Uh, Donna, I know you are scared,” she paused covering the phone. Donna could hear mumbling in the background. “I’m on assignment right now. I wish I could help, I really do. You’ll understand one day. I promise you will. You see it’s 2013. It’s your own future. I can’t get involved. The Doctor doesn’t want it.”  
Hanging up Donna couldn’t believe it. She didn’t blame Martha; she was right, if they are in their own personal future she couldn’t call her Mum or Gramps either. She was alone in this, just her and Alec. Wiping the couple of tears that had escaped Donna noticed Alec blinking his eyes open. He scrubbed his hand over his face. “Have a nice nap?” she queried, kissing his forehead before sitting back in the chair.  
“I’m sorry I fell asleep,” he apologized.  
Donna shook her head. “You just dozed off, nothing to be sorry for. I think you deserve the rest,” she plainly told him.  
“When can I go home,” Alec asked pushing himself back up in the bed.  
“No,” Donna responded. “You haven’t even been in here a day. You had a heart attack, your heart stopped.”  
Alec took Donna’s hand into his. “I will stay one night, let them figure out what medications to send me home with okay,” he grumbled, conceding.  
Knowing he should stay longer but also knowing this was all she was going to get, Donna agreed. “Okay. One night. Then you can come home,” she acknowledged. “But, you are taking it easy, do you hear me mister?”  
He smiled. “But I have to report to work,” Alec protested.  
“One week will make no difference. I know I can’t keep you at home any longer than that but you shouldn’t even be going to work if I had my way,” Donna told him. “Stubborn ass,” she mumbled making him smile.  
Just then the nurse came in delivering his dinner, setting it on the tray she left the two alone in his area.  
“Need a hand,” Donna offered.  
Alec shook his head negatively, “I am not a child. Why don’t you go home, have a shower, get something to eat, maybe unpack a bit more,” he suggested.  
Smiling she leaned back in the chair. “I want to stay with you,” Donna replied.  
Spooning a bite of beans into his mouth Alec scrunched his face. “I would kill for some better food,” he hinted.  
“Not on your life,” Donna shut him down before he had a chance to say something else. “I should however see that we can get everything you will need for your recovery,” she told him.  
Alec shot her a glare. “I’m fine. Don’t need no recovering. I’ll be back at work soon. You’ll see,” he promised.  
Standing she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Don’t want beans on my mouth,” she explained when he looked disgruntled about not receiving a proper kiss. “I’ll be back later,” she assured him before returning to the place they now would be calling home.


	2. Standing on Stable Ground

Calling a taxi home, Donna had to rely on the address written on Alec’s and her identification. Paying the driver, she walked down the rock path, and fished around looking for the keys that were in her purse, hoping they opened the door. She stared at the small house, inserting the key into the lock and turning it. Pushing the door open, Donna looked around for the first time, seeing their living room where the TARDIS still sat.   
“You are going to need to find a better hiding place than that,” she sighed patting the old girl before stepping inside. Walking up the console Donna let her hand trail along the railing and down the hall until she reached her bedroom.   
Stricken by the absence of her items, Donna gasped. “What is going on,” she accused suddenly angered.   
The TARDIS hummed lightly at her in a comforting manner before lowering the lights even so she could see the natural glow coming from the still open door. Following the path back out Donna noted that her things were there, just unpacked and strewn across their new house; the Doctor’s things too, well some of them, the things that Alec would remember plus some she had never seen before.   
Investigating the house, Donna moved from room to room, which was not a feat with their two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen, dining room and living room. Although cozy the house wasn’t too small for the two of them. Donna paused, seeing a photograph on the mantel piece. Picking the frame up she couldn’t help but smile; it was of her and the Doctor at what appeared to be a party, his hair wasn’t usual though, it was Alec’s hair, no doubt the doing of the TARDIS to represent this façade. Setting it back down she moved on to another one of her in her wedding dress from that fateful day she had first met him. Having never seen this Donna couldn’t believe her eyes. She looked absolutely breathtaking; the way her hair fell across her shoulders and dress fit her curves in all the right places. Yet another one showed a younger version of the Doctor’s current image in a police uniform. Donna couldn’t help but chuckle at the getup.   
Moving into the kitchen she was pleased to find the fridge and pantry fully stocked. Not fully hungry Donna reached for a yogurt to fulfill the need for substance as she continued to explore their house. It was a bit modern for her tastes with shades of blue, white and grey everywhere no doubt due to the TARDIS’ doing.   
“Hello beautiful,” she greeted the enormous bathtub, thinking about the first time she would be able to get acquainted with a huge bubble bath and glass of wine. Walking into the bedroom, Donna could see their walk in closet, Alec’s suits lined up with shoes and coats on one side with her outfits on the other   
“Of course he couldn’t settle for jeans,” she murmured, rolling her eyes.   
Choosing a pair of trousers and a button down for Alec, Donna picked out a blue shirt and clean pair of jeans and knickers. Opting for a quick shower, she laid out Alec’s clothes to take to the hospital later and turned the water on as hot as she’d be able to stand before stripping herself. Glancing at herself in the mirror Donna noticed how tired she looked; maybe she would allow herself a short nap, just to help relax after her shower. Clicking the door behind her Donna basked in the steamy water allowing it to roll from her body with the tension of the night until the water ran cold.  
Toweling off Donna pulled her wet hair strands back into a pony tail, before shimmying into her jeans and top. Dropping the towel into the laundry bin she looked at the inviting bed.   
“Just a nap,” she told herself lying down. Quickly, it became painfully obvious that she wasn’t going to be sleeping any time soon. It was too quiet; she missed the familiar hum of the TARDIS. Standing Donna made her back to the living room she smiled as the ship opened its door for her. “I take it you were expecting me,” she laughed, following the typical path into her bedroom. Closing her eyes as she hit the pillow, Donna was soon fast asleep.   
“Donna, get down,” the Doctor yelled pushing her in through the door and pulling her onto the ground. She grasped his coat but milliseconds later he was up and closing the TARDIS door before hurriedly helping her up. “Did they see you,” he shouted as the TARDIS undertook fire.   
“I don’t know,” she panicked. The Doctor’s hands gripped her upper arms. “Did they see you,” he yelped.   
Donna shook her head. “I was too busy running,” she paused, catching a glimpse of fear in his eyes. “No, they couldn’t have,” she answered trying to put him at ease.   
His fingers tightened around her, “Donna, it’s important, did they see your face,” he questioned jaw tense waiting for her reply.   
“No,” she declared causing the Doctor to let go of her. He ran toward the console. “Off we go,” he chanted throwing his overcoat onto a pillar.   
Chimes ran from the TARDIS as the Doctor put her in flight. “Arg,” he growled, pulling a monitor so that he could view it better.   
“What’s going on? What’s wrong,” Donna worried.   
He flipped another lever. “They’re following us,” he told her.  
Donna’s mouth dropped open. “How can they be doing that? You’ve got a bloody time machine, last of the Time Lords and all that,” she blurted trying to cover her own level of fear.   
“Stolen technology. They’ve got a time agent’s vortex manipulator,” he hypothesized, flipping various levers in attempt to lose them. “It’s not working,” he declared. The Doctor stood tugging on his hair. “They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They’re never going to stop,” he whispered.   
“You’ve got a plan. You’ve always got a plan,” Donna swallowed, watching him, the fear apparent across his face.   
Turning to her he took her hand. “You trust me, don’t you Donna,” he queried.   
She smiled. “Of course I do, with my life,” she declared.   
Letting go, he ducked beneath the console, retrieving a silver pocket watch. “It all depends on you,” he told her, holding the watch between them.   
“Wait. What does…” Donna worried. “What are you on about?”   
Handing her the watch reverently he met her eyes.   
“Donna this watch is me,” he told her.   
Donna stood there confused. “Um, no, it isn’t sunshine,” she protested.   
“It will be,” he explained, moving around the console.   
Running after him Donna gripped his jacket. “Wait a minute. You need to explain this cause I don’t understand. How is this watch going to be you,” she demanded.  
Pulling up he let go of the lever he’d been fiddling with. “Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone and me being a Time Lord, I’m unique. They can tack me down across the whole of time and space,” he informed her.   
Donna crossed her arms leaning against the console as he went back to shifting levers. “That’s just bloody great Martian,” she sighed.   
The Doctor looked up. “They can smell me but they haven’t seen me, or you for that matter,” he smiled. “Their life spans are running out. So, we hide and wait for them to die,” he enlightened her on his plan.   
Holding her finger up Donna paused him mid thought. “Wait but you just said they can track us down,” she reminded him.   
Stepping closer to her he gazed into her eyes. “That’s why I’ve got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord,” he stopped to swallow. “I’m going to become human,” he revealed.  
Scrubbing her face with her hand Donna was stunned. “You can’t go around turning yourself human,” she shot, appalled.   
“Oh, but I can,” the Doctor contradicted her before pushing another button. Following his eyes up Donna saw a hat type mechanism descend from the ceiling of the TARDIS. “I never thought I’d use this,” he said more to himself than her. “All the times I wondered,” he continued allowing his fingertips to trail the machine’s outline.   
Reaching up she grabbed his arm. “Spaceman, what does it do,” she pleaded, allowing her feelings to peak through.   
Taking her hand he inched to it. “Chameleon arch, it rewrites my biology, changes every single cell in my body,” he informed her, dropping Donna’s hand and taking the watch from her.  
As he placed the watch in the contraption, Donna could do nothing but watch.   
“I’ve set it to human. The TARDIS will take care of everything else. She’ll invent a life story for me, find us a setting and integrate us,” he told her ensuring it was ready.   
“But wait, hold on. If it’s rewriting all the cells in your body isn’t it going to hurt,” she questioned.   
He stopped tweaking the machine, glancing over at her. “Oh yeah, it hurts,” he answered plainly.  
Letting go of it he hugged his best friend. “Don’t let me hurt anyone while I’m human,” he smiled.   
“We can’t have that,” she chuckled back at him.   
The Doctor looked at her plainly. “Well, we know what humans are like,” he offered. “The TARDIS can take care of herself. She’ll hide and be waiting for me in six months. Keep me from getting involved in historical events,” he continued.   
Donna bit her lip, nodding. “Yeah that should be easy I know how you are,” she scoffed.   
He ran his hands down her arms. “If they find us then you have to open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in that watch. There will be a perception filter on it so the human me won’t think anything of it. To him it’s just a watch. But you can’t open it unless you have to or until six months are up because once it’s open the family will be able to find me,” he explained giving her another hug.   
“You better be right about all this spaceman,” she warned him.   
Smiling the Doctor met her eyes. “I’m always right,” he grinned. The Doctor placed the machine onto his head offering one of his manic smiles. “Oh and Donna, thank you,” he offered before pressing the go button. Within seconds his body broke into convulsions and he began screaming as he clutched the machine. Donna ran to his side. “No. Stay back,” he ordered through his clenched teeth.   
She covered her ears and closed her eyes trying to shut out what was happening before her. Donna needed to help him, but she couldn’t and it was the worst feeling in the world. “Doctor,” she screamed pressing her eyes tighter closed causing the tears to seep out.   
Shooting up in bed Donna could feel her heart racing as the screams of her memory, no nightmare, lingered. Shaking the thoughts form her head Donna leaned back onto her pillows allowing the TARDIS to hum her back into a restful state. Peering at her watch she shot back up again. “Shit,” she shouted. “Why didn’t you wake me,” Donna demanded to know. “It’s morning, he’s been at the hospital all night alone,” she shot at the TARDIS which blew a warm puff of calming air back at her.   
Taking a deep breath she slowly let it out. “I know he isn’t alone but I’m not there,” she trailed off. “Oi, I didn’t mean it like that,” Donna added slipping a pair of heels on that had been left in her room’s closet.   
Walking down the hallway she could smell freshly brewed coffee. “Thank you,” she added, patting the wall. Donna poured herself a cup, adding sugar and creamer before marching out of the door. Facing the living room once again Donna turned back to the TARDIS. “You can’t just sit there. He’ll see you,” she sighed. “Can’t you just make yourself smaller? Just once,” she asked hopeful.   
Hearing the TARDIS hum negatively, Donna stepped inside again. “You need me to move you hmm,” she questioned stroking the console. “Okay. Just don't let me end up back in Pompeii,” she warned setting her cup down and pulling the materializing lever. If she calculated correctly the Old Girl would materialize in the extra bedroom’s closet. Opening the door Donna looked around. “Not bad for my first solo mission if I do say,” she grinned turning back to the box and picking her coffee back up. “Are you sure he won’t find you? I know you have that perception filter thing but what if he does? You’re so close,” she worried. The TARDIS gave her a stern hum signaling everything would be okay. “I hope you’re right,” Donna mumbled closing the closet door behind her as she left.  
Sipping her coffee Donna shoved Alec’s picked out clothes into a bag. She was almost out the door when she spotted another set of keys on the counter, car keys. Picking them up Donna pressed the lock button hearing a beep outside, and peeked out the window. “You realize I’m never letting him drive right,” she yelled up to the TARDIS before locking the door behind her. “Of course it’s blue,” she grinned unlocking the car and tossing Alec’s bag in the back before getting in. Donna sat adjusting the seat and mirrors before driving to the A & E.  
Parking the car Donna pulled the mirror down making sure she looked decent enough. Pulling her purse and Alec’s bag with her she strolled into the hospital. Walking the corridor she made her way to Alec’s room.   
He looked up as the door opened. “You were gone a long time,” he chuckled.   
Hurrying her pace over to him she offered him a warm smile. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to it was only going to be a nap but,” she trailed off as Alec reached for her hand.   
“It’s okay Donna, I’m a big boy. I don’t need to be constantly coddled,” he laughed as Donna plopped down into the chair.   
She folded her hands in her lap. “What did the doctor say? Anything?” She questioned.   
Alec nodded. “They’ve filled my prescriptions to take with us when discharged. I’m stable, he doesn’t understand it himself. But he said on a normal basis he would never think it was wise for someone to discharge so soon after a heart attack and although he’d like me here for another day he can find no reason to make me stay.”   
Donna patted his hand. “That would be your stubbornness,” she laughed.   
“What’s in there,” Alec queried of the bag she had laid over the chair. Pulling it from above her she carefully handed it to him weary of his true health.   
“I thought you might like a clean pair of clothes,” Donna suggested.   
Smiling, Alec opened the bag. “You’re always thinking of me, always a head of the game. Absolutely brilliant my Donna is,” he beamed.   
Donna on the other hand sat there focusing on how odd those words sounded coming out of Alec’s mouth rather than the Doctor’s. “I try my best,” she finally answered.   
Shifting his blanket he moved the bag to the middle of the bed. “I’m ready to go when you are,” he hinted. “Eager to get out of this gown if you don’t mind.”   
Sighing, she watched him. He looked like a child expectantly waiting to be told he could open his presents. “I think it does lovely things for your coloring,” Donna joked making Alec grumble.   
Removing his pants from the bag Alec slipped them on followed by his trousers, before pulling off the gown. As he started to put on his shirt Donna noticed Alec try to hide the painful wince that had escaped.   
“Here, let me you stubborn ass,” she chided, pulling the shirt onto his torso the rest of the way then buttoning it up.   
When she was almost done, just two buttons left Alec seized her hands. “Thank you Donna,” he told her, bringing her hand to his lips before kissing them.   
“Let go of me ya cheeky bastard,” she chastised.   
Standing, Alec wobbled a bit. “Maybe you should use a chair,” she suggested.   
Alec shook his head negatively. “No,” he replied.   
Moving closer to him, Donna wrapped her arm around his waist, causing him to look down at her. “I’ve just missed you. So what if I want to cling to you until we get to the car,” she smiled.   
Kissing the top of her head Alec allowed himself to lean partially on her to steady himself as they made their way out of the hospital.   
As Donna reached for their keys Alec unwrapped his arm from around her, solidifying himself on the car instead. “You sure you got it,” she asked. Alec nodded leaning on the car and opening the door allowing Donna to throw his bag into the back and get into the driver’s seat. Sitting she plunged the key into the ignition before buckling her belt and waiting for Alec to do so too. “Home,” she queried.   
“Home,” he echoed reaching over and interlacing their fingers.


	3. The Ambivalence of Trust

Assisting Alec to the couch Donna didn’t give him any option other than to sit, “I’m fine,” he mumbled once again.   
She kissed his cheek, “you need rest. Put your feet up and I’ll make you something,” she demanded handing him the channel changer.   
Watching her leave the room Alec hesitantly reclined and turned the telly on, “what am I supposed to watch” he grumbled.   
Peering in from the kitchen Donna rolled her eyes, “I don’t know, maybe the Lion King is on,” she sassed, “how do you feel about a peanut butter banana sandwich?”  
Rolling his sleeves up Alec peered over the couch edge, “not a banana person darling. I’ll eat whatever you are,” he added, “I don’t want you to fuss over me.”   
Donna couldn’t believe her ears. Not a banana person. This was going to take much getting used to. Opening the pantry Donna looked at what they had, “do you want a cuppa? Or how about a cucumber sandwich,” she asked.   
“There’s nothing on tv,” Alec startled her coming up behind while leaning on the wall, “tea sounds fine. I’ll turn he kettle on,” he said moving slowly to the counter.   
Turning Donna offensively held a cucumber in the air, “Alec Hardy you will do no such thing. Turn yourself around and get back to that couch or so help me,” she warned.  
Leaning against the wall he crossed his arms daringly, “I’m fine Donna,” he insisted.   
Setting the cucumber and cream cheese down on the counter she sighed, “Alec I know you think you are,” Donna paused turning to face him, tears apparent in her eyes, “you didn’t see what I did. You weren’t the one giving the person who means the most to you CPR trying to keep you alive, seeing them dose you with meds, keeping me from you. You’re my best friend damn it and I’m not going to allow your stubbornness to get in the way of you healing,” she croaked allowing the frustrated tears to escape.   
Staggering towards her Alec embraced Donna, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry darling, I just,” he trailed off unable to find the right words.   
She pulled back noticing her weakness, “no. I’m sorry. You need to be worrying about yourself not silly old me,” she dismissed his concern. Wiping the tears she took a knife from the block, “go find something good,” she instructed, “I’ll have something tasty soon,” Donna promised.   
Standing in the same spot Alec stared her down, “you don’t have to be strong for me.”   
Offering him a smile Donna refused to meet his eyes, “I’m not being strong for anyone. It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m just tired. We both are. My emotions just got away from me for a second,” she promised.   
Continuing to stand there Alec watched her, “thank you,” he softy said catching Donna off guard   
“What,” she shot unsure of his tactic.   
Closing the gap between them he leaned against the counter facing her, “I don’t tell you enough. Thank you. For everything you do. I’d fall apart without you,” he confessed.  
Gazing into his dark chocolate eyes, Donna knew it was Alec saying these things, not the Doctor. But at the same time he was saying things only the Doctor’s memories falsified by the TARDIS could know, things she herself felt about him, “you better be thankful mate,” she joked.   
Frowning at her response Alec inched closer, “please don’t do that,” he pleaded.   
“Do what,” she queried returning her attention to cutting cucumbers into slices.   
Reaching out Alec placed a hand on her arm, “Donna,” he softly called, “don’t use humor as a way to get past what you are really feeling. I want to know. I want to protect you. I know you’re scared. I am too. You want me to not hide what I’m going through fine but I don’t want you to either.” He had her, right on the mark, just like the Doctor so often did. The only difference was the Doctor in was wise enough to let her go instead of pushing her. Alec on the other hand did not have this natural instinct to back off but his detective skills that made him seek answers.   
Sighing Donna cupped his cheek, “I know. I’m not trying to keep anything from you. I just haven’t processed everything,” she partially lied.   
Leaning forward Alec placed a kiss upon her lips before wrapping his arms around her and pulling Donna closer.   
She created space between them by placing her hands on his chest, “rest. You need rest and food. Go find something to watch and I will be in presently,” Donna ordered.   
Humming disapprovingly Alec pressed one more kiss to her lips before leaving Donna alone in the kitchen. Gripping a butter knife she spread the neufantal cheese on the bread, and layered cucumber before salting it and cutting the sandwiches and adding them to a tray. Quickly Donna made Alec’s tea with a dash of cream and two sugars, hoping that his taste hadn’t changed too much from the Doctor’s.  
When she returned to the living room Alec was sneakily smiling at the telly, “what changed your mood so fast mister,” she laughed while setting down the ray before him.   
Pointing at the tv he grinned, “they have the killer backed against a wall,” Alec explained.   
Donna smiled planting herself on the end cushion and sipped her tea, “you always do like it when the bad guy gets his just dessert,” she laughed.   
“Why are you so far away,” Alec inquired noticing the distance Donna had created between them.   
Donna motioned to the open cushion, “you are supposed to be relaxing. I don’t know about you but I enjoy stretching out and you are one tall Scotsman,” she told him.  
Taking her advice Alec reached for a sandwich. Devouring it he relaxed by positioning his head in her lap with his feet hanging over the couch edge. As he stared up at her Donna began to blush, “what are you doing,” she squeaked.   
Taking her hand in his Alec kissed it, “looking at my beautiful fiancé,” he answered.   
“Stop it,” she commanded, “you’re supposed to be watching the telly not me,” she continued.   
Shifting in her lap Alec turned back towards the screen giving it his attention rather than her. Sipping on her tea Donna couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the silly human version of her space man. Setting her tea down Donna began watching the show. Some girl had been kidnapped and they had the man they suspected under surveillance but he wasn’t leading them to her. Mindlessly she began running her fingers through Alec’s hair. Donna didn’t even notice until she began hearing a faint snoring sound coming from her lap.   
When she looked down she found her hand scratching Alec’s scalp. She would never let the Doctor live this down. He bloody snored, even if he was human, Donna was counting it. “Shit,” she muttered realizing with him asleep in her lap there would be no escaping. Flawlessly Donna slipped the remote from his relaxed hand, changing the channel to something she enjoyed, East Enders. It had been a while since she had last watched, yet somehow Donna expected them to be up to the same shenanigans. Sure enough she was right.   
Becoming immersed in what Sharon, Jack and the gang were up to this week Donna found herself toying with his hair and keeping a watch on the sleeping Alec in her lap. In fact, it was oddly relaxing to watch him sleep. The way his chest slowly would raise and then fall, the way his eyelashes lightly fluttered, and the way his nostrils flared open and closed. Resting her head in the palm of her hand Donna continued to watch Alec. No matter how long Donna watched him she could not get over the amazement she felt by viewing the peace that overtook his sleeping form that was so unlike the Doctor’s.   
Waking to a notably silent room Donna found herself wrapped in a blanket, curled up on the couch alone. Abruptly sitting up she looked around for Alec but the room was empty. Donna stood wrapping the blanket around her as she felt the chilly air, “Alec,” she called walking into the kitchen where the tray, tea cups and plates sat, now clean. “Always rubbish with the listening,” she mumbled peering down the hallway and into the open guest bathroom but nothing. Creeping into the spare bedroom, everything was in place, but what if somehow he had found the TARDIS. Worried, Donna inched closer to the closet door. Pushing it open she saw the TARDIS was content although alone. Tightly closing the door Donna moved onto the bedroom finding it also absent. “Where has he gone and done now,” she moaned bursting into the ensuite preparing herself what type of trouble the human version of the Doctor would be up to.  
What Donna did not anticipate was Alec standing on the other side of the door stark naked and dripping wet, “oi! I’m, um, sorry,” she stuttered covering her eyes in embarrassment.   
“It isn’t like you haven’t seen it before,” Alec chuckled, “thought I’d get in a shower while you were napping,” he explained not trying to cover one bit up.   
Although he was right, and it wasn’t the first time Donna had seen the Doctor’s bits before it was the first time out of the darkness of the night. Quickly Donna turned her back to him, facing the door in hopes of creating a less awkward situation, “right,” she huffed, “I’ll just be going then,” she told him leaving the room.   
“You don’t have to leave,” Alec called after her wrapping the towel around his waist.   
Continuing to walk Donna shook her head, “nope. Got to start dinner. Hungry I am and I know you always like to eat,” she blurted scurrying away.  
Back in the safety of the kitchen Donna shook that image from her head, the last thing she needed was to complicate things with Alec’s human emotions. What she and the Doctor had worked. Best friends, just mates, well most of the time. They were more like really good friends who were there for each other when they needed to ensure they weren’t alone in the world like after Midnight and The Library. Through those handfuls of times in the morning after they never spoke about what happened in the darkness of the night. The Doctor never was good at saying what he was feeling and Donna, well, she wouldn’t risk bringing it up.  
Entering the room Alec had changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants, “not in the mood for slacks,” she inquired.   
“I don’t always wear suits,” he laughed stealing a kiss that left Donna oddly standing there trying to recover from.   
Turning she began to chop onions, “um Alec I think I might be coming down with something. I wouldn’t want you to get it especially with the extra stress your heart is under so no kissing a while okay? Actually, I don’t think I should sleep in the room with you. I can take the couch,” she hinted at her plans for later.   
“You’ll do no such thing,” he protested, “if you are sick I already have the germs. Besides how would I sleep without you beside me,” he innocently questioned like he needed Donna to be able to breathe. Letting that topic drop for now, she was determined to bring it back up later, “is there anything I can do to help,” he inquired.  
Adding the onions to the pan Donna sprinkled them with a bit of sugar and olive oil, “nope. Just sit there and look pretty. There is more than enough time for you to have a shave before dinner,” she hinted.   
Stroking his scruff Alec peered at his reflection in the stainless steel fridge, “I think I’ll let it grow a some,” he informed her. Donna stood there agape. No, he definitely wasn’t the Doctor, his hair wasn’t gelled and now he was growing a beard. “Do you want me to open a bottle of wine,” Alec asked.   
Donna shook her head, “no. I’ll pass with the not feeling well and all,” she paused, “actually why don’t you have a seat and split those cherry tomatoes in half,” she ordered trying to get him to rest more than he was.   
Alec grinned pressing against Donna as he reached around her for a knife. Taking the tomatoes in hand he made his way to the table and began cutting them in half, “whatever you are making smells delicious darling,” he complimented.   
Donna flashed him a smile, “chicken with tomatoes, onions and feta. It’s heart healthy,” she explained.   
“Heart healthy,” Alec groaned, “if I promise not to eat chips do we have to change our diet,” he whined handing her the tomatoes.   
Donna pulled out a cookie sheet, “stir that,” she commanded, “and no. I want you as healthy as possible. It will taste good. I promise,” she said trying to ease his worry.   
Pressing a kiss to her cheek Alec wrapped one arm around her, “you’re lucky I love you,” he warned.   
“Stir that,” Donna reminded him spreading the tomatoes onto the cookie sheet before drizzling with balsamic vinegar. Placing the tray in oven Donna turned to slicing the raw chicken and started it in another pan as Alec hummed next to her, “why don’t you set the table since you’re determined not to relax,” she laughed.   
Kissing her cheek again Alec gathered plates, napkins and silverware for the dinner table, setting their places next to each other, “are you sure you don’t want wine,” he offered again, “I was reading how red is good for your heart,” he hinted.   
Rolling her eyes Donna flashed him a glare, “you should be in a bed not up and about let alone trying to drink wine,” she scolded crossing her arms, “you promised you would take it easy for a week. It hasn’t even been a day Alec,” she sighed obviously frustrated with his lack of concern.  
Setting the wine bottle he had grabbed down Alec wrapped his arms around her, “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I’m not trying to blow off the seriousness of this,” he promised, “but do you want me to walk around fearful of what will happen in the next few months? Besides, you yourself always say how stubborn I am, I’m going nowhere anytime soon,” he offered resting his chin on her head as he caressed her arms.  
Unconsciously shivering in his arms Donna pulled back, “I see how you push yourself. It is one of your greatest attributes but I,” she paused unsure how truthful she should be with him, “sometimes I worry it will be your down fall. Because you don’t know when to stop unless you have someone tell you,” she softly spoke leaning against the counter and hugging herself.  
Alec stared at the pans on the stove, poking the chicken rather than meet her eyes, “isn’t that why I have you,” he queried.   
Scoffing she rolled her eyes, “well thanks,” she joked trying to lighten the piercing realness that surrounded them, “I guess so,” she stepped forward placing a palm on his cheek, “but Alec if you don’t listen when I tell you to slow down or stop I’m useless,” she reminded him.   
“You are never useless to me Donna,” Alec promised embracing her once again.   
Donna pulled back, “Alec, the chicken, it’ll burn if I don’t turn it,” she pushed beginning to turn it over, “can you hand me a serving plate,” she asked.   
He smiled kissing the back of her head as he walked over gathering a large fork and serving plate. Carefully Donna plated the chicken, dumping the caramelized onions and roasted tomatoes over them before sprinkling with feta and drizzling balsamic vinegar on top.   
“Let me get that,” he offered taking the hot plate from her and setting it on the table. Smiling she reached for the napkins he had forgotten, “would you like juice or water,” she inquired.   
Alec scrunched his face, “do we have orange juice,” he questioned looking up from plating.   
Opening the fridge she peered around retrieving a unopened juice container, “you’re in luck,” she informed him pouring him a glass before sitting down.  
Alec waited to sit until Donna had settled herself, “I’m always in luck with you by my side,” he purred pressing a kiss to her cheek before digging in, “this looks delicious,” he complimented making her blush.   
Donna chewed the fork full she placed into her mouth, “shush and eat,” she ordered before pouring herself some juice.   
Grinning Alec took a big bite assisting the onion with his thumb which he sucked clean, “just as I thought. Tasty,” he assured her.   
Continuing to eat Donna tried to focus on something, anything, other than how domestic they’d become, that eating dinner together at a table was. Even if Alec wasn’t the Doctor it had only been a day and Donna missed the TARDIS, she missed the hand holding, she missed the running and the way the Doctor ran around the console, babbling endlessly, but most of all she missed him, her best friend. “Do you think you’ll go in to work tomorrow,” Alec asked bringing her from her thoughts.   
Donna inhaled deeply, “I don’t know. I need to call that number about the job but maybe it isn’t good time right now,” she sighed.   
Setting his fork down Alec reached over rubbing her hand with his palm, “nonsense. You don’t want to be around here alone once I start work. You need something that is your own and I know how you love working. You were so excited to start,” he trailed off, “Donna don’t let my condition prevent you from working,” he implored.   
Pulling her hand back from him Donna sipped her juice, “I’m not. I just, what if I got something at the station close to you,” she questioned.   
“I’m sure they could find something for you if I asked,” Alec responded waiting for a moment before he began again, “I don’t need a babysitter and I’d hate to think that you gave up what could be your big break for me,” he explained.   
Snickering Donna ran her fingers through her hair, “my big break. Ah yes, super temp,” she laughed.   
“Everyone has to start somewhere,” he reminded her taking another bite, “you could do an expose on the new cop in town,”   
Alec smirked. Quirking her head at him Donna was confused, “expose,” she pushed wanting more information. Finishing the last bite on his plate Alec leaned back in his chair relaxing,   
“I’m sure they would die for you to write an article on me. I know most of what you’ll be doing is research but you have a connection to this source,” he manically grinned playing with her fingers.   
Expose, source, research, she must be working at, “ah yes, any newspaper would. Especially with one a stubborn as you,” Donna remarked standing and taking both their dirty plates to the sink.  
Raising Alec brought over the serving plate beginning to put the remaining chicken mixture into containers, “why don’t you go read. I’ve got this,” Donna suggested taking the containers from him and labeling them.   
“Aye, that sounds like a plan,” he agreed kissing her cheek before walking off in the redirection of the extra bedroom.  
Putting the leftovers away and washing the dirty dishes Donna enjoyed the silence, or more the absence of needing to pretend when Alec wasn’t around. Stacking the dishes to dry she shuffled into their bedroom, ready to change so she could enjoy some telly before calling the person who would be her boss for the next six months in the morning, “we really need furniture in here,” she heard Alec call from the extra bedroom.   
Pausing Donna’s heart skipped a beat as she hurriedly turned around entering the room where he stood, “I don’t think so. Plenty of other places to hang out,” she insisted.   
Standing from his crouched position Alec had two books in hand, “yes but we could buy a set of desks, one for you and one for me, add some chairs for a reading area to go with this bookcase. It could be our office,” he bubbled in excitement.   
“Slow down there Tonto,” she chuckled, “we don’t even know what these new careers are going to be like. We might always be at work. Let’s revisit it in a couple months,” she shut him down wanting Alec to stay as far away from the TARDIS as possible.   
Pulling her hair off her neck Donna knew she was ready for bed, “I think I’m going to change into my jim jams and head to bed,” she told him leaving Alec alone in the room desperately hoping he would soon retreat to the living room and get away from the TARDIS.  
Slipping into an extra large t-shirt Donna put her hair up and brushed her teeth. Noticing the large circles developing under her eyes she washed her face before turning in. To her surprise Alec was already under the covers with his glasses on reading Sherlock. “Are you going to be reading in here,” she inquired.   
Looking up he smiled, “if you want to sleep that can be arranged,” he jested resting the book on his lap.   
Sighing Donna turned off the lamp on her night stand, “yeah. I’m tired. It’s fine. That bug I mentioned earlier it’d be better if I sleep on the couch anyway,” she reminded him beginning to leave the room.   
“Don’t go,” he called setting the book on the table and removing his glasses, “stay. Please,” he pled.   
Worrying her lip Donna wanted to say no, she should say know, every part of her knew it but Alec looked so vulnerable and the way his eyes sparked of sadness at the thought of her not sleeping with him, “okay,” she relented crawling under the covers and remaining on her side.   
It wasn’t like they had never shared a bed before, nor that anything was going to happen but Donna still felt uneasy about the whole situation. Hearing Alec turn the light off and shift under the covers she relaxed a bit, “good night Donna,” he whispered in her ear pressing a kiss behind her ear as he cuddled up to her.   
“Alec,” she began to protest but the way he relaxed around her was simple, he just needed someone and she was here.   
She could feel his stubble against her neck, “aye,” his Scottish accent rumbled behind her ear.   
“Good night,” she said in return as his arm rested over her waist causing her to tense up.   
“Donna is something wrong,” Alec inquired worried.   
Shaking her head Donna cleared her throat, “no. I’m fine. Just tired,” she lied.   
“Okay,” he whispered relaxing his body next to hers.   
Shortly, after Donna could hear the soft snoring of the human Doctor she finally allowed herself to fully relax and fall into slumber.  
“Donna! Open the door you’ve got to jump,” Alec screamed writhing in the bed, “Donna, trust me, jump,” he yelled causing her to startle awake. Forcing her eyes open Donna was unsure of her surrounds for a moment, “I’ve got you Donna but you’ve got to jump,” he shrieked.   
Turning she looked at him, the pain on his face, the fear, he was dreaming. No, he was having a nightmare, “Alec,” she called scooting closer to him, “Alec wake up. It’s just a dream,” she soothed taking him into her arms.   
“You’ve got to jump. Come on, trust me please,” he insisted continuing to shake in her arms.   
Donna gently ran her fingers down his side burn, “wake up for me Alec, it’s just a nightmare. I’m right here. I’m safe,” she begged.   
Blinking his eyes open it took him a moment to focus, “Donna,” he panted nuzzling into her embrace still trembling.   
“It’s okay Alec it was just a nightmare,” she promised, thankfully it wasn’t too far from the truth. It was just a nightmare from the past.   
He broke away looking around, “I, you, you were screaming. These robots had you and their giant spider queen. You kept telling me to stop,” Alec stopped babbling gently placing his hands on either side of her face, “Donna do I scare you,” he intoned.   
The pleading in his eyes, the need for her to say no broke her, “Alec no. No, you protect me. I love you. You’re my best friend. I know you’ll always save me,” she promised never have spoken more true words to the Doctor.   
He hugged her tightly, “you were so scared of me,” he let that hang, “you, I just, I couldn’t ever live knowing I scared you like that.”   
“You may be a stubborn ass but you are hardly scary Alec,” she comforted him rubbing circles over his shirt. Donna couldn’t help but notice his ragged breathing and the sweat glistening over his skin, “Alec how are you feeling,” she inquired feeling something was amiss.   
“Aye,” he gulped obviously in pain.   
Donna shifted to gain a better look at him, “Alec you’re going pale. Where are your pills? Is it your heart? Don’t lie to me,” she demanded met with his feared face.   
Jumping off the bed Donna ran into the en suite to find his medication. Hurrying she filled a glass with water and grabbed the blister pack making her way back to the bed, “here,” she said forcing the glass into his hand. Donna quickly popped the two pills from the metallic covering, “open your mouth,” she ordered placing them in and urging him to drink water. After watching him swallow she took the glass from him allowing him to relax onto the pillows.   
Alec lazily reached up caressing her face, “thank you,” he hissed tired.   
Minutes later they were both laying their bed wide awake, “I’m sorry I woke you,” Alec apologized.   
Donna shifted next to him, “don’t be,” she advised gently stroking his face, “you’re never a bother,” she told him.   
Wrapping his arm around her Alec pulled her close, “I don’t know why I reacted like that. I guess seeing you that scared triggered something within me,” he explained.   
Snuggling into him, against her better judgment, Donna place a hand over his chest, feeling his single heart beat. She could see the dread behind his eyes, “Alec I trust you why would I ever not,” Donna declared pressing a kiss to his cheek, “now close your eyes and rest. I’m here. I’ll watch over you and keep the bad dreams at bay,” she promised.  
Settling into her arms Alec began to allow himself to relax once again as Donna engulfed him in the best way possible. Watching as he slowly fell asleep she couldn’t help but feel responsible for his nightmare, maybe, if only she hadn’t been so blunt. What he said that Christmas night obviously affected him whether or not he admitted it, more than likely Pompeii didn’t help but add to his notion of her fears. But when Donna really thought about what she was scared of the only thing she was sure was that the Doctor was the one she felt safe around. He was a protector, that’s why it only made sense that he would be a cop. His duty was to protect but right now maybe he needed to be the one protected from himself.


	4. Laborious Aspects of Life

Feeling warm and secure Donna couldn’t help but wake up in a good mood until she realized her predicament. She was in face smashed into Alec’s chest, one of his arms wrapped securely around her, the other resting under her night shirt on the bare skin of her thigh. Their legs were entangled hers between his with his left one hooked on hers. One of Donna’s arms was dangling over his sorry existence of a waist onto a rather surprising plump bum.   
Popping an eye open she peeked to ensure he was still asleep as she began her extraction. Carefully Donna removed her arm from his body first. Next she slowly moved his hand from her thigh allowing it to rest against his own body before loosening the grip his other arm had on her. Successfully freeing herself from that Donna went to work detangling their legs. Moving back slightly from his body she thought that it would allow for more room, however the movement was a bit more than Alec’s unconscious state could handle as he became excited from her leg rubbing up against his bits.   
Embarrassed mostly for herself Donna tried to keep any thoughts about what the Doctor’s body was undergoing out of her head. Devising a backup plan she went for it smoothly lifting his leg enough to unhook it and allow hers to escape.   
Relieved Donna rolled onto her back before slipping from the bed and down the hall. Not wanting to chance waking him she used the guest bathroom, rinsing her mouth out with water for lack of paste. She pulled her hair up fixing her pony tail before heading to the living room and retrieving her purse.  
Checking the time she fished through the purse looking for the note she had found the first day at the hospital, “Maggie Radcliffe. Broadchurch Echo. Call about starting research position,” she read aloud. Flipping her phone open Donna dialed the number indicated on the paper waiting for an answer she rifled through the purse in search of a pen.   
“Broadchurch Echo,” a young man answered.   
Donna cleared he throat, “hello yes I’m looking for Maggie Radcliffe,” she told him.   
“One mo,” he responded putting her on hold.   
Lazily Donna drew circles onto the paper trying to occupy her mind, “this is Maggie,” a woman said through the phone.   
Donna smiled, “hi, my name is Donna Noble, I’m calling about the research position,” she began to explain but Maggie cut her off.   
“Yes. I was wondering when you would be moved in and ready to start. Are you and your fiancé all settled then,” she questioned.   
Shocked by the detailed thought the TARDIS went to Donna was speechless for a moment, “um. Yes. Sort of. We’re almost there. I figured I should call you and touch base at least to see when you would like me to come in,” she explained.   
“Beth usually works today but she has an appointment. She usually works Thursdays too. I think she would be the best to start helping you figure your way around so why don’t you come in then,” Maggie suggested.   
Thursday, that was two days away, plenty of time for her to drill into the human Doctor that he needs to rest if he thinks he’s going to be working soon, “yes. That will be great,” Donna replied.   
“I look forward to meeting you Donna,” Maggie exclaimed as they hung up.   
With that out of the way Donna could relax a bit more. It was obvious that the TARDIS had covered all tracks for the both of them and she knew she should trust the old girl but even with that something had already gone wrong with the Doctor and Donna was worried something else could go very wrong too.   
It was the growl of her stomach that alerted her to the state of dire need her body was in. Standing she padded into the kitchen in search of food. Donna sighed opening the freezer unsure what she was looking for until she spotted the frozen waffles. Removing the box she tossed it on the counter behind her before turning to the fridge in search of the fresh berries she had seen yesterday.   
She had just reached for the raspberries when she felt two hands around her waist, “morning,” Alec greeted kissing her cheek from behind.   
Trying not to blush at the surprise or intimacy Donna focused on swallowing, “good morning,” she stammered trying to play it off as tiredness. “Here make yourself useful,” Donna ordered handing him the berries from her hand as she grabbed another carton and placed blueberries and strawberries on top the raspberries trying to preoccupy his mind, her mind, on something other than his apparent need to kiss and touch her. Switching her attention back to the waffles she left Alec standing with the berries, “did you sleep well,” she questioned opening the box and removing waffles for the both of them.   
Alec nodded, “thanks to you,” he answered.   
She smiled popping the waffles into the toaster, “I did nothing,” she reaffirmed. “Are you going to just stand there or wash berries,” she scolded.   
Showing the hint of a smile Alec set the containers down, retrieving a colander and allowing the berries to be rinsed.   
Donna took this moment to pour orange juice for them and find the syrup just in time for the toaster to ding. “I called the newspaper this morning,” Donna let on plating their breakfast as Alec handed her the clean berries.   
He took out the glasses, setting them on the table, “when do you start,” he asked.   
Meeting him, and setting their breakfast down she made herself comfortable in one of the chairs, “they are having me come in Thursday.”   
Alec smiled, his rumpled from sleeping, “you will do brilliant. If there is one thing that can be said about Donna Noble it is that she’s brilliant,” he encouraged placing his hand on hers.   
Not meeting his eyes Donna turned her attention to the meal, “shush and eat your food before it gets as mushy as you’re being,” she commanded pouring syrup over her waffle and adding fruit to her plate. Not meeting his eyes she played with her food, taking a bite. It was almost like she could see slight flickers of the Doctor within him but he wasn’t the Doctor and the words coming out of his mouth weren’t the Doctor.   
“Donna,” Alec softly called trying to get her attention.   
She looked up, meeting his eyes, “hmm,” she responded unsure how long she had been lost in her thoughts.   
Alec rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand allowing it to lightly tickle, “penny for them,” he queried.   
Swallowing Donna forced a smile, “nothing just thinking about what needs to be done before I go in,” she lied.   
Obvious of her false truth Alec decided to let it go, but not fully, “and what would that be? We are completely unpacked. Everything is done. You could go in today if you needed to,” he pushed.   
Biting her lip Donna ran her free fingers around the rim of her glass, “I. Just. With you sick. I mean. I feel uneasy about leaving you alone Thursday and Friday. I don’t think you should be going into work on Monday. You just had a heart attack,” she reminded him of her very real fears.   
Alec set his fork down, turning his full attention to Donna, “darling I’m fine. I’m better than fine. I feel as strong as an ox. Just a bit sore. If I wasn’t ready I wouldn’t go in,” he tried to convince her.   
“I think you tell me you’re fine a lot. We both know that’s a lie, some sort of code. You aren’t fine. You are in pain. I can see it even though you’re trying not to let on you wince and if I were to push your chest all the breath you have would fall out. Then there’s the dream. You had an arrhythmia from a dream,” she raised her voice leaving the table. Donna shoved her barely eaten food into the garbage before throwing her plate in the sink, viciously washing it.   
She felt his firm hands on her shoulders stilling her, causing her to drop the plate, turning her around so that Donna could bury her face in his chest and hide the tears that were betraying her. She was worried about him but she was more worried about the Doctor. Causing the most pain was simply the fact that she missed her best friend just the way he was. She missed his excitement and the adventures, even the yammering he was always going on about. Donna simply missed being around him and Alec was nothing like him, no matter how much she tried to convince herself, he wasn’t. There was so much she couldn’t tell him, couldn’t say to this imposter that had taken over the Doctor’s body at his own willing.   
“Shhh,” he comforted rubbing up and down Donna’s arms, “I am going to be okay. Everything will be. I promise,” Alec comforted.   
Donna tried to suppress the tears but it was no use, every thought and worry in her mind was finding its way out, “you don’t know that,” she objected pulling from his embrace. “You can’t guarantee that everything will work out Alec” she declared creating distance between them.   
Alec refused to give her space, closing it immediately, “oh, for God’s sake. I know how I feel. I wouldn’t have been given a second chance for nothing. There is a reason I’m here. You keep saying my heart stopped, that I almost died, I did die Donna. My heart stopped beating and you had to see that and I’m sorry but either you allow me to get better or drop it,” he asserted.   
Shocked by his stance she balled her fist, resisting every urge to reach up and slap him. How dare he. He had no clue what she was going through and here he was up and about like nothing had happened. “You are two days out from your heart attack. You know nothing of your recovery. You should still be in the hospital, still be in bed, not up and about and,” she paused leaning against the fridge, “damn it Alec I can’t just will away the images of you lying in the hospital,” she yelled leaving the room.   
Angry Donna grabbed her purse off the couch and marched out the door, ensuring to slam it behind her. Shutting herself in the cocoon of the car she felt away from the situation at hand, even if just temporarily. She knew she shouldn’t leave him but right now he was being impossible. Besides, with the car he would have no chance of getting into trouble. Starting the car she pulled out from in front of the path, beginning to drive although unsure where.   
Running out of road Donna found herself at the beach. Parking the car she walked into a nearby shop, “hello,” she was greeted by an older man.   
“Hi,” Donna huffed a little unfriendly back making a beeline for the cigarettes behind the counter, “pack of lucky strike and a lighter,” she shot. Donna offered him a smile as he threw the pack on the counter, “I’m sorry. It’s been a rough morning. I’m new in town. Donna Noble,” she introduced herself extending her hand.   
The gentleman meet her handshake, “Jack Marshall,” he announced himself, “we all have those days,” he offered as Donna hand him a bill for the cigarettes.   
“Thanks,” she told him taking the pack and lighter.   
Walking toward the beach Donna smacked the pack down before fighting with the plastic wrapper to free the box. Hurriedly she popped a cigarette into her mouth, raising her hand at the same time as the lighter to block the offending wind. Inhaling Donna found peace. It had been a long time since she had smoked but right now it was worth it. The sweet taste of tobacco was exactly what she needed as she drew in a breath. The action of lighting the cigarette relaxed her enough to begin with but this being the only cigarette she would allow herself Donna decided to savor it while watching the townspeople. There was a boy with a skateboard walking along the path, another woman walking her dog and a young couple in love all enjoying the fresh air. None of which paid her any attention.   
Finishing the stub Donna made sure it was out before tossing it, the lighter and fresh pack into the bin on the way back to her car.  
Parking the car in front of their house again she shuffled back up the walk feeling a bit foolish for storming off. When Donna went to put her key in the lock she noticed it was open, entering the house the lights were off in the living room but she could see Alec’s dark figure sitting on the sofa.   
Tossing the keys and purse down she sat in the chair closest to him but didn’t meet his eyes. Neither wanting to speak first they sat in silence for a good amount of time before Donna became fed up, “we are idiots,” she let on making him scoff. “I shouldn’t have left,” Donna said as her apology attempt, “I should have stayed but I needed space and you weren’t giving it to me,” she paused, “I felt like I needed to escape. It was me, nothing you did, just what you said.” Donna looked over at him tears brimming her eyes, “Alec I can’t lose you and every time. I just see you in the ambulance, heart not beating and I can’t do that again,” she confessed her deepest worry.   
Alec was sitting there, tears in his own eyes, “Donna I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know I can be stubborn but I’m not a child. I hate people telling me what I can’t do,” he reasoned.   
Reaching for his hand Donna smiled, “You know just as much as I do. I don’t want to be your Mum I just want you safe,” she explained.   
“You’re nowhere near old enough,” he quipped, “plus you have the wrong hair color,” he added.   
Donna grinned, “well no wonder you’re always going on about wanting to be ginger. Genetics are not in your favor I’m afraid,” she joked as Alec pulled her into his lap.   
Gazing into her eyes he pressed a kiss to her lips, “I promise not to push myself too hard and take it easy if you promise not to mother me,” he proposed.   
Suddenly feeling uneasy in his arms aware of the proximity of their bodies Donna nodded, “deal,” she settled putting her hand out for him to shake. “It’s so dark in here why don’t I turn the lights on,” Donna suggested.   
Alec tightened his grip on her, “or we could start a fire and you could relax with me,” he purred.   
Cupping his cheek Donna ran her thumb across his stubble, “who would feed you then,” she laughed noticing how easily they fell back to normalcy just like she and the Doctor so often did.   
Alec’s fingers lingered on her waist, “what? What is it,” Donna questioned knowing him, or at least the Doctor, well enough to see there was something on his mind.   
“It’s nothing,” he shot down releasing his gentle hold on her. Knowing better Donna sat there expectantly, “I’m all ears,” she told him indicating shifting on his lap.   
Looking down Alec broke their eye contact, “every time you storm off I worry,” he explained.   
Wrapping her arms around him Donna hugged the 900 year old trapped in a human, “you’re so compassionate but there is no reason to worry. I can handle myself,” she tried to ease his fears.   
“No,” Alec protested, “I know that but I worry that you won’t come back. That you’ve had enough of me and are ready to leave, to move on,” Alec confessed leaving himself completely open and vulnerable to her.   
When Donna met his eyes again she noticed the tears glassing over them, “oh Alec,” she gulped, “I could never, would never want to leave you. I may think you daft sometimes and need a break but I love you. You’re my best mate. No one has ever made me as happy as you do except Gramps and my Dad,” she reassured him.   
As Donna’s words sunk into Alec’s ears she also realized the true nature of what she had said. The Doctor had made her more happy than anyone else, he saved her quite literally and changed her life for the better. Hugging him again Donna couldn’t help but wonder how much of this was Alec or if it was partly the Doctor’s true worries seeping through, “I’m never going to leave you,” she promised as she felt Alec’s arms close around her.


	5. The State of Living

The next few nights Alec’s nightmares had improved. He didn’t need is pills to calm him nor did they wake him the last night. Donna had noticed, through her super temp observational skills, that strangely the intensity of his dreams were determined by his proximity to her. Last night he simply murmured her name and run before tightening his arm around her waist before burrowing into her hair and falling back into deep sleep. By the time he woke in the morning Alec was oblivious to the nightmares and Donna wasn’t going to bring them up, figuring if his human mind was forgetting them there was a reason.  
Pulling the blanket tighter around her Donna snuggled into the warmth of her bedding trying to keep the cold at bay rather than wake. “I love you,” Alec mumbled shifting before tucking his chin into the back of her neck.   
Donna sighed smiling, “almost time for me to go to work,” she yawned. As if on cue the cool grey clock rang to life.   
Smacking at it quickly Alec returned his arm around her waist, “I’m not showering today,” he hinted.   
Donna shrugged out of his embrace, “too bad. I am. Have to make a good impression on my first day,” she responded padding across the cold wood floor into the bathroom.  
Slipping into the shower Donna quickly washed her hair and body before drying off. Wrapping the towel around her she brushed her hair out, blow drying it straight, after deciding that would look the most professional.   
Applying light make up, Donna looked over her form in the mirror, “you look stunning,” Alec complemented startling her.   
Pulling the towel tighter around her to ensure everything was covered she met his eyes as he closed the distance between them, “stop,” she admonished.   
“I know you are nervous but you are going to blow them away with your talent, brilliance and looks,” he firmly informed her running his hands down her bare arms.   
Donna ducked her head trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks, “I’ve got to get dressed. I can’t be late,” she said stepping out of his reach and into the bedroom.   
Relieved that he remained in the bathroom she made her way to the wardrobe, closing the door behind her. Looking over her possible outfit choices Donna opted for black dress pants and a dark blue top to dress herself in, paired with matching blue heels.   
Opening the door fully dressed Donna’s senses were caught up in the strong smell of fresh coffee. It had been days since she had coffee, since the TARDIS had made her some her first night in the house. Walking toward the kitchen she heard all sorts of clanking taking place, “Alec,” she wearily called turning the corner.   
The sight before her was something she never imagined seeing. Thinking quickly Donna pulled her phone off the counter where it had been charging and began snapping pictures. Alec was standing at the stove, wearing an apron and completely covered in some white power and a yellow goop. His hair even hadn’t escaped the mess, likely ending up with speckles due to his habit of frustration to run his hands though it, “what on Earth,” Donna giggled uncontrollably unable to get past the view she had.   
“I wanted to make you breakfast,” he offered, wiping his dirty hands on the apron. “Sit, here,” he instructed indicating to the chair that was furthest way from the mess, “I made sure nothing got on it,” he reassured her guiding her over to it careful not to dirty her.   
Donna eyed him then the chair conspicuously, ensuring there was in fact no batter or mix on the chair before sitting. Shaking her head she laughed at his back, “good thing you’re still in your jim jams,” she snorted.   
Alec poured her coffee adding just the right amount of cream and sugar, “why is that,” he inquired setting it before her.   
“You’ve got handprints on your back,” she informed him.   
Alec smiled, “you’ve been looking,” he hinted returning to the stove and flipping a pancake.   
Watching him flip the pancake Donna was awestruck as he flawlessly flipped the pan up making the pancake fly into the air and he even caught it, “how did you do that,” she exclaimed.   
Giving her a wink Alec plopped it down onto a plate, “even you don’t know everything about me yet miss Noble,” he chirped before adding a white sauce to the top.   
Placing the breakfast in front of her he planted a kiss surprising her, “only the best for my darling. Cinnamon chip pancake with cinnamon swirl and icing glaze.”   
Donna sat there taking in the site, “where did you learn how to cook,” she accused.   
“I may have looked at a recipe or two,” he admitted, “I wanted you to have the very best for your first day. You always deserve the best Donna,” he proclaimed finishing up his own pancake.   
Eating her pancake she kept meeting Alec’s eyes between every bite. He was sitting there practically transfixed on her, “what? Do I have something on my face,” she questioned.   
He smiled, “no. You’re just so beautiful. I wonder sometimes what I’ve done to deserve a ginger goddess like you,” he told her. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear Alec leaned in capturing her lips with his own. His soft plump lips against her mixed with the sweetness of the glaze, the stubble of his beard and the way he nipped and explored at just the right moments.   
Pushing him back Donna tried to catch her breath, “I have work and you’ve got to be careful of your heart,” she panted still in shock. Before Alec had a chance to respond Donna saw the time, “I’m going to be late,” she exclaimed standing up and grabbing her cell phone and purse, on the way out the door.   
“I love you,” Alec said kissing her before she left.   
After buckling up Donna sat in the car, her fingers lingering over her lips. Shaking the kiss from her thoughts she hurriedly drove to the newspaper office, parking in a lot around the corner. Walking up to the offices she noticed how broke down it appeared on the outside, unfortunately, the inside was also dingy, not unloved or uncared for just obviously one of the struggling newspapers due to the economy.   
“Hello may I help you,” a beautiful brunette asked.   
Donna smiled, “yes. I’m Donna Noble. Today is my first day. I talked with Maggie on the phone about it,” she introduced herself.   
The woman stood up, “I’m Beth. She told me you’d be by today. She’s out right now. Has to have her morning coffee,” Beth laughed.   
Donna nodded, “I understand that,” she let on.   
“Well let me show you around,” she suggested, “this will be your desk. That’s Maggie’s and Ollie’s and well you’ve seen my area. Back here is the files, everything we have is back here. None of it has been digitalized but it’s all sort of lumped together back here unorganized,” Beth explained.   
Donna took the room in, “a lot of work to be done,” Donna grinned, “I’ll have it sorted in no time,” she cheered.   
“At least someone is hopeful,” a woman piped up from the other room walking towards them, “you must be Donna. I’m Maggie. And well now you’ve seen why we need you,” she sighed reaching her hand out to shake Donna’s. “First thing is first. Let’s get you an ID before we force you into the hard labor,” she joked.   
Donna smiled, “that sounds great,” she agreed excitedly.   
Taking her picture went fast and before she knew it Donna had her own Broadchurch Echo Identification. She had forgotten what it felt like to have a job again, but more than that Donna felt at home here, she really liked everyone she met. Beth and Maggie especially. Even Ollie, who although young, had a degree of determination about him that she admired. It didn’t take Donna long to get into the swing of things, after all she was a super temp. Before she knew it Donna had her sleeves rolled up and was up to her elbows in files.   
“Donna,” Beth called in amongst the piles of paperwork and files.   
Setting a armful down she moved back into view, “yes? Did you need something,” she queried.   
Beth smiled walking into the file room, “I was just wondering if you wanted to get a bit of lunch. Most everyone has shoved off for their own. I wasn’t sure if you brought any,” she offered.   
Clapping her hands together to rid them of dust Donna stepped closer, “I’d love that. I haven’t been out yet. Can you give me a mo? I just have to make a quick call to my house,” she asked.   
Beth nodded as the two walked out to the reception area, “do you have kids to check on,” she queried.   
Chuckling Donna licked her lips, “not a child per say, more like a man child. Just have to make sure he isn’t burning down the house,” she answered pulling her cell out and dialing the number programmed for home.   
“Hullo,” Alec answered on the third ring.   
“Hey sunshine, how are you doing,” Donna inquired.   
Alec cleared his throat, “better now that I hear your voice,” he flirted.   
Rolling her eyes she sat in the chair, “I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was alright,” she reasoned.   
“I’m alive. Been reading, in the process of book five currently,” he said putting her at ease.   
Donna could feel her chest lighten, relaxed at his words, “okay. I’ll pick something up for dinner, see you in a few hours,” she said getting ready t hang up.   
“I love you,” Alec proclaimed before she could remove the speaker from her ear.   
Allowing it to linger there for a moment she responded, “me too. Bye,” she told him hanging up.   
“All good at home front,” Beth inquired.   
Setting the phone down on the desk she offered her a warm smile, “yeah,” she sighed knowing it was but that she’d rather be there.   
“Your husband I take it,” Beth asked.  
Tossing her phone in her purse Donna stood, “it’s a long story. We aren’t married. Engaged,” she choked out.   
“What about you? Married? Children,” she asked trying to get the spotlight off herself. Donna wanted anything but to be the center of attention. All she wanted was to blend in for their three months then move on.   
Beth pulled her pocketbook out from her purse, “two lovely children. This is Danny, this is Chloe and that is Mark, my husband,” she pointed to the others in the photograph.   
“You have a lovely family,” Donna complimented.   
Beth closed her walled shoving it back in her purse, “they have their times,” she joked, “how about that lunch?”  
Walking across the street they stopped into the deli, picking up sandwiches and sodas, opting to take them to the tables outside. “The nice weather won’t be around much longer,” Beth let on, “soon the chill will have the air.”   
Donna opened her coke sipping it, “I think I can handle the cold. It’s the lack of malls I’m worried about,” she laughed.   
Swallowing the sandwich in her mouth Beth joined in on the laughter, “there are some not too bad ones in the town over. They’ve thought about getting them a few times but we have the bare necessities around here. Not that I’m complaining. I love it. It’s just the type of town you can raise your family in without having to lock the door.”   
Looking up Donna could see Maggie returning from lunch, “looks like lunch is over,” she hinted.   
“You can finish your sandwich,” Beth chuckled, “Maggie is hardly a slave driver. We’re a good lot. Take care of our own. You’re included in that now,” she told her.   
Smiling Donna crumpled up her empty wrapper, “its fine. I like the work. Centers me,” she admitted. It was rather true, Donna felt back in her element amongst the files, back into super temp mode but she did also miss the running.   
Noticing the ache in her feet Donna toed off her heels allowing the cool cement to aid her hurting heels as she managed the mess of files. Not only were they old and uncared for but some were completely falling apart. Others had the same information multiple times; she would have to go through each one individually after organizing the lot.   
“Donna, I just wanted to say goodbye before I left,” Beth interrupted.   
Slipping her shoes on Donna walked out from behind a case, “you off already,” she questioned.   
Beth smiled pulling her purse over her dress, “yeah. Have to be home, make sure Danny does his homework. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said wishing her a good night.  
Checking the clock Donna noted the time, 3pm, two hours and she’d be home. Kicking the heels back to the corner she reached for anther box that had been left full of discarded files beginning to make her way through them. For working on the room for the entire day, it appeared to be a bigger mess than when she started but at least it was a mess that made sense and had purpose.   
Each pile was a separate letter. First she would organize the files into letters then work her way down to the deeper issues at play, fixing the chaos. It was rather freeing if Donna thought about it long enough and even relaxed her. It had purpose, control, order, very much unlike her current life.  
Finishing the second shelf of the day Donna dusted her hands off trying to ignore the few stinging paper cuts that plagued them. Puling the hair off her neck she noticed the time, “shit,” she mumbled realizing she was going to be home late, wondering how many times Alec had tried to call her worried.   
Putting her toes back in their confinement she walked out into the office noticing Ollie still working at his desk, “have a nice night,” Donna called to him picking up her purse and searching for her cell.   
“Night,” Ollie mentioned turning back to his computer as Donna checked her messages, relieved only to find two. Alec had called, leaving a voicemail but before that he sent a text. Dialing his number she found the keys and walked to their car but there was no answer. Trying not to worry herself or baby Alec as he has accused her of doing most recently Donna ignored the fact that he didn’t answer her call, stopping for dinner like she had told him she planned to do. Picking up Greek Donna made her way home, relieved to reach the house again so she could ensure the human version of the Doctor was fine.   
Parking the car in front of their walkway Donna found it odd that all the lights appeared to be off. Dismissing the nagging feeling in the back of her mind she turned off the car, grabbing the to go bags with their so called Greek food inside. Having seen the inside of the restaurant she immediately knew anyone could have made better food than that joint.   
Juggling the bags in her hands she unlocked and opened the door, “Alec,” she called softly into the dark entry way. It was obvious the fireplace had been on but now just consisted of a few warm coals keeping the chill at bay. “Alec if you’re hiding to give me a scare you’re going to have another thing coming other than a laugh,” she warned looking around trying to remember the layout of their new house so she didn’t bump into anything. Stubbing her toe on the kitchen table as she sat the bags down Donna flipped the light switch looking around the eerie darkness. On the coffee table were three books stacked upon each other.   
Allowing herself to panic Donna hurried through the house, checking the bathroom there was no sign of him, nor in the extra bedroom near the TARDIS. Pushing their bedroom door open Donna breathed a momentarily sigh of release seeing Alec lying on the bed. In his hand was a book, slightly propped open by his thumb. His glasses were in the process of falling from his face as his snoring shook them. Unable to control her laughter Donna burst into a fit of giggles.   
Walking up beside him Donna bent down, taking the book from his hand and stuffing a piece of paper to keep his place. Turning to the hanging glasses she carefully removed them before setting them on top the book, “did I wake you,” Alec inquired opening his eyes.   
Smiling Donna patted down his wild hair, “no. And I tried not to wake you but obviously failed. Go back to sleep,” she suggested leaving him alone.   
“I’m awake now,” he yawned stretching before sitting up. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Donna peeled her heels off before shimmying the now dirty pantyhose off her legs, “how was your first day,” he asked watching her intently.   
“Oh you know. Met the crew, got my ID, worked my tail off and reminded myself why I hate high heels,” she smirked wiggling her sore toes.   
Alec smirked moving closer to her, “I can help with that,” he hinted.   
Catching onto his meaning Donna stood up, chucking the shoes into the closet and the pantyhose into the dirty clothes bin, “I bet you’d like to,” she winked, “but we have dinner waiting and I really do hate cold chicken,” she frowned padding across the room to the door.   
Donna began unpacking dinner from the bags, laying out the chicken, sauce, salad and couscous. Entering the kitchen behind her, Alec started helping by opening the containers, “smells delicious darling,” he complemented.   
“I’ll tell the chef next time I see him,” Donna starkly replied reaching for plates and silverware. Serving up a plate for herself Donna handed Alec a plate making a point not to coddle him.   
Missing the sad look on Alec’s face she sat down at the table first while he worked on his plating his own meal for the evening, “what were your coworkers like,” he asked trying to engage her.   
Donna took a bite of chicken barely looking up, “the usual. They are very nice, everybody always is on the first day,” she paused sipping water, “although I guess they were more nice than usual. Must be a small town thing,” Donna added taking a bite of couscous.   
“Or they can tell how brilliant you are,” Alec reminded sitting down beside her t the table, “my brilliant Donna Noble. How could they not adore you?”   
Attempting to hide her blush Donna wiped her mouth on her napkin. Feeling the heat still profusely filling her cheeks and refusing to give up Donna toyed with her hair trying to prevent Alec from seeing the reaction he caused, “possibly but small towns, they tend to be nicer. They can’t afford to be mean, even to someone new,” Donna supplied while racking her brain for a different subject.   
Pushing her food around Donna sighed, “I’m sorry I’m just so worn out I think I’ll head to bed.”   
Standing she paused as Alec grabbed her wrist, rising from his seat, “did I say or do something,” he worried.   
Donna nodded, pecking him on the cheek, “no. Promise. I’m just tired,” she lied setting her plate next to the sink and beginning to put everything away quickly.   
“I’ve got this,” Alec ordered turning her toward the doorway, “go rest darling,” he instructed kissing her head.   
Knowing that she was the one who should be taking care of Alec didn’t help the turmoil Donna already felt within. She was truly tired but more than that Donna was worried about being around Alec after this morning. He obviously, thanks to the no good TARDIS, thought they were more than friends and that kiss despite trying to ignore it wouldn’t leave her mind. Not that it had been the best kiss she’d ever had or anything but the fact was it had been a while since Donna had felt wanted or loved by anyone. Actually, the last person who made her feel that way was Lance.   
Further stressing her situation was that Alec didn’t really want her, no, he just thought he did due to his implanted memories. The Doctor would never, especially not her, or anyone who wasn’t Rose to be more precise. Besides, the last thing she needed was to jeopardize her relationship with the Doctor which Donna was already worried might happen after he found out about their kiss since it was far more than a detox.  
Slipping out of her skirt and blouse Donna put on a t-shirt and shorts and made her way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she couldn’t help but see the dark circles glaring at her through make up. Washing her face, the stress of the past week was very apparent. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail Donna was ready for bed.   
When she walked back into their bedroom Alec was sitting on her side of the bed, waiting with a cup of tea, “thought you might like a nice cuppa,” he smiled holding it out for her.   
Donna smiled taking the cup and setting it on her side table, “thanks, you’re really sweet ya know,” she sighed as he pulled back the covers for her. “I should be the one taking care of you,” she reprimanded partially as a reminder to herself.   
Holding his hands up to usher her under Alec smiled, “maybe taking care of you will make me better. Give me something to focus on since you won’t let me work,” he told her tucking the bedding around her and walking around the other side.   
Donna rolled her eyes, “don’t even think that’s going to work on me,” she sighed laying back and staring at the ceiling.   
She couldn’t help but smile when Alec pulled her to him, “what’s wrong darling. Please tell me,” he begged.   
Biting her lip she turned away from his embrace, “I’m just tired,” she lied. “It’ll be better in the morning,” she tried to promise herself. Reaching up Donna turned her bedside light off smashing her face deep into the pillow by her head in hopes that Alec wouldn’t notice the tears falling as she fell asleep.


	6. Intensity of the Human Mind

It was a smack to the back of her shoulder accompanied by a scream that woke Donna, “I can’t! Don’t you understand! I can’t go back! I can’t save them,” Alec screamed. Half asleep Donna didn’t realize what was happening for a moment until he jolted in the bed next to her again, “I can’t go back Donna! I can’t! I wish I could! But I can’t,” he yelled again.   
Quickly turning to face him Donna wrapped her arms around him, caressing his face, “it’s okay Alec. You’re just having a nightmare. Wake up. Everything’s okay. Just a bad dream see,” she softly aroused him from his terror.   
Alec’s eyes shot open as he focused on her face gripping for her, “Donna,” he hoarsely whispered nearing a tremble and breathing her in. She lay quietly allowing his breath to slow back to a normal pace and secretly monitoring his heart rhythm in case he should need his medication.  
A few moments later Alec shifted in her arms, trying to hide his embarrassment over another nightmare, “I didn’t mean to wake you,” he apologized softly.   
Donna looked down at him, his big brown eyes gazing into hers, scared like a lost boy, “do you want to talk about it,” she inquired wanting to leave the option up to him.   
Alec nodded moving beside her, “a group of women took you. One minute you were there, the next you were gone. I couldn’t find you. I looked for you everywhere and when I found you, you were tied up like, as if they were about to sacrifice you but they turned to stone and I had a water pistol and was shooting them with it to save you,” he blurted.   
Unable to help but smile Donna let a little chuckle go softening the serious expression on Alec’s face. He leaned in kissing her, his lips met hers as his fingers found their way to her lower back, “I love you,” he promised desperate for her to believe him.  
Pulling away Donna shook her head, “what happened next,” she asked trying to keep his mind from wherever it might wanted to have gone seconds ago.   
“There was an explosion and fire everywhere with earthquakes but you never left my side, never showed any fear. My brilliant Donna always fearless,” he paused squeezing her hand, “until the end. You were scared, so scared, of me,” he stopped talking gazing into her eyes, “are you scared of me Donna?”   
Donna reached her free hand up caressing his face, “Alec no, never. How could I be scared of the one person I trust more than anything in the world,” she asked.   
Alec sat there, “you were crying and screaming and I had to choose between you or everyone else. Donna I never want to have to choose to protect someone else over you,” he declared tears in his eyes.   
Holding him to her chest Donna pressed a kiss to his hair, “Alec you protect everyone. It was just a silly dream. Dreams mean nothing,” she reassured him.   
“You kept screaming my name but it wasn’t Alec it was something else, I wasn’t a detective inspector but something far more. It hurt so much Donna, I could see everyone burning alive, my family what they went through during the bombing,” he sobbed breaking down in tears.   
Calmly Donna began stroking his hair, “it was just a dream,” she reassured him.   
“No but it wasn’t,” Alec protested, “they burned Donna in the bombing. Their bodies were never found. I’ll never know what the felt, if they were in pain if they knew what was happening,” he croaked as "his body shook in her arms.   
Unsure what to say she just held him. The Doctor had never talked about his family. She had only known they burned due to what the Racknoss said. The idea that the TARDIS hadn’t kept this memory from his human form infuriated her. Why did he have to remember their demise when it obviously caused him so much pain.   
“Alec,” she softly called while rubbing circles on his back, “you can’t think about that, about the what ifs. It will do nothing but hurt you,” she warned, “and I can’t bare to see you hurting.”   
Stirring within her arms Alec moved up meshing his body with hers. His kisses were rough and desperate, full of the need within his broken heart, “I love you,” he vowed as his hands wandered over her body frantically and under her shirt.   
Donna trailed her hands up as Alec loomed over her intertwining them in his hair, “hey, hey, look at me,” she interjected stilling his head.   
Stopping his hands and removing his lips from her neck Alec raised his head gazing into her eyes, “I love you more than almost anyone in the world, except for Gramps,” she snickered, “and I’ll be here for you whatever you need, you know that right? I’m never going to leave you,” Donna promised.   
Alec leaned into kiss her again but Donna turned her head before he pressed his lips to hers, “what’s wrong,” he asked shocked at her action. “I’m worried about your heart. I know you don’t want me to coddle you Alec but it hasn’t even been a week and you’re trying to have sex and honestly I’m not in the mood because I miss my best friend and I’m tired and I just want to sleep,” Donna divulged.   
Rolling off of her Alec lay starring at the ceiling, “all you had to do was say that,” he huffed.   
“Say what Alec? How many times do I have to say I’m worried about your heart? You still don’t get it. I saw you die. Your heart stopped. Do you know how much that scared me? The thought of you dying? Do you know what it’s like to” she stopped herself catching her breath as she realized what she said.   
Neither of them spoke, opting to sit in silence. “I’m sorry,” she finally whispered. “I didn’t mean,” Donna paused “Fuck,” she shouted. “I don’t understand why it’s so hard to just say what’s on my mind to you right now. I’m going to sleep in the living room. I’m sorry,” Donna apologized getting up from the bed.   
“No,” Alec protested reaching for her, “Donna my nightmares they come when you aren’t around. You center me. You make me better. I know things are confusing right now with the move and my health but we’ll make it through this. You and me against the world aye,” he pled.   
Alec sat there with his hand outstretched for her. Donna looked at the odd situation before her. She should say no, force herself to sleep in the other room, gain some space but Alec needed her, the Doctor needed her.   
“Okay,” she resigned taking his hand and sliding back under the covers next to him, “but no funny business yea,” she warned curling up next to him. Still holding her hand Alec watched her absorbing the way she felt under his touch, the way she smiled when his thumb ran across her hand, the way her cheeks blushed to match her hair as he lingered close to her. “I’m pretty sure this is the funny business I was talking about,” she hinted chewing on a nail.   
Alec moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, “I’ll stop,” he mumbled into her shoulder.   
Slowly stroking his hand down her arm Alec pressed a kiss before settling in next to Donna as she closed her eyes. “For someone that’s tired you don’t seem to be sleeping,” Alec chuckled.   
Forcing a smile on her face Donna smiled, “maybe that’s because you won’t let me get any,” she told him turning over to face the wall.   
Alec moved behind her, cozying his face up to her neck. Donna could feel the scruff of his face against her neck and his warm breath shuffled her hair, “I have no plans to go anywhere either you know,” he let on.   
“I know that,” she scoffed. Alec certainly didn’t but maybe the Doctor did. He wasn’t one for keeping people around long and there never was a way to truly know what he was thinking. One day he would tire of her or she’d get too old to keep up with him, she already had trouble maintaining the same stamina he did, needing rest after their adventures and never being able to run quite as fast. Surely, it would only get worse as she aged.   
“Do you want to get married here,” Alec asked interrupting her thoughts.   
Donna shook in surprise, “what,” she shot confused at where his line of questioning stemmed from.   
Resting his mouth beside her ear Alec intertwined his fingers with hers, “well it is small and nice from what we’ve seen it might be the right place to get married and have that family we’ve discussed.”   
Donna lay there steaming in anger with the TARDIS’ implanted memories and mentally added it to the list of things she was going to have words with the TARDIS about. “I think that right now we both should be focusing on you getting better rather than getting married or having children,” she paused, “besides I’m older now. The likely hood of me being able to conceive even if we were trying is unlikely,” she said purposely trying to plant doubt or rid him of any reason to push for advances.   
Alec kissed her neck, “you could see a doctor,” he suggested making her laugh. “What did I say,” he quizzically asked as Donna’s giggles couldn’t be controlled.   
Catching her breath she shook her head, “nothing. I just. When the time is right, if the time is right I will okay? Just not right now. You’re seeing enough specialists for the both of us presently,” she reminded him shaking her head, “now go to sleep because unlike you I have work early in the morning.”   
Alec nuzzled her neck, “I would be at work if I had a choice,” he reminded her.   
“I know,” she sighed. “Soon Alec, you promised no sooner than Monday. I go to work today, we’ll have the weekend together so I can make sure you’re relaxing and you can go Monday as long as you make sure to take it easy you hear me? I don’t want anything happening to you,” she ordered.   
Kissing her earlobe Alec gave it a tiny nibble, “whatever you say mistress,” he joked.   
“No, don’t do that,” Donna warned unhappy with the nibbling and his word usage.   
Wrapping his arms around her Alec nuzzled back up to her, “I’m sorry,” he apologized kissing her shoulder blade.   
“Alec, sleep,” she commanded wanting to close her own eyes, “I’ve got work in the morning and I can already hear the birds chirping I can go sleep on the couch if I won’t be able to in here,” she dared.   
“I’ll stop,” he promised backing off of her, “come here,” he suggested pulling Donna closer to him.   
Turning in his arms Donna rested her head on his chest allowing her arm to lay across his waist, “you know for a skinny rat you make a pretty comfortable pillow,” she giggled partially from the insanity of this entire situation she found herself in. Donna laid there listening to the birds as the sun crept up signaling the start of the day. As much as she wanted sleep her mind wouldn’t shut off and let her relax.   
Sensing her inner turmoil Alec gently kissed her head, “you’re not sleeping,” he said stroking her bare arm.   
“I wish I was. Does that count,” Donna mumbled before rolling to her back.   
Alec shifted onto his side watching her, “what is it,” he questioned.   
Lying there she sighed, staring at the ceiling, “just a lot on my mind,” she explained.   
Taking her hand in his he interlaced their fingers, “you can tell me anything. You know that right?”  
Looking at their intertwined hands Donna couldn’t help but smile. Even if they weren’t running from danger holding the Doctor’s hand always felt right, “yeah. I know. It’s just hard to say what’s on your mind when you aren’t even sure.”   
Before he had a chance to respond, the metal alarm clock beside her bed began chiming, “and that would be my queue,” she sighed smacking it and heading for the bathroom.   
Turning the hot water on Donna forced herself underneath to shock her body awake and make the drowsiness melt away. Becoming lost in the mixture of hot water and steam Donna could easily have fallen asleep standing there.   
“You’re going to be late,” Alec warned making Donna realize she was lost in space.   
Hurrying to cover her private areas Donna moved into the furthest corner, “thanks um can you toss me a towel so I can get going,” she hoped as Alec walked toward her and Donna turned off the water. Thankfully, the window was fogged from her steamy shower so Alec hadn’t had a chance to see anything she didn’t want him to.   
Cracking the door Donna reached her arm out waiting for the towel to fill her hand, “here you go,” Alec said holding the towel just out of reach, “you know I have seen it all before,  
he chuckled.   
Rolling her eyes, she made a wild grab for the towel, succeeding in tearing it away from him, “wouldn’t want you to get excited and end up in the A&E now would we,” she shot closing him on the outside of the shower.   
Hearing him scoff before leaving the room Donna quickly dried, wrapping the towel around her she left the shelter of the shower to brush her hair out hurriedly before throwing clothes off and getting on her way. Not stopping to apply makeup Donna could see the weariness of her face as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Picking out a simple pair of pants and shirt Donna opted for more casual flats today to give her feet a reward after yesterday.   
“Have you seen my purse,” Donna shouted looking for unable to remember where she put it.  
Alec walked out of the kitchen with a steaming travel mug in one hand and her purse in the other, “I have it,” he smiled as she approached him.   
Taking the mug and purse she smiled leaning up and pecking his cheek, “you’re too good to me,” she sighed pulling her keys out and ensuring her phone was indeed inside.   
“See you later,” Alec called as Donna ran out the door into their car.   
Barely making it to work on time Donna set her belongings in her desk drawer and taking the thermos full of coffee into the back with her. Taking a long sip she surveyed the piles that remained sorted amongst the mess she still had to conquer today. Too bad she had to go home at the end of it.


	7. The Art of Regret

“Donna I’m about to lock up,” Maggie called joining her in the back.   
Glancing up at the clock she noted the time, “it’s only half past three,” Donna protested.   
Laughing Maggie leaned against the wall, “it’s Friday. Go on, get out of here, explore the town with that fiancé of yours,” she suggested.   
Setting down the reaming stack she was working on Donna walked out to her desk, “maybe I should check my email before I go,” she suggested.   
“Nope,” Maggie protested, “go on, get out of here.”   
Grabbing her purse she forced a smile on her face, “have a great weekend,” Donna wished Maggie in return leaving the Echo.   
Pulling up to their house Donna parked the small blue car and waited staring at the clock. She didn’t want to go in yet. It was still troubling her that Alec wasn’t the Doctor and even more so that he thought they should be more familiar.   
Pushing that reality into her mind was the man walking towards her in a blue button down and trousers absent of converse, “are you coming,” he called, his hand holding a glass of wine.   
Sighing, Donna pulled herself out of the car, “you better not be drinking that,” she warned seriously, “it isn’t good for your heart.”   
Kissing her hello Alec handed Donna the glass, taking her purse from her, “it’s for you. I thought you might like a glass to unwind since its Friday,” he suggested wrapping his free arm around her back.   
“It isn’t fair to you if I drink,” she protested dumping the wine into the bushes as they made their way in the front door.   
Alec stooped to kiss Donna’s cheek, “always thinking about others. Let me think about you tonight,” he suggested.   
Worried of what he meant by that comment Donna kicked her shoes off beside the door, “or we could both relax,” she hinted hopeful that they could just have a peaceful night, one that she didn’t have to worry about keeping him off her.   
Alec hung Donna’s purse over the rack “dinner is on the table,” he told her before tugging on her hand and embracing her, “have I told you how much I missed you yet,” he purred in Donna’s ear before pecking her on the lips.   
Forcing a smile on her face Donna placed her hands on Alec’s chest, “yea, yeah, you sentimental old fool,” she joked as his arms slid around her waist.   
“I have you know, missed you. I miss us,” Alec confessed rubbing Donna’s back.   
Patting him on the chest Donna tried to put space between them, “I know,” she let on not revealing how much she missed the way she and the Doctor used to be, “better not let dinner get cold now should we,” she hinted hoping it would be enough as she nodded toward the kitchen with her head.   
Letting go of her Alec’s face dropped, “aye,” he sighed taking a hold of Donna’s hand as they walked side by side.  
Sitting down at the table as led by Alec, Donna was clearly uncomfortable. This whole situation could get out of hand really fast if she wasn’t careful. Alec kept pushing but Donna was worried how much longer he would take the pushing back.   
Watching him plate an interesting meal before grating cheese over it Donna couldn’t deny she was interested in finding out more about the apparent knowledge or secrets Alec had, especially if that meant unlocking a new side of the Doctor. She just knew that she had to be careful because at the end of the day Alec and the Doctor were two different people. “Pappardelle with Veal Ragu,” Alec announced.   
Donna looked up from her thoughts surprised, “how did you even?” Smiling Alec set the plate in front of her and sat with his own, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers, “one of my many secrets darling,” he grinned bringing her fingers to his lips.   
Coughing Donna extricated herself through drinking water and pretending to choke, “maybe I should focus on what I’m doing so I don’t need CPR,” she joked.   
“You hadn’t even taken a bite,” Alec protested, “besides I wouldn’t mind repaying the favor and offering you some CPR,” he laughed.   
Carefully setting the glass of water down, she took her first bite allowing the flavors to guide around her mouth, tantalizing her taste buds, “this is amazing,” she exclaimed.   
Grinning manically Alec nodded, “I told you I know a few things. I just have to show you in small doses.”  
Rolling her eyes Donna worked on her dinner, watching Alec watch her. The way he gazed at her, like a man deeply in love sent chills through her, it wasn’t fair because he didn’t love her and she didn’t love him. Worse, Donna knew how bad the Doctor would feel for pressuring her into kisses and more. He would bloody well beat himself up over it even though it isn’t his fault in the least.   
“What are you doing,” she shouted seeing him clear the dishes.   
Alec grinned taking another glass off the table, “washing up,” he replied.   
Standing Donna took the plates and glasses from his hand, “no. You made dinner. I clean. Go sit and read Ramsay,” she ordered shooing him from the kitchen. Cleaning the dishes and pans Donna kept a steady eye on him, sitting in his usual chair, reading another one of his crime books. The Doctor always loved to read, it should be no different that Alec did too but she missed the geeky random facts the Doctor would ramble on about until she’d have no idea what any of the big words coming out of his mouth meant.   
Finishing and setting the dishes to dry Donna cleaned her hands, “I think I’m going to have me a bath then turn in for bed,” she warned him.   
“Is there room for a lanky Scottish detective,” he queried.   
Shocked by his frankness Donna tripped over her words, “um, no, uh, maybe, not tonight. I’m tired,” she spat trying to recover.   
Hurrying to the bedroom Donna grabbed her dressing coat and pajamas, locking the bathroom door behind her. Turning the bath on, Donna added bubbles and lit three vanilla scented candles placing them around the edge before diming the lights and shedding her clothing.   
Sinking into the tub Donna could feel her tensions ease away. As she pulled her hair back, allowing it to cascade over her towel turned into pillow and down the back of the tub. Resting her head she closed her eyes basking in the warmth of the water around her. The only thing that could make it better was a glass of wine but she didn’t think it was fair to drink in front of Alec when she knew he couldn’t partake as well.   
Hearing the door knob turn startled her until Donna remembered she had locked the door, “I’m in here,” she shouted through the door.   
“Why did you lock it,” Alec inquired no longer fiddling with the knob.   
Donna took a deep breath, “it’s called relaxation,” she hinted hearing a tiny click.   
“Well I’m going to have a wee and get ready for bed,” he told her walking into the bathroom.   
Hurrying to make sure that the bubbles she had poured were covering the right areas, “how did you get in here,” she demanded.   
Holding up a piece of metal Alec grinned, “I’m a detective remember?” Annoyed she huffed out air as he placed the metal on the sink counter.   
Trying not to look Donna saw Alec move to the toilet out of the corner of her eye, hearing the tell tale sound of the zipper go down and three seconds later his urine hitting the toilet bowl.   
“Not exactly my idea of relaxation,” she hinted thankfully unable to see anything.   
Shrugging his shoulders Alec finished his business, “before your idea of relaxing would have been me joining you,” he shot moving to the sink and washing his hands before brushing his teeth.   
Donna dare not say anything more. It was obvious that she had been pushing too far but she wasn’t about to give in either, she just had to find a way to make them both happy. Watching him close the door as he left Donna couldn’t help but feel bad for the way she had been treating him. How would she feel if the man she loved suddenly didn’t love her anymore? Donna banged her head into the back of the tub. She already knew how that felt.   
Drying herself off Donna scurried into her pajamas and dressing coat allowing her untamed lightly damp hair to fend for itself. Alec was already in bed facing the window with the light off. Shimmying off her dressing coat and leaving it over the night table Donna snuck under the covers cozying up to him, “I’m sorry,” she offered. But her apology went unnoticed. “Alec, I know I’ve been a right arse lately when you are already going through so much,” she started.   
Facing her Alec wrapped her in his arms, “I know you didn’t want to move here but you came for me. Then my heart gave out on us and I’m not making it any easier for you. I love you and I want you to be happy. If you aren’t happy here we can go, move back to London so you can be closer to your Gramps,” he suggested.   
Placing a hand on his cheek Donna pressed a kiss to his lips, stopping his suggestions, “Alec I do love you and I’d rather be with you than anywhere else. Please don’t doubt my love for you just because I am trying to process. Yes, there has been a lot of change and I will get through it. I just need time,” she explained caressing his stubble.   
“Promise,” he begged for clarification.   
He was so worried she would leave him all the time that Donna couldn’t help her heart breaking for him, “I promise Alec,” she vowed allowing her hand to rest on his waist.  
Waking in the morning sun Donna could feel the cool breeze coming in from their open window. Shifting she looked up at Alec to see if he was still sleeping, “don’t go,” he mumbled, “lie here. No work today,” he pleaded.   
“What do you want to do today,” she asked relaxing back into his embrace, why upset him needlessly?   
Alec ran his fingers along her exposed arm, “this. Lie in bed with you all day.”   
“Don’t you want to go have an adventure,” Donna queried. The Doctor surely would have been bounding up already, not waiting for Donna to wake. Even when they had shared a bed he always woke before her and always fell asleep after. In fact Donna wasn’t sure he ever actually slept in the bed next to her now that she thought about it because she was always the first to fall asleep and last to wake.   
Pulling her closer to him Alec kissed her hair, “work will be enough of an adventure. I want to relax,” he explained of his lazy attitude.   
Yet, Donna was itching to get out, “how about we relax at the beach? It’s going to be a beautiful day. You can read, get some sun for those white legs of yours and I can do some light swimming,” she suggested.   
Hemming for a moment Alec acquiesced her request, “alright,” he told her.   
Brimming with excitement Donna sprung from the bed and to the closet looking for her purple swim suit she gathered it, a pair of sandals, a cover up, and hat for herself. However the task was not as easy for Alec. Noticing he had no shorts, Donna grabbed a white button down. Setting them all on the bed she looked around to find Alec. Thankfully he was in the bathroom.   
Hurrying out of their room and into the spare Donna opened the doors behind which the TARDIS was hidden, “I need shorts and sandals for him. He has nothing for the beach. Surely you have something.” Her request was met with a gentle hum and as the door swung open Donna couldn’t believe her eyes. Sitting before her was a beach bag filled with towels and umbrella. To the side were two folding chairs, a picnic basket and next to it was shorts, sandals and sunglasses for Alec. “Oh thank you,” Donna squealed hushed struggling to pull all the items out of the TARDIS and into the living room before Alec noticed something amiss.   
Grabbing the shorts, sandals and sunglasses Donna laid them out on the bed next to her clothing, opting to change in the closet. Slipping her purple one piece on and white gauze cover Donna caught the view of her hair in the mirror. She made her way into the bathroom forcing it into a ponytail to prevent fly away strands at the beach. While brushing her teeth she heard Alec groan, “what’s wrong,” she asked coming to see the matter.   
Standing before her Alec was in his white button down and dark blue shorts, sandals and sunglasses, “I look ridiculous,” he sighed. “You surely don’t expect me to wear this around others,” he hoped.   
Donna walked up pressing a kiss to his cheek and ruffling his hair, “I think you look handsome,” she complimented and that was all that Alec needed to shut up his grumbling.   
“Are you ready,” he asked. Donna smiled removing the brush from her mouth again, “give me a mo,” she said moving back to the bathroom and rinsing her mouth out.   
“Did you pack enough? How did you have time for this,” he complained seeing the picnic basket, tote bag and beach chairs she had moved to the living room.   
Donna laughed slipping the sandals on, “I guess I have my own secrets yeah?” Throwing the tote bag over her shoulder Donna picked up the picnic basket and one of the chairs, “allons-y,” she cheered but paused when Alec looked at her confused, “it means let’s go in French. Grab that chair and meet me in the car,” she ordered struggling to grab her cell and keys from the table.   
Throwing everything into their car Donna sat waiting with her head in her hands. She really did miss the Doctor damn it. Tossing his chair onto the other Alec closed the trunk, sitting in the passenger’s seat. Starting the car Donna drove down the familiar roads she had a few days before when trying to get away from the house. Parking she looked at the beautiful beaches before her and rocky cliffs, “isn’t it breathtaking,” she questioned.   
“Not as gorgeous as you,” Alec declared taking her hand in his.   
Separating herself from him Donna went to unpack the trunk. Setting their chairs up she placed the blanket before them and the umbrella above where Alec was going to sit. Taking his book from the bag Alec left his sunglasses on. Sitting he opened his book and began reading.   
Donna sat down on the blanket unpacking the towels and looking for the sunscreen. Upon finding it she shimmied out of her gauze cover squeezing lotion into her hand. Covering her arms and chest in the sunscreen Donna found it hard to reach her cut out back despite trying and moved onto her legs. Finishing up Donna set the bottle beside her getting up to swim, “wait,” Alec stopped her getting down on the blanket, “we don’t want your back burned,” he told her picking up the bottle and squeezing lotion in his hand. Donna took a deep breath closing her eyes as Alec’s warm hands glided across her back smoothing the cool sunscreen over her exposed skin.   
“All done,” Alec commented deep in Donna’s ear causing shivers to roll across her body.   
Standing she faced him reaching for his arm, “come swim with me,” she pouted.   
Shrugging his shoulders Alec pulled Donna back down and into his arms, “what are you going to do to earn it,” he asked huskily.   
Fixing her suit which had become bunched up she wrapped her arms around his neck, “I’ll make dinner,” she offered.   
“Not good enough,” he retorted. Donna bit her lip thinking, “what do you want then detective Hardy?”   
Leaning in Alec kissed her passionately, swiping his tongue across her lips seeking entrance.   
Donna pushed away trying to keep her mind about her, “I think that’s enough there. Come swim with me. Please,” she begged crawling out of his arms and standing impatiently.  
Quickly Alec stood, grabbing Donna’s hand and pulling her along with him and they went to the water’s edge. Trying to be silly he attempted to pick her up, although he wasn’t quite strong enough so he feigned down on a knee and tripped her down into the water making her giggle, “Alec,” she whined wiping the salty water from her face. Wading further in she looked over her shoulder seeing him standing there staring at the waves.   
Splashing him to get his attention Alec spat the salty water out, “the wind is blowing sand into my beard,” he grumbled.   
Running back up to him she mockingly wiped the pieces away, “maybe it’s a hint you should shave,” she plotted.   
Alec pulled her into the waves with him, “I think you have an ulterior motive,” he laughed.   
Hearing his stomach rumble Donna burst into giggles, “I think your stomach does at the moment,” she laughed. “Come on let’s eat,” she said walking back hand in hand with him. Seeing another man watching the two Donna notice Alec’s protective nature take over as he protectively wrapped his arms around her until they got back to their spot and Donna slipped her cover up on. “What would you like,” she asked unpacking the picnic. “We have pasties, cucumber sandwiches and scones," she reveled unpacking the treats.   
Alec reached for a scone taking a bite then breaking off a piece and placing it in Donna’s mouth. “I can feed myself you know,” she protested opting for a pastie.   
“This was a great idea Donna. I’m really enjoying it,” he admidted leaning in for a kiss.   
Instead of making connection to Donna’s mouth he was met by a pasty instead. “Hey now,” he complained making Donna burst into laughter. Leaning back onto her elbows she relaxed in the sun as the breeze flirted with her cover up. Once finished eating, Alec lounged beside Donna as she enjoyed lying in the sun.   
“Darling wake up,” Alec said pulling Donna from her sleep, “your skin is starting to redden,” he warned. Shifting Donna opened her eyes, seeing Alec hovering above her, “hey there sleeping beauty,” he purred.   
Sitting up Donna looked around, “how long have I been asleep,” she asked.   
Alec glanced at his watch, “about an hour,” he replied. “Are you ready to pack up and go,” he asked.   
Nodding Donna shook off the blanket and towels after dusting herself off. Alec’s shirt was open slightly allowing her a glimpse of his chest as he tossed his book in the bag before taking the bag and chair as Donna grabbed the picnic basket and other chair ready to head home.


	8. Protective Instincts Not Forgotten

Their weekend went by quickly as Alec prepared for his first day of work. Donna couldn’t shake the weary feeling of all the possibilities that something could go wrong. And even this morning as she waited for his alarm to sound she replayed their conversation last night over again in her head. Surely there had to be something she could have said to change his mind, to make him wait and take another week off.   
“Are you sure your heart can take it,” Donna worried as they sat together on the sofa.   
Alec took her hand in his, “Donna I’ll be fine I promise,” he vowed, “I’ll take it slow and won’t do anything that can get me hurt,” he added.   
Donna frowned not wanting him to go back to work so soon, “what if something happens to you? What if your heart can’t handle it Alec? I don’t want anything to happen to you. I couldn’t bear it if something did,” she pleaded.   
But he refused to give in. Just like the Doctor he was too stubborn for his own good. With his refusal of her last plea Donna stormed off and went to bed without him. Even when Alec came to bed she refused to sleep beside him.   
Until he had nodded off of course. Once she heard the soft snoring of his rhythmic sleep Donna scooted next to him wrapping her arm around his waist and pillowing he head on his chest. Even in her angry mood she did not want him to have nightmares, especially not on the day before his first day of work.   
She knew that at some point in the night she drifted off to sleep but right now it sure didn’t feel like it. At half past five Donna had snuck away, back to her side of the bed not wanting him to know she had slept beside him. Over an hour later she was still staring at his clock as the arm ticked by the seconds.   
Seeing Alec begin to stir she looked at the ceiling, “Donna,” he grumbled in his sleep reaching for her. Alec’s hand came across the bed resting on her stomach.   
Still cross she rolled onto her side, facing away from him, “no,” she clearly said ignoring his sleepy state.   
“Please,” he pleaded scooting closer to her.   
Donna lay there taking a deep breath, “are you going to work today,” she asked.   
Alec nodded, “aye,” he answered. Shaking his arm off her Donna sat up and went to the living room.  
Sitting on the couch in the chilly morning she wrapped her arms around her legs. How stupid was she that she thought she could get Alec to wait another week? He was as stubborn as ever, just like the Doctor. Shits the both of them. Hearing his alarm ring in the bedroom Donna wrapped a throw around her and made herself a cup of coffee.   
Alec came up behind her running his hands down her arms, “morning my English rose,” he commented pressing a kiss to her cheek.”   
“Get off me ya wanker,” Donna growled pouring her cup and sitting back on the sofa.   
Alec left the room and Donna could hear the shower start. Sitting here alone listening to him get ready Donna knew she was right; she had a reason to be angry. She had many reasons to be angry but did she really have a reason to be mad at Alec? He was just doing what he said he would. She was the one who expected him to change, that she could change him.   
Suddenly feeling guilty Donna sprung up. Turning the frying pan she poured some egg whites into it snipping some chives in and grating some garlic over the top. Donna popped a couple pieces of bread into the toaster and poured orange juice into a glass, placing it on the table.   
Hearing his approaching footsteps Donna grabbed two plates, adding eggs to each and a piece of buttered toast. He stood in the kitchen doorway watching her, “breakfast,” she offered setting the plates at the table.   
Alec smiled, “I knew you loved me,” he grinned.   
“Shut up,” Donna barked rolling her eyes. Noticing his tie she walked over to him straightening it, “are you every going to learn how to put one of these on right,” she chided allowing her hand to linger on his chest. “You look good,” she commented running her hand along his jaw line, “still think you could use a shave,” she added turning to sit down.   
Sitting himself Alec flashed Donna one of his Hardy smiles. Nowhere near as bright as the Doctor’s but for his grumpy self it ought to do. It was almost like his smiles were never as radiant since the change. Donna would have thought if anything the human version of the Doctor would have less weighing him down than her spaceman did.   
“Thank you,” Alec began shoving his mouth full of eggs, “I know it isn’t easy.”   
Donna put her hand on top of his, stopping him mid sentence, “if you knew that you wouldn’t be going to work right now. But if you weren’t going to work right now and denying that anything is wrong you wouldn’t be the person I’ve come to know,” she offered more for herself than Alec. “If you ever try to bring this up I’ll deny it,” Donna paused taking a deep breath, “but I was wrong to expect you not to do what you said you would,” she sighed.   
Leaning over Alec pressed a kiss to her cheek, “if you weren’t worried about me you wouldn’t be the woman who keeps me on my toes,” he grinned. “I love you mistakes and all,” Alec promised caressing her hand on the table.   
Donna rolled her eyes beginning to eat her breakfast, “do you want the car and drop me at work,” she inquired changing the subject.   
“No. Why don’t you drop me by or I can walk. It isn’t far,” he quickly answered, almost too quickly.   
Watching him closely Donna continued eating, “everything alright,” she inquired.   
Nodding Alec forced a smile on his face, “always,” he promised, “actually I think I’ll walk. I should get going yeah,” he said standing and leaving the dirty plate and cup in the sink.   
“I hope you have a good day,” Donna wished standing to send him on his way.   
Turning Alec came in for a hug, “I will see you tonight,” he vowed kissing her goodbye for the day.   
Donna couldn’t shake the feeling that she missed something. Alec’s demeanor had changed so quickly that surely something occurred under her nose. What had she said again? Only asked about him using the car. Surely that didn’t have anything to do with it. Right?   
Glancing at the clock Donna realized she had enough time to wash the dishes. Scraping the pot down and rinsing everything before putting them in the drainer Donna couldn’t shake the feeling that there is something else going on.   
Sitting at the table she pulled out her cell, glancing at the various numbers, all people she couldn’t call. Well, no, Martha was one person she wasn’t supposed to call. Continuing to go down her list Donna noticed an unfamiliar number, “in case of emergency,” she read aloud. “029,” she read, where was that area code from? Hopping up Donna grabbed her laptop typing in the phone number to see. Looking at the search engine results she shook her head, “Cardiff. Who the hell lives in Cardiff,” Donna shot.   
Hearing the familiar wheeze of the TARDIS Donna realized who had put the number there. Standing she walked to the spare bedroom, opening the door to face the royal blue, “am I supposed to call this number? We aren’t exactly in an emergency situation right now are we,” she questioned. Responding the TARDIS hummed insistently. Confused Donna looked at the number took a deep breath and pressed send.   
Ringing she half expected it not to go through so when the fourth ring resulted in an American saying, “hello,” she nearly hung up.   
“Hi, um, my name is Donna.”   
“Donna how are you,” the man eagerly greeted her, “what year are you calling from,” he questioned.   
Worrying her lip she wasn’t sure to lie or tell the truth. Deciding on compromising somewhere between the two she spoke, “uh it’s 2013. Current time yeah? I was wondering if you might be willing or able to meet,” she inquired trying to sound normal to the man who obviously knew her but she didn’t know.   
“Yeah love. I just have to work on a few of these odd readings and I can drop by the house. We’ve been picking up green meteors,” he told her.   
“Green meteors? Like alien meteors? Like spaceships,” she panicked.   
Sensing the oddity in her nature the man remained quiet, “yes something like that. What’s gotten into you? You and Doc have another row,” he questioned.   
“No. I need to see you. Can you meet at Cellars in Clevdon in an hour,” she pushed needing to see him. If there was alien oddities she needed to know if it was the family. If they were close she could open the watch and have the Doctor back but until then she would have to trust this man that the TARDIS provided her with.   
“See you then,” the man agreed hanging up.   
Closing the door to where the TARDIS was hidden Donna hurried up and got dressed, slipping on a pair of jeans, heels and a dressy top so she could stop by work after meeting this man. Grabbing her purse she sent a quick text to Maggie letting her know she might be late before taking the keys and beginning the hour and a half drive to Clevdon. The car ride seemed to take forever and every single possibility, or at least the worst ones, ending in something happening to the Doctor, something she couldn’t fix.  
Pulling up outside Cellars it wasn’t the brand new place Donna remembered it to be. The five years since she had heard fantastic things about it surely hadn’t helped it’s atmosphere as the place was empty and already falling apart. Seating herself at a booth where she had a view of the door.   
Donna clutched her phone tightly with the text message she had prepared for Alec in case something went wrong. Knowing she should trust the TARDIS she also couldn’t kick the feeling that something was about to happen.   
“Donna,” a tall good looking man cheered walking up to her table. Seeing her he was obviously confused. Instead of swooping in for a hug like he intended to he sat across the table from her immediately, “you’re in 2013 but you aren’t from here. When are you from,” he interrogated.   
Knowing she was caught Donna could do nothing but tell him the truth, “2009. I’m sorry. Your number popped up in my phone. The TARDIS told me to call you. I think those green meteors are why,” she shook. “You have to help me protect the Doctor. He isn’t himself,” she pled.   
“He’s human,” the man said shocking her that he knew. Placing his hand on hers he tried to prevent Donna from running, “you told me once that you met me before I had met you. I’ve always known how special you are,” he told her.   
“We have met before then,” Donna clarified.   
Smiling the man held his hand out, “Captain Jack Harkness,” he introduced himself, “at your service. Doc and I go way back and you and I have met many times now. Times that I can’t tell you about of course. All that timey wimey nonsense he’s always on about,” Jack chuckled.  
A waitress came up interrupting their conversation, “coffee, black, two please,” he ordered for the both of them willing the waitress to leave. “You said mentioned green spaceships on the phone what do you know of the abnormalities,” Jack inquired needing more information.   
Donna fiddled with her fingers unsure how much to tell the man before her, “they’re shape shifters,” she began. “We were on Aubris to visit and this family they got his scent. They had a time agent’s vortex kept following us. The Doctor said they’d follow us anywhere,” she explained.   
“Where is Doc,” he questioned.   
The waitress brought their two mugs, a creamer and sugar setting them on the table, “anything else I can get you two,” she inquired.   
“No thanks. Not right now,” Donna noted turning back to Jack. “He’s at the police station working. But this morning. Something was different. One moment he was okay and next it was off. I’m not even sure he noticed it himself,” she rambled.   
Jack pulled out his smart phone pulling up data on it, “there was another interaction this morning. Bystanders are describing them as ‘green search lights scanning the ground,’” he read from his palm.   
“The family on Aubris everything was green. I don’t think it’s a coincidence Jack. We can’t let them find the Doctor,” she begged realizing that she would need his help.   
“Anything I can do. I am at your service Donna. I won’t let anything happen to the two of you,” he promised.   
Donna smiled, “it’s nice to see a friendly face. I mean everyone tends to be nice where we’re living but no one understands,” she sighed.   
“What is it,” Jack asked, “is something wrong,” he worried.   
“Other than my best mate is gone, we’re being hunted by aliens and I’m stuck living with a man who is in love with me everything is just peachy,” she scoffed sipping the cooling coffee.   
Jack chocked down the mouthful of coffee he had, “in love,” he yelped.   
“Yeah, he thinks we’re engaged,” she explained.   
Jack nodded hearing a beep from his phone and checking it. Slowly he sat it face down, “you’re telling me you two not even once,” he pushed.   
“I don’t see how this has anything to do with the problem at hand,” Donna shot twirling her mug.   
Jack reached out placing his hand on her fidgety one, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean,” he apologized.   
“I just need to know that you’ll make sure the Doctor is safe from the family. If they find him,” she paused, “I already have enough to worry about with his heart. I just. I have to make sure he’s safe. He entrusted me to make sure he lasts these next three months. I can’t let him down,” she sobbed.   
Moving out of his side of the booth and over to Donna’s, “I’m sorry,” he offered putting his arm around her.   
“No. pleased don’t touch me,” she insisted as Jack withdrawled his support from her.   
Donna’s phone buzzed and she looked at her new text message from Alec. Opening it she read I love you darling. I’m thinking about you every moment of the day. “Just promise me you’ll keep him safe and figure out what is going on. You have my number now. I have to go. It’s his first day of work and I have to get to my own job,” she told him putting her phone in her purse as she grabbed her keys.   
Jack slid out of the seat allowing Donna to leave and placed a couple bills down on the table to cover their coffee and tip, “I will let you know what comes of it, have my team look into the Aubortides and this family you speak of. Let me know if anything odd happens with the Doctor,” Jack said as Donna hurried out of the door.   
Driving back to Broadchurch Donna hoped she had made the right choice in following what the TARDIS wanted. Surely the TARDIS wouldn’t send her the wrong direction even if she did mess up sometimes and not lead them to the correct destination it would never be intentional.   
Pulling up across from the Broadchurch Echo Donna parked her car hurrying into work, “morning Beth,” she greeted seeing the friendly brunette’s face.   
“Everything okay,” she inquired noticing Donna’s odd mood.   
Donna nodded, “yeah. Is there any coffee made,” she asked setting her belongings down on her desk.   
Beth got up from her seat, pouring Donna a cup adding creamer before handing it to her, “on me,” she smiled.   
“Thank you dear,” Donna sighed, “best get to work,” she said aloud.   
Beth placed her hand on Donna’s, “I know you’re new here and you could probably use a friend. It’s not easy moving to a new town. Why don’t you and your fiancé join Mark and I for dinner,” she offered.   
Donna took a gulp of her coffee, “thank you. Really. You’ve been so nice. I just think we need to settle into our home a little more first,” she paused seeing Beth frown, “how about in a couple weeks you ask again yeah? It’s just taking us a while to adjust,” she offered.   
Beth smiled, “I’m planning on holding you to that,” she informed her going back to her desk. Sitting down Donna opened her email account. Checking her mail she found random requests for information that she would sort through as she worked on finishing the back room’s organization.   
Unable to shake the worry from this morning Donna opened up the search engine and began to type London green search lights. Various videos popped up in the search results. Clicking on one of them the video opened showing an apartment complex of Chiswick when a green light came from the sky scanning the area before vanishing.   
“What are you watching,” Maggie asked coming up behind Donna.   
“Just a random video, I needed to wake myself up before beginning to sort files,” she lied hoping Maggie would accept the explanation.   
Smiling Maggie patted her on the shoulder, “nothing wrong with breaks around here,” she reminded Donna walking over to her desk and sitting down.   
Getting to work Donna made sure to take her phone with her not wanting to miss any text messages or calls from Jack or Alec. Slipping it into her pocket she began sorting through files again. Finding her groove Donna worked her way through the files she had sorted the previous week.   
Successfully organizing them alphabetically Donna stepped back looking at her hard work. Feeling her phone buzz she pulled I out of her pocket to see a new text from Alec. Bloody paperwork, wish I knew a supertemp who could help me out :) he wrote. Smiling Donna texted him back, guess you will have to use your detective skills to find one :P she sent him in return.   
Taking a break Donna poured herself another cup of coffee, sitting at her desk to pull up the email requests she glanced at earlier. Printing them out Donna organized them by urgency to begin the search of their required information. Moving side to side in her chair sipping on her coffee Donna felt her phone buzz again. Flipping it open she grinned reading his message to her. I will send my inspectors to find some for questioning he wrote. Donna wanted to reply but she realized that in any other circumstance what they were doing could be considered flirting, something that she surely did not want.   
Opting not to respond to Alec’s latest text Donna went back to the file room to gather information for the requests. Gathering the needed paperwork she went back to her desk beginning to filter through the information. She didn’t even notice as time ticked on only looking up to wish Beth goodbye as she left and take micro breaks for coffee refills.   
Sorting through information, scanning items, faxing them, sending emails, it felt right to Donna. More importantly it gave her something else to concentrate on rather than Alec’s issues and aliens attacking. The distraction was just what Donna needed even if it did make her feel horrible for wanting to get away from the stresses of this life.  
Noting the time Donna sighed trying to send the last of her information requests out by four so she could leave. She wanted to take her time in doing them but knew she promised to meet Alec at home for dinner. Faxing the last few pages of information Donna placed it into her done bin on the desk. Sitting in her chair she rocked about watching the clock. Just because she was done didn’t mean she had to leave before four now did it?   
Grabbing her purse she decided to head home. To her surprise Alec was already there, “I picked up take out,” he greeted her paninis and pasta salad. “I thought we could eat on the back deck,” he suggested.   
“Yeah, that sounds great just let me change,” Donna told him as he pecked her lips. Changing out of her work clothes into her pajamas Donna was already ready for bed. She had gotten out of the habit of waking up early while on the TARDIS. Washing the makeup off her face and pulling her hair up Donna went to join Alec for dinner.   
He smiled seeing her come out onto the patio, “smells good aye,” he grinned holding a plate out for her.   
“Yes. Do I get to know what I’m eating or is this a surprise night,” she laughed.  
Alec sipped his lemon aid, “it is something called a muffaletta. It sounded interesting so I thought we could try it,” he explained.   
“Feeling a bit adventurous are we,” she giggled taking a bite. “Oh this is marvelous,” she exclaimed as the tart green olives mixed with the salty salami and smooth cheese. Chewing her bite she noticed Alec was staring at her, “so how was work,” she asked trying to prevent him from looking at her that way.  
Alec sipped his drink again, “good. The usual, paperwork, id cards, learning new protocols,” he sighed.  
“You’ll do great. My hero,” she mocked.  
Alec paused his bite, “oh shut it you,” he mumbled shooting her one of his looks.  
Donna loved how no matter what they could always fall right back into their normal banter and friendship even if this wasn’t the Doctor but his human counterpart. Thankfully, in that sense he wasn’t that different. And soon they fell into their pattern getting up early for work and meeting at home for dinner. Even the green search lights began to die down so Donna knew they were finally safe and she could begin to relax.


	9. The Current of Change

The loud ringing of Alec’s night ringtone always startled Donna. This morning was no different. Shifting to answer it she could feel the cool air kiss her skin where his arm was no longer. “Hardy,” his rough Scottish brogue answered making Donna smile. She snuggled into his warmth as he scrubbed his face, “aye, pick me up at half past,” he ordered hanging up the phone and wrapping his arm back around Donna.   
“Early morning,” she mumbled lazily.  
Alec kissed her ginger locks, “aye, a disturbance that needs investigating,” he groaned.   
Failing to stifle the giggle at Alec’s lack of eagerness for adventure Donna shifted beside him, “you better hurry up and shower then,” she told him closing her eyes.   
“Or I could lay with you longer,” he suggested gently tugging her arm back onto his chest.   
Noticing his intent gaze made her blush, “what,” she shot peering through her eyelashes.   
Leaning down he kissed her, “you are especially beautiful in the morning,” he complimented, the rumble of his voice tickling Donna’s lips with his beard.   
Subconsciously licking her lips Donna took a deep breath, “what do you want for breakfast,” she asked beginning to get out of bed.   
“No. I can get something at work,” he protested.   
Rolling her eyes Donna continued to leave their bed, “toast doesn’t count as breakfast Alec. How about egg whites?” Grumbling Alec stood up following Donna, “get dressed and I’ll have the eggs ready by the time you’re done,” she commanded wrapping her dressing coat around her and shuffling out of the bedroom.   
Donna turned on the pan, taking out some egg whites and green onions and bread. Pouring the egg whites into the pan she snipped green onions over the top adding garlic powder, salt and pepper. Allowing it to cook she added bread to the toaster and turned the kettle on.   
“I don’t want any of that dry toast rubbish,” Alec growled walking into the kitchen.   
Donna rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she placed the unbuttered toast on the plate, “don’t think I don’t know about the masses of butter you spread on your toast at work Alec Hardy,” she warned. Plating their eggs up Donna poured the kettle making them both tea.  
“I do not over butter my toast,” Alec protested as Donna set the plates down at the table. Walking over he grabbed the steaming cup bringing them over as Donna went for milk and sugar.  
Taking the cup from his hand she set it on the table, “hold still,” she insisted. “Always with the tie,” she chided straightening his steel blue tie. She’d have to be practically dead to not notice the way his suit and light blue shirt fitted his body in all the right places. He looked especially good without his jacket on.   
“I know how to put on a tie why does it matter if it’s straight or not,” he objected swatting her hands away from his neck.   
Donna sat down, “fine if you want to look rumpled like you slept in those clothes all night and haven’t brushed your hair in a week I’ll leave it be,” she said stopping her attempt to make him presentable. “You should at least run a hand through that mess of a nest you call hair,” she added before taking a bite of breakfast.   
Alec sat hurrying to eat the food, “I think that falls into the mothering category,” Alec scoffed.  
“Is it mothering if I enjoy seeing you as something other than a rumpled mess,” Donna inquired seeing his car pull up outside.   
Shoving the last few bites of eggs and gulping down his hot tea Alec shrugged on his suit jacket then trench coat before grabbing the rest of his toast. “I’ll see you tonight,” he told her kissing Donna on the cheek, “I love you,” he said as he went out the front door and got into the police car.   
Watching him leave Donna finished her breakfast before work. So far so good since the Aubertides searched Chiswick and Cardiff there had been no sightings of them. Maybe they had moved on once there was no scent of the Doctor anymore. He seemed to be fine with no more odd actions or feelings. Clearing the dishes Donna washed them and set them in the dish rack to dry.   
Grabbing her purse and car keys Donna made the now familiar ten minute drive to work.   
“Morning Maggie,” Donna greeted entering the Echo.   
Maggie looked up from her desk, “good morning,” she cheered.   
Donna looked around, “where’s Beth this morning,” she asked.   
“Oh, she took the day off for Sports Day at Danny’s school. Oliver is going to be covering it if you want to have a look. All the kids play games. It’s great fun,” she explained.   
Pouring herself a cup of coffee Donna shrugged, “I think I’ll pass,” she sighed. Although she did enjoy the company of Beth she really didn’t desire to be around kids today. “I’ve got some requests to fill and then I need to finish going through those files and condensing them,” she informed Maggie.  
“Look at you always on about work. We could have used you a long time ago,” Maggie smiled seeing Ollie come in the door. “Aren’t you supposed to be at Sports Day,” she reminded him.  
Ollie nodded, setting a computer down on his desk, “I’m on my way there next,” he informed her taking his bag.  
“Oi! Don’t you sneak past,” Maggie shot seeing Mark outside.   
He paused before stepping inside the Echo, “Got your ad renewal for you there Mag,” he said handing her a check.  
“Ah, a week late,” Maggie scolded taking it from him.  
Mark held his hands up jokingly, “better late than never eh? No one’s perfect,” he grinned before leaving the building.   
Donna sat logging onto her email account to pull up the new research requests when Maggie came over, “how would you feel about redesigning some of the adverts,” Maggie inquired. “I think they could be a bit more appealing. You seem to have an eye for organization so I thought you might like to try this,” she suggested.  
Donna sat back in her chair, “I’d love to,” she grinned opening the shared advert file on her computer. Looking at the current adverts she could understand why they needed to be reorganized. Some of them were too jumbled while others were lacking information. “Let me fulfill the requests first then I’ll have a look,” she told Maggie.  
Excited about getting to work on the adverts Donna printed all the emails regarding what she needed to collect. Uploading and scanning always took longer than Donna expected with these old, outdated machines. But she couldn’t grumble much because it was a job and she did enjoy it.   
She was just about to take a break for lunch when Ollie returned, “Ah Ollie you’re back,” Maggie greeted him.  
Donna looked up at the young lad smiling, “survived Sports Day I see,” she noted.  
“Not only that,” he paused pulling his hand fom behind his back, “coffees!”  
Maggie and Donna rushed over to him, “you’re an angel,” Donna grinned taking one while Maggie grabbed the other.   
“That’s three shots,” Ollie informed Maggie as she began to inhale the fresh cup.   
Walking back to her desk she sat down, “double page spread. Spell all the children’s names correctly please I don’t want the parents berating me,” she ordered.   
“So, Reg didn’t turn up,” Ollie announced.   
Stilling at her desk Maggie’s face began to panic, “what? You mean we’ve got no pictures,” she pushed.  
Pulling out his phone Ollie showed it to her like it was the messiah, “camera phone,” he chirped. “I took them myself,” he beamed handing her the phone.  
“Ah, good initiative Ollie,” she cheered taking it from him. Looking over the phone Maggie tried to hand it back to him, “show me how to download these,” she requested.  
Taking the phone and coming around to her side of the computer Ollie plugged his phone in, “why do still use Reg? He always lets you down,” Ollie asked transferring the files to her computer.   
“I see Reg in the supermarket every Saturday. We look after our own here,” she explained. “Oh look at their little faces,” she exclaimed as the photos began showing on her computer. “That’s very nice. You’ve almost got an eye,” she paused, “I tell Reg I’m using camera phone pictures in the paper he’ll be back and sober within the hour,” she chuckled to herself.   
Hearing an email notification from his computer Ollie sat down to check it, “oh my God,” he whispered. “It’s the daily Mail. It’s my application,” he announced hovering over the new message.   
“Open it,” Maggie urged standing behind him.   
Seeing Ollie’s face fall Donna knew it couldn’t be good news, “Bastards,” he yelped.   
“Oh sweetheart, there’s plenty of other newspapers,” Maggie tried to comfort him patting his shoulder.   
Closing out of the email sat in his chair sulking, “I’ve tried them all now,” he mumbled.  
“You’re good petal. You’re time will come,” she encouraged him as her cell phone notified her of a new message. Moving around her desk Maggie put her glasses on, “now look, text from Yvonne. She says the beach is closed off for some reason. Go down and check it out will you? Get some fresh air,” Maggie suggested.  
Ollie nodded tossing his bag over his shoulder, “sure,” he agreed leaving the Echo.   
“He’ll be fine,” Donna noted seeing Maggie’s down face.   
She nodded in agreement, “ I know he will. Everyone has to get knocked down to build themselves out. Otherwise you have nothing to fight for,” she smiled.  
“Been there a few times myself,” Donna agreed turning back to sending research requests.   
Finishing up the requests Donna turned back to the adverts. Looking them over she chose one at random. Pulling the file up on her computer Donna began reorganizing the ad, changing words moving positioning, opting for a different photo. “Maggie, do you want to have a look at this,” Donna inquired.  
Walking over to her Maggie looked at the screen, “I like this. It looks more centered,” she commented.  
Interrupting them was Ollie, “there was a body found on the beach. It’s Danny’s,” he announced.   
Shooting up straight Maggie faltered, “Beth’s Danny,” she clarified.  
“Yeah. Saw Chloe at the beach leaving one of his toys,” he explained. “I tried to talk to Ellie and some new DI. They said there would be statement later. I updated the twitter,” Ollie informed them.  
Maggie was shocked as well as Donna by the news, “updated the twitter how,” Maggie inquired.  
Pulling out his phone Ollie handed it to Maggie showing her the tweet he sent, “Sources suggest body found on Harbour Cliff beach is 11 year old Daniel Latimer. Cause of death unexplained. More to follow,” she read aloud. “What is wrong with you? You don’t name the victim until the police do,” she scolded. “Bloody hell, especially not of someone from our own community Ollie. Desk duty. Now. Anything you post or write goes through me got it,” she ordered.  
“Maggie I’m just doing my job,” Ollie protested.  
Maggie stopped for a moment, “no. Did you not hear what I said earlier? We take care of our own Ollie,” she reiterated.   
“Ellie would have released it if it wasn’t for her new boss,” he grumbled sitting at his computer.   
Knowing the only person Ollie could be talking about Donna knew what she had to do. “Maggie can I talk to you privately,” she asked.   
Looking up Maggie nodded, “yeah. I have a file I need to find too maybe you can help since you organized it to be more efficient,” she agreed standing up and following Donna to the back.   
Donna leaned against one of the shelves, crossing her arms, “I haven’t told you yet because I never expected anything to happen or for it to be an issue,” she stalled, “but it has come to my attention that you need to know now.”  
“What is it dear,” Maggie worried seeing Donna this upset.  
Worrying her lip she sighed, “the new DI, his name is Alec Hardy. He’s my fiancé,” she revealed. “I just want to make it clear that I won’t be asking him any questions and no information will come from me,” she disclosed.   
“I would never ask,” Maggie assured Donna. “In fact Ollie owes your fiancé and the Latimer family an apology for messing about with the investigation.”  
Donna smiled, “I hoped you would understand,” she smiled. “Alec won’t step inside here willingly. But you two are welcome to come over when he’s home from work to talk to him,” she invited them.   
“Maggie there is going to be a statement in thirty minutes,” Ollie yelled from the front.   
Turning back to Donna she smiled, “you finish up that advert and send it to me. I’ll have a look at it later tonight. We’ll be by your house later,” she confirmed.   
Donna watched as Maggie grabbed her purse and left for the police station. Ollie eyed Donna as she walked from the file room and sat down. He opened his mouth “nope,” Donna stopped him before he had a chance to ask. “You’ll find out later. When Maggie tells you,” she warned him. “Don’t you have a two page spread of photos to be getting done,” she starkly replied turning back to her work.   
Seeing Alec on the television Donna turned up the volume, “this is a short statement to confirm that this morning the body of an 11 year old child was found on Harbour Cliff Beach at Broadchurch. The body was subsequently identified as Daniel Latimer, who lived in the town. We are treating his death as suspicious. Our investigations are continuing and there’ll be a full briefing later this evening. We ask the media respect the family’s privacy at this time. Thank you,” he said   
Seeing the press conference finish up Donna went back to working on the advert reorganizing. Tweaking the colors and “finished,” she cheered to herself. Saving the new, updated advert Donna attached it to an email and sent it to Maggie. “I’m off for the day. See you later,” she said to Ollie grabbing her purse and going to her car. On her way home she saw what she only could guess was Beth’s house, cop cars in front of it.   
Passing by and continuing onto her own house Donna parked in the street. Changing out of her slacks into jeans and a t-shirt Donna pulled her hair up into a pony tail after wiping the makeup from her face.   
Donna poured herself a glass of wine, knowing that Alec wouldn’t be home for a while yet and began chopping vegetables. Shredding the cabbage Donna made quick work of the carrots, onions, green peppers and zucchini. Noting the low status of their perishables Donna realized she’d have to go to the store sometime this weekend after three weeks of living off the TARDIS food.   
Throwing the veggies into the pot Donna took out the chicken from the fridge cutting it into strips and cooking it in another pan. Adding the right spices she continued to taste it, making sure it had all the right flavors.   
She had just combined the chicken with the vegetables when the doorbell rang, “one mo,” she hollered taking the pot off the stove. Going to the door Donna opened it letting Maggie and Ollie in. “Alec isn’t home yet,” she explained, “can I get you anything to drink,” Donna asked taking her wine glass back in hand.   
“No, thank you. I have the briefing later,” Maggie   
Donna sipped on the glass, “I have to finish this before he gets home. It isn’t fair if I drink in front of him when he’s on the job,” she lied.   
Alec came home, shutting the door behind him. Donna could see him slump against it from the kitchen, “I’ll just be a moment,” she told Maggie and Ollie, leaving them alone. “Alec,” she sighed wrapping her arms around his dejected figure.  
His tie was crooked, clothes rumpled and he looked like he had aged ten years since she’d seen him that morning. Holding onto her like she was his force of gravity Alec buried his face in her neck, surrounding himself with her smell, “there’s a press conference tonight at the school,” he mumbled into her hair. Interrupting them was a cough from the kitchen causing Alec to tense in her arms, “who’s here,” he inquired pulling back.   
Taking a deep breath Donna caressed his cheek, “Maggie and Ollie are here to see you,” she started before Alec leaned back from her onto the door.   
“I don’t have the time or energy,” he sighed, his attitude apparent. His eyes were full of sadness, broken.   
Donna reached up straightening his tie, “I had to tell them Alec. People were going to start finding out soon enough yeah? I already told them nothing will come from you to them via me. But he knows he crossed a line and Maggie wants to make sure it doesn’t happen again,” she explained running her hand down his chest.   
“One minute then they leave,” he compromised shuffling past her and into the kitchen.   
Donna followed him in as Maggie and Ollie stood at attention with Alec entering the room. Standing there he waited for the pair to talk first, “well go on,” Maggie urged nudging Ollie.   
“I was wrong,” he stuttered, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have posted that news,” he apologized.   
Tensing Maggie balled her hands, “I want to hang him by his balls from the town hall spire,” she shook angrily as Ollie dared not make eye contact with her or Alec. Taking a deep breath she straightened, “all reporting on this will come from me now. The Echo works with the police. I’ll have words with the Latimer family and extend them my apologies,” she offered.   
Turning back to Ollie Alec glared, “stay out of my way,” he warned. Turning abruptly he met Donna’s eyes, “I’m going to the bedroom,” he told her pushing past and leaving the three alone in the kitchen.   
Ollie looked on watching Alec down the hall as Maggie clasped her hands together, “I really am sorry about all this,” she promised Donna.   
“I know,” she sighed, “he’s just had a long day. We all have.”   
Stepping towards the door Maggie hugged Donna, “we won’t report on your connection or try to use it,” she vowed. “I better get going with the conference tonight,” she sighed, “come on Ollie.”   
Showing them out Donna patted Ollie on the back. Yeah, he reported on something beyond his scope but he was just trying to make his break. Obviously he wasn’t thinking straight. Shutting the door behind them Donna turned her attention toward Alec.   
He was sitting on their bed still, “I’d ask you how your day was but I already know,” Donna sighed walking up to him. Alec embraced her pulling her closer and resting his head on her stomach as Donna wrapped her arms around his head stroking his hair, “oh Alec,” she worried.   
“I can’t talk about it,” he began. Donna held him tight, “it was worse than I expected. There was nothing I could do,” he urged running his hands up and down her back, “Jenkinson wanted me to give it to another lead officer said I’d be vulnerable due to public perception,” he continued.   
Donna pressed a kiss to his head, “I’m so sorry,” she apologized, “I can’t imagine. It’s so tragic. I can’t bear to think what Beth must be going through.”  
“I can’t fail them Donna,” he whimpered.  
Taking his face in her hands Donna pressed her lips to his forehead, “no. You won’t. I know you won’t. I know you Alec, you will do right by them like you always do,” she encouraged him.   
“I don’t want to go. To see all those faces. Talk to all those people,” he uttered barely audible.   
She felt so bad for him, for the hurt he was suppressing. Donna wished there was something she could do to help him. Shushing him she pulled him back to her, “I know. Do you want me to be there,” she asked. “I can come. It’d be no problem. I can change and be ready in a flash,” she offered.  
“No,” Alec warned. “I need to change,” he said beginning to stand.  
Pressing down on his shoulders she kept him on the bed, “let me help,” she suggested beginning to undo his tie. Removing his tie she pushed his trench coat and suit jacket off laying them beside him on the bed. Donna began undoing his buttons before he shrugged his shirt off.   
Moving to the closet Donna picked out a clean pressed shirt, jacket and trousers. Coming up behind her Alec ran his hands down her body. Pinning her against the wall Alec pressed himself against her cupping her breasts in his hands he captured her lips making her gasp as his mouth began to explore her body, nipping at her neck and tasting her collarbone. Donna threaded her hands through his hair, pulling his mouth back, “no,” she stuttered trying to break free of the weakness of her flesh.   
“Yes, oh Donna I love you,” Alec panted slipping his hand under her t-shirt and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.   
Donna pushed back as he bit her neck, “Alec, we can’t. You have the press conference. You have to get dressed,” she tried.   
“Please I need you,” he begged like his eyes has so many times before.   
Kissing him one more time Donna pushed him back, “you have to be the protector now Alec,” she reminded him. Alec moved from against her letting her stand of her own will again, “put your arms out,” she ordered holding his the least wrinkly shirt he had out and helping him get it on. Walking around his front Donna began to help him button them before taking the tie she picked out and tying it, “see you look good when you clean up,” she joked.  
Alec leaned in kissing her, “I do love you,” he declared.  
Running her hand across his jaw line she smiled, “I know. Now finish getting dressed I’m going to fix you a plate and don’t you dare try to argue with me. You are eating before you go back to work. God only knows what time you’ll get home and I’m not having you go without meals when I want you better not worse you hear me?”   
Leaving him alone Donna dished up some chow mein adding some soy sauce for flavor, of course the low sodium kind to keep Alec in check. Coming out of the bedroom fully dressed in a blue suit he sat at the table. Smiling she sat the bowl in front of him tucking a napkin into his collar, “wouldn’t want you spilling now would we,” she joked going to get a bowl for herself.   
Alec took a bite playing around with the vegetables in his dish, “the world is broken. Nowhere is safe,” he moaned.   
Sitting down next to him Donna placed her hand on his wanting to make his pain go away, “that’s where you come in. You keep make the world safe to live in,” she offered.   
Pulling up outside was his police car, “that’s my ride,” he commented taking a few more quick bites before removing the napkin and wiping his mouth.   
“Are you sure you don’t want me to come,” Donna inquired.   
Shaking his head he pulled her into a hug, “as much as you comfort me I’d rather know you were home here safe. Lock the doors after I leave aye?” Donna nodded, allowing him to kiss her as he left, “I love you,” he declared closing the door.   
Watching through the window until she could see him no longer she did just as he told. Moving through the house Donna made sure every window was locked tight as was the front and back doors. Sitting down in the living room she turned the television on as the press briefing was beginning.   
A blonde woman, Chief Super Jenkinson was sitting and talking. Donna could see Alec come up beside her and sit down, “I’m going to hand over now to our senior investigating officer DI Alec Hardy,” she announced him.  
“What advice do you have for the people in the town, particularly parents,” Maggie asked of Alec.  
Sitting there she could see him swallow hard, “um, the crime rate in this area is one of the lowest in the country. This is a terrible anomaly. We are in the early moments of what might be a complex investigation,” Alec stopped hearing the door open. Whoever entered Donna realized it was someone he didn’t want to see. Taking a deep breath he continued, “Danny’s life touched many people and we’ll be looking at all those connections. If you or someone you know has any information, has noticed anything unusual, please come forward now,” he paused looking directly into the camera. “Um, I’d urge everyone don’t hide anything because we will find out. If a member of your family or a friend or neighbor has been behaving differently in the past days or weeks please tell the police immediately. There will be no hiding place for Danny’s killer. We will catch whoever did this,” he warned.  
Immediately after his statement the press barraged him with questions and flashes for photographs. Donna sat there hugging herself trying to imaging who could be so vicious as to kill a innocent child when her phone began buzzing. Seeing through the caller id that it was Jack she answered it immediately, “hello,” she said into the phone.  
“I just saw Doc on the tv. Should he be in such a public place,” Jack worried.   
Donna hummed for a moment, “I don’t know what else I can do. He’s the lead investigator there really isn’t a choice,” she shot feeling attacked.   
“Would the family recognize him if they saw him,” he wondered aloud.  
Donna, who had worried the same thing at one point thought about it for a moment, “I don’t think so Jack. He was so worried they had seen me and when I told him no he was relieved. I think he knew if they had seen either of us there was no escape. Surely they didn’t see him,” she explained hoping her reasoning was true.   
Jack cleared his throat on the other side of the road, “okay. I wanted to make sure. How is he and more importantly how are you?”  
Worrying her lip she sat quiet for a moment, “getting by,” she said. “He had a rough go of it today. I’m worried it’ll strain his heart but he’s too stubborn to listen even if it was. You’d have to knock him out and abduct him to a foreign planet,” she sighed.  
“That can be arranged,” Jack informed her.  
Giggling Donna took a deep breath, “I know and so does the TARDIS. She’s in charge now. She made the plans. It’s in her hands,” Donna reminded him as well as herself. “I better get going,” she realized seeing the question period of the briefing was over, “I’m not sure when he’ll be home and the last thing is him becoming more suspicious of my behavior,” she said hanging up.  
Realizing that she wasn’t hungry Donna put the leftovers away and cleaned the dirtied dishes before changing into pajamas and crawling into bed. Laying down in their empty bed Donna felt oddly comfortable not needing to worry about whether she was going to have to fend off Alec. So carefree that she fell asleep before Alec arrived home that night.


	10. Beginning to Stand

Briefly waking in the middle of the night when Alec got home Donna heard him brushing his teeth in the bathroom after changing into his jim jams. Crawling into bed beside her Alec nuzzled up to her wrapping his arm around her waist and breathing her in. “I love you,” he mumbled into her skin before she fell back asleep.   
This morning she could hear the birds chirping as she tied to make her brain choose the one of the many ideas her mind had to stay in bed. Realizing she was losing the battle quickly Donna popped an eye open catching Alec staring at a piece of paper, “what time is it,” she almost growled out trying to prevent the light from entering her iris.   
“Half past five. Did I wake you,” Alec worried wrapping his arm around her and tucking Donna under his chin.  
Cozying up to him she shook her head negatively. “What were you looking at,” she asked.  
“A map. It was Danny’s paper route. I was thinking of walking it this morning. Having a look for myself to see if anything sticks out,” he explained folding it back up and placing in on the nightstand.   
Donna’s eyes fought her as they continued to want to close, “do you want company,” she inquired.   
Smiling Alec kissed her head, “always with the adventuring,” he grinned. “Police business you reporters should stay far away,” he joked.  
Reaching up she lightly smacked his cheek, “you police. Don’t have time for reporters unless you wanna shag us,” she joked realizing what she said after it exited her mouth. “I didn’t mean,” she quickly added.  
“Aye, I know what you meant. How can you blame me for wanting to be with my ginger goddess,” Alec questioned smooching his face in by her neck, “do you know how beautiful you are when you sleep,” he asked.  
Blushing Donna sighed rolling away from him, “better make breakfast,” she said beginning to get out of bed.  
Alec reached for her, pulling her back to him, “no. You sleep. I’m leaving early. I’ll shower and grab breakfast at the station,” he ordered. Seeing Donna begin to protest he smiled stopping her mouth with his lips, “I promise I will eat dry toast and have an egg,” he vowed pulling away.   
Laughing Donna shook her head, “you better. Don’t forget I’m a supertemp. I can find these things out,” she warned.   
“Aye, I don’t doubt it,” Alec grumbled heading to the ensuite.  
Curling back up in the blankets Donna grinned to herself, “thank you,” she told him as she watched his figure disappear and hearing the water turn on before falling back asleep.   
When her alarm went off Donna smacked it, not wanting to get out of bed. Hitting the snooze button she closed her eyes again listening to the birds singing cheerfully. “Bloody birds,” she grumbled throwing the blankets off. Sitting up Donna’s feet hovered above the floor waiting for her to abandon sleep.   
Skipping a shower Donna brushed her hair out, throwing on makeup to hide her aging lines and pulled on a blue blouse and dark dress pants accompanied by flats. Looking at herself in the mirror she spun around, “looking good Noble,” she laughed to herself.   
Deciding to settle on toast for breakfast Donna slipped a piece of bread into the toaster, then turned on the kettle. Grabbing the fresh tea out of a tin she put two scoops into the infuser tossing it into a mug and waiting for the water to boil.   
The toaster popped allowing her to grab her bread to scoop lingonberry jam onto it just as the kettle began to scream. Pouring the steaming water into the mug Donna inhaled the sweet, familiar smell of Earl Grey. Reaching in the fridge she grabbed the milk adding a drop before returning it and sitting with her breakfast on the living room couch.  
Biting into her toast Donna turned the television on to check the news, “a young boy’s body was found on the beach in Broadchurch,” a reporter began showing pictures of the town she was currently calling home. Donna turned the sound down searching for a different news channel as Alec’s face came onto the screen and they played the recording of his press briefing last night. Stalling Donna watched his form, so stiff, so undoctor like. His eyes, there was something about them that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.   
Shaking the thought Donna finished her tea and toast, setting the dishes in the sink. Taking her keys, cell and purse she drove the now boring drive to downtown Broadchurch, parking on the street outside the Echo.   
Noticing a photograph of Danny on the glass Donna glanced at it seeing that the Echo was spearheading a remembrance book, “good morning,” Donna greeted walking in the aging building.  
“I hope you and your family find some peace,” paused a blonde woman Donna hadn’t met before, “what do you write that doesn’t sound glib,” she questioned.  
Donna smiled at Maggie, “They’ll appreciate it,” Maggie encouraged turning to Donna, “I don’t think you two have met yet. Donna this is Becca Fisher. She owns the Traders. Best place for a drink around here,” Maggie introduced the two.  
“So you’re the new one that’s been wowing them,” Becca smiled holding her hand out.   
Donna took her hand shaking it, “I don’t know so much about wowing but trying my best at least,” she responded.   
“Have you all heard anything on when that tent will be off the beach,” Becca asked them hoping for good news.   
Maggie shook her head, “When they’re done I suppose,” she answered smiling to Ollie as he came in looking rather unhappy.   
Watching him walk over to his desk Donna turned back to the conversation Maggie and Becca were having, “not anytime soon,” she added perhaps saying something she shouldn’t have even if Alec hadn’t given her any information.  
“I just hope they find the killer and chop his balls off,” Becca shot angrily setting the pen down while looking at the two women. She paused tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, “come and have a drink later yea,” she suggested.   
Maggie nodded, “you know I’ll be by,” she guaranteed as Donna sat at her desk and logged into her email account.   
Realizing there were no new requests or old requests that needed to be filled Donna sat back in her chair wondering if Maggie had a chance to take a look at the revised advert.  
“Hey, how are you doing,” Becca asked a dark haired woman entering the Echo.  
She nodded, “loving the room thanks,” she supplied walking past both Maggie and Donna, over to Ollie’s desk. “Ollie,” she asked approaching him.  
“Yup,” he said looking up.  
The dark haired woman grinned, “hi,” she said instead of introducing herself.  
“Oh! Karen,” Ollie cheered standing up and greeting her.  
Donna watched as Karen looked around at the broken down building, “nice place,” she lied.  
“Yeah, well, you know when the fuses haven’t blown,” he commented shoving his hands in his pockets.   
Karen gripped her bag tighter, “so, I don’t suppose you’ve got a spare desk or just a corner of the office I can squirrel myself away in? We are part of the same newspaper group after all,” she smiled.  
Ollie nodded, “of course,” he grinned beginning to show her to a desk.   
Donna hadn’t even noticed Maggie sizing up the situation when she interjected, “Maggie Radcliffe. I’m the editor,” she introduced herself.   
“Karen White, Daily Herald,” the woman countered as if it meant she was someone.  
Maggie widened her eyes, “you’re here fast,” she commented surprised.  
“I remember your stuff on the Yorkshire Ripper,” Karen complemented. Donna laughed seeing Ollie’s eyes glaze over confused.  
Not missing a beat Maggie politely smiled, “long time ago now,” she shot realizing Karen’s attempt to butter her up.   
Watching the awkward pause between their conversation Donna wasn’t sure what this big city reporter would try next, “is there a spare desk? I’ll be no bother,” she began.  
“No,” Maggie shut her down. “We’re a very busy operation here,” she began to explain as Karen looked around at the empty desks and few workers, “if I give you a desk what happens if others start showing up,” she suggested.   
Karen nodded, “not to worry. Thanks anyway,” she sighed leaving the office.  
Ollie stood up watching her leave, “see you soon,” he offered.  
Donna didn’t miss that as soon as Karen was out of sight Ollie’s phone went off. She saw him stand looking like a puppy out the window for his master to return. These young kids always wanting something better instead of just appreciating what they have she thought watching him try to secretly text on his phone.  
Turning back to her computer Donna felt her phone buzz. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw she had a message from Jack. Reading call me when you can talk. Closing her computer window Donna snuck off behind the files calling the number the TARDIS had added to her phone.   
“Hello beautiful,” Jack greeted expecting her call.  
Donna felt her cheeks warm even though he couldn’t see her, “what’s wrong,” she questioned worrying.  
“Why does something have to be wrong,” Jack inquired.  
Donna sighed, “because we aren’t friends trying to catch up. I assume there’s been a new development,” she shot.   
Getting to the point after realizing Donna wasn’t to be played with Jack paused for a moment, “there was another sighting of the green search lights by UNIT headquarters. They were close, too close for comfort. They escaped just in time,” Jack explained.  
“What’s UNIT,” Donna questioned, “wait, who escaped,” she asked confused.  
Jack met her questions with silence.  
Impatiently Donna stomped her foot irritated, “I don’t have all day for playing games,” she warned.  
“The current Doctor, from my time and his companions,” he offered. They were at UNIT visiting a friend. We believe the Aubertides didn’t catch their scent since they remained after,” he explained.   
Donna had so many questions. Where was the current Doctor from this current time and why couldn’t he help her figure out what to do. So many things that she wanted to know, needed to know.  
“Donna, are you back there,” Ollie questioned coming into the file area.  
Pulling the cell above her mouth she whispered into the mic, “I’ve got to go. I’ll call you later,” she said hanging up and slipping the phone in her pocket. Quickly Donna grabbed a random file, “yeah, right here,” she answered Ollie.   
“I got you a coffee,” he beamed handing her the cup.  
Donna eyes him suspiciously, “and what’s the cost of it,” she inquired before taking it.  
Holding the cup out to her Ollie innocently smiled, “nothing. I just want to get to know my new coworker,” he offered.  
“Want to know me or my fiancé,” she huffed. “I already told Maggie nothing about the case is coming from me. Alec hasn’t even talked about it and if he did I wouldn’t,” she explained.   
Ollie continued to hold the cup out for her, “he has a rather extensive past this fiancé of yours,” he paused, “but you would know that since you met during of one of his cases,” he said menacing.  
“So what if we met while he was working a case. He’s a bloody detective how else is he to meet people,” she tried to change the subject.   
Shaking his head Ollie sat the cup down on the file cabinet in front of her, “meeting while working a case is one thing. Starting a relationship with the victim of your case is another. How long had your fiancé been gone before you and Alec made a go? How long after he ran off with that 19 year old for a year and she died did he find you,” Ollie pushed.  
Donna was in dangerous territory. She didn’t know what back story the TARDIS had contrived and if she said one wrong thing Ollie would never let her live it down. “I’m not your friend. I’m your coworker. There isn’t a story here. I love Alec. He’s my best friend. He helped me move on from Lance,” she paused. “Ollie I was a different person then. Alec has helped me become the woman I am today. He really is my best mate,” she offered.  
Ollie sized her up, trying to tell if she was telling the truth. After a moment he looked over at the untouched cup, “coffee’s getting cold,” he warned her walking away.  
Standing there Donna took the cup. That had been a close one. Too close and she wasn’t sure if Ollie would come knocking at her door again in the future but if she did Donna needed to be prepared. Right now, more than anything she needed a drink but that wasn’t about to happen anytime soon.   
Taking the coffee Donna went back to her desk, sipping on it. Even if he was an overreaching ass, the kid did know how to make a proper cup of coffee. Pulling up a new advert Donna began looking at it while waiting for Maggie to finish on the phone so she could ask her if she had time to look at the advert she sent previously.   
Glancing out the window Donna saw a familiar trench coat walking down the street and past the Echo building. Briefly he glanced in the window and their eyes met. She swore for a millisecond she saw the corners of his mouth turn up but the moment passed and Alec was past the building.   
“I was thinking of starting a list of meals to make for Beth in this time,” Maggie interrupted Donna’s thoughts. “Is there any meal you would like to volunteer for,” she inquired.  
Unable to think Donna worried her lip, “um. I can sort of cook,” she paused. “I mean yeah. I’d love to. I can make a mean lasagna,” she offered running the idea through her own head.  
“I’m sure they’d love it,” Maggie encouraged scribbling down on her note pad. “I’ll make a note that you’ll be willing to and when it comes round to your week I’ll remind you,” she explained.   
Going back to work Donna noticed Ollie almost panic when his cell phone buzzed again. Frantically texting, that boy had a shit eating grin on his face. Donna had her suspicions of who he must be conversing with but as long as the two of them stayed away from her and Alec she’d stay out of their sneaky business. “I’m going out,” Ollie called grabbing his jacket and bag and heading towards the coffee shop. Donna wasn’t trying to spy so when she saw him shake hands with the dark haired Karen she certainly did not tell anyone, instead just focused on her computer, or well rather tried to focus on what she should be doing.  
The fact was that Donna’s mind was too preoccupied on what Jack had said earlier. The family was still around and worse they almost caught the current Doctor. What did that mean? Could they track down other Doctor’s throughout time? Were they all in danger?   
Pulling her phone out she began to text. Was the Doctor able to give you any helpful information before he escaped the family she asked. Donna had just set her phone down when it buzzed Peeking at it she read Jack’s reply. No, he said you would figure it out and that everything would be okay. I’m going to continue to watch for sightings but that’s it. Doctor’s orders.  
Reading that last text over Donna was fuming. How dare he! She was going to have some words with him and a few smacks once he returned to the normal 900 year old idiot that she traveled with. In fact, just to spite him, Donna knew exactly what to do and it involved her impending shopping trip on the way home.  
Glancing up at the clock yet again Donna was amazed to see that not only five minutes had passed since the last time she checked but that a whole hour had and it was lunch time. Deciding to take a break from the office and get her shopping done now instead of later. Grabbing her purse she stood up walking to the local market.   
Strolling down the street she took in the small town. It did feel rather nice to be in a small town, free of worry and crime. Especially since Donna had enough to worry about with the Doctor masquerading as a human. Even with the murder Donna felt relatively at ease walking around although she felt horrible for it. Walking into the parking lot of Big Deals Donna saw Beth sitting in the back of her car with a vicar talking. It looked like she had been crying and everyone in the parking lot was staring at the two of them.   
Moving along Donna didn’t want to be a bother so she quickly shuffled past and began her shopping. Taking a basket she made her rounds gathering what she quickly had learned Alec liked and things that they could make healthy meals of. Getting more bread for his daily toast, and plenty of orange juice she moved onto the fruits and vegetables. Gathering plenty of cucumbers for their cream cheese sandwiches Donna couldn’t help but eye the pears as she bagged apples for home. She knew it was wrong on some level but on the other hand the future Doctor was preventing her from talking to anyone that could help her. He had isolated her completely to be alone with him and the locals. “Fuck it,” she mumbled to herself filling a bag with pears before getting fresh tomatoes and moving onto the meat.   
Realizing the time was starting to run short Donna made her way to the check out and paid for their groceries. Walking back to the Echo Donna noticed a police car parked outside. Looking around she saw Alec along with a female who she assumed to be Miller talking with Becca Fisher outside the Traders hotel. For a brief moment Alec glanced over meeting her eyes before turning back stoically ensuring he showed no emotion, something he and the Doctor both had in common.   
Crossing the street she opened the back seat door, dropping her groceries off. She stood up just in time to see the three of them go inside. Donna wished there was something she could do to help him but right now the best thing she had to do was focus on work until the end of the day.   
Making it back to the Echo she logged back onto her computer noticing Ollie still wasn’t back. She had just begun working on the advert again when Maggie came up to her desk, “haven’t seen Ollie all day did he say where he went off to,” she inquired.  
Donna shook her head, “no. He said he was stepping out,” she partially lied deciding to stay out of it still.   
Standing Maggie pulled out her phone and began to text, “thanks,” she said pausing. “If you see him will you let him know I’m looking for him,” Maggie added.   
Unable to concentrate Donna goofed off on the advert the remainder of the day. No matter what she tweaked nothing made it look right. Maybe she had lost her touch or maybe her mind was preoccupied about things it shouldn’t be. Slipping her coat on she took her purse, “see you tomorrow,” Donna called to Maggie heading out and getting in her car.   
Arriving home Donna unpacked the new groceries. Deciding to get desert started first so it was ready for Alec when he got home she began to slice a few pears up. Next, she sprinkled brown sugar over them before drizzling honey a top them. Adding it to the oven she allowed it to bake while she prepared dinner. Peeling the eggplant she began slicing it into disks. Sprinkling olive oil across the bottom of a baking dish she salted and peppered the slices before layering them and adding some left over red sauce from Alec’s previous dinner, the added another layer of eggplant before a tiny bit of cheese just for flavor and added it to the oven as well so she could change.  
Donna had just washed the makeup off her face and changed into her jim jams when she could hear her phone buzz down the hall. Trying to grab it before she missed the call Donna ran to catch it. “Hello,” she panted into the receiver.  
“Were you working out,” Alec laughed at her lack of breath.  
Rolling her eyes she laughed into the phone, “you wish. I was just changing. Have dinner in the oven should be ready by the time you get home,” she explained of her current state.  
Hearing Alec pause she knew something wasn’t right, “I won’t be home for dinner. I’m not sure when I’ll be home. It’ll be late. There’s a lot of work trying to get everyone up to speed on how to properly work a case,” he grumbled. “If I would have known you were making dinner I would have called sooner,” he added apologetically.   
“It comes with the territory of the job. No worries. Alec, just promise me you’ll find something to eat,” she begged.   
“Aye,” he promised. “I’ve got to go now. Miller looks like she wants to come talk to me again. I’ll see you tonight. I love you,” Alec proclaimed.  
Donna didn’t know what to say still, “you too,” she quickly echoed hoping it wasn’t too absent for his needs.  
Hearing him click the phone off Donna turned down the oven. No point in making a big dinner if he wasn’t going to be here, especially not the vindictive pears she had put so much thought into. She’d still cook them just not as fast as she had intended. Looking around the kitchen Donna spotted cereal, “chex. Sounds like the breakfast and dinner of champions to me,” she sighed pouring herself a bowl, adding milk and sitting in front of the telly.   
Flipping through the channels nothing caught her eyes. So Donna left it on the tabloids while eating her dinner catching up with what the British royalty were up to. Prince William had married and was expecting a baby. Someone was under investigation for hacking cell phones, nothing of interest to her. Just another dull day in this ordinary thing that was her life.   
After finishing her cereal Donna turned the oven off taking out the eggplant and pears and leaving them on the table to cool. She went into the bedroom laying on the bed and fell asleep easily not needing to worry about being there for Alec or needing to keep her guard up around him.  
Rolling over half asleep Donna felt for Alec, not wanting to bump into him. Reaching her hand out she cocked one eye open noticing him absent from bed. “Alec,” she called sitting up and grasping at the clock trying to read the time. 145 in the morning, surely he wouldn’t still be at the station. Turning the night lamp beside her bed on Donna noticed that his shoes and coat jacket weren’t hanging over the seat like he typically did when coming home.   
Beginning to get worried she shoved her toes into her slippers getting out of bed. Donna could see a light from the living room drifting down the hallway, “Alec are you still up,” she mumbled walking out there. He was sound asleep sitting in the chair. His head was tilted back and mouth wide open snoring making Donna giggle.  
Walking over to him she saw his trench coat and suit jacket thrown over the couch and table respectively with his wallet sitting on top and her photograph facing up from inside it. Beside him on the table was his water glass and medication. At least he was listening to something someone told him.   
Donna walked up behind him, threading her hands through his hair and bending over his face, “hey sleepy head why don’t you come to bed,” she called trying to wake him up. Alec nuzzled his head into her hand, “Alec,” she repeated, “come to bed,” she urged a louder this time.  
Opening his eyes Alec smiled looking up at her, “how long have I been asleep,” he asked enjoying her hands running across his scalp.   
Shrugging Donna continued to indulge him, “no idea sleepy head. It’s almost two. Why don’t you come to bed,” she encouraged yet again.  
Standing Alec wrapped an arm around Donna pulling her into him, “I missed you,” he declared kissing her.  
“I missed you too now come sleep,” she ordered.  
Walking the bedroom Alec ran his hand over his sleepy face, “it was a long day,” he confessed.   
“I know. But you’re home now. Time to recharge maybe tomorrow will be better,” she offered crawling back into bed as Alec undid his shirt buttons.  
Tossing his shirt onto the table he forced a smile, “you’re right,” he let on discarding his trousers on the floor and getting into bed without putting on jim jams.  
“When are you going to learn I’m always right,” Donna chuckled as Alec curled into her resting his head on her chest and wrapping an arm around her waist.   
Nuzzling her he smiled “I do love you you know. You make sure I don’t eat things like soggy chips for dinner,” he mumbled.   
“You ate chips? For dinner,” Donna squeaked unapprovingly.   
Realizing his mistake Alec recoiled, “Miller bought them,” he tried to shift the blame.  
“Oi, you didn’t have to eat them. You could have politely refused and explained that you can’t bloody eat chips,” she reminded him.   
Sitting up Alec sighed, “I did. I told her I can’t eat them. She insulted my Scottishness Donna. What was I to do? It was all they had. Everything else was closed. At least I ate,” he offered.  
Studying him for a moment Donna nodded calming back down, “sorry. I just get easily worked up. I just worry about your heart. Miller seems nice though if she’s making sure you eat she’s a winner in my book.  
“She doesn’t like me. She doesn’t understand. Always overreaching. Miller doesn’t understand that anyone is capable of murder in the right circumstances. She thinks no one connected to the boy could have done it,” Alec blurted in a moment of weakness.  
Beckoning him to lay next to her Donna wrapped her arms around him, “Alec, not everyone is like you. She knows the town and people of it. Use that. And if she really doesn’t like you be nice to her. I’m sure you’ve just been a grouch one too many times. I know you have a tendency for that,” she laughed.   
“Maybe I’ll try tomorrow,” he offered closing his eyes again.   
Donna rested her head on the pillow scratching his scalp with her hand as he relaxed into sleep and she quickly follow suit.


	11. The Betrayal of the Flesh

Alec nuzzled into Donna’s neck, “let’s call in sick and go to the beach,” he suggested half asleep as the brash alarm clock forced them from sleep.   
“I don’t think it works that way,” she mumbled trying to reach over him and hit the blasted thing without opening her eyes.  
Smacking about she felt her arm come in contact with his face, “aye,” he grumbled as her arm hit him a second time.  
“If you don’t like being slapped turn that bloody thing off,” she growled.   
Turning Alec took the alarm clock in his hand, turning it off and tossing it onto the chair at the end of the bed. “I would rather spend the day with you,” he purred into her ear cozying back up against her.  
“It’s raining. The beach wouldn’t be a good place,” Donna tried to discourage him.  
Alec pressed a kiss into her arm, “any place would be perfect with you,” he let on. “Or, we could spend the day in bed listening to the rain,” he hinted letting the silence lay between them.  
Listening to the rain she had to admit that all she wanted to do was lay in bed the entire day or by the fireplace reading or watching movies, “aye,” she agreed mocking his accent. “It’s is beautiful,” Donna continued horribly.   
“That’s not even close to what I sound like. Completely rubbish,” Alec protested. He paused as she cleared her throat, “are you sick,” he inquired noticing Donna’s stuffy nose.  
Shaking her head she turned toward him, “I told you I felt something coming on. It’s just a cold,” she played it down.  
“Aye, you told me weeks ago but nothing manifested. This sounds like a proper cold,” Alec worried getting up and closing the bedroom window. “I think you should call off, rest and have soup,” he ordered.   
Donna smiled at him, “now you’re playing nurse and want me to stay home when you would barely do it for a week and you had a bloody heart attack,” she shot her voice rough. “I just need more sleep. I’m just tired. I’ll be fine,” she told him.   
Alec came back next to her in bed, reaching over and feeling her forehead, “you feel warm,” he noted. “Maybe I should stay home with you,” he worried.  
“You don’t have that option,” Donna reminded him. “You need to find that killer. You said so yourself. If you won’t stay home because of your heart then I won’t have you stay home to be a poor excuse of a nurse,” she objected.  
Sitting beside her he watched her intently, “promise me you won’t go to work today,” he searched for the answer he needed to hear.  
“Sod off,” she growled at him.  
Alec took her hand in his gently squeezing it, “please Donna,” he pleaded.  
“Now you know what it feels like yeah? To worry about the person you love when they’re sick and they won’t listen to you. I should just go to work and make you panic all day about how I’m doing,” she paused staring at the ceiling. “But,” she began gazing into his eyes, “because I’m not a knob headed weasel I suppose I’ll stay home,” she relented. “Not for you though,” she protested, “I know my body and I know if I don’t rest this could turn into a full fledge cold and travel to my lungs. Then how would I yell at your skinny arse,” she added.  
Relieved Ale beamed with gratitude, “thank you,” he told her.  
“Oi! I said it wasn’t for you! Don’t you ever listen,” Donna bellowed rubbing her eyes. “You have work to get ready for and I’m hungry so I’m gonna warm up breakfast for the both of us,” she told him. “And if I hear one word against it you’ll be in the hospital from the beating you’ll get,” she warned getting out of bed and wrapping her dressing coat around her.   
Noticing the counter was empty Donna figure that Alec must have put away the cooked food when he got home. Opening the fridge her suspicions were confirmed when she spotted the eggplant and pears with saran wrap atop them. Taking the pears out Donna made two pieces of toast and tossed the glass container of pears into the microwave as she turned the kettle on.   
Walking over to her purse she grabbed her cell texting Maggie. I’m not feeling well today. If I don’t do some self care I’ll be worse by the end of the weekend. Pausing her texting Donna covered her mouth as a huge sneeze released what was causing her snuffles inside. Setting the phone down Donna hurried to the sink washing her hands and blowing her nose before washing them again. Picking her phone back up Donna finished her text. I’ll keep you updated and be by when I feel better she wrote sending the text.  
Taking the toast from the toaster, Donna set a dry piece on each plate pouring over the steamy cooked pears and sprinkling cinnamon over the top. “Something smells good,” Alec commented coming around the corner. “Did I leave my billfold around her,” he questioned glancing around.   
“I saw it on the table with your jacket last night,” she mentioned, “come eat and you can grab it after,” Donna encouraged setting the plates and tea on the table. “I made pears. Aren’t they one of your favorite,” she snickered under her breath.  
Alec nodded walking over to her, “aye,” he agreed. “The only thing better is apples. You know what they say an apple a day will keep the doctor away. I don’t want any more contact with doctors than I have to. Hate the bloody bunch. Always telling you to do as they say or end up dead,” he grumbled.   
Coughing at the piece of pear that went down the wrong pipe at his comments Donna sipped on her tea almost inhaling it through her nose, “I don’t understand where this hatred for doctors stemmed from,” she laughed.   
“Always prattling on pretending they know everything,” he flipped, “it’s a wonder anyone likes them with their pompous attitudes,” he growled noticing the time. Finishing his pear he stood up to rinse his plate off, “I best be off. Text me if you need anything. It’s going to be a long day,” he sighed kissing Donna’s forehead goodbye.  
Donna leaned back in her chair, “are you going to be home late,” she inquired.  
“Most likely, why,” Alec questioned perplexed.   
Smiling she took a sip of her tea, “oh you know so I know when my lover will have to escape through the back window,” she joked.   
Walking back over to her Alec leaned in and kissed her by surprise, “I’m a detective. Don’t you think I’d know if you were cheating,” he dared before shrugging on his trench coat and leaving in the rain.  
Finishing her own breakfast Donna wrapped a blanket around her after making a new mug of tea and got cozy on the couch flipping through the channels to mindlessly numb her foggy mind. The sound of the rain outside and bouncing off the roof was so peaceful and the rhythm beat soon lulled her to sleep.  
Coughing was not Donna’s idea of a pleasant wake up call, nor was the lack of ability to breathe properly through her nose. Knowing that she could probably just go inside the TARDIS and get medication to fix this current threatening cold was tempting but with the family being so close she didn’t dare do anything that could be risky.   
Changing into a long skirt and t-shirt Donna burrowed herself into a coat and grabbed an umbrella before hopping into her car and making her way to the drug store. Stopped at a light in town she saw the woman she assumed to be Miller inside the coffee shop with a man and kids. Must be her family she thought. No wonder she isn’t as hard as Alec, she has a family and the motherly instinct she decided driving on.  
Parking outside the pharmacy Donna looked for decongestant, anything to help her nose unplug. Grabbing the first brand that looked like it was worth the euros Donna spotted the chocolate aisle. Well, tonight she would have the house to herself. Why not spend the day relaxed with some chocolate, wine and a couple chick flicks?  
Taking a bottle of Cabernet she stocked up on plenty of chocolate to get her through the day. Checking out she noticed the movie machine outside and made a beeline for it as soon as she paid for her medicine, chocolate and alcohol.   
Flipping through the various movies she decided on two, Turn me on God damn it, an import from Norway about a teenager who gets involved in phone sex and Playing for keeps, a romantic comedy featuring the handsome Gerard Butler. Donna knew there was plenty of the untouched eggplant that she could eat for dinner and the red wine would go great with the robust sauce so she needn’t worry about that as she headed home.   
Warming the left over eggplant Donna poured herself a glass of wine to go with her cough syrup and put in a DVD. Dozing off and on during the first movie Donna turned on the second hoping to have more success with it as she opened up her chocolate bars devouring them as the rain continued to come in showers.  
Somewhere in the middle of her third glass of wine she heard the door click, “I thought you were’ gonna be late,” she slurred.   
Alec looked at her, his eyes sad and broken but Donna was too drunk to pick up on his altered mood, “it’s half past twelve,” he told her pointing to the clock as he locked the door behind him.   
Throwing his trench coat over the rack he slipped off his shoes taking the glass from her hand, “hey,” she protested as he sat down with it.   
Taking a drink, Alec swallowed hard, “I think you’ve had enough,” he instructed gently rubbing her foot with his hand.   
Donna sat up reaching for it, “maybe but you shouldn’t,” she started before Alec stopped her mouth with his own.   
Struggling to get the glass on the table Alec didn’t care if it spilled as his attention was focused solely on Donna.   
Falling back onto the couch with Alec hovering over her chills spread through her from the gaze he met her eyes with, “Alec,” she whispered knowing this was dangerous territory yet unable to think straight enough to take action.   
“I love you,” he declared pressing her against the couch he kissed her again, deeper.   
Shocked by the roughness Donna couldn’t help but notice the desperate neediness of his kisses. His unshaven cheeks brushing up against her as he showered her in kisses, trailing down as he moved his lips to her neck making Donna sigh into him, opening her mouth wider.  
Pulling away she panted trying to catch her breath from the surprise, “do you love me,” Alec asked towering over her while trying to keep the weight of his body off hers.   
Looking into his eyes she could see pain and worry but also fear, fear that she didn’t love him, “of course I do,” she said trying to ease his mind.   
“Please Donna, I need to hear it,” he begged.   
How long had it been since he had heard those words? Since someone had truly told him? In all honesty she did love him. If she was really honest with herself she did love the Doctor, he was her best mate, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, he was the only one who constantly made things better. “I love you Alec,” Donna promised pulling him closer, feeling his hardness press against her.   
At the sound of her words, his body relaxed but the desperateness that urged him on was ever present, frantic almost as his hands roamed her body. Donna could feel him everywhere, slipping under her shirt, his mouth on her breast, his tongue flicking her nipple before removing her shirt. Donna lifted her arms to help him, as his mouth met her naked flesh as her hands frantically struggled with his tie, while his hand crept up her skirt.   
His tender, long fingers gently stroking her folds as they slipped under her knickers, gliding smoothly in the wetness making her moan in urgency as her stomach did flips. It felt so good, him against her, inside her, on her but Donna wanted more, she needed more. Tightening around his fingers she reached up threading her fingers through his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers.   
Lingering over her, panting Alec reluctantly met her eyes, the intensity of the chocolate browns making Donna feel more exposed than ever. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Donna ran her hand down his chest, moving she pressed her lips to the right side of his chest, over his heart trailing where her mouth had been with her purple polished fingers, “your heart won’t be able to Alec. We can’t,” she reminded him as much as herself. If only she could kick the fog of the red wine, think straighter, focus on words, on what needed to be.   
“Donna, please,” he begged interrupting her thoughts. Alec captured her lips soft and deep, trailing his tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth. That tone, the sadness, it struck her like a blow. The emptiness stuck within those two words reveled that of the Doctor’s after Messaline and Midnight.   
She could feel his ever growing erection straining beneath his trousers as Alec slid down her knickers, tossing them onto the floor. Straining she worked on his buckle, trying to free him from his trousers and pants. As she unzipped and pushed his pants down his hard erection popped forth eagerly as he kicked his legs free the rest of the way.   
Donna’s body shook with anticipation gazing into his eyes as his mouth met hers refusing to separate but for jagged breaths. Quickly she became lost in him, in the sweetness and desperate need of his mixture of kisses and movements.  
Poised at her entrance Alec searched her eyes, whether for permission or something else Donna didn’t know, “you are breathtaking,” he declared sweeping in for another kiss.   
Slowly Alec slid inside her. As he filled her Donna gasped as her senses were accosted by him. Her hands in his hair, the smell of his sweat, his breathy, needy moans in her ear, the feel of his throbbing cock inside her as she squeezed around him.  
Setting a slow and steady pace Alec’s eyes never left hers. Unsure whether due to the worry about his own heart or the sadness she could see coiling within him Donna wanted nothing more than to take his pain away, “I love you,” she whispered between kisses gripping his hair.  
His tender movements quickened as his grunts shortened signaling that he was close. Alec moved his hand from her nipple to her ready clit. Flicking it, then massaging viciously with his thumb and forefinger in urgency to get her to cum with him.   
“Oh fuck,” she moaned feeling the familiar pulsating flow throughout her body signaling she was on the verge.   
“Cum for me,” Alec demanded in her ear, sending her over the edge as she screamed digging her nails into his back. Panting she opened her eyes again, having squeezed them shut in ecstasy. Smiling Alec leaned in kissing her again speeding up until he grunted with his own finish.   
Rolling on his side he pulled her close, desperate not to lose contact, almost as if he was scared she’d run away. Completely satisfied Donna relaxed against his chest gently toying with the tufts of chest hair that always tempted her so.   
Noticing him shaking Donna looked up meeting his eyes, “what’s wrong,” Donna questioned. Kissing her shoulder he shifted next to her, so distance, so far away, “penny for em,” she said grabbing his attention as she rested her face against his chest.   
Meeting her eyes Alec forced a smile, “just something that happened today,” he reassured her obviously not wanting to go into details.   
Usually one to let it go Donna felt this time was different, especially after what they just shared, “tell me please,” she begged.   
“It’s nothing, just rubbish,” he said trying to downplay his own emotions.   
Bringing her hand up Donna trailed her fingers down his jaw line, “Alec, please. I know you can’t talk about the case,” she paused, “but this isn’t about the case is it,” she prompted.   
Alec shook his head moving closer to her he wrapped a blanket from the top of the sofa around the two of them, “you’re right. It isn’t,” he let on still not answering her original question.   
Donna pressed a kiss to his lips, “what is it then,” she queried.   
“Everyone in this God forsaken place is trying to prevent me from finding the murder,” he paused. “If your child was murdered wouldn’t you do anything to bring the murder to justice,” Alec inquired.  
Donna relaxed her head against his arm, “if my child was murdered I’d be down at the station every day trying to micromanage you all wanting to know what progress was being done,” she confessed.   
“See. That’s normal. You want answers, need answers,” he trailed off, “unless you already know,” Alec added. “Instead we have someone claiming Danny’s talking to him when we should be focusing on the murder scene we finally found. No, I’ve got knobs coming out of the woodwork trying to get their fifteen minutes,” he sighed unconsciously rubbing circles along her arm. “This one today as we were done with an interview he said something,” Alec paused, “I know it’s nothing,” he quickly added, “but I can’t shake the feeling,” he admitted.   
She could see the hole in his eyes amongst the pain that this was causing him, “can you tell me what he said,” Donna questioned, “it’s obviously rattling you. If you can talk about it, it might help,” she offered.   
She wrapped her arm round him, playing with his hair as Alec snuggled into her embrace, “he claimed to be a psychic. He told me she forgives me,” Alec whispered.   
“Who forgives you,” Donna asked confused.   
Laying his head on her naked breast Alec wrapped his arm across her naked waist below the blanket, “I think he meant Rose,” he said quietly, so quietly Donna almost didn’t hear. Alec cleared his throat, “the man told me ‘she forgives you for giving up hope,’ I don’t understand what else he could be talking about other than Rose,” Alec confessed.   
“Oh,” she calmly replied unsure what to say. The Doctor never had told Donna the whole story and she was unsure what story Alec had in his brain about it. “It sounds like he’s a nutter like you said,” she commented, “I’m sure he just picked up on your dark, twisty vibes and fed off that,” Donna tried to ease his worry.   
“Dark, twisty vibes,” Alec repeated her words in disbelief.   
Donna smiled into his shoulder, “I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” she hurried to explain, “it’s just your past. Some of the things you’ve been through. It’s easy to tell your life hasn’t been rainbows and butterflies,” Donna offered.   
Alec kissed her, “you help with that. Meeting you did. You saved me,” he proclaimed pulling her even with him and mashing her face with his own. Donna’s smiled at his words admits the kiss he was trying to accomplish before her mouth jetted open into a yawn, “did I tire you out,” Alec questioned trying to hide his pleased look.   
Sighing Donna snuggled into him, “a bit. I think it’s more the amount of wine I’ve had tonight,” she mumbled closing her eyes and listening to his singular heartbeat drifting off to sleep.  
Waking alone on the couch Donna was confused by her surroundings, “Alec,” she called noticing she was alone in the dark living room. Turning over Donna spotted the empty bottle of wine and half empty glass sitting on the table. The fireplace was on low, barely keeping the chill at bay. Scrubbing her face with her hand Donna wiped at the sleep stuck in her eyes before sitting up.   
The pounding inside her skull kept her thoughts from forming completely as she struggled to stand. Where was her bloody shirt? Reaching around in the glow of the fireplace Donna found Alec’s button down slipping it over her and searching for advil.   
Finding the bottle inside the ensuite Donna gulped down the familiar pills with water. “Alec,” she called again not noticing him in the bed. Where was he? Looking at the clock Donna realized it was nearly five. Where would he have gone at this hour? Heading back to the couch Donna grabbed her phone checking for messages but there were none.   
She dialed his number waiting for him to answer, “DI Hardy,” he answered.   
“Hey, where are you,” Donna innocently asked partially still confused as she woke.   
She could hear a hint of smile in Alec’s voice, “work. It’s going to be a long day,” he said sounding tired already, “I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. I do love you, I hope you know that Donna. Last night, discussing Rose, that doesn’t diminish how I feel about you or what we are,” he promised.   
Donna sighed starting to doze off again, “I know Alec,” she began.   
“Darling I’ve got to go. Miller is here,” he growled hanging up before she could say goodbye. Setting the phone down, Donna curled up inside the blanket relaxing.   
She was on the brink of sleep with the images flooded her mind, the images of them last night. Alec’s hands over her, his lips worshiping her body, him inside her.   
Shooting up Donna covered her mouth with her hand in astonishment. It wasn’t just a fantasy, it really happened. Plopping back against the pillow she closed her eyes tightly worrying her lip, “what did I do,” she whimpered.   
He wasn’t the Doctor. Nor was he some place holder, “fuck,” she shouted loudly. Listen to it echo through the empty house Donna buried herself in the blanket wanting to forget, to block out the images replaying through her mind. But no matter how tightly she closed them they wouldn’t fade.   
She could feel him on her, in her, his mouth, his hand, his scruff. Forcing her eyes open Donna sat up she had to do something, anything to get this out of her mind. She already had screwed up royally not to force herself to relive it, how good it felt and the way she wished they could do it again was horrifying. He wasn’t a bloody toy he was the Doctor trapped in a human body.  
Quickly Donna got up walking down the hall to the bedroom. Shedding her clothes in the dirty hamper she turned the water on as hot as it could go stepping beneath it. The hot water did nothing to erase the images even if the scorching water danced across her skin removing the remnants of last night’s encounter.   
Thirty minutes later she was sitting on the floor as the cold water chilled her to the bones. Finally standing and turning the water off Donna wrapped herself in her fluffy dressing coat and began cleaning. Starting with her dinner plate she gathered the chocolate wrappers, empty wine bottle and wine glass. Dumping the garbage in the bin, washing the dishes from breakfast and last night attempting to erase any evidence from the night before.  
Standing in the clean kitchen Donna sighed looking around. Even with the blankets folded and put back the way they belong and all the dishes clean she could still see them on the couch last night, still feel him against her, “fuck,” she shouted again.   
Going back into the bedroom Donna got dressed. If she couldn’t be here at the house without thinking about it she’d go into work and see if that could occupy her mind. Throwing on a pair of jeans and blouse Donna pulled her hair back into a pony tail and made the routine drive to the Echo.  
Parking in her usual spot she made her way in, logging into her email to check for requests. Maggie came walking from the back room, “what are you doing here,” she questioned seeing Donna.  
“Feeling better. Needed to get out of the house,” she supplied.   
Maggie smiled coming over, “I had a chance to look at your redesigned adverts. They are fabulous,” she complemented. “In fact, I think you should redesign them all.”  
“Really,” Donna squealed with excitement. “I’m sorry I just. You really liked them that much?”  
Nodding she showed Donna a print she had already done, “it’s obvious you have an eye for adverts that we don’t,” she grinned.   
“Hi Maggie,” Beth greeted walking into the Echo.  
Standing Maggie tried to hold her surprise, “Sweetheart what are you doing,” she inquired  
“I’m just coming to work,” she explained setting her purse down and glancing at the racks.  
Maggie hurried over to her, “Beth, you shouldn’t be here. You’ve had a terrible thing happen,” she tried encouraging her to go home.   
“I just want to be useful,” she offered. “Can I help anyone or restock the racks,” Beth inquired.   
Putting her arm around her Maggie guided Beth toward the door, “let me get you home,” she suggested.  
“I’ve just come from home. I can’t stay in that place,” Beth protested.  
Maggie looked over at Donna for help, “I’ll talk to your mum,” she tried.  
“I’m not twelve Maggie,” she shot angrily, “I don’t want to go home,” she pleaded obviously wanting to stay.   
Pausing Maggie looked around at the scene that was playing out, “my heart is breaking,” she offered.   
“I don’t need bloody broken hearts,” she huffed grabbing her purse and running out of the door.  
Everyone was silent from what just occurred seconds ago. Slowly Donna turned back to the adverts, unsure what to make of the situation. She understood what Beth felt needing to get out of the house and away from her life even if she could never understand what it felt like to lose a child.   
Donna had just finished working on another advert to send to Maggie when she heard her phone buzz. Picking it up she noticed that it was Alec’s number, “hello sunshine,” she answered.  
“Can you meet me at the beach in thirty,” he questioned.  
Unsure what it was about his tone she knew something was off as she could hear the desperation in his voice, “yeah I’ll finish up at work and head over,” she told him.  
“I love you,” he vowed before hanging up.  
Worried Donna saved the advert the way it was and sent the previously completed one to Maggie’s email before signing off her computer and grabbing her purse. Driving to the beach Donna waited for Alec to arrive. She spotted him ten feet out walking down the beach.  
Getting out of her car she walked down the beach meeting him, “you’re the first friendly face I’ve seen all day,” he grinned taking her up in his arms.  
“God knows what the rest of them are like,” Donna giggled as he leaned in to kiss her. She tried to duck away but he was too quick and met her lips. “You must have had a rough day,” she inquired.   
He wrapped his arms around her, “you have no idea. Miller trying to give me coffee wanting to make conversation,” he complained. “Walk with me,” he pleaded.  
Donna slipped an arm around his back, tucking it into his pocket, “this is all a bit cloak and dagger meeting out here. Who are we hiding from,” she inquired.  
“Everyone,” he proclaimed. “They’re eyes are all on me. It’s another world,” Alec confessed pressing a kiss to her hair.  
Donna stopped looking up into his eyes, “Alec then let’s leave, let’s go somewhere else as soon as you solve the case,” she offered.   
“Aye,” he agreed pulling her close to him again, “I hate it here. I hate the air, I hate the sand. I hate the stupid people. I hate their bloody smiley bloody faces. I hate the never-ending sky,” he growled. “Let’s go somewhere with less air and sand. Where everyone is depressed and doesn’t smile,” he joked kissing her again.   
Donna hugged him, standing alone on the beach just the two of them. “I think you mean living with my mum,” she laughed.   
“That could be,” he agreed holding her. Alec’s phone rang bringing them from their solace, “hullo,” he answered not letting go of Donna. Resting his chin on her head Alec listened to the caller, “aye, I’ll be in,” he agreed hanging up the phone. “I have to go in,” he sighed.  
Nodding she smiled, “I figured as much. Will you be home tonight,” Donna asked.  
Alec pressed his lips to her, “I always come home,” he promised.   
“I meant on time or late,” she shot sticking her tongue out.  
Hugging her tight Alec sighed into Donna’s ear, “I will be home before midnight,” he promised. “Will you stay up for me,” he questioned almost desperate.  
“Always,” she agreed. “I’ll make something special for tea,” Donna hinted allowing him to bask in their hug until he let go.  
Donna leaned up on her tip toes caressing his cheek, “see you at home,” she paused kissing his nose, “and be careful Alec,” she reminded him hurrying back to her car in the cold.   
Getting home Donna made sure all the windows were closed and turned the fireplace on to escape the chill of the stormy weather all day. Turning her attention toward dinner Donna prepared the salmon she had bought yesterday by rinsing it off and placing in into a baking dish. In another bowl she mixed ginger, garlic, soy sauce, honey, lemon juice and basil pouring it over the fish. Saran wrapping it she let it sit in the fridge to marinate while she washed brown rice and started a pot of water to boil.   
Working her way through the recipe she placed lemon slices over the fish and added snap peas along the sides stuck in the marinade as the rice cooked. Sticking it in the oven, Donna set the timer and sat down in front of the fireplace to warm herself, switching on the news. Rain showers off and on for the rest of the week, well no surprise there she sighed switching the channel.  
Hearing the beeping from the oven Donna jumped up to remove the fish and turn the rice off. Setting the fish on the stove top she covered it with foil and uncovered the rice so it wouldn’t become gooey. Sitting back on the couch she waited for Alec to come home.  
The slamming of the door woke Donna as Alec arrived home, “sorry,” he mumbled noticing that she was sleeping.  
“It’s fine. I wanted to stay up and fell asleep,” she paused rubbing her eyes, “what time is it,” Donna asked.  
Alec came over slumping next to her, “you should sleep,” he said kissing her hello.   
“I made dinner, it’s in the kitchen. Probably needs a warm,” she explained standing up.  
Alec wrapped his arms around her “I missed you,” he slumped into her. Holding onto her he didn’t want to let go of Donna, “you know I would never cheat on you right? I love you more than anything. No matter what I would never betray your trust,” Alec proclaimed insistently.  
“What is it? What happened today,” she asked.  
Alec leaned in kissing her, “it was a long day,” he sighed.  
“Here let me warm us something to eat and you can tell me all about it,” she encouraged taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.   
Alec sat down in the chair as Donna warmed them dinner, “what happened today,” Donna pushed knowing he wanted to talk about it.  
“Miller hates me. I made her tea today, trying to be nice like you said and she yelled at me for having her lead the morning briefing,” he groaned. “I had to question her son today,” he paused unable to say more. Donna knew better than to push that subject as she set down a plate before him and herself joining him at the table. “I was on the water today. You know how I hate the water,” he added changing the subject quickly.  
Donna took a bite of her salmon, “I’m sorry,” she empathized reaching her hand out to his, “but you made it,” she offered.   
“Aye,” he agreed. “Miller really does hate me Donna. She threatened to piss in a cup and throw at me,” he whined.   
Donna patted his hand, “well what did you do,” she questioned.   
Alec swallowed his mouth full of rice, “I asked her if her son would do the reconstruction. She said no so I suggested she talk to her husband and son about it,” he replied.  
“I think you might have said it slightly different,” Donna urged knowing him better than that.  
He sat there confused, “I didn’t,” he protested. “Then she invited us to dinner at her house right after. I tried to tell her now but she called me an asshole and told me to say yes because ‘it’s what people do,’” Alec reported.   
“Did you say yes after she called you an ass,” Donna inquired.  
Frowning Alec stared at her, “aye, so I have to pick a day. When do you want to go,” he asked.   
Donna giggled, “you’re serious. You want to go?”  
Taking his last bite Alec reached for his water glass, “Aye. Pick a day and I’ll tell her when we’ll be over,” he agreed.   
Unable to believe her ears Donna sipped on her water. Not only had they begun to domesticate but now they were becoming friends with locals. What was happening to them?  
Standing Donna put the left overs in the fridge, “whenever you want I can do it,” she told him washing her dishes off. “I’m tired love I’m going to go to sleep,” she sighed kissing the top of Alec’s head and heading to the bedroom.   
Donna changed into her pajamas, crawling into bed. Shortly after Alec joined her, “is everything okay? I didn’t ask how your day was,” he inquired changing out of his trousers and shirt. She tried to avert her eyes but he was right in front of her changing and he did have a gorgeous body even if it was a bit skinny, “Earth to Donna,” Alec called walking over to her trying to get her attention.  
“Um. Yeah, it was okay,” she stuttered seeing his barely contained form clad in boxer briefs and a form fitting t-shirt. “Beth was in. It was so sad,” Donna sighed.  
Alec slipped his pajama pants on, “I meant you. Are you okay? You seem distant,” he revealed the true intentions of his questions crawling beside her.   
“I’m fine. Just tired,” she lied.   
Wrapping his arms around her Alec pulled her close, “I know when you’re hiding things Donna but if you don’t want to talk about it that’s okay just don’t lie to me. I’m a detective I know these things,” he reminded her.  
Donna shifted in his arms cuddling into him, “I am tired,” she cooed pillowing her head on his chest, “and you are comfortable,” she mumbled drifting off to sleep.


	12. Weakness of Humanity

The interrupting high pitched scream of Alec’s phone startled them both awake, “no,” Donna whined. “It’s too early,” she sighed moving so he could find his cell. Waiting with baited breath she didn’t want to admit how worried she was. The last time there was an early morning call they had found Danny’s body.   
“Hardy,” he answered fumbling with the phone to get it into the right position so he could hear the caller. “Aye, have a car here in fifteen,” he ordered hanging up and pushing the covers off himself so he could stand.  
Donna sat up turning the light on, “what is it Alec? What’s wrong,” she worried. “Please tell me there wasn’t another murder,” she begged. Or God forbid something alien going on in this neck of the woods but she dare not say that.  
Walking over to her Alec tucked the blanket around her, “no one is dead,” he promised kissing her, “they’ve found something on the beach,” he explained wondering into the closet to get dressed.  
Wrapping herself back up in the blanket Donna wanted to know what they had found but she knew Alec would never tell her. It wasn’t her place. Flopping back over to face him Donna watched him get dressed, “do you want me to make you something to go,” she questioned already worrying about him.  
“Ney,” he answered stopping to meet her eyes. “I promise I will eat real food,” he vowed raising his right hand like a good boy scout would.   
Donna giggled, “you little shit,” she dared. “Don’t mock me,” she warned throwing a pillow at him. She was still surprised at how easily things went back to normal for them after their night together. Or as normal as this pretend life of theirs was. Granted Alec didn’t think it was anything out of the ordinary for a man to sleep with the woman he was to wed but then again he still had no clue he was really a 900 year old alien that shagged his best mate while she was drunk and he was a false human.   
“I’m off,” he said kissing Donna goodbye. She could hear the front door lock as he left.   
Laying there she knew there she tried to go back to sleep but it felt like forever.   
Finally she got up, shuffling into the kitchen and making coffee. Donna poured the cream and sugar into the cup waiting for the coffee to steep. Sipping on her coffee she tried not to focus on Alec. Frequently since their night together she would find herself thinking of him. What scared her most was the fact that she was starting to think about the Doctor less. Although, Donna didn’t let that thought ever linger too long.   
Knowing she had to get ready for work Donna set her empty cup in the sink and went to hop into the shower. Quickly showering Donna wrapped herself in a towel so she could brush her hair out and put make up. Picking out a sleek blue top and dress pants Donna got dressed heading off to work.   
The typical drive through town looked especially beautiful in the early sunrise as she parked outside the Echo and began to work. The first person Donna saw was Ollie, “early morning,” Donna laughed looking at the mess of a kid in front of her.  
“Yeah, been looking into some things, tracking down some suspicions,” he replied returning to his work.   
Donna began working on her typical day, starting a pot of coffee, check her email and began redesigning adverts. She only glanced up when Maggie came in, “good morning Donna,” she said brightly.  
“Morning,” she greeted in reply.  
Ollie was sitting at his computer when Maggie noticed him, “morning Oliver,” she said. “Don’t normally see you this early,” she noted looking at the messy excuse of a desk, “been in all night,” she queried.  
“Yeah, almost,” he replied shortly.   
Maggie leaned against his desk, “you all right,” she asked.   
Ollie set a notebook down looking up at her, “no,” he answered. “Look, I’ve been doing some digging on someone and I found something,” he began hesitantly.  
“Well show me,” Maggie urged. Ollie held up a piece of paper. Taking it from his hand Donna could see her facial expression change as she met Ollie’s then Donna’s eyes, “do the police know about this,” Maggie inquired.   
Setting back in his chair he ran his hand through his hair, “no. I thought I’d bring it to you first,” he explained.  
“Come talk with me,” Maggie urged walking into the back room.  
Whatever it was they didn’t want Donna to know. She knew that around these parts Alec and she were the new kids on the block but at the same time she had made promises that her personal and professional life wouldn’t collide. Now it seemed apparent that she was going to be on the outside no matter what.  
Seeing Karen walking down the street Donna briefly about trying to become friendly but at the same time she knew she could outsmart this big city reported if need be. Right now it was time to stick to her own, do her ads and not mind the small town politics for Alec’s sake.   
Surprisingly her phone rang, shocking her from her thoughts. Looking at the caller identification she could easily see it was Alec. “Hello,” she smiled happy to hear a familiar voice.  
“We’re holding a public meeting at the school later today,” he told her. “It’s just to keep the town up to date and answer a few questions,” Alec explained pausing. “It’d be nice to have a familiar face,” he hinted.  
Donna smiled, “I think I can arrange that,” she rolled her eyes.   
“We’re close Donna. I can feel it. We’re getting somewhere. The killer is panicking and we’ll find them soon,” he told her. Surprised by his eagerness she listened to him go on, “then we can move. I’ll be invalided out,” he offered. “We can move back to Chiswick by your family or wherever your heart desires,” Alec suggested.   
Seeing Maggie and Ollie come from the back room Donna sighed, “I’ll be there. I have to go,” she hurried off the phone. Setting it in her pocket she walked over to Maggie and Ollie, “there is going to be a meeting at the school today, be a chance to ask questions,” she told them.  
“Good. Maybe we’ll hear something on that boat they found burning this morning,” Maggie noted. “Good work,” she chirped, “I’m going for coffee shall I grab you one?”   
Donna shook her head, “nah, I want to try to finish that other advert before going to the meeting,” she supplied turning back to her work.   
Before she knew it, Ollie and Maggie were getting ready to head to the press conference. Donna logged off her computer, grabbing her purse and heading over to the school.  
Pulling up in front of it Donna wasn’t sure if she was in the right place until she saw a news station and others began to show up. Checking herself in the mirror, she got out of her car and walked inside the breaking down school to the old metal folding chairs and found a seat towards the back yet in an area where Alec would be able to see her.   
As others began to show up Donna saw Maggie and Ollie as well as the woman she suspected was Miller show up amongst many others. Soon she saw Alec show up. He looked grumpy, like he needed a hug. Donna wanted to go to him and cheer him up but she knew better.   
“I’m Detective inspector Alec Hardy, the DI heading up the Latimer case,” he introduced himself. “We have ruled that the body found of Daniel Latimer as murder but have no suspects or leads that we can discuss at this time,” he explained to the awaiting audience.   
A man towards the front shifted, “we’re all asking, you know no offence, but why it’s taking so long,” he questioned.  
Beside him a dark haired woman looked embarrassed, “how many times,” she began but was cut off as Alec began to talk.  
“Multiple complex crime scenes particularly at the beach, lack of CCTV in key areas, er absence of witnesses seeing Danny on the night he sneaked out. We have a lot of information still to process. We will get there,” he promised the town.  
A fellow woman in the back raised her hand, “Susan Wright,” she introduced herself allowing her hand to fall. “How many people do you even have working on it? I heard you were short staffed,” she accused.   
“We have the right resources for an investigation of this size,” Alec assured. “Next question,” he demanded moving on.   
Another man in the front stood this time, “I’ve just come from the pier and there’s cones and ropes preventing us from going about,” he dared wanting to know what was going on.  
Donna noticed Maggie lean over to Ollie, “what did she say her name was,” Maggie asked.  
“Susan Wright,” he said looking through his notes.   
Alec leaned against wall behind him, “new information came to light overnight and we have to examine it without contamination,” he offered.  
“Is that the boat that was on fire? My brother saw it when he was out with his pots,” the same woman who appeared embarrassed earlier asked.  
Alec hemmed for a moment, “erm it’s too early to talk about specific types of evidence,” he began.   
“You said the tents on the beach would come down at any moment and they’re still there and now you’re adding bloody great vans,”  
Sighing he lingered on the thought, allowing silence to fill the room briefly, “you have to understand the work going on there. Every grain of sand has to be gone through, every cigarette butt or stray hair, shard of plastic, fingernail, toenail, piece of skin has to be tested,” he sighed. “We will do everything we can to limit the effect on your livelihoods but my priority is to a through and efficient investigation,” he assured the community.   
“But low-key,” the man shot. “We don’t Broadchurch to become a mess like your other cases,” he growled.  
Alec nodded, “we are doing our best,” he admidted not wanting to elaborate.  
Donna could he was done. She knew him enough to tell the meeting riled Alec, even if he was trying to hide it. She watched him conclude the meeting, walking from the front straight to his car. As she tried to follow she saw a dark haired man with glasses approach him, “God, you’re just what I need,” he snarled.   
“A boat,” the man urged as Donna approached them.  
Alec turned to face the man catching a glimpse of her approaching, “there’s hundreds round her. You got lucky,” he tried to shut the man down.  
“Lucky? Did you look for it eh? Does Beth know you didn’t follow that up,” he pushed.  
She watched as Alec tensed his body, “how about you heed my very strong advice. Stay away from her. Do not get involved,” he warned walking off to the police car.   
Casually coming up beside him Donna held her hand out low enough that others wouldn’t be able to see, “seems like you were right about needing a friendly face,” she offered as Alec took her hand.   
“Aye,” he grumbled. “The longer this goes on the more everyone wants to get involved, stick their oar in,” he continued meeting her sad eyes.  
Donna rubbed a circle into his hand, trying to calm him, “humans. It’s what we do,” she reminded him.  
“I wish I could kiss you right now,” Alec confessed as a dark haired woman, the one Donna had suspected to be Miller approached and Alec let go of her hand quickly. “Everyone is developing their pet theory,” he told her, “people are getting restless. Too many opinions. I don’t like it,” he barked as Maggie and Ollie approached. “Oh here we go again,” he mumbled.  
Maggie approached Miller as Ollie stood behind Donna, “Will you pass on to Beth and Mark whenever they feel able to talk to come to us, to me. They know we do things properly,” she offered.  
“I’ll make sure they know,” Miller promised.   
Looking to Alec Maggie eyed Ollie, “and Oliver has got something else to tell you,” she began.  
“Well, we always love hearing from Oliver,” Alec shot.   
Thinking he was being a right arse Donna picked her foot up and gave his shin a kick making him wince in pain momentarily. Although her action went unnoticed by Miller it didn’t by Maggie.   
“I found this on Jack Marshall who runs the newsagent’s here,” Ollie said handing a piece of paper to Alec. “He was in prison before he came here. He’s got a previous conviction for underage sex,” he explained.   
Alec looked over the paper stuffing it in his jacket as Donna, Maggie and Ollie left them be. “Thank you,” Maggie told Donna as they walked back to their cars.   
“Just because I’m engaged to him doesn’t mean he doesn’t get on my nerves,” Donna sighed. “See you back at the Echo,” she offered getting into their blue car.  
Stopping for lunch on the way back Donna arrived after Maggie and Ollie had. Sitting down with her sandwich, she began eating it as she logged back on to finish her advert.  
“She’s here,” Ollie blurted seeing Karen.  
Holding her purse tightly on her shoulder she looked around, “summoned to the inner sanctum. Should I be worried,” Karen questioned.  
“Did you set him off looking into Jack Marshall,” Maggie demanded to know.  
Ollie stepped forward “no, it had nothing to do,” he began to protest.  
“Yeah I did,” she cut Ollie off, “I had a run in with Jack,” she explained.   
Maggie mulled over her answer momentarily, “welcome to the club. Still want a desk,” she asked.  
“Definitely,” she answered. Karen paused, “why would you do that,” she questioned confused at Maggie’s change of heart.  
Leaning against the desk Maggie smiled, “better to have you inside the tent pissing out than outside the tent pissing in I suppose,” she offered giving Donna a wink.   
Donna watched as Ollie showed Karen around the office before she left for a meeting that she wouldn’t go into detail about, trying to get on with her own work and worry about tonight’s dinner.   
She couldn’t help but worry about how dinner would go about. Alec knew their story, Donna on the other hand only had bits and pieces. It wasn’t fair. She couldn’t ask him but she couldn’t make something up either. Lucky bastard she thought to herself.   
Donna had rinsed off as soon as she got home and began doing her hair and makeup so she could be ready whenever Alec arrived. She had just slipped into her outfit and was working on her make up when she heard the front door, “I’m in the bathroom getting ready,” she shouted.  
Hearing him walk down the hall and into the bedroom Donna giggled when he stopped in the doorway admiring her, “you are breathtaking,” he complemented.  
“Stop, you act like you haven’t seen anyone better,” she admonished.  
Alec stepped closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder so he could kiss her cheek, “I haven’t,” he promised rubbing his hand over her bum.   
“Oi, none of that,” Donna shrieked. “You’ve got to get changed and I’ve got to finish my makeup,” she reminded him.  
Sighing he nodded, “aye,” he agreed taking his suit jacket and button up off and tossing them in the bin, “I’ll need to take them to the cleaners but for tonight this will do,” he preempted Donna’s remarks about tossing his suits in with the dirty clothes. Alec stood there tossing his wallet onto the counter before peeling his trousers off and his undershirt leaving him standing alone in boxer briefs and black socks. “Have I told you how much I like that top on you,” he purred in Donna’s ear pressing up against her.  
“I’m sure you have but right now you have to get dressed,” she pushed putting on her earrings to finish her outfit. Stepping back Donna admired herself in the mirror. Not too much makeup, the right tunic that wasn’t too formal nor too casual which she paired with leggings and flats. She looked decent enough for dinner.  
Coming from the ensuite Donna saw Alec buttoning his shirt, “no tie,” she commented.  
Alec looked up surprised, “really,” he clarified.  
Donna nodded sitting on the bed, “no tie and leave the top two unbuttoned,” she directed.   
He nodded listening to her advice before slipping his shoes on, “ready,” he inquired retrieving his billfold from the bathroom.  
“Always,” Donna agreed secretly liking the bit of exposed skin. Although if she was honest with herself she did prefer him in a tie, a tie and a suit that was a little bit tight in all the right places. “Do you want to walk,” she questioned, “it’s only a few blocks,” she added seeing him begin to hem over the answer knowing it was out of his chivalry for her.   
Alec came up beside her taking her hand, “aye,” he smiled leading her out the front door and down the block.  
“It’s a nice night for a walk,” Donna pointed out watching the sun set.  
Wrapping his arm around her Alec watched Donna, “aye,” he agreed holding her close to him. “How was work,” he inquired.  
“Good. Quiet day. Well,” she paused unsure what to say. “I guess not so quiet but I’m sure you’ve looked into what Ollie discovered. I know you can’t talk about it but I don’t trust Karen. I just have a feeling that something is up her sleeve and the way she looks at me. It’s almost as if,” Donna sighed, “I don’t know but something doesn’t smell right,” she confessed unable to put her finger on what it was.   
Alec squeezed his arm around her, “you’re gut tends to be right darling. I’ll check her out tomorrow,” he promised pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. “3201 Proctor street,” he read aloud, “must be down this way,” Alec guided them.   
“That’s 3210,” she pointed trying to keep her attention off the house they were currently walking by knowing neither of them wanted to discuss the Latimer’s right now. They had already broached the topic as much as they wanted to and Donna knew that Alec wouldn’t talk about the case anymore with her.  
Stopping to look at the paper again Alec pointed to a cream colored house with the front porch light on, “that must be it,” he pointed out not walking towards it.   
Donna took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze, “standing out here isn’t going to do anything,” she laughed. “Now or never,” she shrugged her shoulders waiting for Alec to make the first move.  
Walking to the door Alec shuffled his feet. Donna could tell he didn’t want to do this yet on some level he did or he wouldn’t be here she knew that much. Reaching his hand up he knocked on the door, three firm knocks. The dark haired woman Donna had come to suspect was Miller answered in a sweater, “oh you’re in a suit,” she commented surprised.  
“Is that bad,” Alec asked grumpily.  
Miller shook her head, “no, I didn’t expect it. We didn’t get poshed up,” she added looking at what she was wearing then at Donna.  
“Neither did we,” he acknowledged squeezing Donna’s hand.  
Donna could tell Miller was holding her tongue as she looked between the two of them, “well, there we are then,” Miller quipped watching Donna.   
“I’m Donna,” she introduced herself letting go of Alec’s hand.   
Quickly moving one of his hands on her back Alec sprung to life, “this is my fiancé,” he introduced.  
“Ellie,” Miller introduced herself, “come in,” she invited them into her home.  
Donna held her hand out, “we brought wine,” she offered handing the bottle to Ellie.   
“And flowers,” Alec added. “I also bought chocolates but Donna nixed that idea,” he confessed.  
Smiling Ellie took the flowers from him, “that’s very kind of you. You didn’t need to,” she explained meeting Donna’s eyes.  
“He wasn’t sure so he bought them all,” she tried to explain his oddness. “We don’t go out often,” she claimed.  
Opening the door wider Ellie forced a smile on her face, “come in,” she urged them both again closing the door behind them and leading them into the kitchen. “Alec and Donna brought wine and flowers,” she told her husband. Pausing she turned to him, “I can call you Alec tonight? Not Hardy or sir? Here’s your dinner sir,” she joked.   
“I don’t like Alec. I’ve never liked Alec. Alec,” he repeated with distance.  
Unable to believe the words coming out of his mouth Donna nudged him in the side, “since when don’t you like Alec,” she questioned at his absurd outburst.  
Ellie’s husband laughed, “you can always choose another one,” he responded.  
“Why does everyone use first names so much, like they all work in marketing? Why do people insist on doing that? I mean if you look at a person,” he paused looking Ellie in the eye, “I look at you and you know I’m talking to you. I don’t need to say your name three times to congratulate myself on remembering it to create some sort of false intimacy,” he blurted.  
Placing her hand on his outstretched arm Donna rolled her eyes, “Alec will do just fine,” she corrected shutting his rant down and shooting him a glare. “What was your name I’m afraid I didn’t catch it,” she asked turning towards Ellie’s husband.  
“Joe,” he introduced himself shaking her hand.   
Not missing the look the two of them shared Donna couldn’t help but feel somewhat embarrassed about Alec’s nonsense rant. Ellis set the flowers down grabbing a corkscrew, “shall I show you to the dining room,” she suggested.  
Donna tugged on Alec’s arm, “try to behave yourself yea,” she urged. “What is with you tonight,” she whispered hushed as Ellie opened the bottle of wine they had brought. Alec just rolled his eyes at her as they sat at the table.  
Ellie was pouring their wine when Joe brought forth dinner setting it on the table before them, “how did you two meet,” Donna questioned.  
“Er, through work,” Joe answered sitting down and dishing up a plate and handing it to Donna.  
Handing another plate to Joe Ellie smiled, “Joe used to be a paramedic,” she explained.  
“Not any more,” Alec asked taking his own plate from Joe.  
He shook his head, “no. Gave it up when Fred came along. It was getting a bit jaded anyway,” he affirmed.  
“Jaded? How,” Alec pushed curiously. Donna watched Alec’s detective curiosity flare.  
Taking a bite of his own rice Joe nodded, “more red tape,” he explained. “Stuff that stopped us from being able to help. Masquerading as health and safety,” he stated of the situation.  
“Oh,” Donna sighed. “Where are you from originally,” she questioned.  
Joe took another bite of dinner, “Cardiff. Moved down here thirteen years ago for work, met Ellie and the rest is history,” he grinned.   
“What about you two,” Ellie asked.  
Freezing at the question Donna had the one thing she was worried most about happen. Looking over at Alec she awaited his answer. Setting his wine glass down Alec ignored the question, “this is great food,” he complemented. “You make this yourself,” he inquired.  
“Mhmm, self taught. Mexican’s my specialty,” Joe beamed. “We should really be having margaritas,” he acknowledged.   
Alec took a deep breath, “we met on a case,” he offered. “Donna’s fiancé went missing and I had just lost my own,” he paused trying to word things carefully. “We became friends through our loss,” he explained.  
“Any kids,” Ellie asked looking at Donna.  
Sputtering she choked down the bite of food in her mouth, “no,” she quickly answered.   
“Aye,” Alec answered at the same time making Ellie and Joe look confused. “I had a daughter and granddaughter,” he explained. “I was married before. My wife, my family, they died in the Harrods bombing,” he confessed.   
Ellie’s mouth dropped open, “I’m so sorry. That must be so hard,” she offered.  
“Donna makes it better,” he sighed squeezing her hand and meeting her eye making her blush.  
Eyeing the two of them Joe watched as a moment passed, “do you think you’ll solve the case,” he questioned rather bluntly.  
“Joe,” Ellie admonished.  
Not missing a beat Alec stared him in the eye, “certainly,” he declared.  
“Good,” he agreed just as the baby began to cry upstairs.  
Starting to get up Ellie shook her head at the two of them, “right well I’ll tend to Fred,” she acknowledged looking over at Donna, “do you want to have a look or be left with the boys,” Ellie questioned.   
“Yes,” Donna chirped standing to join her.  
Ellie turned to the two of them, “no more talk about work,” she ordered.  
“Well that’s us told,” Joe joked as the two girls left the room.   
Donna followed Ellie up the stairs and into a small room, “hey there,” Ellie soothed picking the baby boy up.   
“Mummy,” he cried holding his hands out and laying his head on her shoulder. Watching as she rocked her son back to sleep Donna couldn’t help but watch fondly.   
Ellie noticed Donna’s fond admiration, “do you think you’ll try for kids,” she asked.  
Surprised by the question Donna shook her head, “no. We don’t live that kind of life,” she acknowledged.   
“You never know. Joe certainly never thought he’d have a family nor be a stay at home dad,” she volunteered.  
Donna watched the sleeping boy lightly bounce on Ellie’s shoulder, “I don’t know if I can,” she admitted. “How can you bring a child into the world knowing all the unfairness and suffering there is,” she innocently asked. “I just,” she paused, “surely you must understand you’re a cop. I mean poor Beth,” Donna rambled not meaning to bring up the case but at the same time if she was honest with herself she had seen too much of the universe’s suffering to bring a child into it.  
“I like to think I make a difference, or try to,” Ellie offered. “We raise our children right, give them a good home, a loving one and I believe they will do good,” she offered setting the sleeping boy down. “Come on,” she whispered leaving the room.  
Walking down the stairs Donna and Ellie could hear the two men laughing, “what are you laughing about,” Donna inquired returning to Alec’s side.  
“Nothing,” they lied bursting into laughter again.  
Donna reached over taking Alec’s hand and gently rubbing circles in it more for herself than him. Looking at the time Alec smiled finishing his dinner as Donna worked on her refilled glass of wine, “we better be off. Early day ahead of us tomorrow,” Alec noted to Ellie as he stood helping Donna from her chair.   
“Are you sure you don’t want a taxi,” she questioned walking them to the door.  
Alec shook his head, “no, a walk will be good. See you in the morning,” he finished.   
“That was fun,” Donna thanked Ellie, “It was nice to meet you,” she added.   
“Thanks Miller,” Alec added turning to leave.  
Donna prodded him gently in the side, “you are horrible,” she whispered hushed and making him laugh. Feeling the cold air she shivered at the breeze as the hair on her arms stood up.  
“Here,” Alec pushed taking his arm from around Donna’s waist and removing his jacket. He set the jacket on her shoulders, much like he had that day on the rooftop.  
Donna pulled it tightly around her as Alec returned his arm to her waist, “skinny rat,” she shot.  
“Oi, you like it,” he protested pulling her close, “in fact I have come to determine that you love it,” he purred into her ear sending shivers of a different kind throughout her body.   
Placing her hand on his waist Donna leaned into his embrace as they walked home, “eh you’re okay,” she joked. “The jury is still out,” she said laughing at his nose of distaste.   
Alec stopped the two of them running his hands down her back and over her bum, “you do,” he pushed kissing her. Meeting her lips with his own Alec pulled Donna against him.   
She could feel his hardness straining beneath his trousers, “not here,” she urged as they hurried back to the house.   
Pressing her up against the door Alec struggled to find the right key as his mouth began worshiping her body. Finally getting the key in and turning the lock the two of them stumbled into the house banging into another wall as Donna kicked the door closed puling at Alec’s shirt, “I need you,” he begged pulling on her leggings as Donna began to undo his belt.   
Holding her against the wall Alec slipped his hand into her pants, feeling the condensation building between her legs, “I want you inside me,” she begged threading her hands through his hair and clenching her thighs around him as he pushed the leggings down the rest of the way, tossing them on the ground.   
Grunting Alec staggered back causing Donna to try to catch herself on the entryway table rather than fall to the ground, “Donna,” he strained.  
“Where are your pills,” she shouted rushing to his side and searching his pocket.  
Alec pulled out an empty packet before pointing to the bathroom and trying to stagger there with Donna at his side, “there’s more,” he grunted.  
“How many have you been taking,” she shot. “You’ve been lying to me,” she growled searching the cupboard only finding empty blister packets. “God damn it,” she yelled out of frustration rushing to their other bathroom and leaving Alec alone in the hallway.   
Finding a new packet in the side dresser drawer she heard a loud thump come from the hallway. Hurrying back to his side with the water bottle and medication she found Donna saw Alec collapsed in the hall, his eyes were open but unfocused. “You need to take these. Open your mouth,” she urged slipping the pills into his mouth. “Don’t you fucking die on me,” she pleaded becoming tearful. Thankfully Alec swallowed the pills as Dona held him in her arms. She could feel his breathing return to normal. Noticing wetness on her hand Donna pulled it from around Alec noticing it was covered in blood.   
“I’m fine,” Alec pushed seeing the blood on her hand.  
Donna rolled him slightly to get a look at where his head had hit the wall, “no, you’re going to the hospital,” she demanded starting to let go of him.  
“No, you can’t,” he protested.  
Looking at the plea in his eyes Donna held onto him, “I have to get something to stop the blood,” she explained running to the bathroom to get gauze.   
Back at his side she opened the multiple packets pressing them over the injured area, “I’ll be fine,” he mumbled as she held the bandage in place.  
Waiting for it to stop bleeding felt like forever but it finally slowed. Donna retrieved the first aid kit from their bathroom, rinsing the contusion cause by his fall. She could see Alec’s face twitch in pain at the alcohol, but she sealed and bandaged it allowing it to dry. Nudging him she aroused Alec from sleep enough to get him to help her walk to the bed and lay down.  
He had tried to talk to her but she couldn’t understand his mumbling with the deep Scottish accent due to his fatigue, “shh. It’ll be fine,” she soothed him holding his head as he slept to prevent him from hurting himself more. What a night she thought to herself as she began to relax beside him.


	13. The Stubborn Arse

Feeling Alec move beside her Donna came to, “Good morning sunshine,” she greeted seeing his chocolate brown eyes gazing up at her.  
“What happened? How did I get here,” he groggily questioned.  
Donna ran her finger up his jaw to where his contusion was, “took quite a crack,” she said offering him a warm smile. “You fell when I was trying to find your medication.”  
“I have to go to work,” Alec mumbled starting to get up.  
Holding him back Donna glared at him, “no. I’m tired of this Alec. You need to go see a doctor, make sure the cut isn’t worse,” she pled.   
“I need to go in Donna. I have to finish this case,” he explained standing up.  
Watching him wobble she was beside him instantly, “Alec what if I wasn’t here? What if you were at work,” she questioned.   
He stilled by the bedside, “you mustn’t tell anyone about this,” he ordered. “If they find out I’m sick they’ll take me off the case,” Alec worried.   
Donna paused realizing what he said, “they don’t know about your heart? Alec, you have to tell them,” she warned.   
Shaking his head he walked away from her shedding his bloody clothes, “I will when the time is right. It’s my career. This is my life,” Alec protested.   
“And you’re willing to kill yourself in the process,” she shot plopping on the bed.  
Alec paused watching her, unsure what to say, “Donna, I,” he stuttered unable to form the right words.  
“No. Go get dressed. Go to work,” Donna sighed wringing her hands together.   
Standing there quietly Alec waited, hoping that she would change her mind, “I’m sorry,” he offered only a little too late.  
Ignoring his apology Donna sat on the bed waiting for him to get ready for work. He had made his mind and she wasn’t going to forgive him for choosing work over his health. Standing once he went into the bathroom Donna changed her clothes before going to make coffee and oatmeal for herself. When Alec came into the kitchen she didn’t even look up from her bowl, finishing her last two bites before leaving him alone in the kitchen so she could brush her teeth.  
Finishing up her make up Donna saw Alec walk in behind her, “you can’t go on not talking to me forever,” he said trying to provoke a response.  
Ignoring him Donna pulled her hair up into a pony tail before walking past him and grabbing her purse. Opening the front door to leave Donna was faced with the newest issue of the Herald. Picking it up she saw photos of Beth and Danny. She knew well enough that Alec wasn’t going to be happy Donna thought it would be better that she show him the front page than he find out from someone else.  
Alec was putting his shoes on when she walked up to him holding the paper out, “what is this,” he growled taking it from her. Looking over the article Alec became visibly peeved, “bloody hell. I told them not to,” he barked folding the paper up and walking out of the house.   
Well at least no heart attack from the headline she thought grabbing the keys to the car and beginning to drive to work. Donna was almost to work when she realized that Maggie would also not be happy with the article.   
Sure enough Donna was correct. Arriving to work Maggie was sitting at her desk holding the paper, “have you seen it,” she raised her voice as Donna entered.  
“Yeah, I haven’t read it,” she offered setting her purse down and starting a fresh pot of coffee.  
Maggie brought the article over to her, “it’s a great piece. She captured Beth just right but it should have been ours,” she complained gutted at the chance to support her community.  
“I’m sure Mark and Beth were desperate for people to know about Danny and Karen swooped in with her promise of a big city byline,” Donna offered. “Hopefully something good will come out of this and a witness might come forward, someone who can propel the case forward,” Donna hoped aloud.   
Nodding she set the paper on the counter, “you’re right. It’s about Danny and his case,” Maggie repeated to herself. “Are you going to his service today,” she inquired.  
Sipping her coffee Donna looked up, “I don’t know. I mean. I haven’t thought about it,” she revealed honestly.  
“You should come. It’s about time for you to meet the reverend anyways. Especially since if you and Alec intend to be married around her he’ll be the one doing it,” she urged. Looking up Ollie and Karen walked through the door, “so you’re the golden girl on your desk now,” Maggie accused.  
Karen set her bag at the desk she had been given, “well the boss is officially happy and the rest of the papers are now scrambling to catch up,” she said coming to pour herself a cup of coffee.   
“It is a great piece. I only wish we could have run it,” Maggie commented going back to her desk.  
Smiling at Karen, Donna took her cup and went back to her computer logging on and checking emails before turning to adverts that needed redesigning rather than get caught up in the obvious thing that was going on between her and Ollie.   
Donna didn’t even notice the hour and a half pass until Maggie came up beside her, “do you want to walk over together,” she inquired bringing Donna from her work.  
“Yeah. Let me just save this,” she replied closing out and logging off before reaching for her purse. “So what is this reverend like,” Donna asked as the walked to the church.  
Maggie put her glasses into her purse listening to Donna’s question, “he’s new around here. Young bloke, good guys who wants the best for the town,” she described as they arrived at the church.  
“Beth! Beth,” a group of paparazzi screamed as the Latimer family went up the stairs and into the church.   
Shaking her head Maggie met Donna’s eyes, “look at them. Trying to get a piece of the action rather than acknowledging the tragedy that this is.”  
“Back away now or I’ll have you all arrested,” Ellie yelled at them.  
One of the photographers set his camera down, “we’re not breaking the law,” he protested.  
“Oh have a bit of bloody decency,” Donna growled coming up behind her.  
“Lenses down or I will kick you all in the balls,” Ellie dared the paparazzi turning to her son and husband, “you didn’t hear me say that,” she ordered to them as they went up the stairs. Ellie turned back to the group of men before following them, “I promise you I will,” she threatened meeting Donna’s eyes as they all went into the church.   
Seeing Alec sit at the back Donna placed her hand on Maggie’s arm, “I’ll see you after yeah,” she mentioned walking over and sitting beside Alec. “How’s your head,” she asked.  
“Nothing I can’t handle,” he grumbled.   
Looking at it Donna wanted to reach for it, “I should check it before you go back to work. Looks like it’s been bleeding. Have you been picking at it,” she worried.  
“No,” Alec claimed continuing to stare forward at the congregation.  
Donna turned back as everyone sat noticing the way Alec watched everyone, like anyone could be the one he was looking for. “We are pressed on every side by troubles but we are not crushed. We are perplexed but not driven to despair. We are hunted down but never abandoned by God. We are knocked down but we are not destroyed. As a community the hardest thing for us is to remember we have not been abandoned by god we are not destroyed nor will we be,” the reverend preached.   
Standing up abruptly as soon as it was over Alec shimmied past Donna as she stood quickly to follow him, “lovely sermon,” she acknowledged hoping to get more out of him.   
“Aye,” Alec grumbled in reply.  
Donna placed her hand on his arm, “what’s wrong? Alec talk to me.  
Media office’s been deluged with calls. I’m calling a conference for this evening. There will be a family statement,” he explained staring into her eyes briefly before walking off to avoid others.   
Following him once again Donna caught back up with him, “Alec,” she called reaching him again. “Let me look at your head before you go back to work,” she said reaching up.  
“It is fine,” he growled.  
Ignoring his utterance Donna made contact with his cut, “shut up and let me look,” she ordered. Seeing where she had glued it back together Donna noticed how it had slightly come apart on one side but was scabbing up nicely. “You have been itching it,” she accused lightly brushing his hair from the wound.   
“Ow,” he whimpered at her contact.  
Donna shook her head, “you big baby. You’re no worse than a small child. Hold still,” she admonished rifling through her purse for a band aid.   
“I am not,” Alec protested as she successfully found one. Pulling it out Donna began to put it on his head, “no,” he objected reaching his hand up to stop her.  
“Alec Hardy if this band aid does not stay on your head until the press conference I swear to God you will sleep alone for a week,” Donna threatened knowing full well he wouldn’t want that.  
Alec narrowed his eyes glaring at her, “I’m not a child,” he reminded her.  
“No, you’re not but if you’re going to act like one I’m sure going to treat you like one,” Donna huffed crossing her arms. Staring each other down for a moment Donna gave in and spoke first, “why do you have to be a stubborn shit all the time,” she shot throwing her hands up and walking away. If he was going to act this way she sure as hell wasn’t going to deal with it.  
Going back to work Donna made sure to throw her phone in her purse. She wasn’t about to have any more of Alec’s childish games knowing sometimes you have to be firm with those you love in order to get them to wake up. His heath was nothing short of serious and this continued lack of care was way past her nerves.   
Donna was still fuming she was only concerned, not trying to mother him. Sitting at her desk there was no work getting done. “Donna, are you coming to the conference,” Maggie inquired.   
“I was thinking of heading home,” she sighed realizing the time.   
Throwing her bag over her shoulder Maggie nodded, “Lots of press there, could be a learning experience,” she offered.   
Mulling it over Donna nibbled on her lip. Since she was angry at Alec she could watch it as a pure spectator. It could come in useful one day. “Yeah. I’ll come,” she agreed logging off and grabbing her purse.   
Walking down the street to the school Donna and Maggie met up with Ollie, “there’ll be press from multiple news outlets. Mostly television and the papers trying to get their five minutes of comment for the nightly blurb,” Maggie explained to them both. Neither of them had been involved in anything this catastrophic before.  
Arriving there Donna was surprised to see how packed the small room was, yes she had expected many people but still seeing it was something else. All of the video cameras lined up along the table with microphones and photographers milling around. Seeing Ellie and her family walk in Donna nodded to them wandering over, “how is your little today,” she asked smiling at the little boy in the stroller.   
Ellie smiled, “he’s good,” she answered.  
“Misses his mum,” Joe added brushing the hair out of Fred’s eyes.   
Forcing a smile on her face Donna nodded, “I bet he does,” she agreed noticing Alec walk in and have a few words with someone before leaving the room quickly.   
The room hushed into a frenzy of activity as Alec held the door for Chloe then Beth to enter the room. After a short pause he ducked his head outside having words with someone before Mark entered. Beginning to follow them up Ellie snagged him briefly having words. Donna wasn’t sure what they had found out but the look on Alec’s face sure wasn’t good as he joined the family in front of the barrage of flash photography.   
“We miss Danny a lot and erm,” Beth paused, “we just want whoever’s done this just to come forward because we’re having a horrible time not knowing why this has happened to us,” she said beginning to weep with the last few words as she looked to Mark.  
“He was just a normal lad. He never did anyone any harm. He was everything to us. We just want to know what happened to our boy. If anybody out there knows, might know, or thinks they saw something then you owe it to yourself to come forward and tell the police,” Mark stuttered. “Cause whoever did this needs to be caught,” he plead.  
Donna couldn’t help herself as she was overcome with sadness for this family she barely knew. All they wanted was justice for their family and it had been almost a month without any. It wasn’t fair, they deserved more, Danny deserved more. Hugging herself she moved to the back of the room, beginning to walk back to work. This was somewhere she just didn’t want to be tonight.  
Walking back to the office and where her car was parked Donna didn’t want to be alone tonight in their house. She knew Alec was going to be home late so she decided to stay at the office. Whether she got work done was another issue.   
Working on the advert she had failed to redesign earlier Donna was surprised to see Karen and Ollie come in. Walking past her Ollie picked up a file and handed it to her as Karen set her stuff down at the desk Maggie had given her, “press clippings on Jack Marshall,” he said setting the bulging folder before her. “Everything since he moved here,” Ollie explained sitting down.  
“Brilliant,” she grinned shoving her sleeves up, “anything interesting,” Karen inquired pulling her hair up off her neck.   
Flipping through the file Ollie pulled out a photograph, “there’s a good photo of him with the Sea Brigade,” he showed her.  
Karen pulled out a photograph from her own bag, “wow. Where did you get that photo of Jack,” Ollie asked.  
“He got popped at the Latimers’. Photographer came to the hotel and we bought it,” Karen explained.  
Olllie sat down staring at it, “why did he go and see the family,” he questioned.  
“Exactly,” Karen agreed worrying the end of her pen. Pausing Karen pulled her laptop out, “we’re going to need four hundred words for tomorrow. Everything you dug up on Jack, especially his previous conviction,” she paused looking over at Ollie, “and you’re gonna write it,” she announced waiting expectantly.  
“What, me,” Ollie squeaked surprised.  
Karen nodded grinning, “yes, you. Look at your little face. You did the work, you write the article and we can run it under my byline. It can be our little secret,” she promised.  
Unable to believe what was happening Ollie stared at Karen in amazement, “really,” he questioned still shocked.  
“You’re the one who’s connected. You were in sea brigade,” she reminded him. “I said I’d pay you a finder’s fee,” Karen added.  
Ollie looked over his shoulder to see who was around, “Maggie will never go for it,” he whispered.  
“Maggie will get over it,” Karen encouraged.  
Shaking her head Donna logged off her computer deciding she’d rather be home alone than in the Echo with them. She may not know Jack from atom but either did Karen. And as far as Donna was concerned she was just searching for the next big headline and Ollie just wanted his first big break.  
Heading home Donna parked outside their house, tossing her keys and purse onto the entryway table. Surprised she heard singing coming from the kitchen. Peering around the corner Donna saw Alec stirring a pot sitting on the stove, “what’s got you into a chipper mood suddenly,” she huffed taking a seat at the table and kicking her shoes off.  
Alec turned around leaning against the counter, “nothing. I’m just my usual dark and twisty self,” he commented folding his arms and staring her down.   
Sighing Donna propped her legs up on an empty chair, “I don’t want to fight,” she warned.   
“Could have fooled me earlier,” he dared.  
Donna shifted on the chair deciding to pull her legs up to her chest, “please,” she whispered taking a deep breath. “I’m tired of all this off and on fighting,” she confessed  
Stepping towards her Alec sat across from Donna, “what is it,” he pushed knowing something was up.  
“That Karen there is something going on there. I can feel it,” she urged.  
Alec nodded, “I had the press office ring her paper. They didn’t even know she was here. They’ve been using an agency,” he explained.  
“I knew it,” Donna chimed at the conformation of her gut.  
Reaching out Alec placed a hand on Donna’s arm, “she’s just a wee mosquito buzzing around looking for blood,” he reasoned. “I told you your gut is usually right,” he smiled.  
“If only you’d listen to it,” Donna quipped. “If you know I’m right then why are you so damn stubborn to listen. You are working too hard,” she warned.  
“I didn’t have a heart attack,” he began walking closer to her. “I just ran out of pills. I’ll be more careful,” he offered.  
She bit her lip, holding onto her legs, “and if no one else is around next time? What then? What if you have another heart attack? Then what? Someone will find your body and have to notify me and it’ll be too late to do anything,” she hypothesized seriously.   
“You always think in the worst case scenario,” Alec protested.  
Donna stood glaring at him, “do you blame me? Look at what it is with you. I love it. I love the thrill but I don’t want to wake up and find my best friend dead tomorrow. You only come in worst case scenarios Alec,” she shot leaving him alone.   
She knew it was harsh and maybe not all directed at him personally but what she said still rang true. With the Doctor, with Alec, there was only one sort of life. It was adventurous but it stung like fuck when you were burned, something that happened more often than not in her experience.   
Throwing her clothes in the hamper Donna changed into her pajamas not wanting to see Alec again. It was always the same fight, different circumstances. Alec and the Doctor were too proud for their own good, to the point that often they were a danger to their own self let alone their companions or others they met along the way. Maybe, just maybe this traveling bug was starting to wear off and Donna was becoming ready to settle back at home and get a real job.


	14. Trouble Always Brewing

The next morning Donna was hardly in the mood when Alec crumpled himself into her gasping her name, “Donna,” he shouted in her ear, “watch out,” he yelped flipping in the bed. “The watch,” he screamed shaking. Alec’s eyes opened as he wretched for breath.   
Hurrying beside him she turned on the light, “its okay Alec,” she soothed reaching over him and into his side drawer for heart medication. Popping the pills from the blister packs she guided them into his mouth gently stroking his face, “focus on me,” she began. “Take a deep breath in,” Donna paused, “now out,” she instructed monitoring his breaths, “that’s right, just like that,” she encouraged gazing into his eyes. “You’re going to be okay Alec. You’re going to be better than okay,” Donna promised allowing him to catch his breath.  
“I just had the most extraordinary dream where I was called the doctor and you, you were there traveling with me as my companion,” he panted. “I was an alien and that watch, the one that belonged to your Gran, it was there too,” Alec explained.  
Cutting him off Donna shook her head, “sorry to burst your bubble sunshine but I’m no one’s companion,” she shot.   
Alec nuzzled into her embrace, “no. Never,” he backtracked. “You weren’t just there, you were more like my partner in crime,” he clarified as Donna continued to stroke his cheek.   
Oddly Donna could hear her phone ringing from the other room, “what time is it,” she shot looking at the clock. Seeing it was not even seven worried Donna, what if it was Jack and something had developed with the family. Looking at Alec she offered him a warm smile, “are you okay? Can I get my phone,” she questioned.   
“Aye,” he replied relaxing into the bed.   
Hurrying out Donna fished her phone from her purse seeing it was Maggie calling, “hello,” she answered.  
“Donna. I’m sorry to call so early. I thought I’d wait until today but then decided I should talk to you in the morning. Do you think your fiancé can drop by on his way to the station,” she inquired.   
Unsure what to say she started walking back into the bedroom, “um. Give me a moment let me ask I’m not sure what his day holds,” Donna replied covering the phone reciver with her hand. “Alec,” she whispered, “it’s Maggie she wants to know if you can stop by on your way to work,” Donna communicated.  
“What’s she want,” he grumbled.  
Donna shook her head, “if I knew I’d tell you. I’m sure it won’t take long,” she promised.  
“Aye, alright,” he agreed wiping the sleep from his eye.  
“Maggie? Yeah he’ll come in with me this morning,” Donna told her.  
She heard a sigh of relief on the other end which confused and lightly worried her, “good. I’ll see you then. Thanks,” Maggie hung up.  
“What was that about,” Alec asked as Donna set her phone down crawling back into bed.  
Donna looked into his eyes gauging his breathing, “no idea,” she confessed. “How are you feeling,” she asked wanting to make sure he was better.  
“Ready for dry toast and tea,” he mocked.  
Swatting his arm she rolled her eyes, “you and your toast fetish,” she sighed getting back up.  
“Let me,” he said padding by in his plaid pajama bottoms.   
She noticed he was walking slower than his typical pace and his breathing was a bit labored but she figured it wasn’t unusual after his dream and what she would call, his worsening condition. Alec’s human body wasn’t prepared or capable to hand the way the Doctor’s human mind wanted him to push himself.   
Following him to the kitchen Donna put on the kettle as Alec made toast. Getting cups out she set their tea inside waiting for the water to heat. “Marmalade, jam or nutella,” she asked opening the fridge.  
“You mean I don’t have to have dry toast,” Alec gasped in fake shock.  
Standing she glared, “I’m having nutella,” Donna proclaimed grabbing the jar and taking it with her, “you can fend for yourself,” she said sticking her tongue out.   
Alec loomed closer to her grazing her side as he reached past her to grab a spoon from the drawer. Placing his other hand on Donna’s waist Alec had successfully cornered her, “what if I like my nutella not on toast,” he asked dipping the spoon in his hand inside the container.   
Realizing what he was about to do Donna held a finger up, “Alec Hardy I swear to God if you get nutella on me it’ll be the last thing you do,” she warned.   
Watching the spoon carefully Alec turned it in his hand, “why I would never,” he grinned as the toast popped forth from the toaster. Getting his toast Alec winked at her, “saved by the bread,” he laughed to himself.  
“You are an idiot,” Donna accused.   
Alec turned spreading the spoon of nutella onto the toast, “you love me for it,” he grinned leaning in and kissing her.   
“Oh eat your toast and shut it,” she chided taking her own piece and spreading nutella onto it as Alec poured hot water into their cups and set them on the table. “Are you going to be at the reenactment tonight,” Alec inquired changing the.  
Donna took a bite of her toast, “I thought about it. Do you think I shouldn’t,” she worried.  
“I would love to see your friendly face,” he said reaching his hand out. “I’m not exactly their favorite person in town,” he revealed.  
Opening her mouth Donna feigned surprise, “you aren’t? Shocker,” she laughed sipping her tea. “I’m always worried that I’d be a distraction for you,” she confessed.  
“You are,” Alec answered, “but I need them,” he added. “You remind me why I’m doing this, how the world can be so hectic yet worth it,” he promised making Donna blush.  
Shoving the last bit of her toast in her mouth Donna tried to push what he said out of her mind, “we should get dressed and meet Maggie,” she advised standing and setting her plate in the sink.   
Brushing her teeth Donna couldn’t stop meeting Alec’s eyes. He was in the bathroom the whole time she was getting ready himself and then when it was time to get dressed they were both in the closet together. Trying to keep her modesty, or what little she had left, Donna tried shimmied a slip up and over her pajamas, before removing her shirt, “you don’t have to hide your body,” Alec commented seeing how she was getting dressed.  
Donna turned around to face him coming face to face with a boxer brief clad body before her, “I, um, I,” she stuttered before blushing and looking away quickly.   
Noticing her shyness Alec walked closer to her guiding her chin up with his hand until their eyes met, “you don’t have to be embarrassed. I love your body. I love you, just the way you are,” he promised.  
Closing her eyes she worried her lip focusing on her breaths to maintain composure, “I, uh, Alec, we should be going,” she reminded him trying to change the subject.   
Inching closer still Alec brushed her lips with his thumb. “I love you Donna Noble,” he repeated before pressing his soft supple lips against hers.   
“Alec, please,” she quietly pled refusing to meet his eyes as she tried to hold the tears at bay behind her lids. Donna licked her lips biting down on them to shift her attention from the welling tears and heat coming from within her.  
Picking up on her signals Alec removed his hand from her face, “Donna, I didn’t mean,” he began. “I’m sorry,” he apologized wrapping his arms around her.   
Tensing in his arms Donna tightened her fists trying to prevent from giving into her emotions, “we need to get dressed,” she reminded him not wanting to talk about what was going on. Waiting for Alec to remove his hands Donna grabbed her skirt and blouse taking them to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.   
Looking at herself in the mirror Donna was disappointed in herself, she should be stronger, not so emotional. She needed to keep her wits about her in order to get them both through this in one piece. Slipping into her skirt and buttoning her blouse Donna pulled her hair to one side before sitting on the tub edge.   
She had to tread carefully, she knew that but her constant struggle between trying to remain strong and not wanting to hurt the human Alec’s feelings as well as trying to keep him safe for his own good was beginning to battle even more within herself. Unable to keep the tears at bay any longer Donna rest her face in her hands allowing them to flow freely. What she thought was right wasn’t always so easy to tell anymore.   
The three gentle knocks on the door startled her, “Donna are you okay,” Alec inquired from outside before trying the handle.  
Wiping her face Donna stood up, “yeah. Give a me a moment and I’ll be out,” she told him turning the cool water on and splashing her face with it before opening the door and coming face to face with him.  
“You’ve been crying,” he accused cupping her cheek.  
Donna shook her head, “no. I messed up my makeup and had to rinse it off,” she lied. “Let me get shoes and I’ll be ready,” she said forcing a smile on her face and walking to the closet to slip on flats.   
Alec was still standing in their bedroom when she returned with shoes on, “is it something I said,” he asked not wanting to drop the subject.  
“Hmm,” she asked pretending not to know what he was talking about.  
Leaning against the wall he crossed his arms, “was it something I said that made you cry,” he pushed.  
Faking a smile Donna patted his shoulder, “I promise I wasn’t lying,” she fibbed. “Let’s go yeah,” Donna urged wanting to get whatever Maggie wanted over with.  
Opening the front door Donna saw the Herald waiting on their front step, “oh God,” she sighed seeing photographs of Beth and Danny on the front page.   
“I told them not to,” Alec grumbled flipping through the article.  
They were both quiet on as Donna drove the short distance to the Echo. Arriving there they were met with a locked door, “that’s odd. Maggie usually always leaves it unlocked,” she said surprised.   
Reaching his hand up Alec knocked on the glass door, “scoot behind me,” he ordered.  
“What is it,” Donna worried.  
Alec looked at her, “she doesn’t usually call you aye? Nor lock the door? Seems suspicious,” he revealed knocking again. “It’s DI Hardy and Donna,” he shouted through the window.  
Seeing a light flick on inside Maggie came from the back to unlock the door for them and allow Donna and Alec inside, “what’s going on,” Donna asked noticing Maggie’s odd demeanor.   
Maggie sat at the interview table, “you might want a cuppa,” she suggested.  
“How about I get us all one,” Donna asked going to the kettle and turning it on.  
“You said you needed to speak with me,” Alec inquired.  
Nodding Maggie rested her hands on the table, “I had a visitor last night. Susan Wright came by,” she sighed. “She threatened me,” Maggie explained.  
“Threatened you? How,” Alec asked.  
Donna set the cup down she had been working on, “oh my God,” she gasped.   
Alec looked up meeting Donna’s eyes as she brought over the cups she had been pouring, “how did she threaten you? What did she say? When did you two exchange words? Did she have a reason to threaten you,” Alec shot.  
Placing a hand on his arm Donna shook her head, “how about one question at a time love,” she hinted.  
Maggie looked at the two of them as Donna sat beside her, “she got in here. I don’t know how. I had locked the door. It was half past midnight,” she paused. “Susan to me that she knows ‘men who would rape’ me if I didn’t stop asking questions about her," she explained. “I think I’m onto something. You should check into her. If she’s this riled up with a few questions there must be something more going on,” Maggie noted.   
Writing everything down in his small notebook Alec met Donna’s eyes, “I’ll have someone on it today. An officer will be over to take your official statement. We will get to the bottom of this,” he promised.  
“I don’t know that it has anything to do with Danny’s murder I just thought you should know,” Maggie added.  
Alec nodded, “it doesn’t matter if the two are connected or not. You should feel safe here at your work,” he stated not letting go of Donna’s sight. “I better go,” he suggested.  
“Let me walk you out,” Donna said standing.  
Unlocking the door Donna stood there as Alec’s right hand lingered on her waist, “I don’t feel safe with you here,” he confessed.  
“I’ll be fine,” she promised.  
Alec frowned, “I’ll have an officer over soon. Post someone outside. I need you safe,” he revealed. “Don’t open the door for anyone until the officer arrives,” he commanded leaning in and kissing Donna before he left.  
Locking the door Donna watched Alec walk down the street to the station knowing that when he pulled his cell out he was ordering someone to come to the Echo.   
Returning to Maggie’s side Donna offered her a warm smile, “I’m not scared I’m just more determined,” she said. “We take care of our own, not threaten them,” Maggie mumbled.   
“Alec said he’ll look into it so I know he will,” she promised.  
Maggie looked up, “better get to work,” she smiled standing up.  
Donna sat at her desk staring at the screen unable to work. Her mind kept focusing on the dream Alec had. Granted he had dreamed of their adventures in the past but for him to dream of the Aubertides worried her to no end. Pulling her phone out Donna began texting Jack. He’s dreaming of the family. Has something happened Donna inquired sending the message.   
Just then the door racked. Looking up Donna saw Ollie and Karen standing there, with a surprised look on his face obviously having run into it. Maggie hurried over to unlock the door and let them in, “This isn’t what we wrote,” Karen claimed as Maggie opened the Echo doors. “That’s not my article,” she stated again.   
Ollie looked around, “why’s the door locked,” he asked confused.   
“I’ll tell you later Petal,” she shushed him.  
Karen hurried over to her desk, opening her laptop and beginning to make a skype call. Within the minute a man had answered on the other side, “good morning,” he greeted.  
Holding the paper up to the screen she clenched her fist, “that’s not my article,” she declared. “You rewrote the whole bloody thing, stoked it up, made it all emotive. You loaded it against him,” Karen accused.  
“I restructured it so it had enough bite for you to get a front page byline what are you complaining about,” her editor tried to appeal to her.  
Karen shook her head, “It’s a misrepresentation. People here will think I wrote that,” she protested.  
“Take your head out of your backside and get more on Jack Marshall. What’s his history? What do his neighbors think of him? You’re ahead of the pack, keep going,” he urged before Donna heard the tell tale sign of a disconnected Skype call.   
Slamming her laptop shut Karen rested her head in her hands. Even though Donna didn’t trust her it appeared she was at least attempting to do the right thing. A knock startled her from her thoughts. Looking up it was a officer in uniform. Maggie went over letting him in. Donna kept an eye on the two as they went to the interview table turning back to checking her email and fulfilling the couple of research requests that clogged her inbox.  
“Thank you officer,” Maggie said letting him back out the door after he was finished taking her statement. Donna didn’t recognize the man but he did look familiar. She’d likely spotted him around town somewhere. “Do you have everything ready for the Latimer’s,” Maggie inquired coming over to Donna’s desk.   
Donna looked over surprised, “what,” she questioned.  
“Tonight is your turn to make a meal for the Latimers and take it over. I reminded you last week,” she refreshed Donna’s memory.   
Sitting there Donna worried her lip, “uh, yeah, about that,” she stuttered. “I’m sorry things have just been busy. I’ll have it over to their house for dinner. In fact I just finished these two requests and was going to head out early and get to work on it,” she lied.  
“That’s fine. Slow news day around here now that out story scoop is out,” she said eyeing Karen. “I’ll see you tonight at the reenactment then,” Maggie inquired.   
Donna nodded, “yeah. I’ll be there,” she confirmed grabbing her purse and walking down to the store.   
Looking through the aisles Donna had no idea what to make. Her list of known recipes was rather limited but she had agreed to do this, “what does mum always make for people,” she sighed aloud. Thinking over her memoires Donna could remember four distinct dishes. Shepherd’s pie, braised lamb shanks and Lancashire hotpot and the Welsh cawl. What would take the least time to prepare she wondered thinking over the recipes, “I guess braised lamb shanks it is,” Donna decided. Picking up a bottle of red wine, an onion, rosemary and beef stock Donna scoped out the meat. They had six brilliant lamb shanks, enough so she could make some for Beth’s family and have enough for her and Alec’s dinner too.   
Checking out she walked back over to her car ready to get home and get the lamb shanks braising. She could see a camera crew interviewing the reverend as Beth watched on by the beach.  
Donna had just set her groceries in the car when she saw Maggie come out of the Echo and heard someone screaming her name, “Maggie, Maggie,” the reverend yelled running up to her. Seeing him Maggie stopped as he reached her keeling over and bracing himself on his own knees before catching his breath enough to talk to her.   
Driving back to the house Donna knew she had to get the lamb on right away so it could braise in enough time. Parking she got the groceries and entered the house kicking off her shoes and locking the door behind her. She threw her purse on the table and rolled up her sleeves before unpacking the groceries.   
Turning on the Radio Donna washed her hands before grabbing a casserole dish and adding olive oil to it turning the heat on. Taking a plate out Donna salted and peppered each lamb shank before placing it in the hot oil. Immediately the sizzling oil meeting meat made her stomach turn at the homely smell coming from the pot. Browning the shanks on each side Donna removed them to a separate plate adding the red wine and reducing the sauce to a simmer. While it began to simmer Donna cut up the garlic, onion and gave a rough chop to the rosemary adding each to the pot.  
Sitting in the chair she let the sauce simmer down resting her feet on the empty chair until it was time to add the lamb shanks. Putting them in the pot Donna topped the dish with its lid and placed it in the oven for the next three hours while she went to take a bath.  
Alone in the house Donna stripped her clothes, allowing them to fall in the bin. Donna turned the water on to the bath, gazing at her body in the mirror. Certainly Alec only found her attractive because he was programmed to by the TARDIS or because he didn’t know any better. There was so many prettier than she who weren’t ginger or had better breasts or a smaller stomach, like Rose or even Martha.   
Shaking the thought from her head Donna slipped into the warm bath water allowing it to encompass her as her problems slipped away. The bath was her solace. She didn’t need to worry about Alec’s heart condition or the family. Yet, that’s exactly where her mind went. To how much time they had left in this charade until things would go back to normal. And then what? Could things ever be normal with her and the Doctor? Would he treat her different since she slept with Alec or would he pass it off as one of their own encounters? It wasn’t so much of a stretch that they were playing house right? Everyone already thought they were a couple and that never changed their relationship before.   
Realizing the water had cooled Donna pulled herself up from the tub, wrapping herself in a dressing gown. Tying it around her, she pulled her hair up as she let up the tub and went to heck on the lamb. She could smell the aroma of garlic and onions fill her nostrils as soon as she opened the bathroom door. It accosted her senses making her stomach growl in hunger. Checking the timer Donna noted that she still had another hour and a half until it would be ready to transport over to the Latimer’s.  
Donna still hadn’t thought about what she was going to say to Beth. Maybe she wouldn’t even see her, but then again what do you say in these sorts of situations? She was truly sorry that they were having to go through this. No one should ever have to lose a child, especially one that had so much more life to experience. Although Donna new relatively little about the case specifics she knew enough to tell that Alec was deeply troubled by what he was facing and that things were not progressing as he’d like.  
Opening the oven Donna noticed the stock was wearing a bit thin. Adding some beef broth to cover the lamb shanks she closed the oven. Looking around Donna grabbed a mug and turned the kettle on ready to make herself a cuppa. Adding a tea pouch to her cup she waited impatiently for the water to heat. Hugging herself Donna looked around at the dirty dishes she wasn’t going to bother with until later. This house was becoming home and she wasn’t sure if she liked that feeling or not.   
The screaming kettle brought her from her thought tyrant. Donna poured the water in her cup and bought it with her to sit on the couch. Turning on the television Donna stretched out flipping through the channels. Nothing was on but silly talk shows, not what she was in the mood for right now. Annoyed, she turned the telly off and walked to the spare bedroom to look for a book.   
Guiding her eyes over the various books the TARDIS had packed for them. Worrying her lip while trying to decide on one Donna noticed an unmarked black leather book. Running her fingers over it Donna picked the heavy book up opening to the first page. She recognized that chicken scratch anywhere, it was Alec’s handwriting, “impossible dreams,” she read what he wrote aloud before turning the page. Gasping in shock of what lay on the page before her Donna couldn’t believe her eyes as she saw the TARDIS console as well as drawings of the outside of the old girl. There is a big center piece with wires all around it and bright lights. It is inside an old blue police telephone booth that takes me to other worlds. Bigger on the inside. I feel safe there.  
Unsure what to do Donna kept reading. Strange symbols. I know them. Circular images I don’t understand except for in my dreams she deciphered from the horrid writing seeing drawings of what she had come to known as Gallifreian. Seeing the familiar image on the next page Donna was amazed at the accuracy in which Alec drew the Sonic from his memory. Magical pen. Lights up blue when in use. Pulses sound.   
Donna took the book with her sitting on the couch as she read through it looking at pictures of the Doctor’s life as drawn by Alec. He was so confused. He remembered them but he didn’t. What was she to do? Retrieving her phone Donna called the one person she thought could help.  
“Hello,” the handsome American voice answered.  
She inhaled deeply biting her lip, “Jack I think we’re in trouble. He’s remembering,” she told him.  
“What do you mean he’s remembering,” he questioned confused.  
Donna flipped through the book before, “I found this sort of dream journal he’s been keeping. There’s images of the TARDIS and these pepper pot looking things and the Ood and Rose and Martha and I don’t know. He shouldn’t be remembering right? It’s worse than him just having dreams he’s remembering them after too,” she blurted trying not to cry.  
Hearing her fearful plea Jack wasted no time, “I’m on my way over. Text me your address,” he said hanging up.   
Donna texted the address of their house before going to get dressed. Throwing on jeans and a t-shirt she brushed out her hair before leaving it down. She sat back down holding the journal in her hand and opened up where she had left off, continuing to look through it. There was various faces sketched on a page. Most she had never seen before except for the last, her Doctor, the one she had come to known. Who were these other men she wondered beginning to read his scratches. I am different. I am lots of people. I have been different. Different faces. I keep changing. Many faces, one man.  
On the next page was the Doctor’s watch. The one she held so close to her for when it was time for Alec to become the alien he once was again. My pocket watch. It is significant. The symbols mean something. My pocket watch is broken. I am the last. My family is gone. Shadows in the dark. I can’t remember them. I am a father in my dreams and a grandfather. My family is gone. More final than death.  
Unable to take anymore Donna closed the journal setting it on the coffee table and held herself as she began weeping for Alec but most of all for the Doctor. He heart was breaking. He was alone. His family gone. Jenny gone. Everyone gone. How many companions had he outlived? How many more would leave him? She felt sick inside. He deserved so much more she sobbed. The Doctor deserved to be happy damn it for all that he has given the universe. Where was his reward?


	15. The Knocking Silence on the Other Side

“Donna,” she heard Alec yelp rushing into the house.  
Startled she rubbed at her eyes unaware of what was going on, “Alec, what are you doing home,” she groggily questioned.  
“You weren’t answering your phone. I went by the Echo and Maggie said you had come home early,” he panted hugging her, “I thought something had happened to you,” he confessed.  
Donna patted his hair snuggling into his embrace, “you’d have to do a lot to get rid of me,” she laughed noticing Ellie in the doorway. “Bringing guests over unannounced now are we,” she said motioning to Ellie as he pulled back.   
“Sir didn’t really give me an option,” Ellie admitted. “Not that I mind,” she quickly added as Alec glared at her momentarily.   
Alec noticed all the tissues strewn next to her, “were you crying? What’s wrong darling,” he asked lowering his voice.  
Grabbing the used tissues Donna shook her head, “nothing. Just allergies,” she lied.   
“I’ll just wait in the car,” Ellie interrupted.  
Donna stood, “no, come in,” Donna ordered as Alec began to protest. Turning to him she picked up another tissue from by his knee, “you won’t be here long you have work to do,” she shot hushed.  
Just then the timer began to go off in the kitchen, “what is that,” Alec questioned still on alert.   
“The oven you numpty,” she growled walking into the kitchen. Donna turned the timer off, opening the oven and noticing that the lamb shanks were indeed done.   
Alec followed her into the kitchen, “Donna why were you crying,” he implored.   
“I wasn’t,” she denied removing the lamb from the oven. “Ellie can I get you something to drink as long as Alec has dragged you along against your will,” she questioned turning the oven off.   
Ellie glanced around their house, “no thank you,” she told Donna.   
“Donna please I can see the tear streaks on your face,” he pleaded running his hand down her arm.   
Leaning against the counter crossing her arms, “I’m fine. I promise,” Donna vowed. Forcing a smile on her face Donna hugged herself, “now I have things to do,” I have to get this plated up to take to Beth and run by the office before tonight,” she fibbed.   
“Are you sure you’re okay,” Alec pushed.  
Standing up straight Donna pressed a kiss to his cheek, “yes,” she promised.  
Unsure whether to believe her or not Alec hesitantly stood there for a moment interrupted from what he was about to say by the ringing of his phone, “Hardy,” he answered. “Aye, on my way,” he told the person on the other end. Shoving his phone back in his pocked Alec leaned in pulling Donna into a hug, “this isn’t over,” he declared pressing a kiss to her lips, “I love you Donna,” he told her willing her to believe it.   
Donna sighed as he let go of her and followed him out of the house, “good seeing you again Ellie. We should really get together again sometime,” she said walking them out.  
“I’ll have to check my diary,” she smiled. “Bye” Ellie responded walking to the car.  
Watching as Alec gave a wave goodbye and she closed the door. Checking the time Donna noted that Jack wouldn’t be in town for another hour. So she went to package up the lamb to take to Beth’s. She still hadn’t thought of what to say to Beth.   
Loading the car Donna chewed on her lip. She pulled out her cell phone retrieving the text message Maggie had sent her with Beth’s address to make sure she had the right house even though she had seen the police cars outside it several times by now.   
Pulling up outside Donna took a deep breath before opening the door. Throwing her purse over her shoulder she gathered the meal of lamb shanks from the back seat and made her way to the door. Knocking Donna held her breath waiting for someone to answer. “Hello,” an older woman Donna had not seen before greeted opening the door.  
“Hi, um, my name is Donna. I just, uh, I stopped by to drop by dinner. It’s uh lamb shanks,” she stuttered holding out the warm dish in front of her.   
The woman offered her a warm smile, “I’m Liz, Beth’s Mum,” she explained. “Thank you for coming by,” she said taking the container.  
“I, uh, I’m sorry for your loss,” Donna offered. “I work with Beth and well, I can’t imagine,” she paused. “I’m sorry. I know that Detective Inspector Hardy will do everything in his power to bring justice to you all for Danny,” she promised unsure what to say.   
Liz nodded, “thank you,” she said again going back in side and closing the door.  
Donna allowed her hands to slump by her side, clutching her car keys she made her way back to the car getting in. “What an idiot I am,” she sighed closing the door and resting her head on her hands. She quickly pulled her phone out texting Jack and asking how far out he was before turning the car on and driving into town.   
Parking outside the Echo, Donna hurried inside, “what are you doing here,” Maggie inquired.  
“I forgot to send you a file earlier,” she explained logging onto the computer.   
Walking over to her desk Maggie leaned against it, “I was going to see if you wanted to help with the Reverend’s article,” she questioned.  
“You’re interviewing him,” Donna wondered aloud confused.  
Laughing Maggie shook her head, “no. He offered to buy the ad space himself. Out of his own bank account. He’s going to write the piece. It will be sort of an editorial but I figured you could make sure it looked good and catchy since it will be with the adverts,” she explained.   
“Yeah that’d be great,” Donna agreed turning back to her computer to send the completed advertisement.   
Turning Donna saw a young girl she recognized as Beth’s daughter come into the Echo with a young man, “hi,” Karen said walking up to greet them and took them to her desk.   
“This is Dean,” Chloe introduced the boy to Karen and Ollie.  
Outstretching their hands the both shook Dean’s hand as they all sat, “I got your text message. What did you need to talk about,” Karen asked.   
Chloe tuned to face Dean, “I used to be in the Sea brigade,” he began, “Jack Marshall threw me out,” he told them.  
“You’re kidding? Why,” Karen questioned surprised.  
Dean took a deep breath, “he was always wanting hugs from the boys. And he’d love us getting in our trunks when it was hot. That’s when he’d come round, put his arm on our shoulder. I was like no thanks mate, no hugs from me. He didn’t like me after that, kept asking what was wrong with me,” he told them. His story was met from silence from both Karen and Ollie, “why are you looking at me like that,” he questioned.  
“I need this corroborated. I can’t just take your word for it,” Karen hesitantly said.   
Dean looked over to Chloe for support, “show her,” she urged turning to Karen, “I had him do a list. I knew you’d ask,” she explained.  
“Three lads were there the same time as I was,” he said handing Karen a piece of paper, “numbers all there,” he clarified.  
Looking the paper over Karen nodded, “you came prepared,” she sighed. “Are you sure about this,” she clarified meeting Ollie’s eyes briefly.  
“We all know what he’s like and the police are doing nothing,” Chloe accused.   
Karen placed her hand on the table, “when we’ve finished here you need to put this in a statement to the police,” she instructed.   
“But you’re gonna use it? Everyone’s gonna know what Jack did,” Chloe questioned. “You said if I ever needed anything,” she reminded.  
Forcing a smile on her face Karen placed her hand on Chloe’s, “yeah, of course,” she sighed, “people need to know,” she echoed.   
Unable to take another moment Donna had to get out of there. Checking her phone she noticed Jack had texted her back, he was about thirty minutes out. Time for her to go home and wait, “bye Maggie I’ll see you later,” Donna called logging off and heading out.  
Waiting for Jack felt like forever. Donna kept resisting the urge to pick Alec’s journal back up and look through it more. In the end her curiousness won out as she flipped to another page seeing a photograph of someone that looked an awful lot like her. Unable to believe that it could be Donna began reading what he wrote. In my dreams I lose her. She is scared. Scared of the man I am, this Doctor. I have to save her. Everywhere we go is danger. She wants to heal me. Her breath caught in her throat as she moved onto the next page. I’m afraid that everything that happened before will happen again here. Everything I touch turns to death. I must save her. The universe is inside her. She is the future.   
A knock at the door startled her. Setting the journal down Donna stood straightening her clothes. Taking a deep breath to still herself Donna opened the door to see Jack’s smiling face, “hello beautiful,” he greeted.  
“It’s so good to see a friendly face,” she sighed tears stinging at her eyes for escape.  
Noting her potential tears Jack didn’t wait to be invited in before closing the door behind him, “it’s going to be okay,” he promised. “Tell me what’s going on,” Jack urged.  
Walking over to the table Donna handed Jack the journal she found, “it’s all in there,” she said as he took it. Sitting she clasped her hands tightly together, “it lasting longer than the dreams. He’s remembering thing. There are accounts of our adventures and ones I don’t even know about. So many pages. This can’t be right can it,” she inquired.   
Jack opened the book sitting down in the chair kitty corner to her and began flipping through it as Donna picked at her nail varnish. “I don’t think this is anything to worry about,” he finally said breaking the silence.  
“Nothing to worry about? He’s having nightmares, has a heart condition and is remembering enough about his life as the Doctor to write about it,’’ she screeched balling her fists. “You said you would help keep him safe,” Donna reminded him.  
Sitting and waiting for her to take a breath and stop yelling Jack closed the journal setting it back on the table, “he seems confused even as he’s writing this. He doesn’t understand it,” he explained.  
“What about when he does? It’s only a matter of time surely,” she shot.  
Jack pulled his cell phone out, “let me make a call and I’ll see how worried we need to be,” he replied hushing her and leaving the room.  
She could almost make out what he was saying. Quietly standing she tip toed closer to where he was, it was her house after all and she still wasn’t sure how much to trust him. “She’s worried that you’re remembering too much,” Jack said over the phone. Who the hell was he talking to? “Doc she is worried. I have to tell her something,” Jack explained. Did he just say Doc? As in the Doctor?  
Sneaking up behind him Donna ripped the phone from his hand, “how dare you leave me alone with your stupid human self. You asshole,” she cried.   
The other end of the line was silent. “Please,” she begged, “please. I need to hear your voice. I need to know that everything is going to be okay,” she pleaded.   
“I’m sorry. I swear I’m so sorry. I can’t promise you that Donna. The timelines are in flux,” he told her.  
Donna’s lip quivered hearing his voice even if she was pissed at him, “I can’t do this. I don’t know what to do. I mess everything up,” she sobbed.  
“Stop talking about yourself like that. You can do this I promise. You are brilliant, my brilliant Donna Noble,” he beamed.  
Biting her lips she wiped away some of her tears, “have I ever told you how much I hate you,” she croaked.  
“All the time,” the Doctor promised. “You’re my secret weapon Donna. You are strong enough to get us both through this,” he promised.   
Donna rolled her eyes, “you are going to owe me so much after this,” she sighed.  
“You have no idea,” the Doctor beamed through the phone. “I’m going to go now,” he warned.   
She wanted to tell him to wait, to tell him how much she missed him but she just took a deep breath to calm herself and said “okay.” Hanging up Donna handed Jack back his phone. “I’m sorry,” she apologized.   
Jack took the phone from her, “it’s understandable. You are completely isolated,” he sympathized. Tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder he gently patted her back, “do you feel better now,” he asked.  
“Yeah, a bit,” she answered walking back to the living room. “Can I get you a cuppa,” Donna asked.  
Nodding he smiled, “I would love one.”   
Donna diverted to the kitchen turning the kettle on and wiping the rest of her tears from her face. Jack had just sat as she began to get the cups and tea out when the door opened. “Darling I’m home,” Alec called. “Did you see there is a black SUV parked behind your car,” he asked tossing his trench coat over the rack.  
Unsure what to do Donna froze as Jack jumped up startled. Alec walked into the kitchen stopping when he saw Jack, “what are you doing here,” he questioned.  
“I stopped by to have a chat,” he said with ease.   
Alec walked over protectively to Donna, “about,” he inquired placing himself between Jack and Donna.   
“If I’m not wanted here I can go,” Jack told Alec standing to leave.  
He stepped closer to Jack, “I didn’t expect to see you for a while. What do you need? Assistance with a case,” he asked.  
Catching on Donna realized Alec must have thought Jack was a fellow detective, “he’s here about Lance,” she interrupted before Jack could speak.   
Alec rushed to Donna’s side encompassing her, “are you okay,” he worried.  
Nodding she lightly stroked his cheek, “I’m fine love,” she promised.  
Pressing a kiss to her forehead Alec gently rubbed her arm, “have you found his body,” he asked.  
“Yes, it seems he was murdered by a woman. She promised him glory and he received the grave,” Jack explained meeting Donna’s eyes.  
He must have known enough to say that she thought, “and the murder,” Alec inquired.   
“She is in custody. I wanted to tell Donna in person,” he responded watching the two of them. “I’ll be off now. You have a lovely life here. I can see you two are very happy together,” he told Alec.   
Donna was ready to beat the man senseless. Why was he saying that? She sure as hell didn’t need anyone putting ideas of their happiness into Alec’s already forged mind, “yeah,” she carefully agreed unsure what he was trying to get at.   
“I would give anything to have the relationship you two have,” he remarked starting to leave.  
Glaring at him Donna balled her fists, “I think it’s time for you to go Jack,” she warned.  
Feeling her tense in his arms Alec pressed a kiss to her hair, “you don’t have to pretend to be strong darling. Lance was a big part of your life. You were going to marry him. If you need to cry over his death still I’ll understand,” he offered not understanding what was truly the matter.   
“I don’t. I’m fine,” she dismissed. “I, just having this all dug up again and the return of Jack here has set me on edge,” she explained. “No offense of course,” she growled.   
Getting the hint Jack offered one of his world class smiles, “I’ll be off then. You two enjoy your wedding night. The date is soon right,” he perked.   
“We haven’t set one,” Alec answered letting go of Donna and walking Jack to the door.  
Jack reached his hand out to shake Alec’s, “you better do that soon. Ginger’s like her always try to get away,” he warned. “Goodbye Donna,” he beamed in her direction before Alec shut the door with him on the other side.   
Sitting at the table Donna was fuming, she didn’t even care that the kettle had turned off. What the hell was he playing at? This wasn’t a game! It was her bloody life at the moment. “Are you sure you’re alright love,” Alec questioned coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.  
Donna forced a smile on her face, “always,” she promised.   
“You know it’s normal to feel something for him even though it’s been so long,” he offered moving to sit beside her.  
“I honestly don’t. It’s the past. I’m fine. I don’t love him anymore,” she honestly said.  
Alec smiled pressing a kiss to her lips, “then who do you love? Do I know him,” he quipped.  
“Tall, dark and handsome,” Donna giggled, “and definitely not Scottish,” she laughed.   
Alec pressed another kiss to her lips lingering closer afterwards, “you know I am a detective. I could have you followed,” he joked.  
“Oh like you mean like today when I didn’t answer the bloody phone for an hour and you barged over here dragging Ellie along with you,” she shot.  
Knowing he had been caught Alec quickly backed away fearful of being smacked, “Donna I was worried,” he whined. “You weren’t answering your phone and after Maggie being threatened,” he tried.  
“No,” she interrupted him. “Don’t you realize I feel like that all the time? I constantly worry about your safety. Will your heart handle another blow or what if it just gives out. You do not get to make that excuse when you could care less about when I use it,” she growled.  
Siting in the chair quietly Alec watched her as anger flashed across her face, “we’re back to this again,” he sighed.  
“Yes. And we’re always going to be,” she cried. Why was she crying? Donna took a shaky breath, “I don’t even know why we’re back to this,” she whimpered breaking into sobs.   
Alec leaned closer placing a hand on her back, “Donna,” he began.  
“Don’t touch me,” she warned clutching the table. “Dinner is on the stove, I need a moment,” she said standing up and walking into the bathroom. Looking at her tear stricken face Donna didn’t understand why she had become so upset so easily. So what if he was worried about her. He deserved to worry about her a little with all the worrying she had been doing over him right?   
Taking a few deep breaths and splashing her face with water Donna regained her composure and returned to the kitchen. Alec had rewarmed the lamb and some leftover rice from a couple days ago setting their plates on the table and was waiting for her, “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I don’t know what’s with me anymore. It’s like ever since we’ve moved here I’m a different person,” she sighed sitting down.   
“Since we’ve moved here you’ve been under a lot of stress,” Alec reasoned. “You’ve taken wonderful care of me Donna. Maybe it’s time I take care of you,” he offered.  
Rolling her eyes she sat in the chair, “you can barely take care of yourself. Look at you with your rumpled hair and clothes,” she laughed.  
Reaching out Alec took her hand, “maybe Jack is right. What if we have just a small wedding, just the two of us? You’d like that aye,” he questioned hopeful.  
“I just don’t think I can get married anytime soon and with a murder out there I know you can’t,” she pushed, “then there’s your heart,” she quickly added trying to put it on him rather than her.  
Alec sat there absorbing what she said, “I guess you’re right. Now is not the time for weddings,” he sighed. Taking her hand he looked at her ringless finger, “at least pick out a ring,” he pleaded.  
Taking a deep breath she realized she had to give in to something to end this topic, “alright. I’ll start looking,” she sighed making him smile. “Now eat. What time do we have to be there tonight,” she questioned taking her hand back from him.   
“Half past seven,” he said looking at his watch, “we have some time,” he revealed looking relieved and stuffing bite of lamb in his mouth.  
Donna worried her lip watching him, “do you want to go together,” she questioned.   
“We could,” he sighed, “although I might have to go back to work for a couple hours,” he warned.  
She sipped her water swallowing a bite, “I’m sure you can figure out a way home,” she laughed.  
“I assume I could,” he smirked. Eating the lamb it just wasn’t sitting well with her. Donna sat back in the chair sliding the plate away from her, “something wrong,” Alec inquired.  
Forcing a smile on her face she shook her head, “no. I’m just not that hungry,” she lied. Certainly being as upset as she was earlier worrying about the Doctor and Alec had upset her stomach. Just another side effect of taking care of the Doctor’s human form. The Doctor’s. Ever since she talked to him today Alec had been the Doctor’s human form again, not Alec. But that’s how it needed to be. It was the truth of the matter. Alec wasn’t real. Alec was simply a lie, an actor who didn’t know he was acting.   
“Donna,” he called puling her from her thoughts as he placed a hand on hers, “are you sure everything is alright,” he pushed.   
She gripped his hand, intertwining their fingers, “promise,” she proclaimed.  
Bringing her hand to his lips, Alec pressed a kiss onto her fingers, “I love you,” he vowed, “no matter what,” he promised letting go and turning back to his dinner. Standing Donna put away her left overs, maybe she’d be hungry later. Alec stood coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, “I do love you Donna,” he repeated. 

“I know,” she sighed relaxing into his embrace. Turning in his arms she wrapped her arms around him in return, “I,” she began but couldn’t finish. Donna buried her face in his chest, “Alec, I,” she shook unable to find the words she wanted to say.  
Pressing a kiss to her hair Alec tightened his arms around her, “what is it Darling,” he whispered in her ear.   
Donna bit her lip, breathing him in. His musky scent so familiar, so comforting, so closely to that of the Doctor’s. “I’m so scared,” she confessed breaking into tears.   
“Darling, you have nothing to worry about,” Alec said trying to calm her.  
Beginning to shake she buried her face deeper, “but there is,” she protested.  
Alec gently rocked her in his arms, “I will never let anything happen to you,” he promised.  
“You don’t know that. You don’t have the power to ensure that,” she whimpered.  
Stroking her hair, Alec shushed her, “Donna I would do anything to protect you,” he vowed continuing to hold her until she stilled.   
Everything in her said that she should run, that this was doomed, that only trouble laid ahead. But that’s what life with the Doctor was like. And, if she was honest with herself, on some level Donna knew she wouldn’t make it out of their travels in one piece from the day she went in search to find him again.  
Pulling back from him Donna wiped her eyes, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s got into me,” she apologized.   
“You’ve had a rough day,” Alec explained, “anyone would be a bit on edge,” he reasoned.  
Donna nodded taking a deep breath, “I guess you’re right,” she agreed knowing it wasn’t really that. “I should freshen up before we head out yeah,” she said going to the ensuite.  
“Aye,” Alec agreed.   
Walking into the bathroom Donna looked at her face, “I’m such a mess,” she sighed turning the water on and splashing her face. “Pull yourself together Donna,” she told herself. “You have to do this. You can do this. The Doctor believes in you,” she reminded herself.   
“Donna are you ready,” Alec called obviously ready to go.   
Taking a deep breath Donna hurried out grabbing her keys and slipping her wallet and cell phone into her pocket instead of taking her purse, “ready,” she smiled following Alec to the car.  
Driving downtown she had to find parking in a different area as not to park in the reenactment area. Parking behind the Echo instead of her usual spot in front Donna and Alec got out. He took her hand as they walked over to the group gathering, “ready,” he asked.  
Nodding she forced a smile seeing Maggie, “yeah,” she lied waving at her. “Maggie, how are you,” she asked as they reached her.  
“Good. Did you make it over to Beth’s,” she asked.  
Nodding Donna unconsciously licked her lips, “yeah. I left it with her Mum,” she told her.   
Alec pressed a kiss to her lips, “I’ve got to get to work,” he sighed.  
Blushing she tucked a curl behind her ear watching him go talk with some police in uniforms, “you have a good one there,” Maggie said.   
“Yeah,” Donna agreed pressing her lips together.   
She watched Alec talk with another officer before meeting up with Ellie and Beth along with another man she thought she recognized as Mark. They each took their place as Ellie’s son Tom went to the front setting his skateboard down and looked back to his Mum for support. With a nod Ellie gave him the courage to go forward and they all started to walk the last path that Danny ever had.   
The silence was eerie with only their footsteps being heard on the asphalt as they walked along. Donna saw Beth walk up beside Ellie, “tell me this will make a difference,” Beth pleaded to know.  
Ellie wrapped an arm around her friend, “I’m sure it will,” she promised.  
“I hate the thought of him out here alone at this time of night,” Beth confessed to Mark who was walking on her other side.  
Seeing Jack Marshall outside his shop Mark dropped back next to Alec, “do you think it was him,” he asked.  
Meeting Jack’s eyes Alec kept their gaze, “I’m not speculating about anybody,” he responded.   
“Yeah you might not be but everyone else is,” Mark pushed.  
Alec wiggled his hand as if he needed someone to take it, offering him support, “well, people need to calm down,” he said.  
“They’ll calm down as soon as you arrest someone,” shot Mark walking back to his wife.   
Walking faster Donna came up beside him taking his still twitching hand. Immediately Alec relaxed knowing it was her, “you’ll catch who did this,” she whispered, “I know you will,” she promised. Alec looked over offering her a small smile as they continued to walk in silence.   
Nearing the end of the reenactment Donna began shivering. She didn’t mean to but the coat she had warn wasn’t as protective as she thought it would be. “Are you cold,” Alec whispered noticing her shaking.  
“I’m fine,” she lied but the chattering of her teeth betrayed her answer.  
Letting go of her hand Alec shrugged off his coat as they continued to walk wrapping it over Donna’s shoulders, “Alec no,” she admonished, “you’ll freeze.”  
“Seeing you warm makes me warm,” he told her pulling the trench coat tightly around her.  
Donna shot him a glare, “bloody idiot,” she muttered under her breath. “What am I going to do with you,” she sighed.  
“Marry me,” he whispered so as to not disrespect others.   
If they had been anywhere else she’d have smacked him, or possibly, as one part of her wanted to do, kiss him. “Your coat barely fits me,” she told him hushed. “It barely fits a rat,” she shot.   
Alec took her hand back in his, “you love me,” he reminded her much to her dismay.  
“You’ll have to stop telling yourself that mate,” she urged as they reached the end of their journey.  
Gathering at the end Ellie came up to them, “Sir, Donna,” she greeted.  
“How are they,” Alec asked concerned.  
Ellie looked over at Beth and Mark who were already leaving with Chloe, “tired. They want to get home,” she explained.  
“Rightly so,” he agreed.   
Ellie shoved her hands in her pockets, “I know this isn’t the best time but Joe wanted to know if you two would like to come over again,” she asked.   
“We’d love it,” Donna agreed before Alec could object.   
Smiling she looked over to where her son and husband were waiting, “good. How is tomorrow,” she asked.   
“It’d be perfect,” Donna quickly answered again before Alec could damper the idea.  
“Come round our house about half past six,” she said scurrying back to where Joe, Tom and Fred were waiting.  
Alec turned toward Donna, “why did you say yes,” he asked.  
“Because you wouldn’t,” she told him.  
He looked around nervously, “exactly,” he growled.  
“Alec, they’re nice and we don’t have any friends,” she sighed.  
He wrapped an arm around her, “we have each other. Isn’t that enough?  
“It’s too late now. I’ve already accepted,” she huffed reaching up and stroking his cheek, “I’m chilled to the bones, are you going to work or coming with me,” she questioned changing the subject.  
He watched her carefully for a moment, “I’ve got to drop by the station for a bit,” he answered.   
“Okay, see you at home,” she said pulling his jacket tightly around her, “too skinny for me,” she teased.  
Alec pulled her in close, “I love you,” he vowed.  
“So you keep saying,” Donna made light of his common confession. “I’m knackered. I’ll see you at home,” she offered as he bent down for a kiss.  
Briefly meeting her lips with his own he smiled at catching her off guard, “see you later darling,” he said wishing her good bye.   
Silently walking back to where her car was parked like several others in the community Donna thought about everything she had gone through that day. She had the chance to talk to the Doctor, she knew that he trusted her to get him through this. But the one thing that kept worrying her was the fact that time lines were still in flux as he said. What the hell did that mean? What was in flux? Could things still not turn out right? Could she bollocks this up completely?   
Finding her car Donna got in and drove home trying to blast the heat in her car. But it was too cold to do much. Arriving home she hurried into the house, dropping Alec’s trench coat by the door and quickly changing into her warm flannel pajamas. Tossing her jeans and t-shirt in the dirty bin she wrapped herself in a blanket before returning to the living room.  
Despite changing she still had the chills. Donna sat down in front of the fireplace, flipping the telly on while she tried to warm. “An eerie silence enveloped the town of Broadchurch tonight as local residents came out in force to support the Latimer family,” the reporter said as they flashed images of the community walking. “United in grief they walked in silent vigil along the route where Danny Latimer was last seen the night before his body was found beneath the cliffs on Broadchurch beach. Police are hoping the reconstruction will jog people’s memories for vital evidence surrounding Danny’s death,” he continued.  
Walking in the door at that moment was Alec who saw the television, “can we not watch that tonight,” he sighed.  
Donna reached for the remote, “and provide fresh leads for an investigation that is showing no sign of leading to an arrest,” the report finished as Donna turned it off.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know they’d be covering it,” she offered.  
Alec shrugged his jacket off leaving it across the chair as he slumped next to her on the couch, “Ellie has a nice lad,” he began curling up in her lap much like a child would, “he did right by Danny,” Alec continued.  
“Yeah, he seems like a good boy. Ellie’s a good Mum,” she smiled running her fingers through his hair as he lay there.  
Letting out a deep breath he turned to face her, “you’d make a good Mum too,” he promised.  
“Enough of that,” she chided. “Neither of us are in a place to be thinking about that right now,” she reminded him.  
Alec nodded, “but that doesn’t mean you wouldn’t make a good Mum,” he protested.   
Leaning back on the couch Donna propped her feet up on the table still playing with Alec’s hair, “in your dreams space boy,” she laughed making him smile.   
“I love you,” Alec proclaimed for the millionth time that night as he closed his eyes and enjoyed Donna’s petting much like a lap dog would.   
Donna watched him follow her touch, “you too,” she patted continuing to scratch his scalp until she could hear soft snoring coming from the giant temporary Scot. Trying not to disturb him Donna put her feet up on the table before resting her head on the couch back. She couldn’t keep her eyes off him as he slept. He was so peaceful, the way his eyelashes lightly fluttered and his chest rose and fell. If she admitted it to herself it was rather comforting to play with his hair while he slept. Too bad the Doctor would never allow this. But Donna didn’t want to think about that right now.


	16. Pretending to be Normal

Shifting on the Couch Donna felt a warm hand graze her bare stomach. Smiling she blinked her eyes open in the dark, feeling a tickle from Alec’s breath where her shirt had ridden up. Realizing their proximity Donna noticed Alec was wrapped around her midsection with his head resting on her breasts and one hand under her tightly on her bum. Even if she wanted to move she wouldn’t be able to. Donna closed her eyes again listening to Alec snore unable to see him in the dim light.   
The smack of the newspaper on the front door roused Alec, whose hand trailed from her stomach, making its way to her right breast, “morning handsy,” she said pushing his hand back down to where it had been.  
“Morning,” Alec mumble not fully awake.   
Donna ran her fingers through his hair, “how’d you sleep,” she asked.   
Moving further up the couch Alec snuggled into her neck tickling her with his whiskers, “always good with you by my side,” he hoarsely answered, “and you miss Noble,” he questioned.   
“Peaceful, who would have thought your snores make the perfect soundtrack to sleep to,” she giggled.  
Appalled at what she said Alec loomed over her, “Donna I do not snore,” he protested.   
She closed the gap between them kissing the tip of his nose, “yes you do,” she enunciated.   
Alec pressed against her, “Detectives do not snore,” he rebutted.  
Feeling his morning hardness against her Donna realized their proximity and the scene they were closely repeating, “what time is it,” she asked faking a stretch and catching Alec off guard so he created space between them.  
Looking at his watch he tried to focus his eyes to see the time, “looks like half past seven,” he said quickly sitting up.  
“Half past seven,” Donna squeaked. “We’re going to be late,” she shot sitting up and almost knocking Alec off the couch.  
Alec pulled her onto him slightly, “or you could relax with me a bit more,” he hinted.  
“No,” Donna dismissed his idea standing up.  
He sat back on the couch, “oh, I see,” he said.  
“Not like that. That’s not what I meant you prawn,” she paused sensing how he took it. “We’re going to be late for work,” Donna reminded. “You don’t want to be late right,” she questioned hoping that would get him going.  
Standing Alec shrugged his shoulders, “no,” he answered.   
She didn’t want to upset him that was never her intention. Sighing Donna turned wrapping her arms around his waist, “I’m sorry,” she apologized.   
“No, you’re right,” he acquiesced.   
Donna reached up caressing his cheek, “you are a swell guy,” she told him pecking his cheek before going to get ready for the day. Swell guy, what am I in the forties she thought unsure why she had said that. Grabbing a flannel Donna wet it, washing her face. Alec came in next to her doing the same as Donna moved onto brushing her teeth.   
“Would you want to relax tonight,” Alec asked.  
Removing the tooth brush from her mouth briefly Donna curled her lips in to keep the paste from traveling down her face, “we’re going over to Ellie’s,” she reminded him before resuming her brushing.  
“After we get back,” he questioned adding his own paste and beginning to brush.  
She didn’t know what to say. She knew she should say no but how would she reason that to him? Spitting her paste in the sink and rinsing her mouth Donna dried it with the flannel, “don’t we relax every night,” she smiled tossing the flannel into the bin and picking up her brush.  
“Relax in bed. Just the two of us,” he hinted becoming clearer at what he meant.  
Donna brushed her hair out meeting his eyes in the mirror, “Alec,” she began, “I’d be worried,” she answered.  
“Worried,” he queried confused.  
Biting her lips she set the brush down, “I’d be worried your heart couldn’t take it. That something would happen. That you’d collapse on me again,” she reasoned.   
“Right,” he deflated washing his mouth out.   
Turning to him Donna placed a hand on his arm, “I’m sorry,” she offered pressing a kiss to his furry cheek before leaving him alone in the bathroom. She hated kicking is ego but he really didn’t need to be doing that with his heart condition or with her, no matter how badly her flesh wanted to betray her. Picking out a simple dress Donna got dressed quickly before Alec came in and things became more awkward. Slipping he shoes on Donna went back to add a little makeup before running out the door.  
Leaving the closet she ran into Alec as he opened the door, “sorry,” he apologized bumping into her.   
“I’ll see you tonight. Meet here before we go to Ellie’s,” she inquired.  
Alec nodded, “aye,” he said in agreement going to get dressed.   
Donna added cover-up over her wrinkles before a coat of lip gloss and hurried out grabbing her purse and car keys driving across town. Getting to work she realized that not only had she not eaten but either had Alec. Pulling her phone out she quickly texted him. Please have something to eat other than toast and butter Donna sent knowing she would only be having coffee and toast.   
Walking into the Echo Donna saw Karen and Maggie talking, “did this one get rewritten too,” Maggie asked.  
“No, that’s all me,” Karen answered. “It’s all true. Dean and Chloe came to us,” she explained.  
Maggie nodded looking at the latest headline, “no wonder your boss couldn’t resist it. It’s a good story,” she agreed.  
“I wish it wasn’t,” Karen confessed.   
Looking up from the paper Maggie looked Karen over, “you’ve brought a shit frenzy down on us now,” she sighed.  
“Not me, Jack Marshall,” she refuted making sure not to take responsibility for her own writing.   
Pouring her coffee Donna saw Ollie come in, “have you guys seen Jack’s shop,” he questioned.  
“No, is something wrong,” Maggie wondered aloud.  
Ollie dropped his bag off at his desk, “surrounded by paparazzi,” he told the group.   
Hurrying to the door Maggie, Karen and Donna sure enough saw a crowd gathered outside the newspaper hut, flashes going off in hopes of catching a glimpse of Jack, “oh my God,” Donna exclaimed.   
“Heaven have mercy on him,” Maggie sighed watching what was unfolding in front of her in disbelief.  
A dark blue car that Donna recognized immediately pulled up in front of the newspaper agent’s store. She watched as Ellie and Alec climbed out and pushed their ways through the group gathered and disappeared inside the shop, “I’m sure the police will do something,” Donna reasoned.   
Focusing on her work Donna took a look at Reverend Cotes’ article space. Reading across it, it was apparent to her that he truly cared for the town and only wanted the best during their grieving process. Making a few layout changes Donna saved the updated version and sent it to Maggie as well as to Reverend Cotes. When she looked up he just so happened to be walking by.  
Hurrying to the door Donna ducked her head out, “Reverend,” she called trying to get his attention. Turning around Paul walked back to her his backpack slung over his shoulder like usual, “I’ve just finished organizing your article,” she told him.  
“Great, I’m actually on my way to the police station. I’ll have a look at it later if you don’t mind,” he explained.  
Donna nodded, “yeah. Sorry to bother you. I just wanted you to know,” she answered.  
Pausing Reverend Cotes stepped closer to her, “its Donna right? You’re new in town, engaged to DI Hardy,” he questioned.  
Worrying her lip she shook her head, “yes,” she responded.  
“I wouldn’t ask,” he paused, “I’m on my way to see him. I’m worried about Jack Marshall,” he explained.   
She smiled politely, “I’m sorry. Alec and I don’t talk about the case,” she promised. Watching Reverend Cotes face drop she nervously clasped her hands, “I can tell you that he will do whatever he can. He wants to find who killed Danny and he will bring whoever did it to justice,” she told him.  
“That’s good to know,” the Reverend commented leaving her alone on the sidewalk.   
Walking back in the Echo Donna sat at her desk. Surely the whole town knew about their relationship by now. How long had they known? Not that there was anything wrong with it but if she was honest with herself she was worried they would have to pretend to be more of a couple, or well that she would.  
“Is everything okay,” Maggie inquired bursting into Donna’s thoughts.  
Scrubbing her face with her hand Donna nodded, “yeah, why,” she questioned.  
“You have been staring at that screen for a good thirty minutes,” Maggie revealed.   
Disbelieving her Donna checked the time, sure enough she had, nearly forty five minutes she had been doing nothing but zoning out, “I’m sorry,” she apologized pulling up another advert to work on, “I won’t let it happen again,” she assured Maggie.  
Going back to her work Donna began working advertisements again only taking a break for coffee until she had finished redesigning all of the adverts she had remaining. She legitimately had no more work left. Once she sent these to Maggie she could be done for the day. “Bye Donna,” Karen wished leaving with Ollie.  
“What are you two off to,” she wondered seeing the smiles on their faces.  
Ollie looked like a love sick puppy, “I’m taking her to show my Dad’s boat,” he said.  
“We’re going to have a look around the area to see how someone would move a body. Strictly business,” she explained quickly before heading out the door.   
Looking at the clock she realized that it was actually time for her to go so she could get ready before Alec arrived home, “bye Maggie,” Donna called grabbing her purse.   
Pulling up in front of their house Donna sat and stared at it. Their house. Her fiancé. The fact of reality was that none of it was real. It was just pretend, like a child playing dress up. She had to remember that, keep it in her head always. The Doctor couldn’t be himself so she had to do it for him, remain disengaged, and keep a distance. She could do it, for him.  
A knock on the window startled her, “it’s just me,” Alec soothed opening the door.   
She forced a smile on her face, “of course,” she sighed as she took his outstretched arm to help her out.   
Leaning in Alec pulled her close to him capturing her lips with his own, “I’ve missed you all day,” he told her.   
“Really now,” Donna laughed pushing on his chest.  
Wrapping his arm around her he closed the car door with his other, “aye,” he agreed. “I don’t know why though. Completely rubbish you are,” he laughed breathing her in.  
“What are you doing,” Donna asked confused as to why he suddenly had stooped down and inhaled her neck.   
Alec hummed in laughter, “smelling you,” he innocently answered reaching out to unlock the door.   
“Yes, but why,” she questioned.  
Letting go of her he slipped his coat off and onto the rack, “because you smell amazing,” he told her. Donna stared at him trying to tell if he was having her on, “what you do,” he quipped. “Is a man not allowed to enjoy the way the love of his life smells,” he pushed.  
“Love of his life,” Donna echoed his words as they sunk in.  
Alec stepped closer to her placing his hand on her forehead, “are you feeling well? Should we cancel?”  
“You’re not getting out of going to Ellie’s that easy,” Donna laughed rolling her eyes. “I’m fine, just a bit tired I guess. I’ve been out of it all day but I feel fine,” she answered.   
Smiling he leaned in to kiss her, “I tried,” he grinned.  
“Stop it,” she scoffed pushing him back. “You aren’t wearing that are you,” Donna questioned.  
Looking down at what he was wearing Alec was oblivious to what was wrong with his outfit, “why can’t I,” he wondered in protest.  
Rolling her eyes Donna walked over to him, “first off no coat jacket,” she said pushing the one he was wearing off of his shoulders and hanging it on the rack. “Secondly no tie,” she ordered reaching up and pulling on his knot.   
Alec stilled her hand on his chest with his own, “why won’t you let me touch you,” he asked.  
“What,” Donna chirped confused at where this thought had come from.  
He bought her hands up around his neck, settling his own on her hips, “lie this,” he whispered in her ear, “you never let me touch you for too long,” he said pulling her hips closer to his.  
“Alec, we have to go,” she warned pulling back slightly wanting to create space between him. His smell was becoming intoxicating and she needed air before she did something else she regretted.   
He held her firm, “we can be late,” he purred nibbling her ear.  
Donna bit her lip as she closed her eyes trying to center herself, “Alec please we need to go,” she urged. The air sat silent between them, as Donna swallowed hard, “I love you but we have somewhere we need to be,” Donna reasoned leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips hoping that it would work.  
Luckily it did and Alec let go of her removing the rest of his tie and undoing a couple shirt buttons, “is this better,” he asked.   
“Much,” she smiled pulling her keys and cell phone out of her purse, “can I put these in your pocket,” Donna queried.  
Alec smiled kissing her cheek, “aye,” she agreed taking them from her, “ready,” he questioned.  
“Yes,” Donna answered.  
Locking the door Alec wrapped an arm protectively around her, “how was work today,” he wanted to know as they walked.  
“It was work. I’ve finished all the advertisements Maggie wanted me to redo. I don’t think there will be much for me in the present,” she warned worrying her lip, “what about you? Did you have a good day,” she wondered.  
Shrugging his shoulders he sighed, “not much advancement still,” he let on.  
“I’m sorry,” Donna apologized. “I know with time you’ll figure it all out love,” she offered.  
He smiled pressing a kiss to her hair, “I know darling,” he grinned as they reached Ellie’s house.   
Knocking on the door Joe was the one to answer, “hello mate,” he greeted Alec then Donna shaking their hands and inviting them into the house. “Ellie is in the back with the Fred and Tom,” he explained, “can I get you something to drink? We have tea, wine, beer,” he offered.   
“Tea,” Donna quickly answered.  
“Wine,” Alec chose for himself.  
Donna elbowed him forcing him to clear his throat, “I’ll just have water,” he changed his answer as Joe watched their exchange.  
“I’ll be right out with those, go on out,” he urged.   
Walking into their back yard Donna saw Fred playing in the grass while Tom was on his computer, “Donna, Sir,” she greeted them both.  
“Please just call him Alec,” Donna chided making him flustered.   
Ellie look over to him gauging his reaction, “Alec,” she said allowing the strange name to leave her lips.  
Just then Joe came out with their drinks, “here you go,” he offered handing Donna her tea.  
“Thank you,” she said taking the tea from him.  
Moving a few toys off the chairs Ellie motioned to them, “have a seat,” she suggested.   
Taking her suggestion Donna sat on the patio chair as Alec relaxed on the arm and Joe across from her, “mummy,” Fred called reaching up for her.  
“Hello love,” she soothed picking him up and sitting him on her lap.  
Joe stood, walking over to the barbecue to check on dinner, “a few more minutes,” he said probing the chicken.  
“It smells delicious,” Donna commented as Alec began running his hand up and down her leg. Wanting to stop his action she took his hand in hers, “doesn’t it smell wonderful,” she pushed.  
Alec nodded, “yes very good,” he responded meeting her eyes as she tightened her hand around his. Thankfully interrupting this forced exchange Alec’s phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he placed it to his ear, “Hardy,” he answered. “Aye,” he commented listening to the speaker on the other end of the line, “was there any damage,” he questioned. “No, well good, keep me informed if there are any changes,” he said hanging up and shoving his phone back in his pocket. Noticing Ellie’s interest he gave a quick shake of his head as if to say not now.  
Joe checked the meat again, “done,” he cheered dishing up the steaks onto a plate.  
“I’ll go get the salads,” Ellie said standing to walk to the kitchen.  
Donna quickly stood to follow, “let me help,” she insisted.   
“No, you don’t need to,” Ellie responded.  
Quick on her heels Donna smiled, “you’re hosting the least I can do is help,” she urged.  
“Alright then,” Ellie gave in holding the door open for her. Opening the fridge Ellie took out what appeared to be a pasta salad and baked beans, “I hope you guys like these,” she volunteered.   
Taking the beans from her Donna unwrapped the saran covering, “I’m sure we will. You are both great cooks.”  
“Do you cook often,” Ellie inquired unwrapping the bowl of pasta in her hands and going back outside.  
Following her Donna shook her head, “I try to but I only know a few recipes. Alec however cooks amazing. I have no idea where he learned it. We should have you over some time,” she offered.   
Looking up as he heard Donna’s offer Alec stroked his beginning beard. She saw him open his mouth to object, “I could make a traditional Scottish meal,” he suggested blowing Donna away.  
“As long as it isn’t haggis,” Joe laughed dishing his plate up.  
Sitting next to Alec at the table Donna took his hand, “I don’t think he’s survive the night if he tried to make me eat it,” she laughed. “Not exactly my cup of tea,” she explained.  
“There are plenty of things Scot are known for,” Alec protested taking a bite of his salad. “This is fantastic,” he exclaimed, “I can taste the basil.”   
Donna began to eat tasting the beans, “you both are really good cooks,” she complemented, “and don’t even try to deny it,” she added quickly. Becoming immersed in watching Fred Donna lost her way in the conversation as he ate pasta piece by piece.   
“Earth to Donna,” Alec called pulling her from her daze.  
She bit her lip, “sorry, I was watching Fred,” she confessed.  
“Are you two going to have children,” Joe asked.  
Alec took Donna’s hand gently rubbing it, “one day after we’re married,” he said.  
Choking on the bite in her mouth Donna grabbed her water glass sipping on it to dislodge her food, “we don’t really live a life for children,” she shot noticeably perturbing Alec.  
Desperate to change the topic after the heavy silence Donna created Ellie stood taking the empty plates, “let me get those,” she offered. Wanting to escape that conversation more so than anyone else Donna grabbed up her and Alec’s plates helping Ellie take them into the kitchen, “thank you,” Ellie finally said taking Donna’s armful once in the kitchen.  
“No worries. You all were wonderful enough to invite us over again,” Donna said. She looked around their home resting against the counter top trying to avoid going back outside to Alec after that conversation.  
Ellie smiled rinsing the dishes off and loading them in the dishwasher, “erm, funny thing,” she began meeting Donna’s eyes, “I had to tell someone, and I don’t really have girlfriends,” Ellie reasoned rinsing her hands and leaning against the counter facing Donna. “SOCO Brian asked me out last night,” she revealed.  
“Why would anyone do that,” Donna quipped.  
Her mouth opened in protest, “thanks a lot,” she laughed.  
“You’re married,” Donna reason.  
Ellie nodded, “I told him that but it didn’t seem to faze him,” she explained.  
“Flattering,” Donna inquired.  
Shrugging her shoulders Ellie shoved her hand into her pockets, “well, sort of, but its SOCO, they’ve had their hands everywhere,” she shivered.   
“Dirty Brian,” Donna joked.  
Bursting into giggles Ellie agreed, “yeah,” she sighed as her phone began to ring. “What Ollie,” she answered after looking at the caller id. “Missing how,” she asked aloud. Ellie met Donna’s eyes, “are you sure,” she paused. “Yeah, meet me at the station,” she said hanging up. “I’ve got to go in,” she explained.   
Following Ellie into her back yard Donna watched as she and Alec exchanged a few words privately, “I’ll be back in a bit,” she promised before kissing Joe and the kids goodbye, “be good for dad yeah,” she told them ruffling Tom’s hair before heading out.  
“Do you need to go in,” Donna asked Alec.  
He wrapped his arm around her, “no, not unless Miller come up with something,” he acknowledged standing, “but we should be going,” he hinted.   
Standing Donna reached her hand out to shake Joe’s, “thank you for inviting us, it was lovely.”  
“Next time we’ll have you over,” Alec said flabbergasting Donna at his sudden change.  
“Yeah,” she agreed trying to figure out what he was getting at.   
As soon as Joe sowed them out and closed the door behind them Alec wrapped his arm around Donna again. She shied away from his touch still trying to understand what was going on, “what’s wrong,” he asked.   
“You, what is with you, what was that about,” she pushed.  
Alec stopped walking, “what was what about,” he inquired.  
“You and wanting to have Ellie and Joe over for dinner,” she said.  
Running a hand through his tussled hair Alec shrugged his shoulders, “you like them and want us to do things. I thought it would make you happy,” he offered.   
“And the talk of children,” she shot.  
He stood there looking offended, “I thought you wanted to have kids,” he raised his voice accusing.  
“I did, once,” she told him walking away from him to avoid meeting his eyes.  
Alec went after her grabbing her arm, “and you don’t anymore,” he wondered.  
“I don’t know,” she answered pulling away from him.  
Hurrying after her Alec moved in her path, “Donna, do you or don’t you want children,” he questioned.  
She shrugged her shoulders, “Alec, it isn’t that simple,” she stated.  
“Yes it is, you either want them or you don’t,” he stormed as she walked around him continuing on her way. “Donna,” he called after her.  
Throwing her hands up she turned to face him, “I don’t know Alec, can we just drop this,” she pled.  
“No, I need to know what changed. Is it my heart? Are you scared of raising a child alone,” he accused.  
She could feel the tears beginning to fight for release, “once I did but things are different now. Since I met you, I don’t want the things I thought I did,” she announced.  
“What do you want,” he muttered. Biting her lip Donna faced away from him beginning towards their house again leaving Alec behind her. The only thing she wanted was for everything to go back the way it was and to have her best friend back. “Don’t walk away from me, you promised forever,” he reminded her.  
Donna stopped in her tracks, his words cutting her to the core, “of course I promised forever,” she whispered aloud. “All I want is for things to go back the way they were but they can’t be. Everything changes and that’s fine, its life I just,” she sighed, “you don’t do domestic, this is weird you want to get married and have kids and,” she stuttered trying to put words to her thoughts.  
“That’s because of you,” Alec declared wrapping his arms around her, “you helped me heal, I didn’t think it was possible all the hurt, the loss of my family then Rose and finally Jenny,” he promised.   
Pressing her face into his chest she breathed him in, maybe he was right, yes the TARDIS had made him human but had she changed him without even knowing it, “I’m sorry,” she apologized.   
“Sorry,” he questioned.  
She pulled back reaching up and cupping his cheek, “for changing you,” Donna explained.  
“Why would you be sorry? I’m not,” he panted pressing close to her, “I haven’t regretted one second of my life since you appeared in it,” Alec assured.   
Donna pressed a kiss to his cheek, “you are either a fantastic liar or insanely stupid,” she chided.  
“How about you walk a crazy old ill man home Miss Noble,” Alec hinted.  
Donna shook her head, “only if you promise to keep your filthy hands off me,” she laughed wrapping an arm around his waist and walking the rest of the way home.


	17. The Betrayal Continues On

Waking in the middle of the night Donna lay there in the dark listening to Alec’s gentle snoring. Finally giving up on her attempt to gain more sleep due to her stomach grumbling she got up going to the kitchen in search of something to fill it.   
Opening the fridge Donna mused around looking for something that appealed to her. It wasn’t that they lacked good food, just nothing sounded good. Well that was until she saw the eggs. Pulling two out she popped them in a pot covering them with cold water and turning the gas on full. Standing there she waited for the water to boil so she could turn the heat off.   
“What are you doing,” Alec asked scaring the living daylights out of her.  
Jumping and screeching Donna smacked him as he approached, “what the hell were you thinking sneaking up on me like that,” she growled.   
Alec wrapped his arms around her, kissing her, “I didn’t mean to,” he offered. “Why are you cooking in the middle of the night,” he asked confused.   
“Cause I’m hungry dumbo,” she sighed relaxing into him.   
Peering over her shoulder Alec saw the eggs beginning to boil, “but eggs,” he questioned at her odd midnight snack.  
“It’s what I was craving,” she offered closing her eyes and resting her head in his chest.  
Reaching over Alec covered the pot with a lid and turned the boiling water off, “you must need protein,” he said of her odd behavior. “Are you feeling sick again,” he worried.  
Shaking her head negatively Donna smiled at his caring nature, “no. I feel fine,” she promised. “You should go back to bed though,” she told him.  
“Or I could stay up with you. It’s Saturday,” he reminded her.   
Checking the time Donna separated herself from him as she grabbed the pot and put it under cold water from the faucet, “you want an egg,” she offered reaching in and cracking them both.  
Laughing Alec took one from her peeling it and tossing the shell in the garbage before adding pepper atop it, “surely other couples don’t do this sort of thing,” he protested.  
“They don’t eat eggs together,” Donna asked confused.  
He sat in the chair, “not in the middle of the night,” he explained.  
“Well not everyone can have perfection,” she said rolling her eyes as she walked to the fridge grabbing a spoonful of mayonnaise and dolloping it atop her egg.  
Alec watched her in horror, “that is disgusting,” he declared seeing her shove the mayo based egg into her mouth.  
Chewing it Donna stuck her egg clad tongue out, “tastes good to me,” she spat.  
Pulling her into his lap Alec wrapped his arms around her, “I love you,” he chuckled.  
“Come off it,” she shot standing back up, “I’m knackered,” she confessed having fulfilled her craving.  
Following her back to their bedroom Alec took her hand pushing her up against the wall and capturing her mouth with his own. “I love you,” he promised as his hands roamed her body.  
“Alec,” Donna panted pulling from his lips.  
His hand met her breast rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, “shh,” he quieted her. “Let me love you,” he begged.   
Feeling him wash over her Donna tried to keep her wits about her as her body fell into his trap. Her nipples were hard and goose bumps spread across her body as she began to drip for him, “we can’t,” she protested trying to gain air, “your heart,” she pleaded.  
“I’m always fine,” he promised.  
Donna shook her head trying to shake the lustful fog from it, “liar,” she shot arching into him. “Stop it,” she tried pushing him away.   
Letting go of her Alec stepped back noticing Donna’s shaking. He silently stood there as Donna allowed air to reach her brain again, “we can’t keep doing this,” she panted.  
“Doing what? Is it so wrong for me to want to love my wife,” he inquired.  
Staring at him curiously she worried her lip, “fiancé,” Donna corrected. “We aren’t married,” she reminded him. What the hell was he getting at?  
“And why not? Let’s go to city hall Monday and get married. What is stopping us,” he pushed.  
Cupping his cheek she gazed into his eyes, “a lot of things love. Now isn’t the time,” she explained trying to get his mind off this track. A marriage is the least they needed.  
“When will the time be Donna,” Alec growled startling her. Confused by his outburst she stood in the hall as he didn’t move, “nothing I do is good enough for you is it? You have your out, just leave me and get on with it. I’ve never been good enough for you,” he grumbled.   
Withdrawing her hand she bit her lip simultaneously to balling her fist and scrunching her eyes close to keep the tears from seeping out, “that’s never been it,” she whispered. How could she make him understand without telling him? Why couldn’t the TADIS have just made her his sister?  
“Hasn’t it though? From the first day we met you were too good for me, didn’t want anything to do with me,” he told her.  
Donna’s lip quivered as she shook her head, tears pricking at her eyes as her nose became stuffed from the moisture. That wasn’t it. It was never that. “No. I never thought I was good enough for you. I still don’t,” she paused. “You’re so brilliant and handsome and you could have anything you want and I don’t know why you chose me to be your companion when you’ve had beauties throw themselves at you like Rose,” Donna confessed. “It’s never been that you weren’t good enough because you’ve always been too good. Even now,” she cried not meeting his eyes. “It’s obvious that I can’t make you happy and I certainly can’t do anything right. You trusted me and I’m ballsing this up. I’m complete rubbish,” she sobbed. Why did this need to be a conversation? Why couldn’t he just leave things alone?  
“Oh darling,” Alec sighed moving to wrap his arms around her.  
She put her hands up, “don’t,” she warned, “don’t touch me. I don’t want to be touched right now, by anyone but especially you,” she whimpered unable to handle his touch.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Donna. I don’t know why you think that you aren’t good enough because you are brilliant. My brilliant Donna,” he praised.  
What he said was exactly what Donna couldn’t take right this moment. Why couldn’t he just leave it be? No, he had to try to make things better. “Stop,” she sniffed.   
“You can’t see it can you,” he stilled, “you can’t see how magnificent and beautiful you are. Oh darling,” he sighed cupping her cheek.  
She shook her head staring at the ground, “stop it,” she begged. Donna bit her lip, she wasn’t going to be able to handle much more of this.  
Alec loomed closer, pulling her face up to meet his, “Donna,” he whispered wanting her to meet his gaze, “don’t you see how much I love you,” he pleaded. But he didn’t lover her. Alec wasn’t real and the Doctor certainly didn’t love her.   
“Please stop,” she asked again pushing his hand away and walking into the bedroom and sinking onto the bed.   
Following her he kneeled before her, “you only run when you’re scared so what am I doing that’s scaring you so much,” he questioned. Donna knew she couldn’t tell him. He wouldn’t understand. She didn’t even understand. How could she explain it? Sitting there she picked at her fingers not wanting to look at him. He lightly placed a hand on her knee startling her from her thoughts, “Donna please tell me what is wrong,” he pleaded.   
“You. Are. Infuriating,” she told him quietly, ensuring to enunciate every word. Alec’s eyes darkened as if knowing that’s not what she really was thinking. But if she can’t fully comprehend her internal conflict why should he? She doesn’t want to let him in to that part, Alec or the Doctor but maybe, just maybe telling Alec would be enough. She could always pass it off later right? Lying, she was good at lying, especially to herself. Reaching out Donna took his hand, “I love you, you dumbo,” she relinquished unable to believe she had just admitted that.  
Grinning Alec reaches up taking her face in his hands and kissing her, “I should expect none the less,” he dared watching her. “But that’s not what this is about is it,” he pushed.   
Letting go of her breath she smiled, “actually that’s exactly what this is about,” she confessed. “I love you,” she paused, “and I’m petrified,” Donna said, her breath hitching trying not to cry yet again. It scared her to be this honest but she can always claim innocence later. She has to let some of it out before she combusts even is it scares her to be this real with the Doctor, or rather his human counterpart.   
“Why,” he asked confused.  
Donna pressed her hand to his cheek, “you still don’t get it do you detective,” she laughed rolling her eyes.   
Moving to the bed beside her Alec took her hand, “tell me,” he implored, “please.”  
“We’re not the type that gets happy endings,” she whispered barely audible, “I’m not the one you chose to grow old with, I’m the one to entertain you for a short period of time to make you feel better about yourself,” she warned.   
His eyes searched hers. Donna wished she could explain it all to him, but his tiny human brain couldn’t fathom it, or rather wouldn’t. “Never,” he dismisses pressing a kiss to her wrist, “you promised me forever,” Alec reminded her, “and I don’t plan on letting that go so easily.”   
Shaking her head Donna burst into laughter, “like we have a choice,” she taunted.  
“The universe brought us together surely it wouldn’t want to rip us apart,” Alec protested kissing her arm. “I love you,” he declared, “and I will spend every day for the rest of my life proving it to you,” Alec promised.  
Biting her lip she could feel her breathing quicken. The rest of his life. It was shorter than he realized, “don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she told him.  
Pressing another kiss to her arm closer to her body Alec parted his lips gently nipping the inside of her pale flesh, “let me show you,” he pleaded.  
“Alec,” she paused as he pushed her night dress up over her thighs allowing his fingers to travel over her pale skin counting the freckles that littered it.  
“Shhh,” he hushed, “let me love you,” he breathed reverently lying her back onto the bed, stroking her stomach and removing her gown as his body lingered over hers. “Let me worship you,” he begged kissing his way up her front.  
She was so tired, tired of fighting, tired of trying to be in control. Acquiescing to his request Donna relaxed against the pillows allowing her thighs to fall open on either side of him. Finding her mouth with his he sucked on her bottom lip as his hand massaged he breasts. Releasing her mouth he stilled her breast capturing the taunt nipple with his mouth sucking before blowing his warm breath against it making her shiver as goose bumps spread across her body.  
Donna watched him drag his gaze over her body taking in everything before him as he lowered himself between her legs grinning madly. He knew he was in control at this moment and Donna could care less. Fire flashed within her at this mad thought as she bit her lip to contain her heavy breathing in anticipation of what was about to come.   
Methodically, Alec slid his hand between their bodies, finding her clit with his thumb and earning his reward in a muffled whimper Donna was unable to contain, “you are so wet,” he panted. Donna was embarrassed by how wet she was but even more embarrassed when Alec gasped taking in her bulging nub, “so swollen,” he observed.   
“No thanks to you,” she shot trying to bring his ego down a peg or two. No reason for him to know how handsome he really was.  
Chuckling Alec studied her, his eyes intently watching every movement as he flicked her clit with his thumb causing pulses to race through her, “you like that,” he dared flicking it again and smiling pleased with himself that she had so easily given into him.   
“Never,” she lied. Alec rubbed circles meticulously around her pearl making her moan in pleasure as her body jerked reactively, jumping when he carefully plunged a finger inside her. Donna’s muscles clenched around him unconsciously, her body giving into its needs.   
Taunting her Alec trailed his free hand up her body, skimming over her hip, pressing into her skin, circling her belly button and making its way to her plentiful breast. He captured her left nipple between with his fingers, teasing it until it became erect.   
Lowering his head, he nuzzled into her thighs, sniffing, licking and kissing his way closer to the motherland. He slowly removed his fingers from inside her making Donna thrust against his hand aching for relief as the heat deepened in her belly. “Oh God,” she lamented feeling his warm tongue on her.   
He pulled her closer, tilting her hips up to give him greater access. Nestling between her thighs, Alec began to suck zealously. Biting back a cry of pleasure Donna gripped the sheets writhing as she could feel the flush of heat race across her skin flooding her senses to the verge as he trailed his tongue up and down her folds.   
Trembling and unable to gain relief in the sheets Donna clutched Alec’s wild hair causing him to murmuring in elation at his gratification. Why was he so good at this? Was it another thing to attribute to the TARDIS or more to do with the Doctor’s oral fixation she couldn’t help but have thought about a few times when alone in bed or in need of a cold shower. “Don’t stop,” she mewled powerless to contain her eagerness.  
She arched hungrily to urge him on, her toes curling with pleasure. Donna failed to hide her sighs of desire being fulfilled. She could feel his muffled response vibrate through her folds even if she wasn’t able to make out what he said. Alec loosened up, puling back his dark eyes casting up from her wet heat that was damp across his lips, “do you believe how much I love you yet,” he repeated.  
“Yes, oh yes,” Donna chanted needing him to continue. He thrust two fingers inside her as she clenched around him panting with each stroke and rocking her pelvis uncontrollably in unison with his hand. It was the closest thing to the feeling of being in a new world she had ever felt. Unlike anyone she had ever been with before. The tension was rising quickly within her as she was on the verge of release. She was clasping his fingers tighter with each pump until he could barely move. Lowering his head Alec blew his hot air across her moist center struggling to hold on for a little bit longer, “I can’t, I’m going to, Alec,” she screamed on the edge.   
The dancing heat consumed her as he dropped his mouth to her core keeping his eyes trained on her. Spreading his fingers apart Alec sent her into the netherworld. Donna shook as waves ebbed and flowed over and through her body as he lapped her sweet juices, savoring her taste.  
Coming from the fog Donna blinked her eyes searching for him. Alec was lingering between her legs, smile wide across his face as he scooted back up to snuggle next to her. His lips were glistening with her cum and plump red from the workout they just underwent. Alec nuzzled her collarbone licking the puddled sex mist at her throat. Reaching for her hand he interlaced their fingers. She held her breath embarrassed at how she had come undone. He had seen the whole bloody thing, been the one to do it to her.   
In the stillness of her body she noticed he was breathing hard, but that wasn’t the only hardness going on. As Alec wrapped an arm around Donna to stroke her back she could feel his manhood at its peak wanting her to be aware of its presence. Leaning his forehead against hers Alec pressed a kiss to her sweat glistened forehead, “how did I do,” he panted.   
“Eh, you were okay,” Donna downplayed his new found strength. Seeing his smile turn into terror she bit back a laugh until Alec began to move towards the end of the bed again. Grabbing his face she pulled him back up putting to ease any of his fears with her lips, “you were bloody fantastic,” she confessed. “And I hate you for every minute of it,” Donna quickly added.  
Resting his head on her chest she smoothed down his damp hair as he licked his fingers clean, humming contently yet not wanting to relinquish his hold on her yet. “I love you,” Alec promised again.   
Always concerned Donna stroked his face lightly with her hand, “how is your heart,” she needed to know.  
“Fine, I’m always fine,” he proclaimed.   
Donna scooted lower in the bed beside him hooking her ankle around his leg and wrapping her arm around his waist, “you can definitely do that again,” she told him, “any time,” she giggled.   
“I’ll have to remember that the next time you get upset. I now know your weakness,” he smiled wriggling his tongue at her, “I have your kryptonite,” he taunted.  
“Oi, shut it,” she beamed pillowing her head on his chest gazing up into his eyes and rubbing his chest through his t-shirt. “Besides,” she paused her face going serious, “I’d think it more like a weapon of mass destruction,” she revealed convulsing into laughter as Alec pulled a sheet up over them for some much needed sleep.


	18. Falling Into Darkness

The shrill ringing of Alec’s phone broke into their sleep early in the morning, “what is it now,” he grumbled detangling himself from Donna and batting around trying to find he cell. Grabbing it Alec answered placing a hand to his chest, “yeah,” he shot, “this is Hardy,” he clarified.  
Donna rolled closer to him trying to keep the warmth they had accumulated since their aerobatics, “not so loud,” she whined still tired.  
Laying there Alec scrubbed his face with his hand, “aye,” he agreed. “I’ll meet you in twenty,” he said hanging up.   
Feeling his breathing become shallow next to her Donna opened her eyes, “what’s wrong,” she questioned seeing how pale he was.  
“Jack Marshall was found dead on the beach,” he blurted in disbelief.  
Sitting up Donna reached over him turning the light on, “what,” she pushed.  
“They found his body on the beach. Most likely suicide. I have to go,” he solemnly said shoving his hand through his hair.   
Donna pulled the blanket around her staring at him, “Alec,” she started unable to find words. Reaching out she took his hand in hers.   
“Now Danny’s killer has two deaths on his conscience,” he said coldly before pulling free of her hand and getting up from the bed. Donna watched as he got dressed, his face tired and nowhere near the youthful exuberance had he exhibited last night.   
What alarmed her the most was his inability to meet her eyes even once. Standing she went into the kitchen tossing a piece of bread in the toaster and taking the butter out. Donna knew he wouldn’t have time for a proper breakfast so she’d at least give him something he enjoyed. As the toast popped up she smeared it with butter just as he liked and poured him a hot cuppa tea. Hearing him coming Donna set the plate and cup before his usual seat but Alec walked right past and out the door without saying goodbye. Hurrying after him he was already in the police car by the time she made it to the door.   
Taking the toast and tea she had made for him Donna slumped onto the couch, wrapping herself in a blanket. Whatever was going on wasn’t good. She could feel it in her bones. Alec didn’t just walk off or give people the cold shoulder, or at least not her.  
She tried to keep busy during the day, cleaning the house, making the bed, washing laundry. But no matter what she did her worry for Alec continued. Even as she made dinner, Donna almost burnt the chicken wondering why he hadn’t texted or called. She knew he was safe but at the same time it was so unlike him to go a day without even a simple hello. Then there was the fact that he didn’t even say goodbye when he left.   
Hearing the door, Donna rose from the table to see Alec tossing his coat over the rack, “how are you,” she asked worry obvious in her voice.   
“It was suicide. There was a note. Reverend Coates is doing a funeral Friday,” he revealed sinking into his chair.   
Donna walked over to him sitting on the arm, “that wasn’t what I wanted to know,” she clarified.  
“That’s what happened,” he said flatly.   
Cupping his cheek she leaned in pressing a kiss to the top his head, “can I offer you a reward for last night,” she hinted seeing if it would catch him.  
Alec shook his head, “I’m just tired. I think I’ll go to bed,” he sighed standing up and leaving her alone in the living room.  
Wanting to give him space but not wanting to leave him alone for too long Donna was unsure what to do. She waited patiently and counted to one hundred before standing up and padding to the bedroom. Alec wasn’t in bed yet, nor in the closet so she figured he must be in the bathroom. Walking over to the closet she shed her clothes tossing on a nightie, and set the dirty ones on the bench not wanting to disturb him in the bathroom.   
If she was entirely honest she wasn’t tired in the least but Donna also wasn’t going to allow Alec to brood on his own even if he refused to reach out for support. She could hear the faucet turn on and off, figuring he was brushing his teeth Donna climbed in bed under the covers and grabbed her bedside book to feign reading.  
Coming out of the bathroom Alec looked at her but refused to engage. He didn’t even wish her good night as he turned off the overhead light and crawled onto his side of the bed turning his side lamp off as well. More to her concern was that Alec didn’t melt into her like he usually did.   
Watching him carefully Donna closed her book waiting for him to begin snoring to signal he was actually asleep. Hearing the telltale sound she set the book on her night stand turning her own lamp off. Donna curled up next to him closing the distance he had created when he laid down. Something was seriously wrong and she knew it with every bone in her body. She watched his eyes flutter in the moonlight and the stead rise and fall of his chest for a long while before feeling tired herself.   
“Let me help you. Let me save you,” Alec cried out in his sleep thrashing beside her.   
Donna woke to a kick in the shin. Quickly realizing what was occurring she turned on the light encapsulating Alec with her arms and shushing him, “Alec love it’s alright, it’s just a dream,” she calmed his shaking soul.   
“It doesn’t have to end this way. Regenerate. We can travel the stars,” he pled.  
Pressing kisses to his face Donna gently rocked him, “wake up Alec, wake up love. It’s just a nightmare. It’s okay. You’re safe,” she promised.   
His eyes flashed open wide in terror as his hands scrambled clutching his heart. His mouth opened as if to say something but all that came out were gasps as he tried for the side table. Realizing quickly what he needed Donna opened the drawer pulling his blister pack of pills out and grabbing his water glass. He opened his mouth taking the pills and water that she put to his lips before collapsing into her arms breathing heavily. “Shh it’s okay love. You’ll be fine. Your body is starting to relax and your breathing is regulating. See? In and out, slowly,” she said walking him through his normalization.   
Recovering Alec continued to lay in Donna’s arms as she gazed into his eyes while petting his head. Suddenly he stiffened in her arms, “what time is it,” he panted, “I’ll be late for work,” he grumbled beginning to sit up.  
“You can’t seriously be thinking of going to work so soon after having an episode,” Donna protested following him with her eyes as he walked into the loo. Receiving no answer she pushed the covers down and leaned on the bathroom doorframe, “Alec, you can’t just ignore me. Please you need to rest for a bit,” she pled.  
Ignoring her is exactly what he did as he finished getting ready. The only time he couldn’t ignore her was when he wanted to leave the ensuite since she was blocking the doorway, “I’ll be fine,” he admonished placing his hands on her shoulders and carefully moving her out of his way.   
“Alec,” she called after him but he dejected her try and walked straight out the door. Part of her wanted to run after him, beg him to know what she did wrong, slap sense into him but she knew it wouldn’t work. Just like the Doctor, Alec was a stubborn ass. He had to do things in his own time, oblivious to those around him. Curling up on the couch Donna began to cry, she just wished she knew what she had done. Or maybe she had finally been successful and pushed him too far.  
This odd behavior continued throughout the week. Everyone was down. Karen had disappeared on Ollie and he was a complete mess. Maggie blamed Karen for Jack’s death and no matter how hard she tried she could only get a few words out of Alec here and there. Not even Jack would reply to her phone calls or messages to guarantee her that there had been no further sightings of the family. The worst part was his nightmares continued to get worse every night. Not once since the death of Jack Marshall had Alec gotten a restful night, nor had he crawled up beside her in bed.   
They had begun a new routine in these fitful dreams. After Alec fell asleep Donna would creep over to him, laying as close as possible in hopes that it would work. But it didn’t. Alec would still wake shouting and jerking around the bed fighting off his demons shouting words she had never heard before like “Koschei,” “Shobogans,” and “Torvic,” along with ones she had recognized such as “Master,” “hypnotize,” and “tyrannosaurs rex.” What worried her most was his constant need to repeat “I forgive you” and “let me save you.” It worried Donna to the core.   
It wasn’t until the day of Jack Marshall’s funeral that she thought things might change. Donna hadn’t been feeling well and with each erratic night of sleep she was sure it was the cause in addition to her mounting worry for Alec. Waking up for the second time that day Donna quickly realized that she was alone again.   
Getting ready for the funeral she brushed her hair out and put on a simple black dress and flats. She hadn’t known him well but everyone from the town was going to be there. Hearing the paper hit the front step she opened the door bending down on the stoop to retrieve it. “Bloody hell,” she shot seeing a photograph of Alec on the front page. “Worst cop in Britain,” she read, “two botched cases, one child killer on the loose, an innocent man dead,” sighing Donna worried her lip blinking her eyes shut trying to prevent the tears from escaping. This was the last thing they needed.   
Grabbing her purse Donna noticed Alec’s black suit hanging in the closet, “stupid arse” she mumbled taking it with her. Tossing it in the car with her purse and driving to the police station Donna couldn’t get what he must be feeling out of her head. He was too damn sensitive, she knew that and with the way he had already been acting she wasn’t sure what was likely to happen.  
Pulling into the station parking lot Donna realized that she never had actually been here before. She took the suit and her purse walking up the stairs and inside the double doors, “may I help you ma’am,” an officer standing behind a desk asked.  
“Yes, I’m here to see DI Hardy. He doesn’t know I’m coming but I have his suit,” she offered.  
The officer smiled, “what’s your name miss,” he questioned.  
What was it with everyone calling her miss all the time? “Donna Noble. You could call DS Miller if Hardy is busy, she can verify who I am,” Donna explained.  
Walking from behind the desk he swiped a card at the elevator, “you’re on the list, floor two,” he told her hitting the up button.   
As the door opened she stepped in hitting the button indicating the second floor. In the cool metal doors Donna noticed the dark circles under her eyes, “oi don’t I look worse for wear,” she sighed tugging some of her hair around her face in an attempt to hide the darkness.   
With a ding the elevator stopped unsettling her again. Donna took a deep breath closing her eyes and swallowed to steady herself before stepping onto the second floor. Looking around she was in a hallway, “can I help you miss,” a man in a suit asked.  
“Um, yes. I’m looking for DI Hardy,” Donna said.  
The man’s facial expression changed at the mention of Alec’s name, “right through that door. You can’t miss him. Biggest office and angriest man,” he told her.   
“Thank you, have a nice day,” Donna wished gripping the suit closer to her. Stepping through the door she saw Ellie standing at a desk. Seeing Donna, Ellie walked over to her, “how is he,” she asked her worry apparent.   
Ellie sighed, “been inside all morning grumbling away,” she explained watching him in his office.  
Seeing what was in his hand Donna worried her lip, “he’s seen the paper then,” she exhaled as he stared at it resting his head on his hand. Marching over Donna knocked on his door.  
Startled Alec didn’t look up, “not now,” he grumbled.   
Clasping the handle Donna turned it entering without his consent, “if you’re going to the funeral you’ll need something black,” she offered walking through the door and displaying the suit in her hand to him.  
“Oh,” he griped setting the paper down as Donna moved to close the blinds. He stood removing his jacked and undid his belt, “it’s been a rough day. The Chief Super is scaling our resource back. Seems we’ve reached our budget ceiling,” he explained.  
Donna set the suit on his chair, pulling the pants out as he removed his trousers, “how can they do that,” she wondered aloud.  
“That’s what happens when a case drags on. Bosses lose confidence and panic about explaining it to accountants,” he groaned.  
Allowing their mock conversation to fall silence hung in the air between them, “you don’t have to go,” Donna noted reaching up and wrapping his tie around his neck beginning to fasten it.  
“What cause of that,” he asked pointing to the paper, “Bugger them. I’m the worst cop in Britain,” he feigned pride. Donna tightened his knot around his neck, smoothing out his shirt, “do you think they’re right,” he queried.  
Offering him a warm smile she took the coat from the chair holding it out for his arms, “Yeah, I’ll get you a shirt with it on it,” she lightly laughed. He turned to face her as she pulled his jacket into the proper position, “Alec,” she paused, “I think you’re the most abled cop out there. You know you’re a good cop right? They just need something to make a headline you get that yeah,” Donna pushed placing her hand on his chest and allowing it to linger.   
“Aye,” he nodded taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze, “can I catch a ride with you,” he hinted.  
Wrapping an arm around his back Donna breathed him in ignoring the way he slightly stiffened, “come on then or I’ll make you pay a fare,” she laughed.  
The ride over was empty, lacking conversation as well as their time at the church before the funeral began. Alec glared at everyone he saw. Donna knew it was because one of them had to be the killer, she wasn’t stupid she knew it was someone in the town and surely they wouldn’t miss the funeral for fear of raising suspicion. Her one constant was Alec’s hand. He hadn’t pulled away any of the times she had taken it which Donna was marking as a win in her book.   
Everyone began to stand as Jack Marshall’s body was carried in and Reverend Coates took to the pulpit, “Welcome to St. Bedes. We’re gathered here today to share our grief and to celebrate the life of Jack Gerald Marshall. Jack Marshall was a good man. And as has been made clear since his death, an innocent man. He was our local newsagent and Sea Brigade Master who kept children secure on land and safe at sea,” he went on.  
The tiredness of the last week began to catch up with Donna as she tried to pay attention but failed. Instead she focused on their hands. Alec’s long tender fingers so soft and lean. They were rather perfect and almost appeared as if freshly manicured. God she’d love to have that skin. She looked at his face, those long eye lashes and freckles hiding underneath his furry face which was becoming closer to a beard every day. He met her eyes briefly, “is everything okay,” he whispered.  
“Yeah,” Donna lied turning back to the sermon.   
“So how are we here,” Reverend Coates asked. “We let him be smeared and intimidated. We weren’t there when he needed us,” he accused. “So, today in celebrating Jack, we also have to admit that some of us failed him,” he paused, “just as we failed Danny Latimer.” Reverend Coates looked across the congregation, “the second commandment tells us, ‘love thy neighbor as thyself,’ in this the darkest of times we have to be better. If we are not a community of neighbors then we are nothing,” he dared leaving them alone with their thoughts.  
The room was still for a long time before town members began to stand and walk to Jack’s casket placing a hand on it to say goodbye. Donna and Alec waited for their pew’s turn and did the same. She was unsure if he would have had she not been holding his hand, not out of some fear but because he desired to hold it as much as he didn’t want to let on. Walking from the church they walked in silence to the Traders.  
Meeting them outside was Ellie and Joe, “do you think the killer’s here sir,” she asked.  
Alec nodded letting go of Donna’s hand, “a good chance so keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary,” he warned.  
“Got it,” she said beginning to walk off.   
Stepping closer he opened the door for them, “do I urk you Miller” he questioned.  
“Seriously, you’re only asking me that now,” she shot walking through the door as Donna smiled rolling her eyes at him as she walked after her.  
By this time she really wasn’t feeling well again. She walked over by the bar to sit absorbing the happenings around her, “well done you. You gave us all what for,” Becca said to the reverend.   
“I’m a bit worried no one’s going to speak to me again,” he confessed taking the drink she handed him.  
Becca smiled, “I’ll speak to you,” she promised turning to Donna, “what’ll you have?”  
“Can I get a soda water,” she questioned stifling the queasy feeling down within her.  
Handing her the soda Becca turned to someone else as Donna carefully sipped hoping to settle her stomach, “Good to see you both,” Becca said as Mark and Beth approached the counter.  
“I’ll have a white wine and a beer for my husband,” Beth remarked almost glaring at Becca.  
“Sure thing,” she said pouring the two and handing them to Beth.  
Stepping away Mark grabbed Reverend Coates’ attention, “Paul, Beth and I changed our minds. We don’t want a memorial service any more. We want a proper funeral, you know? When it’s all done. We’d like you to speak, do what you did today, you know,” he tried to explain.  
“Whatever you want I’ll be there,” he promised.  
Mark smiled, “thanks,” he said as he and Beth walked off.   
Donna watched as Alec loomed closer to reverend Coates, “that was a bit of a lecture back there wasn’t it? Tore a strip off the town,” he accused.  
“Not really, unless you were worried it was directed at you,” Coates replied.  
Alec looked around, “was it,” he queried.  
“I came to you. I told you that jack needed protecting. You did nothing,” he growled leaving Alec standing alone.  
Suddenly Donna understood. His odd behavior, it all made sense. Alec hadn’t been the same since Jack’s body was found, he thought it was his fault. Warmness flushed her face as her stomach turned, standing Donna tried to make her way to the bathroom. Wandering down the hall she could feel dizziness trying to consume her as she bumped into a table knocking a vase to the floor.  
“Whoa there little miss,” a man said reaching out to steady her.  
Reaching for the wall to steady herself Donna could feel her knees go weak, “I’m fine,” she admonished.  
“Hey, come on,” Alec said in her ear catching her before she hit the ground and supporting her.  
She breathed a sigh of relief, “I’m fine,” she protested.  
“One too many is it,” the same man asked.  
Knowing she was encased in Alec’s arms Donna could stop trying to fight the tunnel that was so tempting, “m’fine. S’need to sit,” she mumbled.   
“I’m taking you home,” he said darkly, “you’re too warm. You shouldn’t have come if you didn’t feel well,” Alec scolded as she gave into the circling light.  
When Donna woke she was laying on a sofa in with a cool flannel being rubbed against her skin, “what happened,” she croaked.  
“You lost consciousness,” Alec said matter of fact, tightening his grip on her with one hand while smoothing the flannel against her skin with the other.   
Donna blinked feeling her stomach turn, “I need a bin,” she pleaded beginning to retch.   
Alec disappeared frantically knocking things about and returned just in time for Donna to lose whatever she had in her stomach, “you have a rubbish immune system,” he rudely noted.  
“Thanks,” she shot grabbing the flannel from his hand and wiping her mouth on it before keeling over the bin again.   
Alec moved to pull her hair back from her face, “I’m taking you home,” he declared.   
“Oh so you can pretend to be the loving fiancé? I’ll pass and call a car,” she protested trying to sit up.   
Placing a hand on her cheek she stilled, “Donna please. It’s not like that,” he tried.  
“Jack Marshall made his own decision, he took his own life, it wasn’t your fault,” Donna blurted.  
Sitting there stunned Alec could only blink at her, “I know that,” he offered.  
“Do you? Really? Because I don’t think you do. I think you’re blaming yourself. The nightmares, the pulling away,” she sobbed as tears began to fall.  
Moving beside her he pulled her into a hug, “I know it’s not my fault but I can’t help feel responsible,” he admitted.   
“Was that so hard to say you stubborn arse,” she laughed. Donna relaxed her head against Alec’s chest, “you need to stay. You have work to do love, I’m fine,” she promised wiping the left over tears away.  
Alec gently rubbed her shoulder, “you almost passed out, I’m not letting you go home alone let alone drive,” he instructed. “Do you feel up to standing?”  
“Yeah,” Donna noted. As they stood together Donna leaned against Alec, wrapping her arm around him.  
Ellie met his eyes and he offered her a smile before walking out of the Traders and to their car. She noticed him hesitate taking the keys out of her purse and opening the door to help her in. For whatever reason his human form hated driving but he was willing to at this moment no matter how much it disturbed him.   
“I’m well enough to drive,” she offered.   
“No, I promised I’d take you home,” he stifled the option she gave him closing her on the passenger side.   
She noticed the deep breath he took sitting down and placed her hand over his that was clutching the keys, “together,” she smiled.  
“Together,” Alec agreed pushing it into the ignition and turning the car on.  
The queasiness of her stomach began to well within her, “Alec, I need the store, I need ginger ale,” she began to say but cut herself off. “Pull over, now,” she chanted opening the window and throwing half her body over the side retching again. Alec handed her a handkerchief, “thanks,” she said wiping her mouth and closing the door.  
Driving down the block Alec parked the car outside the market, “let me go,” he urged as she began to undo her seat belt.   
Donna leaned over patting his hand, “I’m not an invalid,” she warned.   
“I never said you were,” he protested. “come with me, we can get you some ale and candied ginger and if you’re really good I might make you milky toast when we get home,” he hinted.  
Getting out of the car they began to walk into the store as Alec’s phone rang, “Hardy,” he answered. “Aye, one second,” he paused. “Donna I have to take this,” he frowned.  
“No worries I’ll meet you in the car,” she explained.  
Alec leaned in pressing a kiss to her forehead, “thank you,” he mouthed putting the phone back to his ear.  
Entering into the market Donna took a cart to lean on. She felt horrible. Slowly she walked the aisles gathering fresh ginger root, candied ginger, salt crackers, milk, bread, and mint. Donna was looking over the digestives before checking out when a woman walked up beside her noticing the contents of Donna’s cart, “looks like someone’s fending off morning sickness,” the woman laughed.  
“No,” Donna shook her head, “not pregnant.”  
The woman looked completely embarrassed, “I’m so sorry,” she apologized grabbing her digestives and hurrying on her way.   
Donna stood there shocked looking at the items before her, ginger everything, no wonder the woman thought her to be pregnant. Surely she couldn’t be she. Could she. Donna tried to count back mentally when her last menstruation had been but life on the TARDIS didn’t afford for the most regularity, “fuck,” she whispered under her breath knowing that if she didn’t know for sure the unknown would keep her up all night. Walking over to three aisles Donna grabbed the first pregnancy test she saw and threw it in the cart to check out.   
Alec was still on the phone when she got in the car carefully holding the bag, “aye, thank you for the information,” he said hanging up.  
“I can drive,” Donna offered.  
“No, I told you I’m taking care of you tonight,” he protested turning the car on and driving back to their home.  
Waiting for Alec to unlock the door Donna bolted to the bathroom, “turn the kettle on,” she begged locking herself inside. She hoped Alec wouldn’t notice she took the bag with her and would just figure that she was losing her stomach contents again but Donna just needed a moment to know for sure.   
Opening the package she took out the test and did her business. Donna placed the cap back on and set it on the top of the loo. Washing her hands to try to prevent herself from staring at it she was startled by Alec’s knock on the door. “Donna are you alright,” he worried.  
“I’ll be out in a mo, just brushing my teeth and washing my face,” she lied.   
“Do you realize you took the groceries in there with you,” he asked.  
“Shit,” she mouthed, “no, I didn’t,” Donna fibbed, “Alec can you grab me a pair of pajamas please? I already am half undressed, and I just want a warm cuppa and some tea,” she told him.  
Alec lightly chuckled through the door, “do you have a preference,” he inquired.  
“Nope, as long as it’s clean I could care less,” she admitted letting the dress fall to the floor. She could hear him pad away and was about to turn the water on when she saw how frail she truly did look there was no need to fake any of it. Donna took the box and wrapping, placing it in her purse where he wouldn’t find it. Picking up the bag she made sure to remove the receipt so Alec didn’t see what all she had purchased. Carefully unlocking the door Donna handed him the bag as he returned with her pajamas, “thanks,” she offered.  
Smiling he leaned down, kissing her forehead, “get changed and I’ll have a hot cup of ginger tea for you and some milky bread,” he promised.   
Slipping back into the bathroom Donna lazily removed her bra, and putting on her pajama top trying to waste as much as the three minutes as possible. Slipping into her t-shirt Donna actually brushed her teeth before washing her face. She felt better, the nausea had subsided. But had been replaced by the gut wrenching tugging at the back of her mind.  
Pulling her hair into a pony tail in case there would be any further purging of her insides Donna took a deep breath looking at herself in the mirror. She was shaking, bloody shaking, how could she be so damn scared of something that wasn’t possible. It wasn’t possible right? No, neither of them would fuck up this badly. Stilling her nerves Donna knew the three minutes had passed. It was more like five. Meaning, she had five more before it would be no longer accurate. Did she want to let them pass? Feign innocence? No, the not knowing would kill her more in this instance. She had to know because knowing would be the first step in recovering.  
Clenching her fists Donna walked over to the toilet. Picking the test up she was careful not to look, “one, two, three,” she counted aloud noticing the tremble in her hands. “Fuck,” Donna sobbed sinking to the floor. Staring back at her were two bright lines, the control window and the hormone detector indicating a positive result. She was pregnant.   
A knock on the door startled her, “Donna I’m setting your tea on the side of bed,” Alec called, “are you still doing alright,” he questioned.  
“Yes,” she sobbed clasping the test intently as if the longer she stared at it the result might change.   
“Darling,” Alec inquired pushing the unlocked door open.  
Quickly she shoved the test into her purse pulling a mint out and tossing it in her mouth, “just trying to settle my stomach,” she tried.  
“That’s what the tea and milky bread is for,” he said walking over to her. “Why are you crying,” Alec worried noticing the tears falling from her face.  
Reaching up to her cheek Donna could feel he warm tears she was unaware she had been shedding. Her body was once again betraying her, it was making quite a habit of it too. “I just really don’t feel well,” she confessed since it wasn’t a lie with the turning her stomach was churning up.   
“Let me help you get to bed,” Alec calmed smoothing her hair out and pulling her up to him.  
Donna paused breathing him in as she wrapped her arms around his waist losing the composure she thought she had, “I’m sorry,” she wept into his chest.  
“Whoa, darling you have nothing to be sorry for,” he soothed her.  
Burying her face deeper Donna shook her head, “I ruined everything,” she sniffled.  
“Don’t worry. Miller stayed, she can report back in the morning,” he tried to help her relax, “come on dear,” he instructed leading her to the bedroom. Alec helped her to the bed. As Donna sat he brought her legs up covering her with the blanket, “your tea is right here,” he showed her. “I think the milky bread will be best for another time, right now you need rest,” Alec coached her.  
Curling into the fetal position Donna wrapped her arms around her stomach, “I always mess things up,” she whimpered through sobs.   
Crawling in bed behind her Alec wrapped his arms around her, “no love, you make things better,” he promised holding her tight. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, “rest now love, you’ll feel better in the morning,” Alec assured her.  
Worrying her lip Donna closed her eyes praying that sleep would come tonight, for tomorrow she had decisions to make. She had to make the wrongs right.


	19. The Pains of Decisions Beyond Our Control

Donna had woken in Alec’s arms, her face pressed to his chest, wrapped around him as much as she could be. “Good morning,” he greeted meeting her eyes.  
Stretching out she watched as Alec placed a hand to her forehead, “you feel cooler but still a little warm,” he mentioned.  
“I was just cuddled up to you,” she noted feeling her stomach turn. Jumping up Donna raced to loo and emptied brown bile, retching until her stomach muscles felt like they were in complete rebellion.   
Laying her head against the cool porcelain she could hear the tap turn on but she lacked the strength to open her eyes. Donna knew it was Alec, it was always Alec, “hey,” he soothed placing a wet flannel to her face and tucking the ginger strands that had broken free from her pony tail behind her ear. He crouched next to her and rubbed her back gently with one hand while continuing to wipe the flannel across her face, “I think it’s time for that milky bread I promised,” he softly encouraged. “It’ll help settle your stomach.”  
Relaxing into his embrace Donna took the flannel wiping her mouth, “I need to brush my teeth,” she laughed closing her eyes and listening to his slow rhythmic heartbeat.  
“Aye, and you need a shower too but I think a bath would be safer,” Alec encouraged.  
She snuggled into his chest, “I just want sleep. Can I go to sleep and wake up with everything perfect,” she whimpered.   
“Hey,” Alec protested pulling her away from him and gently cupping her cheek, “love what’s wrong,” he worried.  
“Nothing,” she paused. “I’m just sick and nothing feels right with the world,” she lied. She couldn’t tell him, it would break him, him and the Doctor to know how she had failed them. “Why don’t you make me that milky bread and I’ll drink my cool tea then you can go to work and I’ll see you tonight yeah?”  
Helping her up Alec shook his head in denial, “if you think I’m leaving you home alone,” he began.  
“Alec, I’m not an invalid. I’ve got the flu. I’ll be fine. My temperature is down, you said so yourself. You have work to do, we both know that,” she dared as she pasted her tooth brush.  
He watched her for a few moments. Donna could tell he was deep in thought about how to get out of her orders, “how about I go in late,” he tried to compromise.  
Spitting Donna rinsed her mouth, “only long enough for me to prove I’m fine okay,” she reasoned.  
“Yes ma’am,” he agreed accompanying her back to the bed. Alec pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I’ll be right back,” he promised.   
Donna knew she needed to be alone, she needed to think, to be able to have a full out discussion with herself. It didn’t matter if it was Saturday or not, Alec needed to go to work she needed to be free of him, of the Doctor’s constant presence. She pulled out a notebook, opening to a clean page and flicked the pen open to write.   
It doesn’t matter what you want. This isn’t about you. You have failed the Doctor. Now you must fix your mistake. You must make everything right. Stay detached. Stay medical. You are his protector. Protect him.  
Alec came back into the room and Donna hurriedly shut the notebook, “keeping secrets,” he laughed.  
“Just making a to do list for when I’m better,” she lied.   
“Here, just like me Mum used to make,” he beamed handing her the bowl and spoon.   
Looking into the bowl it appeared like an odd type of bread pudding that didn’t get baked, “it looks fantastic,” she fibbed.  
“It really doesn’t but it will help,” Alec offered sitting on the bed and watching her expectantly eating his own overly buttered piece of toast.  
Cautiously Donna took the spoon and put a bite in her mouth allowing the soggy bread to spread across her tongue until she swallowed, “not bad,” she relented.   
“I thought we could watch a movie,” he hinted. “I could go rent something or we could settle on what the telly has to offer,” he suggested.   
Leaning back on the bed she smiled, “I’m just very tired. I’m afraid I won’t be much company for you,” she sighed continuing to eat her milky toast.   
“That’s alright, I can read while you sleep,” he replied standing and grabbing the book off his nightstand while climbing beside her.   
Rolling her eyes Donna continued to work on her milky toast until she felt her stomach stir, setting the half empty bowl on the bedside table, “I think it’s time I have a nap,” she explained taking a sip of the cold ginger tea from last night.   
“Come here,” he requested opening his arm up for Donna to make herself at home beside him. Alec protectively wrapped it around her pressing a kiss to her head once again, “I’ll wake you before I go,” he promised as she breathed him in seeking his warmth.   
She wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep when she heard Alec’s voice calling her from the abyss, “Donna darling,” he started shaking her, “I have to go.”  
Blinking her eyes open she rolled into his side still sleepy, “no work,” she mumbled tugging on his tie.   
Chuckling in her ear Alec bent down pressing a kiss to her hair, “I have to go,” he frowned. “How are you feeling?”  
Donna leaned back against the pillow, “much better thanks to my great nurse,” she smiled.   
“I’ll be back late,” he told her giving her another kiss, “I love you,” Alec declared standing up and leaving her alone.  
Laying on the bed she listened to the door close behind him as he left. Checking the time she realized if she was going to get busy she had to do it quickly. Standing Donna grabbed her computer and cell phone returning to bed to sip on the almost day old tea.   
Opening the laptop Donna typed in pregnancy clinics. Yielding more search results than she wanted. Narrowing it down she found one a few towns away. Pulling out her phone, she dialed the number she knew there was no choice in this matter. Her only option was to remedy the situation.  
Steeling herself she pressed send, “British pregnancy advisory service, this is Bryony,” the woman answered.  
“Hello, I need to make an appointment,” Donna announced tears prickling at her eyes.   
“Yes ma’am how may I help you,” Bryony questioned.   
Donna bit her lip, “um. I’m pregnant and,” she paused, “please don’t make me say it, you know damn well why I’m calling,” she shot.  
There was silence on the other line, “how far along are you,” the woman finally asked.  
“I’m not sure a few weeks? Um, five? Six,” she said unsure.  
Donna could hear a keyboard clicking on the other side of the phone, “we have an appointment open on Wednesday morning. We can do a consultation and your procedure in the same day or separate if you like,” Bryony explained.  
“Same day,” Donna quickly chose. “I can’t risk coming back,” she said barely keeping it together.  
“Any your name miss,” the woman questioned.  
Why did they always assume she was a miss? “Donna, Donna Noble,” she said. “Um, what time on Wednesday,” she questioned.  
“If you could be here at half past seven we can get you registered and your consultation underway and have you home in no time,” Bryony told her.  
“Thank you,” Donna said hanging up. It was done and now she didn’t have to think about it until the day of. She would fix this problem and make everything right because it wasn’t about her, it was about Alec and the Doctor’s safety.   
Trying to get her mind off the already made decision Donna got up and began to ready a bath. Turning the water on and throwing some bubbles in she shed her pajama top and knickers into the bed, climbing into the warm water. It was so relaxing after the way her body was reacting to the parasite inside it, constantly making her nauseated and retch beyond her what her sanity could hold.   
But here in her cozy, comfortable tub there was nothing to fear. She knew Alec was safe at work and within the next two weeks everything would be back to normal, or at least she hoped. Surely the Doctor wouldn’t hold the weakness of her flesh against her? Even if she still hadn’t fully gotten over blaming herself for the damage it could reap to their friendship. Pulling a towel down Donna rested her head against it enjoying the warmth of the water and the tingling of the bubbles.   
The cozy water beckoned her under until slowly Donna submerged herself completely. As it covered her she felt as if in a safe cocoon, but eventually her mind and body betrayed her and she was forced to come up for air. She was so tired all the time and the sleep called her, especially in the heated bath. Propping her head back on the towel Donna stretched out relaxing in the tub.   
She was so relaxed that she didn’t hear Alec come in the house let alone the bathroom, “Donna,” he screamed rushing to her limp body in the tub. “Donna breathe for me,” Alec begged pulling her out of the water.  
“What the hell are you doing,” she yelped waking with Alec’s arms tugging on her.  
Alec stilled holding her head tightly and gazing into her eyes, “oh God you’re alive, I thought,” he paused unable to put words to the fear he had moments ago. Pulling her body to his Alec hugged her close.  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Donna soothed running her hand through his hair. Setting her down Alec reached for his pocket pulling pills from his bister packet and hurrying to swallow them. Noticing this Donna grabbed a glass filling it with water and assisting Alec to drink, “shhh it’s okay,” she promised.  
“I thought you drown,” he finally whispered barely audible.   
Donna pulled towels down from the counter, wrapping one around herself and handing one to the now soaking Alec, “it’ll take much more than that to kill me,” she echoed one of his familiar sayings.   
Pulling her back against him Alec kissed her desperately holding onto Donna as if she would disappear before his eyes, “you aren’t allowed to go anywhere,” he ordered.  
Smiling she pressed a kiss to his head, “okay,” Donna agreed tugging the towel more firmly to her, “suppose I should get dressed and you should change,” she suggested looking at the mess the two were. Standing Donna opened her hand to help Alec up. Taking it he followed her to the closet as she handed him a t-shirt and pajama pants to change into. Donna grabbed a night shirt for herself.  
Slipping it on she tossed her towel to the ground about to grab a pair of knickers, “I want you,” Alec growled in her ear making her flesh tingle as his warm breath ghosted across her cheek. Turning her to face him Alec’s fingers traced the hem of her night shirt pushing her back, pinning her against the bureau, “I need you,” he whispered in her ear hovering even closer.   
Donna wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself as Alec pushed her shirt up, sucking on her neck before moving down and lingering at her breast. He taunted her nipple with his tongue, circling it until Donna gasped in ecstasy. Feeling his hand trace through her ginger curls she shivered in anticipation. The bastard was teasing her, she knew it and she didn’t rightly care.   
Pulling at his wet shirt Donna undid his buttons wanting his bare skin. Yanking the blouse and t-shirt from him she pressed a kiss to his chest while undoing his belt and pushing his slacks and boxer briefs to the ground with her legs. She took in his stick figure of a body which she had found quite pleasing to look at over the last few weeks. Donna ran her and down his stomach, allowing her fingers to scrape across his hard cock encircling it and stroked.   
Beginning to stroke faster and faster she just wanted to make him happy. Alec leaned in sucking on her bottom lip, reaching down he spread her legs and stilled her hand. Meeting her eyes he slowly pushed inside her groaning as he slid deeper. She needed to say no, to run away but what worst could happen? She was already pregnant with his child.  
Pushing all the way inside her Donna lost herself in the feeling as he filled her. Clasping him close she dug her nails into his smooth skin panting as he withdrew slowly and deliberately to thrust back again. She felt so close to the edge so soon, “bloody hormones,” she panted at her realization. She needed him, she wanted him and worst of all she knew it was wrong.   
“I love you Donna Noble,” he declared pushing into her faster while kissing her shoulder. Donna hooked into Alec dragging her nails across his back trying to let the aggression out that welled within her. Tearing up she closed her eyes trying to shake the thoughts away, the fears, the knowing that she shouldn’t be doing what she was. Alec started to pump faster when he noticed the tears streaming down her face, “Donna what’s wrong he paused still settled within her.  
Wiping he tears away she refused to look at him, “nothing love,” she lied.  
“Donna, look at me,” he implored. After a moment of no response Alec pulled out still hard, leaving her empty once again. “Donna love what is it,” Alec questioned pressing kisses to her fallen tears.   
Running to the bathroom Donna barely made it to the loo in time to lose her insides. She was disgusting. Taking advantage of the Doctor like this in his human innocence. He didn’t know better but she did. It was sickening. She was a horrible human and surely the Doctor would want nothing to do with her ever again. Surely he’d leave her back on her Mum’s doorstep alone like she deserved to be.  
Alec was beside her in a flash pulling her hair from her face, rubbing her back, supporting her. Emptying the little bit of bile within her Donna crumpled to the ground shaking, “don’t touch me,” she whimpered.   
When their eyes finally met Alec looked so lost, he didn’t understand what he had done so wrong to cause his fiancé to be repulsed by him. “Donna,” he tried but she only curled into herself pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them sobbing uncontrollably. Unable to take it anymore Alec forced himself around her holding her tightly as slowly began to calm into a lulled sleep.  
Waking on the bathroom floor wasn’t as Donna imagined it would be. Not only was there a pillow under her head but Alec was wrapped around her, gently stroking her arm under their blue comforter which had made its way to the floor with them. Stretching she felt her age in that moment after sleeping on the cold, hard tile. She opened one of her eyes, peering at Alec who despite the arm stroking was fast asleep.  
Slipping from the comforter, Donna hurried into the closet throwing on a pair of jeans and top before wrapping herself in a sweater. She grabbed her purse and cell phone walking out to the car and heading into work. There was no way she could stay around Alec today.   
Showing up at the Echo, the look on Maggie’s face was one of definitive surprise when she saw Donna, “look for anything from your archives on a Susan Wright, any time between 1985 and 2000,” Maggie said waving at Donna. “There’s a bottle of Jameson’s in it for you,” she promised pausing for the person on the other line. “I’ll email all my details through okay, ring me when you’ve had a look,” she declared hanging up. Standing she walked over to where Donna was making a cuppa, “what are you doing her today,” she inquired seeing her.  
“I can’t be at home today. I need to get away,” she confessed setting the honey down. Donna worried her lip, “please, put me to work,” she pleaded.   
Offering Donna a kind pat on her hand she took a deep breath, “help me finish looking through this old rolodex here,” she suggested, “if the police won’t follow up on Susan Wright we’ll have to do it ourselves. We’ll be like Woodward and Bernstein,” she laughed.  
Donna welcomed the busy work, calling and leaving messages for random strangers who might be able to give tem information as well as sending emails and faxes hoping for something to turn up that would benefit them.   
She didn’t even notice the day tick by until Maggie hung up the phone from one of her umpteen calls, “want to order in,” Maggie inquired.  
“I’m not hungry,” Donna said not completely untrue. Her stomach was still upset and she was utterly disturbed by her actions last night that she had no appetite.  
Maggie frowned, “I’m going to get lunch, I’ll pick you up something on my way back,” Maggie told her.  
Going back to work Donna was startled by the door chime ringing a few moments later, “I’ve been worried about you all day,” Alec growled walking straight to her.  
Upset Donna worried her lip, “I had to work,” she fibbed.  
“You could have left a note. Where is your phone? I’ve been trying to call you all morning,” he sighed. “Do you know how worried I was about you,” Alec declared.   
“I didn’t want to wake you,” she offered refusing to look up from the computer.   
Alec placed a hand on her arm, “Donna, we both know that isn’t true,” he softly exhaled, “what happened last night,” he queried.   
“Nothing,” she shot.   
“Please don’t lie to me. Tell me what I did. I can make it better,” he paused, “or try to,” he offered.  
Licking her lips she shook her head, “it truly isn’t you Alec. Just go. I can’t talk about it right now,” Donna begged.  
“All these secrets, when do I get to know? Rubbish excuses, we shouldn’t be keeping things from each other,” he demanded.   
Standing Donna went over to make herself another cuppa, “please go,” she tried again.   
Walking over to her, his tall frame loomed over Donna, “is it someone else,” he dared.  
“How could you ever,” Donna gasped.  
“I don’t know you anymore Donna,” he shouted clenching his fists.  
She placed a hand over his heart, “there is no one else,” Donna promised, “please believe me,” she begged. “Sit, calm yourself. The last thing you need is another episode,” Donna instructed once again worried about his heart.   
“I don’t know what to think anymore,” he sighed. “If you can’t talk to me what is left of our relationship,” Alec lamented walking away and leaving Donna alone.  
Sliding down the wall she curled herself up beginning to cry. She had gotten what she wanted. Alec would surely leave her alone and for the next couple weeks she wasn’t going to have to fight him off, “two weeks,” she told herself aloud, “two weeks and he’ll be time lord again.”  
Just then the fax machine began to beep. She could hardly believe her ears that someone was responding via fax, “who still uses a fax,” she laughed.  
“Terry would still use ink wells if they’d let him,” Maggie said joining in on the laughter and handing Donna a sandwich. She took the papers from the machine, “but I’ll tell you what,” she said gazing over them, “he knows where to find anything you need. Golden this is. I’ll call Olly,” she beamed.  
“Good, then you can give him this sandwich, I think the flu wore me out more than I gave it credit for,” she lied.  
Maggie smiled, “alright petal, why don’t you take tomorrow off as a reward for all your hard work today,” she offered as Donna grabbed her purse to head home.  
Feeling successful for the day and knowing that Alec was going to be at work for a long time Donna just wanted to eat their entire fridge and sleep forever, or at least until Wednesday. Then she could fast forward two weeks until Alec became the Doctor again and everything would be okay, or at the very least she would know where everything stood.  
Arriving back at their dark house Donna took the comforter from the bathroom floor placing it back on the bed before raiding the fridge for pickles and boiling eggs and toast with marmalade. It was as odd as anything she had ever eaten or combined before but Donna blamed her lack of eating the last few days rather than pregnancy cravings. Not wanting to face Alec, Donna turned in for bed early hoping to miss him.  
The next morning when she awoke he was thankfully gone already. Instead of going to work Donna laid on the couch watching television. She almost wasn’t sure she had the ability to stay and do nothing after traveling with the Doctor and a part of her needed to know she could be useless as ever still for when he dumped her after returning to his time lord self.   
Successfully becoming a vegetable for the day and ordering more pizza than she could consume Donna was about to fall asleep on the couch watching telly when she heard her phone vibrate. Picking it up she saw that it was Alec once again, more than likely trying to check up on her or let her know he was going to be late again. Choosing not to answer it she only picked it back up when it vibrated again to indicate a new voice mail message. Having angrily deleted all the ones from yesterday something in her begged to listen to this one.  
Flipping open her phone Donna dialed her voicemail entering her passcode, “hey, it’ me. Just checking in with your voicemail,” he sighed. “As per the usual. If you get a chance give me a call, we need to talk. I know you’re busy with all the things you do,” he paused. “Donna I think about you every minute of the day. I’m sorry for whatever I did. I love you darling. Please give me a ring,” Alec begged.   
It was too much for her to bear. She couldn’t handle this. Throwing her phone back into her purse Donna turned the television off and crawled into their bed, wrapping herself in the comforter. “Two more days,” she promised herself beginning to sob. In two days her part would be over and then she would just have to deal with the consequences the Doctor wished to deal her.  
Donna didn’t move much the next day. Waking before Alec she pretend to be asleep when he pressed a kiss to her head and left her alone. For as much pizza as she had ordered the day before she had no appetite. Her only desire was to melt into the bedding and cease to exist. Donna knew that she had to warn Alec somehow that tomorrow would be different, that he shouldn’t expect her at home since she had an appointment to keep but she couldn’t tell him the truth of where she would be.   
Waiting patiently for him to arrive home Donna watched him come in and wander into the bathroom to ready himself for bed. Walking into the bathroom after him she tried to act like everything was normal. It was after all just another day right? “Alec,” she softly started, “I might be home late tomorrow. I have an early meeting in the city. I’m not sure how long it will take,” she lied not meeting his eyes.   
Alec barely glanced over from brushing his teeth, “okay,” he mumbled through his paste filled mouth.   
Leaning over she pressed a kiss to his cheek, allowing her hand to trail down his arm. “Night,” she added leaving him alone in the bathroom and crawling into their bed.   
Alone, Donna turned the light off, wrapping her arms around her stomach and locking everything into place. The decision was made, this was the only option, Alec and more importantly the Doctor would never need to know. After all, this baby was not supposed to exist.   
It was the screeching of the alarm the forced Donna back to reality. Quickly shutting it off she slipped from the covers leaving the slumbering Alec alone in bed. Turning the shower on, she hurried to wash and dry before putting on a pair of nice sweats and t-shirt. Before leaving the house she grabbed the keys and her purse closing and locking the door behind her.  
The drive to the clinic wasn’t long. She would be there in time for her appointment, to do what needed to be done, take care of another one of the Doctor’s problems. Donna fell into the motions, trying to detach herself from the reality of what she was doing, the choice that she was actually making. She was choosing the Doctor over her deepest dreams of motherhood. But he was worth it, a lifetime with him was what Donna chose, forever with him. If he would only be able to forgive her.  
Singing in Donna waited in the cool waiting room for her name to be called. She tried to focus on anything but the matter at hand. Dipping into her purse she pulled her cell phone out I hope you have a good day she texted pressing send more for herself than Alec.   
“Donna Noble,” a nurse called. Dropping her phone back in Donna followed the nurse into the waiting room. She remained calm as her vitals were taken and even more so when the so called counselor tried to discuss her options. Donna knew her option, there was only one. She had to be cool and calculated like the Doctor would be.   
Being taken to another room, the nurse left her alone with a gown. Quickly Donna undressed and covered herself. Laying back on the table she opted to stare at the ceiling rather than notice the instruments contained in the room.  
“Hello miss Noble,” a technician greeted entering the room with a doctor, “if you can just sign the releases okaying the procedure, and we can help you through this as soon as possible,” she explained.   
Donna signed the paperwork, “can we just hurry this up,” she pleaded wanting this nightmare to be over a soon as possible.   
“I need you to scoot closer to the edge,” the technician asked which Donna did, “okay, I’m going to put some gel on your stomach so we can get a better look before we administer the medication. Simply procedure to verify gestation,” she informed her.   
Donna nodded, looking at the image as it appeared on the screen. The tiny beating circle, her tiny beating circle and in that instant she knew. “I can’t go through with it,” she paused, “I can’t. That’s my baby. Right there. That’s his little heart,” she sobbed tears flowing over from the intensity of the choice she almost went through with. Donna looked at the nurse, “I’m sorry. I just. I can’t,” she explained.   
Smiling the nurse reassured her, “its okay. It’s your choice. If you don’t want to you don’t have to,” she said.   
Nodding Donna wiped at the tears dripping from her face, “can I have that? The picture? The sonogram? I need it,” he voice lightened.   
The technician removed the ultrasound wand before printing the photograph and handing it to her as the nurse got some things ready, handing Donna tissues in the process. “Why don’t you take a few minutes then you can get cleaned up and check out,” she encouraged leaving Donna alone in the room.   
Alone she could only stare at that picture, regret filling her for the mistake she had almost made. Right now wasn’t about repercussions. Right now was about the tiny baby growing inside her that was hers. Drying her eyes Donna slid from the table, cleaning up and getting dressed. There was a smile on her face that hadn’t been apparent for what felt like ages. Checking out, she apologized for wasting their time but the simple fact was that Donna was more happy in this moment than she had been in days.   
Driving back to their house she found herself stop outside the police station. She knew better than to show up unexpectedly, especially with the way she had treated Alec recently. Reaching for her cell she dialed Alec’s number allowing it to ring, “Hardy,” Alec hurriedly answered obviously not having looked at who was calling.   
“Hello,” she softly greeted unsure what else to say.   
She could hear rustling at the other end, “listen Donna I’m busy is there something you needed,” he questioned.   
Donna shook her head forgetting that he couldn’t see, “no,” she paused, “I just. I wanted to hear your voice,” she confessed leaving out the fact that it was the one thing she needed most right now was him, or her best mate.   
“Is everything alright,” he questioned.   
She could hear how the cold harshness had let way to concern, “I. Uh,” she stopped her throat becoming choked up. Donna didn’t want to tell him like this. She didn’t want to tell him at all but she made her decision the moment she saw that baby on the screen, “Alec,” she paused tongue tied.   
“Donna what is it,” he pushed obviously worried now. But she couldn’t answer, she didn’t know how anymore or how to say everything that had remained unsaid between the two over the last few days or more with all she had been keeping from him. Alec sighed through the phone, “Donna I can hear you. You’re worrying me. Are you crying,” he speculated waiting for a conformation.   
She sat there in the car, “mhmm,” she answered through shaky breaths hoping no one would see her in the parking lot.   
That was it, all that Alec needed, “where are you? I’m coming to get you,” he declared.   
“I’m in the car lot,” she confessed, “outside the station.”   
“Oh Donna. I’ll be right out. Don’t go anywhere,” he protectively ordered.   
It wasn’t five minutes before she saw his long lean figure coming toward the car. She knew she looked a mess and there was no point to try to conceal it as he approached knocking on the window for her to unlock his door.   
Closing the door next to him Alec extended his arms for her, “darling what’s wrong,” he queried as Donna sought his embrace sobbing uncontrollably. “Shhh,” he comforted rubbing her back as her whole body shook in his arms. After her cries turned silent her body still trembled, “why don’t you scoot over here and I’ll take us home,” he offered.   
Donna nodded as he helped unfasten her seatbelt, opening the door and assisting her to the passenger’s seat. Closing her safely inside Donna watched him make his way to the driver’s seat. As he got in the car Alec pulled his cell out making a phone call, “yes, this is detective inspector Hardy I’ll be unreachable the rest of the evening,” he informed whoever was on the other line and hung up offering Donna a warm smile.   
Fastening her belt, then his, Alec started the car taking her hand in his free one rubbing circles on the top of her hand. The whole way home Donna watched him, but more than that she completely studied Alec, how his lower lip hung down when he was frustrated, how his eyes conveyed his deepest emotions and how he would shove his hands deep into his pockets as if searching for answers. This man before her may not be the Doctor but he was. He was the same man always the same man.   
Pulling in front of their house Alec parked the car. Before he had a chance to say anything to her Donna had unbuckled her belt and was making her way to the door. As she unlocked it Alec was hot on her heels. Collapsing on the couch she worried her lip trying to imagine the right words to say. Closing the door after him Alec dropped the keys that she left in it onto the table before retrieving his cell from his pocket making a point to turn it off in front of her before setting it next to the keys.   
Quietly Alec sat on the table as well, directly in front of Donna, “you have my full attention. Please darling, tell me what is wrong,” he pleaded.   
Donna couldn’t meet his eyes as she began gently rocking herself back and forth in an act of comfort, “I’m so sorry,” she whispered barely audible.   
Alec reached for her hand, “what do you have to be sorry for,” he softly probed.   
Swallowing hard Donna took her hand back from his, wrapping them around her waist, “don’t say that. You don’t know what I tried to do,” she told him.   
Confused Alec placed a hand on her knee, “tell me,” he implored.   
“I’m pregnant,” she confessed.   
Unable to help himself Alec moved to her side embracing her, “we’re going to have a wee tadpole,” he exclaimed hugging her tightly.   
Allowing herself to disappear in his arms momentarily Donna came back to her senses making her pull back, “that’s not all,” she protested.   
“What? Is something wrong with the pregnancy,” Alec worried.   
Donna shook her head negatively, “no. Alec. I. I tried to get rid of it. I wanted to. But I saw its little heart and I just couldn’t,” she blurted waiting for his anger to manifest any minute.   
Instead he pulled her back into his arms pressing a kiss to her head, “but you didn’t love,” Alec reasoned making Donna sob in his arms.   
“How can you do that? Always see the best in me,” Donna cried into his chest.   
Rubbing her back he sat quietly for a moment, “because I know you always do what is right.”   
“I love you,” she whispered starting to fall asleep in the comfort of his arms. Donna could do nothing but be thankful for him. It could have gone so much worse and even though she had to face the Doctor eventually right now she would settle for this. At the very least she would always have a memory of her best mate she thought staring at the sonogram she had left on the table.


	20. Hopes of the Heart Dashed

Waking intertwined on the couch with Alec everything was right with the world. Well if you forgot about the fact that he really was her best mate stuck inside a human body with no memory of who he really was. Donna laid there listening to his singular heart beat refusing to let her critical mind pull her down. Alec’s thumb was lightly stroking her smooth stomach, his flesh warm against her own. Shifting Donna looked up into Alec’s open eyes, “good morning,” he greeted.   
“Morning,” she blushed under his gaze.   
Reaching up Alec tucked a curl behind her ear, “has anyone told you how breathtaking beautiful you are when you sleep,” he beamed.  
Donna smiled, “you keep saying that,” she giggled shaking her head.   
Shifting to sit up Alec wrapped the throw around her, keeping her warm, “I was thinking,” he paused.  
“That means trouble,” Donna interrupted bursting into laughter.  
“Hey now,” Alec protested stealing a kiss, “I want you to get checked out,” he hesitantly said.  
Shaking her head Donna rolled her eyes, “I’ve already been checked out,” she protested.   
“I know but I need to know you and the baby are safe darling,” he begged taking her hand, “please.”  
Thinking over his request Donna smiled, “I have a scan. I don’t know why I didn’t think to show it to you last night,” she smiled sitting up and pulling it towards her. Donna reached for the picture that had changed everything, handing it to him.  
“Oh she’s beautiful, just like her Mum,” he exclaimed. “Oh Donna, you are going to be a wonderful Mum. Thank you,” he beamed.  
“She,” Donna pushed.  
Leaning in to kiss her Alec nodded, “my two ginger goddesses,” he clarified.  
“Oi, you and gingers,” Donna sighed, “I think I need to buy some dye and help you fulfil your wish one night,” she giggled.  
Placing a hand on her stomach he met her eyes, “as long as both my girls are healthy I’m happy,” he declared.   
“How about making your girls some breakfast and fill both their stomachs,” she hinted.   
“I like that idea,” he declared pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and pulling her to the kitchen. Sitting her at the table Alec gave her a wink, pulling out bread, eggs and milk from the fridge, “what do I have to look forward to,” Donna laughed.   
Alec paused breathing heavily, “french toast,” he replied moving a bit slower than before.  
“Are you alright,” Donna worried.  
“Perfect as a peach,” he promised breaking open eggs and mixing them with milk. Donna watched as Alec reached up grabbing cinnamon and adding it to his concoction, before dipping the bread and frying each piece to perfection.  
Placing the slice of bread for Donna on a plate Alec brought over both theirs, “what no syrup,” she queried.  
“I assure you there is no syrup needed,” Alec gasped shocked at her question.  
“Alright then, we shall see,” she laughed at the offense he took. Taking a bite of the homemade breakfast Donna was surprised to taste the delectable French toast Alec had made, “this is bloody marvelous,” she complemented. “Seriously, never let me cook again,” Donna declared.  
Alec burst into laughter, “your cooking tastes fine darling,” he protested.   
Finishing her breakfast Donna stood placing her dish in the sink, “thank you, for everything,” she said placing a kiss on his cheek. Leaving Alec alone in the kitchen Donna couldn’t believe what had happened last night, she knew she shouldn’t be hopeful but something was brewing inside her, even if just the new joys of a child growing within.   
Getting dressed for work Donna slipped on a pair of slacks and a pink blouse pulling her hair into a pony tail. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror she couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked in her happiness, not wanting to focus on the devastation that could still come.   
Alec came into the bathroom behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, “you are staggeringly beautiful,” he promised.  
“Oi, you’re just saying that because you think you’ll get lucky,” she dismissed. “I have to go to work, do you want me to wait and give you a ride,” Donna inquired.  
“No, I’ll see you tonight, don’t wait up if I’m not home by nine, you need your rest,” he smiled placing his hand over her belly, “you both do,” he beamed kissing the side of her neck and nipping at her ear.  
Donna smiled, “I love you,” she promised leaving him alone and heading to work.  
Arriving at the Echo Donna found it odd to be the first one in. Unlocking the door she turned on all the lights and began a pot of coffee for when others came in and got to work. Sitting at her computer and working on adverts and fulfilling requests Donna could feel herself become tired without her usual caffeine as the hours passed by.   
Standing she went to the kettle to make decaf tea for herself. Something she was not looking forward to in the least. “You better be worth it,” she shot looking down at her stomach.  
“Better be worth what,” Maggie inquired yawning as she walked in.   
“Nothing,” Donna quickly added, “coffee is on,” she said pouring the hot water over her tea to let it steep. “Tired,” Donna asked bringing her cup to her desk.  
Maggie nodded setting her bag down and pouring herself an unusually large cup of coffee, “Ollie and I were at it all night. I’ve just been by Susan Wright’s place, suspect her to pop by today,” she explained. “Actually, do me a favor,” Maggie hinted walking over to her desk, “when Susan gets here, call Alec and tell him to get here presently. I have some information that he might find helpful in the case,” she hinted.  
“What,” Donna said shocked.  
“Seems Susan Wright has a whole past that should put her on the police’s radar,” Maggie said.  
Donna sipped her tea, “then why not just tell them?”  
“Because I want her to know she can’t mess with me and expect nothing to happen,” she smiled.  
Shaking her head Donna laughed, “you are one woman I wouldn’t want to be on the wrong side of,” she assured Maggie turning back to her work.   
Lifting her head when Ollie came in about an hour later she noticed Maggie and him go into the interview area with file folders whispering no doubt about their plan for Susan. It was nearly one when the door chimed again. Looking up she saw the person of the hour as Maggie came out from the interview area, “I’ve been expecting you,” Maggie grinned as Susan went back to where she was.  
Hurrying Donna pulled out her cell phone dialing Alec’s number, “how are my girls,” he answered.  
“You need to get over here now,” she began. “Something is going on I don’t know what but it involves Susan Wright and Maggie.”  
“I’ll be there in three minutes,” he promised hanging up.   
Slipping her phone in her pocket Donna listened into the conversation taking place, “thank you for popping in Susan. I did a little digging on you. Friends in low places see,” Maggie paused. “I know all about your husband, and you children and what was said but never proved about you,” she dared.  
“What do you want from me,” Susan growled.  
Donna could hear someone’s chair creak as they moved, “you threatened me,” Maggie dared.  
Hearing the bell Donna turned to see Alec and Ellie accompanied by sever other officers. Alec raised his finger to his lips indicating for Donna to be quiet. She pointed to the area where Maggie, Ollie and Susan were sitting.  
“I want you to know that I’m the one who dobbed you in to the police. Isn’t that right Detective Inspector,” Maggie declared.   
She had seen that face on Alec before. He turned slightly holding his arm out, “come on,” he said waiting for Susan to stand. Alec stood there following Susan out of the Echo and meeting Donna’s eyes. He barely lifted his left hand as if to offer her a wave that other’s couldn’t see while he was on official business.  
Donna rolled her eyes at his insistent need to be professional, “you are awesome,” Ollie grinned.  
“I know petal, watch and learn,” Maggie beamed as they all watched Susan freak out once outside the Echo.  
“What is she screaming about,” Ollie asked coming up behind Donna.  
They all listened in, “where’s my dog,” she screamed as two officers manhandled her into the car due to her protestations.   
“Her dog,” Donna tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. Feeling her stomach turn Donna placed her hand to it knowing what was about to come. Rushing to the bathroom Donna bent over the loo emptying the tea and breakfast Alec had made.   
She was still in the grips of vomiting when Maggie came to check on her, “oh petal, go home. You don’t need to be here, go rest,” she encouraged.  
Flushing the toilet Donna rinsed her mouth out, “I think I just might. I’m sorry,” she apologized.  
“No worries, we need you well,” Maggie smiled patting her shoulder.  
Waiting to see if another bout of nausea would take over Donna sucked on a piece of candied ginger from her purse before feeling she was safe enough to drive home.   
Once changing into her pajamas Donna crawled into bed with her arm wrapped around a bag of mints. It was rather comical if she thought about it but right now all she felt like was dying.  
The knocking on the door jolted Donna awake. She lay there wondering if it was a dream at first, “Alec will you get it,” she mumbled rolling over to find the bed empty. “Alec,” she echoed into the dark room as the knocking continued.   
“Donna open up. It’s Ellie,” she called through the door still banging.   
Scrambling to get her wits about her Donna hurried to the door, throwing it open, “what is it,” she panicked feeling her heart rate race inside her.   
Ellie’s sad face met her, so worn and tired. “No,” Donna cried crumbling to the floor, “don’t say it. Don’t tell me. I don’t want to. I can’t,” she stuttered.   
Ellie wrapped her arms around Donna, “he’s at the A&E now, let’s get you clothes,” she suggested.   
Donna wiped her eyes, “he isn’t dead,” her lips quivered.   
"No, the doctors are working on him. Come on. I'll take you to him," Ellie prodded helping Donna to her feet. Numbly, she walked through the house to the closet, throwing on jeans and a t-shirt before walking back to where Ellie was waiting for her.   
“Okay,” Donna said swallowing hard clutching her purse. Ellie reached for a coat off the rack, wrapping it around Donna’s shoulders as she escorted her to the car.   
Sitting there Donna only had one thought running through her head, “I don’t know what I’d do without him,” she whimpered. Reaching over Ellie placed a comforting hand on hers not knowing what to say. “What happened,” Donna finally asked.   
Looking ahead Ellie continued driving, “we were following a lead on the case. There was someone there running around, Alec chased him and collapsed,” she explained.   
Donna nodded, “his heart. He shouldn’t have been running, He didn’t have time to get his medication did he,” she asked secretly rummaging her hand around to make sure the fob watch was still there.   
“His heart? Medication,” Ellie shot looking over at her for answers.   
Meeting her eyes Donna sighed, “you didn’t know? He didn’t tell you? Stubborn ass,” she growled, “he has a heart arrhythmia Ellie. I thought you knew. Well, that the department knew. I wasn’t keeping it from you,” she quickly added.  
Pulling up to the A&E Donna rushed out of the car and up to the reception, “Alec Hardy. I’m his fiancé. How is he,” she demanded to know.   
The nurse looked his information up, “the doctors are working on him now. Have a seat and I will have someone speak with you when there is an update,” she informed Donna but it wasn’t enough.   
“I need to know if he’s going to make it,” she pleaded as Ellie reached her side.   
Turning away from the computer the nurse stood, meeting Donna’s eyes, “he’s suffered another heart attack on his already damaged heart. I’m sorry, a doctor will be able to tell you more,” she offered.  
Ellie guided Donna to the waiting seats, “how long have you known,” she inquired.  
“About his heart,” Donna asked, “the last few months, it’s gotten worse lately,” she sighed. “Oh God and now with the baby, it was too much for him wasn’t it. I put too much stress on him, it’s all my fault, I only wanted to protect him,” Donna sobbed.   
“Baby,” Ellie clarified.  
Donna nodded, “I’m pregnant. Perfect timing eh,” she sighed.  
Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder Ellie rubbed soothing circles on her back, “can’t they fix him,” she encouraged.  
“Yeah, he can be fixed. I just need to see him Ellie, I can make everything better. If he dies,” Donna trailed off realizing she wasn’t making sense in her distraught state. She took a shaky breath, “um, they want to put a pacemaker in but they don’t know if he’ll survive the operation,” Donna revealed.  
“He came down here and took the DI job knowing his health wasn’t up to it” she shot.  
Donna bit her lip, “no, Ellie it isn’t like that. He didn’t know. We had already moved here, he took the job before. His first heart attack was in the house we had just moved in. We didn’t know before then,” she promised.  
“But he took that case knowing,” she sighed. “He’s unfit for duty,” Ellie shot.  
“Ellie please,” Donna tried, “he would never put the family at risk. This case is so important to him, he needs to finish or he’ll never forgive himself,” she begged.  
Spotting a doctor come from behind the medical doors Donna stood, she didn’t know why but she had a feeling it was concerning Alec. As the doctor walked over to her hear heart almost stopped, the look on his face wasn’t very hopeful, “Mrs Hardy,” he inquired.  
“Donna, please,” she corrected him.  
“Your husband is stable, he nearly died on us but we were able to revive him. His heart is in dire condition, it can’t withstand much more,” he explained.   
Tightening her grip on her purse she nodded, “I understand,” she told him, “can I see him,” she begged.  
“I’ll have a nurse take you back,” he said leaving the two alone.  
She knew what she had to do. Turning to Ellie Donna reached out taking her hand, “thank you for everything. You must be very tired why don’t you go home and get some rest,” Donna suggested.  
“I can’t leave you here alone,” Ellie sighed. “I’m staying with you until I can give you a ride home,” she told her.  
Damn, Donna knew that she couldn’t open the watch with Ellie there but she had to open it to save Alec, to save the Doctor. One more heart attack and he wouldn’t survive, she was sure of it, “okay,” she resigned walking over to the nurse’s station. “The Doctor said you could take me to see my fiancé,” Donna inquired.   
“Yes ma’am, one moment,” the pretty blonde replied.  
Leaning up against the wall Donna tugged at the hem of her t-shirt. Surely she could play along for a little bit longer. Alec would protest surgery and discharge himself against medical advice and once she got home she could open the fob watch and the Doctor would be back. Right now was just a waiting game. They had come so far, she could wait a couple more hours.  
“Missus Hardy,” another nurse asked walking up to Donna.  
“Yes,” she accepted the title, anything to get to Alec.  
The nurse held the door open for her, “right this way,” she lead Donna and Ellie through the double door and into the room where Alec was held. Moving behind his curtain Donna saw his pale figure. Her eyes welled with tears at his broken form. He looked almost ghostly. “He’s been sedated he should wake soon,” the nurse explained leaving them.  
Donna pulled the chair closer to his bed, reaching out and holding his hand, “oh you idiot,” she chided as Ellie quietly sat in the opposite chair. Holding his hand Donna watched him rest. She reached out brushing his messy hair back from his face so she could see his long eyelashes better and gently rubbed circles in his had hoping that the change in senses would wake him.   
Leaning back in her chair, Donna crossed her legs looking over at Ellie, “thank you,” she said, “but you don’t have to stay,” Donna tried.   
“Don’t be a smartarse,” she scolded.  
Alec’s eyes flashed open at Ellie’s remark, “I’m sensing you’re angry with me Miller,” he croaked.  
Surprised at his coming to she glared at him, “you nearly died on me. You should’ve said about your heart,” Ellie growled.   
“Bloody hell is there no privacy here,” he barked.  
“Hey now the very least she deserved is to know what an idiot you are,” Donna rebuked.  
Turning to where the voice came from Alec smiled, “my darling Donna,” he beamed trying to squeeze her hand. Alec took a deep breath letting it out shakily, “I’m going to have the surgery,” he declared.  
“What,” Donna squeaked surprised.   
“I want them to put in the pacemaker as soon as possible. I don’t want to miss a moment with you,” he paused reaching out for her stomach, “or our wee one,” he added.   
Surprised Donna meet Ellie’s eyes, “can we talk privately,” she asked apologetically.   
“No worries, I need to call Joe,” Ellie sighed standing to leave them alone.   
Watching Ellie leave Alec searched Donna’s eyes, “what’s wrong,” he inquired.  
“Oh Alec, I can’t let you have that surgery,” Donna confessed.   
“I don’t understand,” he said confused.  
Letting go of his hand Donna sat on the bed beside him pulling the fob watch from her purse, “do you recognize this,” she questioned.  
“It’s you Grams’ watch,” he recalled plain as day.  
Donna placed her hand on his cheek, “no it isn’t,” she shook her head, “it’s yours, or well it was yours. You gave it to me for safe keeping almost three months ago,” she explained.  
“I think I would remember something like that,” Alec admonished.  
“Maybe,” she started, “but not if you put a perception filter on it,” she tried.  
He quizzically looked at her, “a what,” Alec asked.  
Licking her lips she gazed into his eyes, “what would you say if I told you your name isn’t Alec,” Donna began.  
“Why are you talking rubbish,” he worried.  
“You’re called the Doctor,” Donna revealed, “well the you that is in here,” she nodded holding the watch out for him to see.  
Alec shook his head, “a person cannot be kept in a watch,” he reproached her.  
“Not with human technology but you aren’t anyone. You aren’t even actually human,” she said.  
“Donna stop. Why are you doing this,” Alec interrupted.  
Seeing his heart monitor spiked Donna placed her hand on his heart, “we were being chased and you had to become human in order to save us both. Something terrible happened and when you turned into a human your heart was damaged,” she cried. “I still don’t know what but I think it has to do with going from two hearts to one. I’m sure you’ll be able to explain it once you turn back,” Donna clarified.   
“Turn back? But I’m Alec Hardy, I have a Mum and Dad and I’ve loved and lost and now I’ve found you. What is the point of this? Are you ill,” Alec protested.   
“You are a 900 year old alien who travels through time in a blue box,” Donna pushed.  
He sat shaking his head in disbelief of what was happening, “no, I’m Alec Hardy,” he reminded her.  
She looked down at the watch, “I don’t expect you to understand but I have to change you back, the real you is inside here, the Doctor and if I let you have that surgery and you die,” she trailed off. “I couldn’t live with myself,” she sobbed.   
“Donna what are you going to do,” he timidly queried.  
She shook her head unable to meet his eyes, “what I have to do,” she shook, “I have to turn you back into the Doctor.”  
“Suppose I buy into what you’re saying? What happens to me when you turn me back,” he questioned.  
Donna sat there worrying her lip, “Alec Hardy won’t exist anymore,” she sniffed.   
“What about the Latimers? The case? What about us? Do you love this Doctor,” Alec questioned.  
She cupped his cheek, “the Doctor is a good man. I know he’ll do the right thing, he’ll make sure Danny’s killer gets caught. I know he will,” she uttered.  
“And us? What about us? What about when I’m not here anymore,” he pushed.  
“He’s my best friend. I miss him desperately. I can’t imagine a world without him. Alec, if I have to give you up so that the world can have the Doctor I’d do it a thousand times over,” she openly wept.  
Alec sat quietly taking in the gravity of what Donna said, “he’s that important that you’d give up being loved? You’d give up a father for your child?”  
“It was always going to end,” she shook unable to face what he was saying.  
“And your job was to execute me,” he dared.  
Donna nodded, “I didn’t think of it like that. I wasn’t supposed, we weren’t,” she failed to find the words. “I don’t know why I was your fiancé and not your sister. God knows I’ve yelled at the TARDIS many times over about it. I wished so many times that it could have been different,” she promised.  
“So you just played your part? Pretended to love me? It wasn’t real,” Alec whispered.  
“I didn’t pretend,” she objected. “He’s my best friend. He’s everything to me and I love him. You have so many similarities. You’re the same man,” she declared.  
He took a deep breath, “but you chose him over me. There is no way I come out winning? I can’t ever have it all,” Alec realized.  
“The Doctor, he’s special. He’s like fire and ice and rage. He’s like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He’s ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and can see the turn of the universe. He’s wonderful and just and we need him, I need him. I’m lost without him,” she admitted.  
“He won’t love you,” he reminded her cupping her cheek.  
Donna frowned, “not the way you do,” she agreed.  
“It was good, while it lasted,” he offered.  
“Yeah,” Donna approved.   
Alec reached out trailing his thumb along her lip, “and when I don’t change? What then,” he queried.  
“You will,” she dispelled, “I open this and you’re the Doctor again and Alec ceases to exist,” she explained.   
He let his hand drop to her thigh, “give a dying man a last request,” he chuckled.  
“Anything,” she promised.  
“Kiss me, one last time,” Alec begged.  
Donna sat there, “the Doctor wouldn’t want that,” she protested.  
“You already promised,” he reminded her of her declaration just seconds ago.  
“Stubborn arse,” she shot. Donna leaned in closing her eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips. She could feel the tears grow within her as her whole body wanted to shut down. “Bloody hormones,” she growled sitting back up.   
“Go on then, open it,” he urged.  
Looking at the silver fob watch sitting in her hand Donna clutched it carefully, pressing the dial. As the watch opened gold glitter danced from her hand encapsulating Alec as his body flailed settling once again on the bed. Unsure if he would be conscious or not Donna sat quietly waiting for a sign of movement.   
Opening his eyes the man lying next to her grinned brightly, “hello,” he cheered wriggling his fingers at her.   
The Doctor was back, it had worked. Everything would be alright Donna sighed, “welcome back. I missed,” she stopped short of finishing. Suddenly a pain was radiating through her stomach. Keeling over Donna wrapped her arms around her midsection falling to the floor.  
“Donna,” the Doctor called jumping from the bed to her side as the world faded to black.


	21. The Beginnings of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I thought I had added this here. *Scrunches face. Having two accounts is sometimes confusing.

The first sound Donna heard as she came to was the beating of two hearts. Forcing open her tired eyes Donna saw Ellie sitting in a chair to her left, “what happened,” she croaked.  
“You collapsed and they were worried about the babies,” Ellie explained.  
“Don’t you remember,” Alec inquired from her right side causing her to turn her head and meet his eyes.  
Donna smiled seeing him, “wait, babies,” she wondered.  
Alec looked over to Ellie, “sorry,” she offered.  
Reaching out for Alec’s hand Donna searched his eyes for recognition, “what’s going on,” she worried.  
He was sitting there leaning forward with his head resting on his clasped hands staring at her outreached one, “when you fell the doctor put a monitor on you and found two heart beats,” he told her.  
“Congratulations on the twins,” Ellie smiled.  
Alec looked over at her wearily as Donna wriggled her fingers for him to take still trying to keep her eyes open. Focusing on him Donna cupped his cheek meeting his eyes, “Doctor,” she whispered in realization.  
“Let me go get one,” Ellie said standing and leaving them alone.  
Allowing her to leave the room he leaned in closer, “I have to get you out of here,” the Doctor said in his typical accent confirming her suspicion.   
Donna blinked her eyes open again, it was so hard to keep them from closing, “why,” she asked.  
“You’re not having twins and we have to make sure they don’t do a scan,” he declared standing and removing the monitors from her. The Doctor bent over gathering Donna in his arms, “let’s go,” he smiled.  
Donna’s eyes kept refusing to function, “I’m so tired,” she sighed.  
“I know,” the Doctor soothed.  
“What is going on in here,” Ellie yelped coming back to them.  
The Doctor walked over to her, “I’m taking Donna home. She wants to go home,” he explained switching to a Scottish accent again.  
“What is it with you two and not listening to medical advice,” she shot.  
“Please Ellie, will you help us? Can you give us a ride home,” he questioned.  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” she rebuked him.  
Meeting her somehow open eyes Donna offered her a smile, “I just need some rest in my bed, promise,” Donna said hoping that was the truth.  
Ellie stood there deciding, “please Ellie,” the Doctor tried again.  
“For God’s sake, don’t be daft,” she sighed.  
The Doctor met her eyes, “please. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t know she’d be safe,” he reasoned.  
“Okay,” Ellie resigned against her better judgment.   
Helping Donna into the police car the Doctor buckled her in, sitting next to her so Donna could rest her head on him, “I’m cold, so cold,” she shivered.  
“Are you sure she’ll be fine,” Ellie worried.  
“Yes, I promise. If I didn’t know she and the child were safe I wouldn’t let her leave the hospital,” he declared.   
Ellie eyed them both in the review mirror, “you two and listening to professional advice,” she sighed.  
Donna could feel chills running through her veins, her body was covered in goose bumps trying to warm itself, “I need a blanket,” she shuddered.  
“As soon as we get back to the house,” he promised wrapping the suit jacket he had around her.  
Pulling up in front of the house the Doctor carried Donna in laying her on her and Alec’s bed. He wrapped the comforter around her shaking body, “I’m so cold Doctor,” she quivered.  
“It’s your core temperature. You’ll be fine,” he calmed pulling more blankets from the closet and covering her.   
Ellie watched on, “you really love her,” she smiled. “I was beginning to think it, almost, that you have a heart,” she told him.  
The Doctor paused walking over to her, “thank you Ellie, for everything,” he said reaching out and hugging her.   
She froze at his unexpected show of affection until he let go, “I, uh, better go,” she stuttered still stunned, “I’ll show myself out,” Ellie said leaving them.  
The Doctor returned to Donna’s shaking form, “your body is confused as to its core temperature due to the baby,” he explained.  
Donna continued to shake, “I just want to be warm,” she chattered.  
Leaning in the Doctor placed a hand on either side of her temple, “sleep now and you’ll be warm when you wake,” he ordered setting her into a slumber.   
Waking hours later Donna pushed the blanket from her before spotting the Doctor sitting in a chair beside the bed, “we need to talk,” she said pulling her sweaty hair from her body.  
“How are you feeling,” the Doctor inquired.  
“Warm,” she nodded her head staring at her feet still beneath the blanket, “how mad are you,” Donna questioned.  
The Doctor took a deep breath, “I’m not mad,” he promised.  
Donna wrapped her arms around her middle, “you need to solve the case then you could die,” she suggested.   
“What,” the Doctor squeaked.   
“We could get married,” Donna continued.   
“What,” the Doctor chirped again.   
Shaking her head she still couldn’t look at him, “not you and I, Alec and I and then he could die and I could stay and I don't know I could get his pension and raise the baby on it,” she explained.  
“You’ve thought about this then,” the Doctor accused pausing briefly. The Doctor nodded, “if that is what you want,” he acquiesced.  
She worried her lip trying to keep the tears inside why was he making this harder than it needed to be? “Life hasn’t exactly been kind to me in that regard,” Donna claimed. She needed to talk about something, anything else, “you’re going to find who killed Danny right,” asked.  
“I already know,” the Doctor told her.  
“What do you mean you already know? How long have you known,” she demanded to know finally looking at him.   
He took a deep breath, “well I think Alec might have suspected it but as soon as I became myself again I knew immediately,” the Doctor boasted.   
Well, if he wasn’t Alec anymore there was no worry over discussing the case, “who was it,” she snapped.  
“Joe,” he spoke.  
“Ellie’s Joe,” Donna gasped.  
Frowning he nodded, “yes,” he confirmed what he had said seconds ago.  
“Oh God. Does she know,” Donna worried.  
Shaking his head he leaned back in the chair, “no I don’t believe so,” he hypothesized.   
“It’s going to destroy her,” Donna claimed “you have to go, solve the case be there with her, please,” she begged.  
He licked his lips, “and what about you,” he dared.  
“I can manage my own. Beth needs to know who murdered her child and Ellie needs our support. Doctor please,” she pleaded.   
Tugging on his ear he nodded, “okay,” he agreed. He opened his mouth as if about to say something else but Alec’s phone rang in his jacket pocket, “hello,” the Doctor answered. “Okay, send the coordinates to my phone,” he ordered hanging up.   
“What’s going on,” Donna pushed.  
“Danny’s phone is on. They’re tracing the signal. Joe must have switched it on. Stay here, I’ll call you,” he commanded leaving Donna alone.  
She wanted to go with, to be there for Ellie but with whatever was going on she knew she shouldn’t. Donna sat there thinking about what the Doctor had said, two hearts, the baby had two hearts, so then if it wasn’t twins it wasn’t Alec’s, it was his. How did the scan not pick up on that? Or maybe the baby had a genetic abnormality due to being the product of a time lord changed into a human. She had so many questions the longer she thought, questions she wanted answered, and questions she didn’t dare ask. She closed her eyes trying to get some rest but something told her it wasn’t going to be very easy to come by.   
Still unable to suppress her thoughts Donna laid there trying to sleep unsuccessfully. She stared at the ceiling wondering what the Doctor was doing, how Ellie was taking the news, what could be going on until she heard the front door close. Scared to face the Doctor she forced her eyes closed, not even opening them when he knocked on her door.   
“Donna,” she heard the Doctor call. She forced her breath slowly in and out as he opened the door and came closer to the bed. Donna could feel his eyes on her as he crouched down beside her stomach. She heard him move, feeling the presence of his hand hovering above her stomach, “I feel you,” he softly said still not touching her.  
“What do you feel,” Donna asked opening her eyes.  
Jerking back the Doctor stood, “I didn’t mean to wake you,” he apologized.  
Shifting in bed Donna forced a smile on her face, “I wasn’t sleeping,” she explained pulling the blanket around her. “What can you feel,” she questioned again.   
“I can feel it,” he paused, “the baby,” he said bringing his hand up and touching his head, “in my telepathic field,” he explained. “It’s like another conscious bumping up against mine, barely there,” he revealed.   
Donna sat up, “I thought you were a touch telepath,” she asked confused.   
“I am,” the Doctor began, “but it’s a time lord ability to feel another,” he clarified.   
Pushing the blanket off her Donna kneeled on her knees before reaching for his hand and bringing it to her stomach. As their skin connected Donna’s mind rushed with images she had never seen before. She was heavily pregnant in a white flowing dress before a purple sunset kissing the Doctor as white petals fell around them, the Doctor holding a newborn baby in a nursery with two red sunsets, silver trees and circular designs on the wall as he handed the child to her, the two of them laughing as they chased a brown haired converse clad toddler around the TARDIS corridors, Donna lying in bed as a salt and pepper haired man she had never seen before sat beside her promising everyone was safe. “What was that,” Donna gasped coming back to reality.  
“You saw that,” the Doctor asked.  
Swallowing hard Donna sunk to the bed, “yeah,” she whispered protectively cradling her stomach. “What was that,” Donna questioned again.  
“Low level telepathic field he’ll be born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram,” he began to explain.  
“He,” Donna interrupted.  
Nodding in realization of what he said, “he,” the Doctor confirmed, “it’s a boy,” he revealed.  
“A boy,” she whispered looking down at her stomach and allowing the news to sink in. Donna smiled tears coming to her eyes, a boy she thought. Realizing the Doctor was still in front of her she shook the emotion from her not wanting to be weak in front of him, “but what was that,” Donna urged wanting an answer.  
The Doctor tugged on his ear, “our future. Well, one possible time line. We would have to make all of the right choices in order to incur that but it is possible,” he rambled.  
“Our future,” Donna asked.   
The Doctor nervously shoved his hands into his pockets, “we could start again,” the Doctor proposed, “you and me we could try at least,” he paused taking a deep breath, “because everything that Alec Hardy is and was I’m capable of that too. Alec is in here somewhere,” he promised, if you look in my eyes.”  
Donna sat there confused, unsure what to say, “I can’t,” she whispered unable to meet his eyes.  
“Please come with me,” he begged.   
Sitting there she stared at her hands, “how can I?”  
The silence between them hung heavily, “Donna,” he called desperate for her to look at him. “Please look into my eyes,” he pleaded. Unable to do so Donna didn’t move, not even when he crouched lower to force himself into her view, “what if I changed back.”  
“Can you,” she screeched in surprise unsure if her ears were playing tricks on her.   
The Doctor tugged on his ear, “yeah,” he clarified.  
“You’d be Alec? You’d be a human? For me,” she questioned.  
Nodding he let out the air he had been holding, “if that’s what it took,” he proclaimed.  
“You’d really do that for me,” she said in disbelief. Before he could answer she placed a hand above each one of his hearts, “Doctor I,” she faltered unable to find the right words.   
He smiled caressing her cheek, “do you want me to,” the Doctor asked looking for an answer.   
She took his hand, meeting his eyes, “no,” she answered.  
“No,” he clarified confused.   
Donna placed his hand on her stomach, “no,” she repeated. “I missed you desperately and now, well now, you’re never going to be alone again,” Donna promised.  
“Really,” he inquired.  
Donna nodded, “really,” she clarified. The Doctor grinned brightly at her declaration. Donna reached up cupping his cheek, “well after you shave that furry animal off your face,” she laughed.  
The doorbell rang interrupting their conversation, “I should get that,” he commented.   
She trailed her finger down his jaw, “how about you shave? I’m getting awfully tired of seeing that beard and you’re starting to look like a hobo,” she laughed.  
Helping her off the bed the Doctor’s mouth dropped open, “time lords do not look like hobos,” he protested.   
“You do, and you snore too,” she shot leaving him alone as she went to get the door.  
“I do not snore,” he called after her disgust present in his voice.   
Opening the door Donna was shocked to see Ellie standing before her, “can I come in,” she questioned looking around wearily.  
“You are always welcome here,” Donna promised allowing her in.  
“How are you feeling,” Ellie asked.   
Donna smiled closing the door, “I’m better now, I assume you want to talk to Alec,” she suggested.  
“Yeah,” Ellie acknowledged.  
Pausing Donna wringed her hands, “I’m so sorry. I wish I knew what to say,” she confessed.  
Ellie sat that and only nodded as Donna left to get the Doctor. Walking into the bedroom she was shocked not to find him. Immediately she knew where he had to be. Walking into the spare bedroom Donna saw the TARDIS standing brightly. Opening the door she smiled, “hello girl, I’ve missed you,” she beamed. “Doctor are you in here,” she called stepping up the ramp.   
He came walking out form the hallway, “there was nothing that could shave close enough in that house,” he complained.   
“I’m glad to see you only trimmed, Ellie is here. She wants to talk to you,” Donna told him.  
His face fell, as he walked to her setting the shaver on the jump seat and walking past, “will you make a cuppa,” he suggested.  
“Yeah, don’t forget to change your accent back,” she reminded following him out of the TARDIS.  
Donna began the kettle in the kitchen, “help me understand,” Ellie pleaded as the Doctor sat in the chair across from her.  
“I’m so sorry. I can’t explain it. I really wish I could,” the Doctor offered.   
“How could I not know,” Ellie shot. “Is he a pedophile? The pathologist said there was no record of abuse on Danny. I asked Tom and he said Joe never touched him so what does that make him?”  
The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, “why do you need a category,” he queried.  
“I need to understand,” she pleaded.  
The Doctor took a deep breath, “well, just because he didn’t abuse either boy doesn’t mean that he wouldn’t have gone to but it doesn’t mean he would have either,” he offered. “We’ll never be sure,” the Doctor sighed. “He said he was in love.”  
“How could any adult be in love with an eleven year old boy,” Ellie sobbed.   
“Maybe he was romanticizing to justify what he felt? I don’t have the answers,” he confessed. “People are unknowable. You can never really know what goes on inside someone else’s heart,” he explained.  
Ellie wiped a tear from her face that had trailed down, “I should have seen it,” she shook.  
“How,” the Doctor questioned.  
“I’m a bloody detective. Miller, the brilliant copper who was lying next to the murder. I want to kill him,” she growled. “When did you suspect,” she needed to know.  
Tugging on his ear he looked to the kitchen for Donna. She offered him a kind smile before pouring the tea, “last day or so. I wish I was wrong,” he offered.  
Donna brought out the cups setting them before the Doctor and Ellie, “you don’t have to leave,” she said as Donna began to go back to the kitchen.   
Sitting beside Ellie she sighed meeting the Doctor’s eyes, “what will you do,” Donna inquired.  
“Go somewhere else, give the kids a fresh start,” she revealed sipping on the tea.  
“Your life is here,” Donna protested.  
Ellie set the cup down, “how can I walk down the high street now,” she bit back tears. “What about you,” she tried to change the topic not wanting to talk about herself anymore.  
“Oh I’m done,” the Doctor replied “medicalled out. I’ve done this too long, it’s wearing on me, I have other priorities now,” he beamed.  
She frowned, “look at us, former detectives club,” she sighed. Her phone began to buzz and Ellie picked it up, answering it, “Miller,” she said. “Okay, I’ll come back,” she said hanging up. “Fred is crying. I should go,” Ellie explained.   
Donna stood as she did, “if you need anything at all,” she offered.   
Ellie smiled, “thank you,” she said as Donna showed her to the door.   
She stood waiting by the Door as the Doctor popped up from the chair, “should we have the TARDIS pack,” he questioned.  
She worried her lip, “what,” Donna asked.  
“The TARDIS, shall she pack everything up,” he inquired.  
“You’re just back to normal so everything else is too,” she protested.   
The Doctor walked over to her, “this was just another adventure, isn’t it time to go back, to start new, try again,” he challenged.  
Donna could feel her stomach churn. Running to the bathroom she kneeled by the toiled puking the only bile she had left.   
“Was it something I said,” he asked.  
“More like something your human counterpart did,” Donna growled. Watching him she could see his face flush, “I’m sorry,” she apologized.   
The Doctor held a hand out to her, offering one of Alec’s handkerchiefs, “I know what will fix that,” he promised handing her the handkerchief and left her alone.   
Bringing it to her face she wiped her mouth, flushing the toilet before brushing her teeth. Donna looked at herself in the mirror, the dark circles still present under her eyes, “here,” the Doctor said handing Donna something that appeared to be a mint.  
“I’m not going to turn green am I,” she joked.  
Looking appalled the Doctor smiled, “no, no, surely not. It will settle your stomach, hold it in your cheek and it will keep the nausea down.”  
“Thanks,” Donna said taking the mint looking thing and doing as he said. It tasted nothing like mint at all, more so like a molasses. He stood there shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth impatiently, “I think I’m going to relax on the couch,” she told him.  
“Okay,” the Doctor nodded.  
Sitting on the couch Donna turned the telly on, “Wessex Police tonight announced they have made an arrest in the murder of eleven year old Danny Latimer,” the news announcer said. “A thirty eight year old man from Broadchurch has today been charged with the murder of Daniel Latimer. Danny’s family have been informed and ask for privacy at this time,” said the Doctor pretending to be Alec, “I would ask all members of the media not to do anything that would prejudice the suspect. As the senior investigating officer I would ask that the town is now left alone to come to terms with what took place here,” he sighed. “We’re not looking for anyone else in relation to the killing. This has been a delicate, complex investigation and it has left its mark on a close knit town. Now is the time for Broadchurch to be left to grieve and heal away from the spotlight.”  
Clicking the television off she shook. Donna had enough of the Danny Latimer case over the last few months. She had been alone enough but why did she feel even more alone with the Doctor back? Standing Donna went to the one place she felt would make things better.   
Entering the TARDIS Donna padded down the hall to her room. Sitting on her bed she missed all her personal things that used to be hanging on the wall and strewn about. Most of all she missed how at home she used to feel in this room, how she never felt alone. There was a knock on the door startling her from her thoughts, “can I come in,” the Doctor asked.  
“Yeah,” Donna acknowledged clasping her hands together, “it’s open.”  
The Doctor walked in changed back into his familiar pinstripe suit and freshly shaven, “shall I have the TARDIS take care of the house,” he wondered aloud.  
Donna licked her lips, “I, um, yeah,” she stuttered.   
“What’s wrong,” he wondered walking up beside her, “Donna,” he tried again.   
She stared at her hands picking of her nail varnish, “what happened to the family? Are they gone,” she questioned.   
The Doctor crouched before her, “yes,” he promised, “just like mayflies remember? If they weren’t gone we’d have seen them by now,” he affirmed.   
“Are you sure,” she pushed.  
He nodded, “yes, you’re safe now.”  
Sitting there she still couldn’t bring herself to look at him, even if she had missed him it was weird to see the Doctor where Alec had been hours before, “you just go on with life now? Like they never existed,” Donna asked unable to let the subject go.  
Sensing her trouble the Doctor sat before her cross legged, “Donna, they would have died if they never met me. Nature took its course. There is a time for everything it was their time to die,” he explained.   
“Is that what you are going to say when I get old and can’t keep up with you? What about the child I am carrying? It’s just your DNA, you didn’t consent, it was stolen biological material,” she shot still not meeting his eyes.  
Shaking his head the Doctor sighed, “Donna I just offered to become human for you, to be with you, to make you happy. What else do you need,” he questioned.  
“I need to know where we go from here, I need to know that everything will be okay, that you aren’t just going to tire of me and leave us on Earth one day planning to never come back,” she said.  
“Donna I would never,” he promised. “You turned me down when I asked you to travel,” he reminded her.  
She looked up, gazing into his eyes finally, “can we make this work? Can we still be friends and raise a baby and travel?”  
The Doctor smiled, “anything is possible Earthgirl. Especially with you,” he said beaming so brightly that both his dimples shone as he reached his hand out for her to take as he stood.   
“I bet that’s what you say to all the girls,” she winked taking his hand.   
Pulling her to her feet the Doctor smiled, “only to the ginger ones,” he joked. “Where do you want to go most of all,” he queried.  
Thinking she knew she could say anywhere in time or space but right now she just missed her favorite Martian, “how about a proper date,” she hinted. “I need to get reacquainted with my best friend,” Donna laughed.  
Pulling her hand along with him as he headed for the door the Doctor gave her a wink, “allons-y,” he cheered.


End file.
